40 y 20
by irachelove
Summary: Cuando me resigne a vivir en soledad…el sol llego a mis ojos…la gente me señalo de insensato…proclamo un fracaso seguro…pero no me rendí y olvide esas mentiras…cosas que la gente decía para lastimarme…la edad no importa cuando el amor existe así tenga 40 y tú 20…
1. CANDICE STEVENSON WHITE

**CAPITULO 1**

**CANDICE STEVENSON WHITE**

Por dios estás loca o que te pasa Candice…además ese chavo está mucho más grande que tú…-dijo Paty mientras miraba a su amiga…

En verdad piensas que Edward es mayor solo tiene 22 años…no me gusta andar con chiquillos…-dijo sonriente Candy que a sus 16 años sabía que ella estaba destinada para experimentar con chicos mayores no adolescentes absurdos de su edad.

Por dios te lleva 6 años…que crees que dirá tu papa cuando se dé cuenta de que andas con un tipo mayor que tú…además no seas ridícula Candy…él está por salir de la universidad…tu apenas en la preparatoria…

Lo se…pero es tan divertido…-comento ella sonriente.

Es divertido escucharlo hablar de casos por resolver en la fiscalía…la verdad es que es aburridísimo…-comento Paty con cara de enfado.

Claro como tú que eres hielo no puedes animarte a decirle a Santiago que te gusta…-dijo la rubia…

Es imposible hablar contigo…mejor ahorra esas energías en otra cosa…como estudiar por ejemplo…-dijo con sorna la castaña.

Está bien amiga…no te enojes conmigo si…-la castaña sonrió pues eran amigas desde siempre…siendo vecinas era lógico, acudieron desde el preescolar juntas…así que eran inseparables…

Mama he llegado…-la rubia entro a casa mientras su adorable mama estaba en la cocina…

Como te fue hija…sacaron buena nota…-pregunto Clarisse, cuyos rasgos eran tan distintos…pues ella tenía el cabello castaño y ojos oscuros…

Hay mama…pues la verdad es que nos fue excelente…el profesor nos felicitó por la exposición…-dijo la rubia mientras su mama batía con insistencia un tazón, preparando puré de papas…

Y que paso con ese chico que te gusta…-dijo su mama mientras la rubia le ayudaba con el tazón, mientras Clarise miraba la carne…

Hay mama…es tan guapo…tan inteligente y tan especial…-dijo la rubia con ensoñación mientras su madre sonreía…

Creo que estás enamorada mi amor…pero no te parece demasiado grande para ti…-dijo Clarise.

Paty me dijo lo mismo…pero la verdad es que me hace reír mucho…como fue que tú conociste a papa…-Clarise miro a su retoño y sonrió…

Hija, te he contado esa historia infinidad de veces mi amor…-dijo ella amorosa mientras tomaba col y comenzaba a picarlo para preparar la ensalada…

Pero me gusta escucharla…quiero un amor así como el de ustedes…-dijo Candy sonriente mientras miraba con ensoñación a su madre y ella le quitaba el tazón de puré echándole un poquito de sal…

Quedo bien…-dijo Clarise mientras la rubia se sentaba…-bueno, conocí a tu padre mientras yo trabajaba de medio tiempo en una pastelería…como ayudante…

Candice la miraba fascinada…parecía que ella estaba ahí de espectadora mirando ese recuerdo…- un día de esos un tipo alto de cuerpo atlético con un cabello rubio y chino como el tuyo…de unos ojazos verdes entro con su enorme presencia…haciéndome temblar…-ambas rieron…

Me pidió un pastel de tres leches con un decorado para cumpleaños…su voz sonaba tan fuerte y retumbaba en el pequeño local que creí que tronaría los vidrios…

Claro estaba pues su padre era un locutor de radio…- por lo que yo solo atine a decir si…pero él me sonrió y sin duda me enamore…tuvo que salir mi jefa la señora Pony para poder atenderlo porque yo me quede como estatua…

Mama eras muy tímida…mi papa siempre dice eso…-comento Candice.

Si…la verdad es que no era como tu…yo siempre era como Paty, tranquila, un tanto insegura y siempre prefería el bajo perfil, por lo que cuando conocí a Harry, pues fue como una bocanada de aire fresco…después de ese día, nos mirábamos seguido…él estaba unos años arriba que yo en la preparatoria…

Cuantos años…-dijo Candice sonriente…

Hija…dos años…ya lo sabes mi amor…-contesto paciente Clarise…

Si…pero que paso…-

Pues nada, desde ese día me lo topada en todos lados…recuerdo que un día en especial se me cayeron los libros por que lo mire con esa sonrisa que tu posees y me tropecé…mientras todos mis libros caían en el suelo…era lógico mirar al coreback de la escuela…

Jamás te imaginaste que mi papa estuviera contigo…-dijo la rubia sonriente.

Nunca…si en ese momento me hubieren dicho que me casaría con el chico más cotizado de la preparatoria…simplemente lo habría negado…

Dime mama…mi papa tenía muchas novias…-Clarise la miro con pena…

Si…y la verdad es que no me gustaban eran todas estiradas y fingían siempre…como tu vecina…-dijo Clarise…

Como Annie…-respondió la rubia…

Si como su mama…por eso es que nunca creí que Harrison se fijara en mí…siempre me sonreía y era amable…pero solo eso…después no lo vi más, se graduó y pensé que nunca más lo miraría.

Lo que no supe es como coincidieron…pues tú, eres Chef y mi papa locutor…-dijo la rubia.

Es verdad…lo que pasa es que yo trabajaba ya en la pastelería Pony, entonces la estación de radio ahí encargaba los pasteles y siempre pedían un pastel de coco en especial…

Tu especialidad mama… -dijo Candice.

Así es…digamos que un día se apareció tu padre por la pastelería con una caravana de personas, algo así como un reportaje o esos enlaces que hacen en vivo…entonces yo estaba dentro preparando pasteles y postres para el hotel Imperial que es nuestro cliente…la transmisión termino y yo seguía ahí trabajando mientras dentro era un caos…

Pues claro mi papa con esa voz y presencia…-dijo orgullosa Candice.

Ni que lo digas mi amor…así que solicito tácitamente hablar con la chef repostera que era yo y salí…los dos solo sonreímos como tontos y lo demás hija de mi corazón es historia…

Hay mama…que envidia…que envidia…-comento Serena sonriente…

Lo se…pero estoy segura que tu encontraras al hombre perfecto…

Crees que mi padre se moleste si salgo con Edward…-dijo con pesar la rubia.

Hay mi cielo tienes 16 años…él tiene 22 años…como crees que se ponga tu papa…eres la niña de sus ojos…además creo que estas demasiado joven…no creo que debas empezar a tener novio aun…pero si tu decisión es esa yo te apoyo…-dijo Clarise…

Mama…por eso te quiero tanto…-dijo Candy sonriente…

Que barbera es mi hija…acaso para su padre no hay un beso de bienvenida…-dijo Harrison.

Claro que si hay besos papa…pero primero al amor de tu vida…-dijo Candice sonriente…mientras salía de la cocina con su libreta…

Que pasa con ella cariño…-dijo de pronto Harry sorprendido…

No lo sé querido…tiene 16 años…está enamorada del amor…-dijo Clarise.

No me causa nada de gracia ese comentario…-dijo celoso Harry.

Sabes que tarde o temprano ella tendrá que seguir su camino cierto…-Harry miro a su esposa y se quedó dudoso…la verdad que la primera vez que la vio parecía un ratón de biblioteca pero después se convirtió en una preciosidad.

No pienso en ese cariño…-dijo molesto Harry.

Por qué no…además tienes una hija clon tuyo que esta preciosa…o me vas a negar que eras todo un atractivo en la preparatoria…tenías muchas novias…y en la universidad no sé cuantas más…-dijo Clarise medio celosa.

Sigues con eso mujer, ahora que me tienes completamente a su disposición…que estoy enamorado a tus órdenes…rendido a tus postres…-dijo el sonriente.

No te pongas así…escúchame…-dijo su amada esposa tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón…

No quiero…-dijo el mientras la abrazaba…

Tienes que querer Harrison…por favor…-

Suena horrible cuando me llamas por mi nombre…-contesto divertido su esposo…

En serio…-contesto ella divertida mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

Ya dímelo de una buena vez…sé que tú sabes algo y no me mientas…-dijo Resignado mirándola a los ojos…mientras Clarise lo abrazaba…debía de complacerlo un poquito…la noticia caería como bomba…

Clarise White…-dijo el mientras su esposa se abrazaba más contra su pecho…el solo atino a colocar su rostro entre el cuello…

Candice tiene novio…-sintió como de pronto su marido se ponía todo tenso…dios…suspiro y cerró los ojos…soltándolo inmediatamente…fingiendo revisar la carne…

La rubia estaba recostada en su cuarto…en el año 2000 los back Street boys estaba en su apogeo…por lo que tenía su discman a todo volumen ignorando lo que abajo sucedía…

La verdad es que ella vivía feliz…tenía un padre famoso…un locutor de renombre…era la envidia de sus amigas pues tenía algunos privilegios como conocer algunos artistas…entradas en buenos lugares…souvenirs…cosas que para un adulto resultarían insignificantes pero para una adolescente de 16 años no…

Sonrió relajada…esperaba con ansias mirar a Edward…tenia tanto por platicar con el…era tan guapo con su cabello pelirrojo como zanahoria y esa carita perfecta…dios…

A comer…-escucho a su mama…-apago su discman y bajo al comedor…de pronto la cara de su papa no era más esa que recordaba con mucha alegría.

Tomo asiento en la mesa mientras su pequeño hermano Fabián se sentaba también...su mama comenzó a servir la comida y el ambiente estaba cargado de tensión…

Dijeron la oración y comieron en silencio de pronto Candice lo supo abrió los ojos y miro a su mama que solo se mordió el labio…listo su padre sabía que tenía novio…

Terminaron de comer y su hermano de 6 años corrió a ver el televisor, mientras ella recogía los platos…sabía que su papa soltaría un insulto o algo…

Candice tu madre me dijo que tienes novio que me dices al respecto de ello…-la rubia miro a su mama buscando su protección…

Clarise no te metas…sé que eres su alcahueta…así que…cuantos años tiene…

Papa, apenas nos estamos conociendo y…-

Cuantos…-dijo con su voz grave haciéndola temer…-

Veinttoes…-dijo ella mientras decía las palabras pegadas sin que se entendiera.

Cuantos…-

Veinttoes…-Clarise no pudo evitar sonreír por ver a su hija diciéndolo así…

Candice Stevenson White…-soltó la arma blanca su nombre completo cosa común en todos los padres…

Papa…no te enojes…porfitas…-dijo Candy con una sonrisa encantadora…

Suéltalo antes de que me enfurezca más…-dijo él.

Tiene 22 años está por graduarse de la carrera de Derecho…-de pronto su papa sonrió complacido…sin querer sintió como una clase de alegría…como que si todo estuviera a su favor…

Y tú crees Clarise que yo de pronto me voy a sentir tranquilo sabiendo que mi hija esta con un tipo mayor que ella por 6 años cuando Candice apenas es una adolescente…apenas unos meses atrás se quitó los braquets mujer…como no preocuparme de que ese tipo quiera aprovecharse de ella…es una niña.

Papa no soy una niña…-respondió ella.

Claro que no a tus 16 años puedes conseguir un trabajo y volverte autónoma, pagar tu colegio carísimo, tu celular más nuevo, tu ropita de moda y vivir sola en tu propio departamento…-la rubia se quedó complemente callada mientras lo miraba con pesar, era verdad lo que su padre decía…

Sé que ella aun es joven cielo, pero entiéndela…lamentablemente es como tu…mírala…es alegre, extrovertida, preciosa, obviamente habrá chicos mayores interesados en ella, además no podemos prohibirle tener novio…ella es una chica con valores y sabrá darse siempre su lugar…-comento segura Clarise, pues ella sabía que habían educada bien a su primogénita.

No lo sé…necesitaría hablar con ese chico…tal vez solo así…-de pronto ya no se sintió tan estresado o enojado, la verdad es que Candice era todo lo que su mama decía, pero además era una chica consiente y madura a su edad…en ocasiones el como padre deseaba que fuera más infantil…no tan formal…ahora prueba de ello ese novio mayor…

Está bien papa…hablare con Edward…-dijo Candice resignada.

Perfecto…-de pronto su padre se levantó y abrazo a su mama…parecía que necesitaba consuelo, por lo que se salió rápidamente…

Mi hija…está creciendo…-Clarise le beso la mejilla.

Cálmate cariño…veras que todo saldrá bien mi amor….-contesto ella con sorpresa…

Es que me cuesta creer que los años están pasando ya…dios en dos años más se casara, nos hará abuelos…

Por dios te vas a lo lejos…apenas tiene 16 años no cuarenta…-la verdad es que a Clarise se le hacía demasiado divertido ver así a su amado esposo…

Candice tomo el celular y le marco a su ahora novio…-bueno…-escucho la voz del chico de sus sueños…

Hola como estas Edward…-dijo ella.

Con ganas de verte…dime que te dijeron tus padres…-dijo el con alegría, la verdad es que desde que había conocido a la rubia se había quedado sorprendido por ella, era una chica agradable y muy distinta a las demás…pues no le importaba mucho fingir…ser autentica era lo suyo y eso le conquisto.

Mi madre me apoyo pero papa se puso como energúmeno…solo me dijo que quiere hablar es todo…-contesto la rubia…

Bueno, pues tú dirás…-contesto él.

En verdad…-respondió sorprendida.

Claro te dije que me interesabas…no es nada del otro mundo…además nos llevamos súper bien.-dijo Edward.

Lo se…bueno pues creo que en un par de días estaría bien en lo que hablo con mi papa y mi mama…no te pondrás nervioso verdad…

Claro que no he tenido que resolver otras cosas más difíciles…-contesto con mucha seguridad Edward.

Está bien…-dijo ella mientras se quedaba un poco incrédula, pues conocía su papa como era…con esa voz tan potente y su personalidad tan intimidante…

Candice a donde…-dijo Clarise mientras miraba a su pequeño retoño rumbo a la calle.

Voy con Paty…-

Ya le has dicho a ese chico…-la castaña miro a su hija.

Si mama, me dijo que estaba de acuerdo, mañana vendrá a hablar con ustedes para pedir permiso y que salgamos juntos…-

Y te has puesto a pensar que ese chico que es mayor que tú, tal vez después de un tiempo quiera terminar por casarse…-miro como su hija abrió los ojos sorprendida por la respuesta.

Candice se quedó sorprendida…casarse…palabras mayores para una chica de su edad…se sentía en verdad fuera de lugar…

Veo que no lo has pensado mi amor…pero también tú debes de saber qué esperas de esa relación mi amor…él es un adulto joven que tiene metas esta seguramente por graduarse, trabajar, después de un tiempo el exigirá más de su relación y puede desear formar una familia…-

Nunca pensé en eso mama, la verdad es que me la paso bien con él es todo…-

Bueno pues ahora tienes mucho por pensar…-confirmo Clarise.

Hola…-saludo Paty.

Que tal hija…bueno no llegues tan tarde…-sin más su mama camino hacia su habitación…

Que pasa Candice te ves como pálida…-salieron de la casa y caminaron en silencio un par de metros…

Mi papa sabe que tengo novio…-

Paty se quedó parada…-en serio y la edad ya la sabe…

Si…-contesto la rubia.

No inventes y que te dijo…-pregunto con temor la castaña.

Quiere hablar con él, le dije a Edward y mañana vendrá con mi papa…pero eso no me preocupada…

En serio no te preocupada eso…dios Candy debut y despedida…-contesto melodramática la rubia.

No lo que pasa es que mi mama me comento que si había pensado que la diferencia de edad después de un tiempo no sería problema…por que el tal vez después de establecerse pensaría en matrimonio…

Matrimonio por dios Candice recién tenemos 16 años…-la castaña la miro con desconcierto…-lo estás considerando que es lo peor…

No…como crees…digo…no lo sé estoy como toda revuelta…

Claro que estas revuelta…piénsalo bien, porque digo Edward también va a querer otras cosas…-dijo Paty.

Que cosas por dios Paty…suficiente con la palabra matrimonio…-contesto la rubia.

Sexo…-la palabra prohibida…Candice se quedó analizando sin duda esa palabra…y para eso sí que no estaba preparada…

* * *

Hola que tal chicas...chicos...les traigo una nueva historia...espero que sea de su agrado...saludos...!


	2. WILLIAM ALBERT ANDLEY

**CAPITULO 2**

**WILLIAM ALBERT ANDLEY**

Por dios George es como vivir un infierno con esa mujer…no sé cómo no procedemos con el siguiente paso…

Está en tus manos amigo…además si ella está de acuerdo porque simplemente no lo hacen y ya…-contesto el pelinegro.

Ya lo sé…pero siempre algo debe suceder pareciera que mis hijos se ponen de acuerdo o para lesionarse o enfermarse…pero Sofía ya no quiere seguir más con esto…es intolerable…-contesto el rubio.

La verdad es que me sorprende todo…ha sido como sorpresivo…además que ella te pida literalmente el divorcio cuando da a entender que estaba con otra persona estando casada contigo…

He de confesarte que me puedo sentir un poco mal, pero lo cierto es que no la culpo…vivo más en la empresa que en casa…es lógico que buscara alguien…-contesto Albert cansado de vivir así.

Lo lamento, más que nada por ti…-

Por mi…se supone que todos dicen por los chicos…-contesto el rubio.

Pues a ellos no les faltara nunca nada…pero a ti Albert.-contesto George.

Lo se…pero es lo mejor…creo que iniciare con el trámite de divorcio…-contesto William serio.

William Albert Andley era un hombre de arraigado renombre en el sector financiero, su familia por generaciones había manejado el Banco Central, siendo parte de su vida, unos de los negocios más poderosos del país…por lo que una vida llena de obligaciones estaba destinado a cada uno de los que nacieran bajo el apellido Andley.

Claro aunado a esto una estabilidad económica, renombre, fama, dinero, una vida de beneficios económicos no conocidos por los simples mortales…

William había llevado una vida lo bastante normal para el círculo social al que pertenecía, acudió a los mejores colegios, su padre lo forjo como todo un hombre y cuando estuvo en edad de sucederlo lo hizo, un requisito básico para suceder era estar casado y esperando a su primogénito…

Cosa que sucedió mediante un matrimonio concertado, con una de las familias amigas de los Andley los McBeans…

William no tuvo mucho por decir había crecido junto con esa chica, acudieron a los mismos colegios y al final terminaron casándose…llevando una vida plagada de indiferencia.

Ahora sí que ambos consideraban a sus mellizos un milagro, pues el trabajo que el poseía era un constante ir y venir a todos lados…raras ocasiones tenía tiempo de permanecer en casa y los domingos eran días para visitar a sus padres…

La verdad que el ingrediente principal para que esa relación hubiera funcionado para toda la vida era el amor…

Simplemente no existía, no culpaba a Sofía ni ella a William, la verdad era que no tuvieron opción de conocer a nadie más, de casarse con la persona de la cual se enamoraran…simplemente no fue así…

William se casó al terminar su carrera universitaria, así se usaba en aquellos entonces…sin tiempo de nada…sucedió a su padre en cuanto Sofía había engendrado a los mellizos…pero aun así fue casi forzado…

Su matrimonio de 13 años ahora simplemente se había terminado…Sofía era una belleza de mujer, poseía las cualidades que cualquier hombre de la alta sociedad deseara poseer…

Era una mujer bella físicamente e incluso era un excelente ser humano, buena madre, pero mala esposa…y no por decisión propia, simplemente la vida que ella tenía era como una madre soltera…por eso Albert miraba a sus hijos a la edad de 12 años como un milagro.

Pues Sofía no paso un embarazo nada simple, fue desastroso, pero el no estuvo en esos momentos apoyándola, ni siquiera estuvo presente cuando vinieron al mundo a los 7 meses de gestación…

La familia de Sofía por su parte lo miraban como un tirano, pues siempre aparentaba una imagen de hombre severo…pero la realidad era otra…

Por su parte él se había mantenido con expectativas de encontrar una mujer que lo comprendiera, raras veces podría hablar de corazón con la que era su mujer, pues cuando él tenía tiempo de estar en la mansión que consideraban su hogar, ella simplemente tenía un compromiso…

Así que sin el esfuerzo de ninguno de los dos era lógico que el matrimonio se fuera a pique…

Sofía estando casada con William había conocido a un hombre varios años menor del cual estaba en verdad enamorada, por lo que sin importar el que dirán…terminaría con ese absurdo matrimonio…

William no del todo era un santo, pero siendo hombre y bastante discreto podría terminar como víctima de las circunstancias.

Sofía, pero has pensado en los niños como tomaran este trago tan amargo…es tu responsabilidad permanecer con tu esposo para toda la vida…-dijo Graciela su mama.

Madre, no son unos niños…

Claro preadolescentes en la peor edad decides divorciarte…es que no piensas o que sucede contigo…-dijo Graciela molesta por la actitud de su hija.

Disculpa lo que he de decirte madre…pero tú no vives el matrimonio que tengo, de milagro tienes nietos…así que yo no puedo estar al lado de un hombre que no me ama…yo quiero estar con alguien que me ame…-dijo firme Sofía en una decisión que estaba tomada desde hacía mucho tiempo.

En verdad que eres una incrédula…el amor no existe Sofía…todas tus hermanas incluso yo tuvimos matrimonio concertados y créeme que no ha sido fácil, sin embargo nunca nos dimos por vencidas…así que es lo que esperaba de ti…ahora te convertirás en la vergüenza de la familia…-dijo con pesar su madre.

No me importa…es mas no sé cómo me atreví en creer que tu como mi progenitora me apoyarías, parece que me apoya más William que tu…

Claro que te apoya serás boba…le conviene que lo dejes en paz…después de enterarse de que la madre de sus hijos se ha convertido en una cualquiera…-dijo Graciela fuerte mientras Sofía sentía mucho dolor por las palabras que su madre le decía.

No te permito que me digas eso…-

Yo te digo lo que es verdad…acaso pensaste que nadie se daría cuenta de que te revuelcas con Marconi, tu entrenador físico…eres tan patética hija…me das vergüenza…es un chico de 26 años que piensas que desea de ti una mujer de 35 años…en verdad…estas mal…conmigo no cuentes para nada cuando todo el mundo te señale…-dijo Graciela severamente…

Lo se madre…como si estuviera muerta…gracias…-sin más Sofía salía de la casa de su madre sintiéndose fatal…pero no podía hacer nada más…

Subió al coche donde la esperaba Julio Marconi un entrenador físico que había quedado pasmado con la belleza de Sofía, con el trato diario hacía más de cuatro años se habían liado en una complicada relación sentimental…que ahora por fin daría frutos, pues ella estaba esperando un hijo de, él.

Vámonos julio…mi madre no…-no podía decirlo con el nudo en la garganta, el comprendió lo sucedido y arranco el carro, la amaba y no le importaba nada más…

Albert prosiguió con todos los trámites, en aquel entonces un divorcio era un poco más complicado por asuntos legales, pero aun así no era imposible…

Supo de la voz de su ex mujer que estaba embarazada y en una situación demasiado vulnerable para todos…por lo que trataron de hacer las cosas lo más rápido posible para evitar evidenciar lo que tarde o temprano se vería a la luz pública.

William movió sus influencias y logro que su divorcio fuera más rápido…aun así seis meses terminaron con el calvario, inmediatamente ella al firmar se mudó a Italia junto con sus hijos y su ahora prometido Marconi…a esperar su retoño lejos de los reflectores.

William había llegado a un acuerdo de custodia compartida, los chicos acudirían a un internado en Francia como era costumbre, los fines de semana lo pasaban en Italia con su madre y en los periodos vacacionales junto a su padre, eso sí, el rubio en sus constantes viajes procuraba dejar un momento para ellos…

Como te va Sr. Soltero…-dijo George su entrañable amigo y compañero de trabajo.

Pues que te puedo decir…aun no comprendo muchas cosas pero…que más digo…-

La soledad amigo mío en ocasiones no es la mejor consejera…-contesto el pelinegro.

Lo se…pero con todo este trabajo escaso tiempo tengo para conocer a una mujer…-dijo Albert con pesar…pues hacia un año que era libre para decidir.

Creo que más bien es que no deseas conocer a ninguna…-dijo George acertando.

Mira la verdad es que no deseo más una relación con nadie, creo que dejare que pase el tiempo.

Por dios William tienes 37 años…eres un tipo atractivo, además puedes encontrar una mujer completamente dispuesta a estar contigo…bueno miles…ahora eres de los solteros más cotizados en América…

Razón de más para no pensar en eso…-dijo William rotundamente.

Creo que siempre has sido un tipo difícil de corromper…pero la verdad es que espero no te quedes solterón…-ambos rieron por el comentario…

No George, tiempo al tiempo…querido amigo y la mujer que al mirarla conquiste mi corazón…con esa terminare lo que me resta de vida…

Una sola pregunta…cuanto puede tomar eso…-dijo George.

Tal vez días, meses o años…lo cierto es que no tengo mucha prisa…-contesto William sonriente…

De verdad te ves nuevamente casado, con hijos…no lo sé…-pregunto George desconcertado.

No sé qué decirte George…no deseo anticiparme, pero la verdad es que si desearía encontrar una mujer que me quiera a mí no a la posición o el dinero…

Parece una aguja en un pajar en tu posición…-dijo el pelinegro con toda la verdad…

Así mismo lo miro yo…pero no hay imposibles…-completo William…ambos se miraron esperando que eso fuera verdad…

Sus hijos estaban de vacaciones por lo que esas semanas estarían con él, por lo que había optado por llevarlos al cine…como simples adolescentes que a sus recién cumplidos 14 años tenían gustos ya muy marcados…

Papa, en verdad crees que las cosas funcionan así…-dijo Rose…la niña consentida de William.

No lo sé cariño, dímelo tu…- contesto William.

Funcionan…mi mama está contenta con Julio…-respondió Anthony.

Ves, tu hermano dice que si funciona si una mujer se enamora de una persona menor…-Rose miro a su padre indecisa…

Yo no sé por qué preguntas tantas cosas hermana…además a ti que te importa…-dijo con enfado Anthony.

Claro que me importa es mama…además no quiero que Valeria se quede sin papa como nosotros…tengo miedo de que mi mama se divorcie otra vez…-dijo con pesar la rubia.

Es que acaso soy un fantasma…porque hasta donde yo sé no he muerto…-dijo William sonriente.

No es eso papa…pero…-no sabía Rose como expresarse.

No pasa nada hija, tú mama está adaptándose…veras que ellos vivirán bien por muchos años…o es que pelean a menudo…-pregunto William.

Nunca pelean, es que las bobas amigas de Rose dijeron que ellos se divorciarían, por eso esta con la misma idea metida en la cabezota papa…-dijo Anthony.

No hagas caso hija, debes de saber diferenciar entre las buenas y malas intenciones…así que tu solo te darás cuenta de ello, además cuentas conmigo…-Rose miro a su papa y sonrió…mientras lo abrazaba.

Papa, tú no tienes novia…-pregunto la rubia poniéndolo en aprietos…

No…- sentencio William, incomodo por la pregunta.

Que buena onda…mi papa puede conseguirse una de esas supermodelos…lo has pensado…-dijo Anthony mientras su cabeza formada otras ideas hormonales acordes a su edad…

Hay no papa…tú no eres de esos señores que andan con chiquillas…te verías como raro…-dijo Rose celosa…

Claro que no hija, y no Anthony tampoco andaré con una modelo…

Piénsalo bien papa…-dijo morbosamente el pequeño rubio quien estaba más bajito que Rose.

Nada de pensarlo, que les parece si comemos y después pasamos al cine…

Antes quiero un par de playeras que me gustaron papa…-dijo Anthony…

Vamos pues…en que tienda fue…-pregunto con paciencia William mientras caminaban rumbo al a dichosa tienda…

William tomo asiento mientras miraba a sus hijos desplazarse por la tienda…miro como habían crecido en un año…

Rose se parecía cada día mas a su hermana mayor Pauna, con su cabello rubio en suaves ondas, la misma sonrisa…solo el color miel apuntaba más a los ojos de su ex., pero la verdad es que se estaba convirtiendo en una encantadora jovencita…que sin duda llamaba la atención de algunos caballeros…

Pero que podría el hacer como padre cuando esto sucediera más que apoyarla…

Por su parte Anthony era tan parecido a, el…con el mismo color de cabello, el mismo color de ojos…su misma sonrisa sincera…no podía negar que era su hijo…

Después de una media hora pago lo que su hijo deseaba y caminaron a comer…a un restaurant…

Tomaron asiento en una mesa que daba vista a la calle, la verdad es que su cabeza estaba vuelta un pequeño lio entre escuchar los parloteos insensatos de Anthony y la madura conversación de su hija Rose…

Papa, dile a Anthony, que no tendrás una novia supermodelo…-dijo con enfado Rose…

Eres mensa…-dijo Anthony riendo, le encantaba hacer rabiar a su hermana.

Hijo, basta…-contesto William mientras su retoño lo miraba con temor.

Disculpa papa…-dijo el pequeño rubio…-pero sea o no modelo Rose, nuestro padre…tendrá una novia.

Lo se…-contesto con un poco de tristeza la rubia, mientras William los miraba…

No peleen, son los únicos días que puedo verlos… así que lo mejor hay que ordenar de una vez…ya decidieron que quieren…-pregunto el rubio…

La mesera se acercó demasiado sonriente al lado de William…él se sintió un poco incómodo por tanta atención de parte de esa chica…podría ser su hija…le resulto un tanto desagradable…-desean ordenar Sr.

Quiero una hamburguesa de pollo y una limonada de agua mineral…-contesto el pequeño rubio…

Yo deseo…mmm…salmón spicy…con limonada de mango…

A mí me traes pollo spicy y una coca…-indico William mientras la joven mesera se deshacía tratando de llamar la atención del rubio…

Qué guapa es la mesera…-dijo Anthony…

Sabes papa que el calenturiento de tu hijo ha tenido tres novias en el internado…-dijo Rose mientras el pequeño rubio sonreía…

Vaya…!...haz tenido más novias que yo hijo…-contesto con sorpresa William.

Por dios...es lo de menos…yo planeo tener muchas novias…a lo largo de mi vida…-William miro a su hijo con una sonrisa, él hubiera deseado vivir libre como su retoño…

Que pésimo gusto Anthony…andas en boca de todas las personas…pero bueno…-la verdad es que a Rose en ocasiones le daba hasta pena…

Y tú siempre tan madura…será mejor que hagamos una tregua…tu no me recriminas nada y yo no te recrimino nada…que te parece…-dijo Anthony en son de paz…

Perfecto hermano…-contesto la rubia mientras la mesera llegaba con el pedido…la verdad es que era sorprendente que una mujer tan pequeña pudiera con esa orden.

Les entrego su comida y con un gracias comenzaron a degustar sus alimentos…William miraba la calle y le llamo una chica mucho la atención…

Dios sintió de pronto que su cuerpo reaccionaba de manera muy impulsiva…tal vez sería que le hacía falta algo de sexo…pero la verdad es que era imposible no mirar a esa chica con su cabello rubio suelto…caminaba de la mano de un tipo que sin duda seria mayor a ella…´

Pero la verdad es que se miraban bien juntos…sin embargo deseo de pronto ser el quien caminara de su mano…parecía que entrarían al restaurant…por lo que desvió su mirada de pronto se sintió que la presencia de esa chica lleno el lugar…un olor suave como a rosas, le inundo las fosas nasales y sintió que algo dentro de…el despertaba de manera casi indecente…


	3. UNA MIRADA

**CAPITULO 3**

**SOLO UNA MIRADA**

William miro de reojo a la pareja, pero el aroma que ella poseía hacia que todos sus sentidos se despertaran de una manera hasta alocada…dios que patético se sentía por una chica no mayor de 20 años…suspiro resignado…

Vaya que bonita esta esa chica…-dijo el impertinente hormonal de su hijo, pero la verdad es que no lo culpaba…era bonita…bonita…

De pronto se sentó en la mesa detrás de ellos, quedando frente a, el…

El rubio sintió que de pronto hacia como demasiado calor…tomo un poco de su bebida y trato de calmar sus impulsos absurdos…era una jovencita…jamás podría mirarlo como hombre…

De pronto la miro con atención…tenía una carita de ángel…una nariz recta perfecta, unos labios color cereza demasiado apetecibles para su propio bien…una sonrisa encantadora con una hilera de dientes perfectos…unas pecas graciosas adornaban su nariz…

Pero sin duda lo que más precioso pudo parecerle fueron esos ojos…dios eran demasiado verdes para su propio bien…unos ojos que sin duda anhelaría mirar cada condenado día de su existencia…

De pronto en ese escrutinio personal e íntimo no estaba del todo tan solo…ella lo miro…y sonrió de manera discreta…

Candice sentía que alguien posaba su mirada en ella…se sorprendió de quien, pues la verdad es que ese hombre era bastante atractivo…lo había visto caminando con dos jovencitos que sin duda serían sus hijos…pero solos sin mama…

De pronto ahora estaba sentada frente a el…era imposible no mirarlo…tenía un rostro de aparición divino…unos labios maduros para saborear…una sonrisa sincera…una nariz recta…una mandíbula fuerte…y esos ojos color cielo…santa madre…

Ahora que ambos se miraban…parecía que el tiempo se había detenido por completo…en pausa…la verdad es que fueron escasos segundos…pero los más preciosos de ese día…

Candice dejo de mirarlo por respeto, pues ella era una simple jovenzuela de 17 años, además estaba con su ahora novio oficial Edward…de quien se suponía estaba más que enamorada.

William se sintió raro…como un poco de ilusión corría en su corazón sonrió…era grato sentirse vivo…

Haz pensando lo que te dije…-soltó el castaño…

Si…pero no creo que lo pueda hacer Edward…yo recién cumpliré la mayoría de edad y la verdad es que en mis planes aún no está vivir contigo…

Es por tus padres…-pregunto el castaño.

No es eso…la verdad es que en ocasiones creo que no te das cuenta de que aún me falta acudir a la universidad y pues…

Pues no estas aun preparada…discúlpame Candy, la verdad es que deseo que estés conmigo siempre…estoy enamorado de ti…

Yo también, pero creo que todo debe de ser a su tiempo…además se te olvida que aun soy menor…-el castaño la miro, era cierto.

Lo se…pero la verdad es que hablar contigo es como si estuviera con una chica de mi edad…-contesto el sonriente mientras se inclinaba para besarla, mientras ella cerraba los ojos…la verdad es que estaba enamorada.

William miro esta acción y se sintió algo incómodo, pero era completamente absurdo…pues ellos eran novios, aunque lo cierto era que él no era de la misma edad…parecía un poco mayor…tal vez recién graduado…

Papa…papa…papa…!..-dijo Rose mientras sacaba de sus cavilaciones al rubio.

Que pasa hija…-

Estas bien…es que estas como distraído…-dijo la pequeña Rose…

Disculpa estaba pensando en algo…pero dime hija…-Rose lo miro mientras sonreía y giraba su cabeza mirando a la chica que su hermano había dicho era bonita…y lo era…

Parece un ángel papa…no tienes nada de malos gustos…-dijo Rose mientras William se sonrojaba por el comentario simplemente tan acertado de su hija…

Que paso…?.-pregunto el rubio.

Nada…-dijo su hija mientras terminaban de comer…así lo hizo el mientras se concentraba en su comida…

La verdad es que no le era nada incomodo mirarla…era una chica preciosa…sonreía de manera preciosa…comía de manera deliciosa…de pronto tuvo que parar con esa intromisión a la privacidad de una persona…

Ordeno la cuenta y salieron en completo silencio tratándose de olvidar lo que esa tarde había quedado grabado en su memoria…la verdad es que sentía que la falta de compañía sin duda hacia mella en el…

Candice lo miro salir con sus hijos de manera discreta y la verdad es que se sintió como impactada de ver a un hombre tan guapo como el…solo con sus hijos…dichosa la esposa de ese hombre…además de todo tenía un cuerpo de tentación…atractivo…sonrió mientras quedaba esa imagen en su cabeza.

Terminaron de comer y salieron rumbo a su casa…tenía muchas cosas por organizar en su mente, recién estaba por entrar a la carrera de odontología…para sorpresa de todos…incluso sus padres…esperaban que hiciera otra cosas no dentista…

Estas segura de que quieres ser dentista…-pregunto Edward.

Ya te había dicho que si…por qué me lo vuelves a preguntar…-dijo la rubia sonriendo…

No lo se te miraba con cara de todo menos dentista…pero es un buen negocio…-contesto el sonriente…

Sí, es un buen negocio además que pensaste que estudiaría…-

No lo sé…tal vez derecho…o locución como tu padre…o chef como tu mama…-

Abogada…un rotundo no…-ambos rieron…-locución con esta voz chillona y Chef…tal vez, pero no…

Veras dientes, dientes y más dientes…-contesto el sonriente…

Lo se…pero está bien por mi…-contesto Candice.

Para mi también…mis amalgamas serán gratis…-contesto Edward mientras ambos reían.

Oye que no se supone que eso no debe de interferir entre nosotros…negocios son negocios…-dijo la rubia mientras ambos sonreían…

Subieron al coche de Edward y partieron a la casa de la rubia…su relación bastante normal…solo que no habían dado el siguiente paso, la verdad es que el castaño amaba a Candice por lo que había decidido esperar y no presionarla…no era lo que haría…las cosas simplemente se darían.

Vamos a dejar a la camioneta esas bolsas para poder entrar a la función…-dijo William…

Pero papa, para que ir si podemos dejarlos en taquilla…ahí los guardan…-dijo Rose…

Ok, entonces hay que apurarnos…-contesto el sonriente…

Entraron al cine en taquilla compro los boletos y entraron con los bolsos sin problema, después de un rato formados en una fila compraron palomitas, sodas y nachos, entraron sus hijos con más comida de la que tal vez pudieran comer.

La verdad es que estaba ahí sentado solo haciendo acto de presencia porque su cabeza estaba en otro lado…una y otra vez la sonrisa de esa chica llegaba a su mente…

Como un imán…atrayéndolo dejándose llevar por sus gratos recuerdos…la verdad es que esa chica le había hecho despertar algo que tal vez creía muerto…ahora solo era cuestión de encontrar a una mujer que pudiera hacerle sentir vivo como ella…tal vez tardaría algunos años en encontrarla.

Bueno pues en casa sana y salva…-dijo Edward sonriente…

Muchas gracias Ed…-contesto al rubia.

De nada Can…-ambos rieron por la abreviatura de sus nombres…

Sabes me siento tan bien contigo que no sé qué pase si no me das el sí…-

Cálmate Ed, ahora andas como un poco insufrible…-dijo la rubia mientras el reía.

Lo sé, pero la verdad es que me la paso también contigo que desearía que estuviéramos juntos siempre, a partir de hoy…-dijo sonriente Edward…

Candice sonrió, la verdad es que el había demostrado tener interés desde el momento que se había presentado en su casa para hablar con su padre…donde ambos hombre permanecieron encerrados por unos instantes y después de eso ella había tenido el apoyo de sus progenitores…

La rubia bajo del coche mientras el castaño la miraba entrar a su casa…era una de las reglas básicas…llegar a más tardar las 7 de la tarde, después de cumplir ella su mayoría de edad, pues los horarios quedarían más abiertos…

Candice lo miro partir, mientras ella sonreía contenta…la verdad es que se la había pasado muy bien con su novio.

Hola mama…-

Cariño como te fue…-pregunto Clarise, mientras la rubia se sentaba en la sala para acompañar a su madre.

Que haces mama…-pregunto la rubia mientras su madre cocía unas prendas.

Remendando calcetines, cociendo botones…ya sabes cosas de mamas…-respondió la castaña.

Que aburrido…-dijo Candice sonriente.

Pues sí, pero si no lo hago, quien más hija...por cierto que te dijo Paty…ella que estudiara.-

Pues creo que psicología…tal parece que iremos juntas a la universidad…Edward se sorprendió por que estudiare odontología…me dijo que pensó que estudiaría derecho…o locución…o Chef…

Pues uno estudia lo que a uno le gusta…además creo que tal vez no sea tu vocación…-

Aún estoy a tiempo de ver otras carreras, pero la verdad que a mí me gustaría ser dentista…es todo…-

Así sin más, tal vez estilista…se te da muy bien…-dijo Clarise mientras la rubia sonreía, la verdad es que poseía un talento innato.

Creo que en esa opción no había pensado…puede ser otra opción más para estudiar…o complementar…-

Tal vez un curso o algo de verano…aún falta para que entres a la universidad…no lo sé…-dijo Clarise, mientras Candice lo analizaba…

Creo que buscare unos cursos…no estaría mal mama…-contesto la rubia mientras corría al cuarto donde estaba la computadora…

Tecleo la máquina, obtuvo los datos que deseaba y se fue a su habitación…termino acostándose pensando en ese guapo hombre…la verdad es que en su vida había mirado unos ojos tan hermosos como los suyos…

No excedería de unos 40 años, era demasiado atractivo para su propio bien…que afortunada seria la mujer que compartiera su lecho…se ruborizo de solo de pensar en eso…

Como seria estar con un hombre como el…que tiene todo el mundo recorrido…que te enseñaría miles de cosas… o…era lógico que tenía dinero, clase, pues algo que no se puede ocultar…de pronto se sintió maravillada…

William estaba en su habitación mirando y no el televisor…recordó a la dulce jovencita que había mirado sin recato o pudor por la tarde…se sintió en cierta manera como un pervertido…pero la verdad es que era inevitable recordarla…con ese cuerpo perfectamente delineado…esa piel que sin duda seria suave al simple tacto, unos labios carnosos y virginales con los que dios podía hacer tantas cosas…

Se recostó mejor evocando su imagen, sintió una erección y tuvo que controlarse si no terminaría como crio utilizando su mano para quitarse esas ganas tan absurdas de hacerla gozar…

Dios que afortunado era el chico que estaba de la mano con ella…de pronto sintió celos de una perfecta desconocida…obviamente en su vida la miraría nuevamente…

Que dios le condenara por tener malos pensamientos con ella…podría ser su hija…aunque algo dentro de él se removía y le decía que no era pecado…

Por qué esa mujercita también le había sonreído, tal vez no le había sido del todo indiferente…pero la verdad es que desde su divorcio hacía más de un año se había literalmente sentado y no había tomado las riendas de su vida personal.

Pero era cómodo sentarse y mirar que el tiempo pasara sin obligaciones, sin responsabilidades…sin cumplir ciertos compromisos sociales, familiares…literalmente vivir como un ermitaño no le era indiferente.

Tal vez estaba destinado a estar solo…no era tan bueno con las mujeres, la verdad es que en su mente siempre estaban presentes otros intereses…como por ejemplo los negocios…era algo que traía en las venas…corría por su sangre de manera natural…era algo propio de el…

Sofía a pesar de ser un matrimonio concertado la verdad es que lejos de mortificarlo fue como un alivio en su vida…tenia conocidas cuando deseaba solo sexo…saciarse…damas que se encargaba de eso…profesionales…

Y no es que les pagara sino que solo se daba…sin ataduras…sin miramientos…tal vez un par de joyas…un abrigo algo así…pero nunca había probado las mieles del amor…

Esas mieles por las que se habían provocado guerras, muertes, suicidios…a sus 37 años jamás se había enamorado y dios lo librara de ello…

Aun no pensaba en nada más que pasársela bien…tal vez después de unos años pensaría en encontrar una dama refinada, culta con la que pudiera mantener conversaciones serias e ilustres, con quien poder envejecer con gracia…

Disfrutar del arduo trabajo que por años le había cortado su forma de vida…su estilo de vida…su vida en si…

Poder disfrutar a sus hijos, verlos convertirse en adultos responsables, formar sus familias y por supuesto al lado de la persona que ellos escogieran…y ellos amaran…

No más matrimonios por conveniencia…no más martirios…no más sufrimientos…no deseaba que sus hijos tuvieran al lamentable vida que él tuvo que vivir.

Pero de algo si estaba bastante seguro esos ojos color esmeralda jamás podría olvidarlos…parecía que era una alma vieja en un cuerpo joven…

Sonrió como estúpido y después fue consciente de que las cosas no eran lo que él esperaba…tal vez algún día en su conmiseración dios le enviaría a la mujer que sin duda ocuparía y nublaría su razón…

* * *

Que les parece...a mi me ha pasado que de repente miras a alguien y no te es del todo indiferente...es algo raro...ustedes que opinan...gracias Guest por el comentario...saludos!


	4. ERES TU ?

**CAPITULO 4**

**ERES TU…?**

Habían pasado tres años…la vida había dado giros inesperados en la vida de nuestros dos amigos…

Como te va con esto de ser peluquera…-dijo Paty sonriente, mientras la rubia le sonreía fingiendo.

Creo que puedo dejarte un lado mal del corte…-contesto Candice sonriente…-soy estilista para tu información…

Y de las mejores amiga mía…no sé cómo aun sigues estudiando odontología si esto es lo tuyo…-contesto la castaña mientras la miraba por el espejo.

Suficiente…-dijo Candice mientras alzaba un largo mechón y lo mutilaba de manera intencionada…

Diossss…mi cabellooo…-dijo de manera dolosa Paty mientras sentía como las manos de la rubia se movían ágilmente por su melena castaña.

Veras que el corte y estilo que has elegido te queda súper bien…-dijo la rubia…

Pues al ver cómo me mutilas lo más hermoso que poseo en verdad espero que hagas un milagro…-contesto de manera penosa Paty.

Sigues aun traumada con el peso…eres preciosa…-dijo la rubia.

Por dios Candice tu eres una muñequita…no sé por qué sigues soltera…-dijo su mejor amiga.

La rubia solo sonrió…-creo que me quedare aquí esperando que mi príncipe azul aparezca…

Paty la miro con cara de enfado…-eso nunca pasara…-dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo…mientras se reían.

Creo que con este cambio impresionaras a ese chico Stear…ya verás que el muy cretino deseara haberte hecho caso…-comento sonriente Candice.

De verdad lo crees…la verdad es que me encanta…solo que no es bien visto que alumno…profesor…tú me entiendes…-comento Paty.

Por dios…estamos en pleno año 2004…la revolución de la internet…tenemos todo para ser felices y tú con tus cosas mujer…además ambos son adultos que toman perfectamente cada uno sus decisiones…tienes 20 años…no eres aquella chiquilla tímida de 16…

Lo se Candice…pero la verdad es que Stear tampoco como que hizo mucho para estar conmigo…

Pues él se lo pierde y le demostraras cuan equivocada siempre ha estado…además quien dijo que la mujer no puede tomar sus propias armas y luchar su propia guerra…-aconsejo la rubia.

Parece que voy a ir a campo militar…-contesto Paty…

Por cierto cuantos años es mayor que tu…-

Pues veamos…mmm…nos llevamos 8 años…-Candy miro a su amiga y sonrió…-lo se…lo se…pero no me digas nada…

En verdad estas mal…pensé que el tipo te llevaba como unos 15 años…no 8…está en el rango perfecto…-contesto la rubia mientras dejaba las tijeras y mojaba el cabello suelto de la castaña…

Pues…dios…es que tú sabes cómo son mis padres…además no lo sé…es divorciado y todo eso…y el ingrediente principal me bateo…

Por eso el día de hoy serás una nueva Paty…no más gafas…no más cabello largo…no más traumas…te dejare linda como una reina de belleza…-dijo segura Candice mientras acomodaba el cabello en secciones…

Por cierto haz vuelto a ver a Edward…-su ex novio…

Si…lo vi hace unos meses con una pelirroja…se miraba muy contento…iban tomados de la mano…-respondió ella calmada…

En serio no sientes nada…-sintió la mirada de su amiga.

Nada en que aspecto…-pregunto la rubia.

No se cómo feo…digo verlo con otra chica…cuando tu podrías ser esa que estuviera en su lugar…no lo sé…celos…-Candice rió por el comentario tan absurdo de la castaña…

A caso quieres que te deje pelona…-dijo divertida la rubia…

No…claro que nooo!...era una simple pregunta…no te enojes…-dijo Paty en verdad con temor…

Por un momento se quedaron calladas, la verdad es que las cosas con Edward funcionaron demasiado bien entre ambos…lo que sucedió para su separación fue que ella estaba menos enamorada…

El por su parte la idolatraba y como no hacerlo era una preciosa mujer inteligente, agradable, de una belleza envidiable y un gran ser humano…

Lamentablemente los años entre ellos habían hecho mella, Edward se había esforzado, creo un patrimonio…para compartirlo con ella…deseaba pedirle matrimonio y por fin formar el hogar que tanto deseaba…

Pero las cosas no fueron así…Candice no pudo tomar una decisión tan pronta como casarse…hablo con el…y terminaron…

Sabes cuando los mire juntos sentí como añoranza…pero la verdad es que Edward es una extraordinaria persona y tal vez cuando este vieja, me arrepienta de haberlo dejado…pero era lo mejor…yo no me podía casar a los 18 años…era muy joven…-dijo ella con toda la verdad…

A mi también me caía muy bien Edward, pero por que no haz salido con otros chicos…por ejemplo…mmm…-dijo Paty.

Ni se te ocurra dar nombres…la verdad es que no tengo mucho tiempo para una relación y todo lo que eso implica estos dos años he estado tan bien sola…que no deseo tener a nadie más…- dijo con enfado la rubia.

Hablas como una mujer de 40 años…y tienes la mitad…es más creo que las mujeres a esa edad tienen más acción que tu Candice…-contesto sonriente Paty…

Así como tú…con tanta acción que terminaste gritando ayuda…-dijo la rubia con sarcasmo…

Pues que quieres que haga si mi mejor amiga tiene una de los salones más concurridos…-dijo Paty sonriente.

Srita. Candice…ya está el tinte de la Sra. Esperanza…-dijo su asistente, pues las clases de estilismo pronto dieron resultados convirtiéndose en otros más…hasta por fin cursar todo lo de estilismo conocido…

Su padre viendo el interés de su pequeña le ayudo a instalar un pequeño salón…poco a poco comenzó a tener gente y así pudo ella ganar sus primeros sueldos…ahora contaba con un asistente…pero al final del día ella era la jefa…

Aun así decidió seguir sus trámites en la escuela y acudía todos los días a clases, por las tardes si tenía tiempo libre o citas abría, los fines de semana trabajaba la mayor parte del tiempo.

Camino hacia donde estaba su otra cliente y miro el resultado…-lávalo Francis…-dijo la rubia mientras su asistente y amigo sonreía…

Vera Sra. Esperanza que le quedara muy bonito este color…-la mujer la miro con una amplia sonrisa, mientras Francis recogía la mesa de manicura…

Paty se miró al espejo con una especie de gorro con hoyos…parecía extraterrestre…-en verdad quedare bien…

Lo se…la primera vez que lo hice me pregunte lo mismo…pero mi clienta quedo maravillada, veras que quedaras preciosa…-contesto Candice con una amplia sonrisa…

Sin duda eres buena vendiendo tu trabajo, pero que harás con la estética…y con un consultorio Dental.-

Pues ya lo he pensado mucho…tapo muelas por la mañana y por la tarde tapo canas…-contesto sonriente la rubia, mientras abría los brazos…

Eres una boba Candy…-dijo Paty mientras ambas reían…

Hizo una especie de mezcla y comenzó a aplicarla…la verdad es que olía espantosa y quemaba un poco la piel…

Oye y tú sabes si Edward ya se casara con esa chica o no…-dijo medio chismosa Paty…

Por dios Paty, creo que eres un poco chismosa…pero la verdad es que no se…-dijo la rubia mientras seguía embarrándole el cabello a la castaña…

Qué pena…creo que eras feliz con el…aunque lo niegues…-Candy le jalo un mecho…-Auchhh!

Claro que era feliz, Edward es un chico increíble…pero casarme para toda la vida en ese momento no entraba en mis planes…-dijo con verdad Candy.

Y ahora…que pasaría si conocieras a un tipo y te enamoraras…ya estas establecida…aun te la pensarías casarte…-dijo Paty con ensoñacion, parecia que era mas su sueño que el de su amiga.

Sabes cuando llegue el hombre de tu vida…sin rechistarlo lo harás…te casaras y descubrirás en su mirada inmediatamente lo que quieres de la vida en un solo segundo…-dijo la Señora Esperanza una agradable mujer de 62 años…

Candice se quedó callada mirando a la mujer al igual que Paty…-créeme así supe con mi primer y único amor…lo demás es historia.

Cuantos años tiene con su esposo…-pregunto la castaña.

Con mi único amor dure 35 años, pero la vida no es justa siempre, era un poco mayor que yo como por 10 años y por ende se fue primero me dejo viuda con 4 hijos a los 40 años…- Candice sabía que su clienta gozaba de una excelente economía…pero sintió pesar por ella…

Y no volvió a enamorarse…-la mujer sonrió…

Hay hija claro que hubo hombres, yo siempre me he procurado mucho, hermosa no soy, parezco zombie sin maquillaje, pero nada que un buen tinte, un bonito vestido y unas pestañas no hagan lo posible…claro que siempre hay segundas oportunidades…yo tuve la mía…pero nunca como mi amado Alfred…-

Candice sonrió al ver a la mujer mientras la piel se le enchinaba cuando nombra a su fallecido esposo…

Que romántico…-contesto Paty…

Creo que ahora no hay muchos hombres así…eran otros tiempos en mi época…-dijo la Sra. Esperanza recordado su pasado.

Y como vivió los 60's…-la mujer sonrió era grato recordar…

Pues la verdad es que los padres eran demasiado conservadores…así que todo estaba casi prohibido, yo era un poco rebelde, pero la verdad es que me divertí mucho…No me uní a la onda hippie porque a mí me parecía como el extremo de la libertad, tengo amigos que lo hicieron y de algunos no volvimos a saber nada…era un mundo de drogas, enfermedades venéreas e hijos no deseados.

Que interesante…-contesto Candice maravillada por la historia de la mujer, mientras se quitaba los guantes y caminaba al lavadero con el recipiente para limpiarlo.

Si, preferí ser adicta al rockandroll, Elvis Presley…los Beatles…la verdad es que eran muy guapos…-

Y en ese lugar conoció a su esposo…-pregunto Candice emocionada…

Lo conocí en una fiesta de una amiga, se casó y ahí nos conocimos…la verdad es que era muy guapo…tenía unos ojos verdes preciosos…en cuanto mi mirada y la de él hicieron contactos…me enamore…me ilusione...no lo se...-dijo la mujer sonriente.

En serio…así de fácil…-dijo incrédula Paty.

Para mí…para el no…-contesto sonriente la Sra. Esperanza.

Por qué…-pregunto Paty.

Iba con su prometida…pero después de ese encuentro, el solo me cazo como una presa, se me aparecía en todos lados, a todas partes, yo tenía 18 años…pero él era más grande creo que 30…bueno no me acuerdo…pero le decían que estaba loco, porque yo era una niña para él, como iba a dejar plantada a su prometida, cuando habían pasado tantos años de novios juntos...no seria bien visto...-

En serio…cuantos años…-insistió Paty.

Pues creo que como 3 años…en aquel entonces eran muchos y para la edad que ella tenía era una solterona…yo también estaba quedándome…creo que tenía como 25 años ella…pero la dejo…y nos casamos y fui inmensamente feliz a su lado…aproveche cada instante…me dio a mis hijos y lo ame como a nadie…

Vaya, que hay historias hermosas de amor…-dijo Candice anhelando encontrar algo así…

Después de que falleció no sabía que hacer…pero siempre me dijo que el día que llegara a faltar, rehiciera mi vida, al año siguiente…así que me quite el luto, me corte el cabello, me cambie de guardarropa, las gafas y sonreí…al poco tiempo había un hombre muy apuesto interesado en mi…más joven…4 años…nos casamos y nació mi última hija…desde ahí viví bien…-contesto la sexagenaria mujer.

Pero usted dijo que había tenido otros hombres…-pregunto Paty siendo imprudente…

Claro hija, siendo mi esposo un vendedor, pues pasaba meses fuera de casa y yo era una mujer sedienta de amor…-rió por el comentario…-Después llego el divorcio, porque él tenía otra mujer más joven, menos linda, pero joven al fin y al cabo…

Y no se sintió mal…-dijo Candice…

En lo absoluto fue lo mejor…salí con más libertad y me reencontré con un amor de adolescencia…y el medio esa estabilidad que necesitaba…ahora estamos juntos desde hace 17 años…hoy es nuestro aniversario…lo único que lamento es no haberle dado un hijo, pero la verdad es que estamos bien…eso si el único amor de mi vida siempre será Alfred…hasta que me muera…-confirmo la anciana sonriente.

Y no ha pensado en dar un reportaje de sus memorias…-dijo Paty sonriente…

No hija…la verdad es que hay gente que tiene una vida más interesante que yo…se los cuento porque las escuche discutir…además eres muy linda hija…si no es ese…otro más se sentirá orgulloso de llevarte de su brazo…créeme lo se…y tu Candice creo que pronto llegara ese hombre especial…

Listo quiere que le molde el cabello…-dijo Francis sonriente para seguir con el tratamiento de su cabello…

Por supuesto Francis…-Candice se quedó pensado en lo que le decía la Sra. Esperanza…

Sin duda se tuvo que preguntar si en verdad había estado enamorada de Edward, nunca había sentido eso que la anciana mujer le decía…tal vez nunca pasaría…

Creo que me arde un poco la cabeza…-dijo Paty sacándola de sus cavilaciones personales y existenciales…

Lo lamento…déjame ver…-la rubia reviso el grado de decoloración…-creo que falta un poco más…pero de una vez será mejor que te perfile la ceja…

De paso el bigote que desaparezca…-dijo Paty sonriente…

Vaya amiga…vienes con todo…-dijo Candice mientras ponía las manos en acción…

Después de una cuantas lagrimillas de cocodrilo…algunos jalones de greñas…Paty estaba en espera de tan anhelado cambio de look…-amiga, pues la verdad es que ha valido la pena completamente tú qué opinas Francis…-dijo la rubia.

La verdad es que Candice tiene manos mágicas…eres completamente otra persona…-dijo Francis de verdad…Paty sentía esperanzada…ahora podía tomar decisiones…

La rubia giro la silla y Paty busco sus gafas y vúala…que impresionante cambio…se quedó muda…su cabello era castaño con rayos beige…-madre de dios…-

No te gusto…-pregunto la rubia con pesar…

No soy Paty…soy otra mujer…-dijo con sorpresa la castaña…-Candice eres impresionante…yo…yo…

Madre santa no me espantes de esa manera…-dijo la rubia, llevando se las manos al pecho…

La verdad es que me veo tan bien…que me urge recoger esos lentes de contacto…-dijo Paty mientras la rubia le quitaba la bata y esta se levantaba…

Pues ha sido un placer…te pago…-dijo Paty mientras buscaba en su bolso…y sacaba varios dólares…

Me ofendes…-contesto la rubia pues era su amiga y no pretendia cobrarle nada.

Como que te ofendo…es tu trabajo y pagas cuentas y un sueldo además…-contesto su amiga…

Pero esto es mucho…no es lo que te cobraría…-dijo la rubia.

Es suficiente me acabas de cambias la vida…además con esto pago el retoque…-contesto la guapa castaña sonriente…

Lo se amiga…veras que con este cambio de look…muchas cosas cambiaran…-dijo la rubia mientras se unían en un abrazo y se despedían…

Ya eran las 7 de la noche en sábado…miro el reloj y la calle estaba completamente sola…saco cuentas y contó el dinero, mientras Francis se ponía a barrer…

Miro la agenda no había nada para el domingo…así que descansaría…-mañana no tenemos trabajo Francis…agendaste algo…

No…-contesto el chico.

Eso quiere decir que tenemos el día libre…-dijo la rubia sonriente…

Qué maravilla…tengo una pila enorme de ropa por lavar…-dijo él.

Ni que lo digas…-contesto Candice…mientras Francis recogía lo que hacía falta para cerrar…

La rubia preparo su sobre con su paga…-pues es hora de irnos…

Si…el chico de cabello verde se apuró y en breves instantes estaba listo para partir a su casa…-toma…es tu paga…

Muchas gracias…el lunes nos marcamos te parece…-dijo el sonriente…

Claro que si…-contesto la rubia mientras se despedían con un beso en la mejilla…

William tendría una de esas enfadosas reuniones con su familia, por lo que a pesar de odiarlo, la verdad es que necesitaba un corte de cabello y parecía que justamente se maldito día no había ningún salón abierto, había recorrido la calle un par de veces, estaban cerrando o cerradas…miro de pronto a un chico de cabello verde…-esto es una broma parece que el verde esta de moda...-dijo para si el rubio…pero a quien más podía preguntar…por lo que bajo un poco la velocidad del coche y bajo el vidrio…

Disculpe joven…no sabrá de algún salón abierto…-dijo William, mientras Francis abría los ojos de sorpresa…que tipo tan guapo…

Si busca uno de esos salones caros, donde no te atienden con amabilidad y que cobran una fortuna por un absurdo corte…a esta hora están todos cerrados…pero aquí derecho doblando a la esquina en la primera cuadra como a mitad de la calle hay un salón muy competente que lo atiende su dueña tal vez ahí se le atiendan como merece…-dijo Francis sonriente mientras caminaba…

Gracias…-dijo William mientras miraba al tipo de cabello extraño encontrarse con otro…siguió las instrucciones que le dio…y pronto encontró un saloncito de belleza pequeño apago el coche y salió…mientras tecleaba la alarma…

Tenía un cancel con un timbre…miro a una mujer que se peinaba mirándose al espejo…timbro…y de pronto esa mujer camino mientras abría el cancel electrónico…

Y dios…era esa chica…sin duda alguna…esos ojos nunca los podría olvidar…

Candice sonrió de manera nerviosa…lo recordó…era ese hombre que hacía algún tiempo se había quedado grabado en su memoria…pero que haría por ahí…

Ambos se miraron por un largo tiempo…antes de que la primera palabra saliera de sus labios…

* * *

Que tal chicas...ahhh! el amor es tan complicado...pero es cierto la primera impresion es lo que cuenta...la primera mirada...es agradable pasar por eso, pero llevarlo a cabo es otro rollo...esperemos que a nuestros guapos rubios les vaya bien...que piensan...gracias por los comentarios Blackcat2010, Jenny, Sayuri y Maxima...saludos...!


	5. UN CAFE, PARA CAMBIAR

**CAPITULO 5**

**UN CAFÉ...PARA CAMBIAR...**

Después de un silencio muy íntimo e incómodo…pues decidieron hablar por fin…

Perdón…le puedo ayudar en algo…-dijo Candice mientras un leve rubor se asomaba en sus mejillas logrando proporcionarle un calor extraño al rubio en su corazón…algo que se sentía demasiado bien…

Lo siento…es que quiero un corte de cabello…y un chico me indico que aquí podrían atenderme…- la rubia sonrió…sin duda Francis…

Si…mmm…claro…pase…-respondió ella mientras abría la puerta…Lo miro entrar y dios en verdad que estaba en perfectas condiciones…sabía perfectamente que al día siguiente Francis le preguntaría como le había ido con ese monumento de hombre.

Dígame tiene mucho con este salón de belleza…nunca lo había visto…-comento William tratando de hacer platica, la verdad es que no pasaba del primer salón…

Pues tenemos dos años aquí…pero la verdad es que tenemos un extraño sistema…-

Por qué lo dice…-pregunto William mientras la miraba acomodar lo que necesitaría para cortarle el cabello.

Digamos que por las mañanas voy a la universidad y por la tarde abro aquí, mi asistente se encarga de agendar las citas y los fines de semana abrimos…-comento la rubia mientras no atinaba a mirarlo a la cara…sentía que su corazón corría desbocado…de pronto se sintió adolescente.

William no perdía la increíble vista de un hermoso par de senos apretados por esa blusa tan reveladora…y para nada era algo exótico…era una blusita de tirantes…pero que a, el parecía afectarle demasiado…

Llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla y unos convers…el cabello en un chongo alto…nada espectacular…pero lo que más hacia que su sangre hirviera era su inocencia…la deseaba…demasiado…

Que estudia…-pregunto demasiado interesado de pronto.

Odontología…si gusta sentarse…-dijo ella mientras la miraba como se ponía una bata…

Pensé que estudiara algo como estilismo profesional…-dijo el mientras anotaba lo obvio…

No…ya curse esa carrera…pero ahora estudio Odontología…-William la miro confundido…-manejara el negocio de la misma manera…

Tal vez…-contesto ella sonriente…-empata no…

Si, por la mañana saca muelas y por la tarde corta cabello…-dijo el mientras Candice se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos…que ojos…que hombre…que…mensa…un tipo como el sin duda tendría una bella esposa…además como se podría fijar en una simple chiquilla.

William le regalo una espectacular sonrisa que la hizo suspirar…sonrió…-como quiere el corte…con la misma traza…-pregunto ella…tocando nerviosamente su cabello…dios…que maravilla el rubio más hermoso que hubiere visto y sedoso como la seda.

El tubo que tragar en seco…la verdad es que se estaba imaginando cosas absurdas…ella como le haría caso a un tipo que fácilmente le doblaba la edad…sería un vejestorio…-si…

Perfecto…sin más la rubia le coloco una bata anudándola cuidadosamente a su cuello…dios si supiera que era un orgasmo…en ese mismo instante juraría que tenía uno…por que la presencia de ese hombre con ese aroma tan masculino de su loción…hacia cosas en su persona antes desconocidas por ella…de pronto todo parecía tan chiquito y caluroso…

Hace calor verdad…-dijo la rubia mientras encendía el aire acondicionado…

Dijo las palabras que estaba a punto de decir…-comento el rubio, mientras sonreía.

Sintió como el agua que ella le echaba con el rociador de pronto los sacaba de sus cavilaciones personales…atrayéndola a la realidad…escucho con atención mientras la música fluía por el pequeño salón que olía como a aromatizante de naranja…

Le llamo mucho la atención que una chica como ella escuchara música de tríos…con Eydie Gorme…algo raro para su edad…

Tu escuchas esa música…-dijo el mientras Candice lo miraba con rubor…

Si…-contesto ella mientras se concentraba en el corte más sencillo y a la vez más difícil de toda su vida…

El rubio de pronto sintió unos enormes deseos de bailar, meciéndola suavemente en sus brazos…sonrió al pensar en una alocada y completamente absurda idea…-alguna vez has bailado esa música…

Muchas veces…-contesto ella segura…

Pero como es que una joven como tú le gusta esa música que no pertenece a tu tiempo…

Mi padre es locutor de radio y aunque no se mucho de música…él siempre me ha enseñado a disfrutarla…la verdad es que tienen acordes tan preciosos que sin dudarlo te enamoras de ella…a mis padres también les sorprende un poco pero la verdad es que siento que tengo un alma a un cuerpo que no corresponde…

Vaya…eso jamás lo había escuchado…-contesto él.

Lo se…mi madre dice que mejor confiese que me gusta y ya…así que solo eso me explico a mí misma…me gusta y ya…

William la miro con una sonrisa mientras la canción de sabor a mi inundaba ese ambiente que hasta cierto punto se había vuelto muy íntimo…

Tanto tiempo disfrutamos de este amor  
nuestras almas se acercaron tanto así  
que yo guardo tu sabor  
pero tú llevas también, sabor a mí.  
Si negaras mi presencia en tu vivir  
bastaría con abrazarte y conversar  
tanta vida yo te di  
que por fuerza tienes ya, sabor a mí.

No pretendo, ser tu dueño,  
no soy nada yo no tengo vanidad  
de mi vida, doy lo bueno,  
soy tan pobre que otra cosa puedo dar.

Pasarán más de mil años, muchos más  
yo no sé si tenga amor, la eternidad  
pero allá tal como aquí,  
en la boca llevarás, sabor a mí.

No pretendo, ser tu dueño,  
no soy nada yo no tengo vanidad  
de mi vida, doy lo bueno,  
soy tan pobre que otra cosa puedo dar.

Pasarán más de mil años, muchos más  
yo no sé si tenga amor, la eternidad  
pero allá tal como aquí,  
en la boca llevarás, sabor a mí.

Candice adoraba ese disco, lo escuchara un par de veces más si pudiera…pero trato de concentrarse en el corte…aunque no sucediera nada más…deseaba que el cliente a final de cuentas se fuera satisfecho…

Cómo te llamas…?.-pregunto William con todo el valor que tenía en su alma…deseaba saberlo…aunque fuera para tenerla para el solo unos segundos más…

Candice…pero mis amigos me dicen Candy…-él sonrió…así que era Candice…Candy…así era ella dulce como un caramelo…

Que hermoso nombre Candice…cuántos años tienes…-pregunto…que más importaba…ella sería solo un sueño guajiro.

Tengo veinte años…-el sonrió…le doblaba la edad…que ironías de la vida…

Candice lo miro y supo que algo en el luchaba por preguntar algo más…sonrió…-cuántos años tienes tu…te puedo hablar de tu verdad…

William se rio libremente y ella también… …- perdón es que te miro y te ves tan joven…que…

No te rías de mi…por cierto cómo te llamas…-pregunto ella mientras seguía moviendo sus manos ágilmente en su cabello.

Me llamo William Albert Andley…-respondió el…

Albert…me gusta…me gusta…Albert…-contesto ella mientras William la miraba sorprendido…nunca le hablaban por su segundo nombre…

Nadie me llama por mi segundo nombre…-contesto el complacido…

Se nota…te has puesto nervioso…-contesto la rubia mientras sonreía…

Tengo cuarenta años…-respondió el mientras sintió la rubia como sus hombros se tensaban…como si por eso fuera a juzgarlo o peor aún dejarlo de atender…

Eres joven…-contesto ella mientras William la miraba como con cara de what…

Lo crees así…-pregunto el con toda la inseguridad del mundo…

Si…pero parece que, el que no se lo cree eres tu…seguramente tu esposa te lo ha decir…-

Soy divorciado…-contesto el con seguridad, mientras de pronto Candice sintió que las piernas le temblaban…seria emoción…- y tu…eres casada…

No…soltera…sin compromisos…-de pronto cayo en cuenta de lo que le había dicho…se sintió morir de vergüenza…

Eso me gusta…-contesto William mientras ambos sonreían…-para ti no importa esto de la edad…

No…siempre he creído que vivo como en otro mundo…mi único novio me llevaba por seis años…

Único novio…eso le gusto escucharlo…-no son muchos años…

Claro cuando tú tienes 16 años y el 22 años…para los padres de una adolescente son muchos…-de pronto no le encanto saber que su hija tuviera un novio con esa diferencia de edad.

Creo que comprendo el concepto…-dijo él.

Lo se…eres tú el hombre que mire en el restaurante aquel…con dos chicos no…-dijo ella llenándolo completamente de sorpresa…no espero que ella le dijera eso…

Si…cuantos años tenías, por aquel entonces…-pregunto el rubio.

17 años…-él se sintió un tanto culpable por que se sintió de pronto un enfermo…

Eres tan joven y tan bonita…-dijo el en voz alta mientras Candice abría los ojos de manera sorprendente…eso jamás…nunca en la vida espero escuchar de los labios de ese caballero…

Gracias…creo que tú eres demasiado atractivo para mi propio bien…-contesto ella mientras caminaba a buscar algo en un cajón…una navaja…

Él se quedó mirándola con una gran sorpresa…-no esperaba que me dijeras eso Candice…

Ya lo sé…pero quédate quieto…-le coloco espuma y comenzó a afeitarle las patillas…la verdad es que se sentía tan bien verla…tenía unas pequeñas pecas casi invisibles que maquillaban su bello rostro…su aroma seguía siendo un dulce picor de rosas dulces…tenía unos labios preciosos y los ojos más hermosos que conociera…

Su respiración era una dulzura…la quería besar…-perfecto…-lo limpio y el corte había terminado…-ya quedo…tomo un espejo y le mostro la parte detrás…

Tienes talento…-dijo William sonriente…

Gracias…-respondió…la rubia le quito la bata y comenzó a recoger todo…el no perdió detalle de nada…tomo la escoba y barrio donde su cabello había caído…nunca en su completa existencia había mirado que una mujer barriera como ella…

Cuanto te voy a deber…-dijo el rubio mientras la miraba entrar a un cuarto y luego salir con una chamarra puesta.

20 dólares…-respondió ella mientras el rubio se sorprendía, el pagaba la excesiva cantidad de 400 dólares por corte…miro su cartera y el billete más chico era de 100 dólares…

Es negocio para ti cobrar así…-pregunto el mientras le extendía el billete…

Si…claro que no estoy al nivel de los salones de alto peinado al que seguramente estás acostumbrado…pero si es un buen negocio…digamos que mis clientes una vez que me conocen…prueban el corte o el servicio…no me dejan…por eso ha funcionado tan bien…-respondió la rubia mientras ella rebuscaba en su bolso sacando su cartera…

Mmm…creo que no te completo el cambio y no deseo que me pagues más de lo que vale…-respondió ella sincera al ver su reacción y casi adivinando su respuesta.

Vaya…creo que durante años me han tomado el pelo…-

Por qué lo dices…-pregunto la rubia contrariada, pensado que hacer para no cobrarle de más.

He pagado 400 dólares por corte…-

En verdad…?...es mucho dinero, por un corte tan sencillo…-contesto ella.

No lo sabía pero ahora lo se…puedo invitarte un café para poder cambiar el billete…-dijo olvidándose de todo aquellos peros que tenía en la cabeza…

Candice sonrió por la pregunta tan cargada de culpa y temor que le hacía Albert…-Si…por que no…-contesto ella.

En serio…no te da vergüenza de que te miren conmigo…-dijo el rubio mientras Candice lo miraba con cara de no inventes…

Si tuviera más confianza contigo…te golpearía…creo que morirán de envidia más de una mujer…-dijo ella de corazón…

Le gusto su respuesta, la miro tomar su bolso y comenzó a apagar las luces…salieron del pequeño local y la espero mientras cerraba la puerta…después la miro dar un pequeño par de saltos y le ayudo a bajar una especie de cortina metálica…-en serio esto lo haces sola…

Siempre…-contesto ella, la miro agacharse y miro un poco más de su piel en esa pequeña espalda…-listo…

Pues…vamos…-camino y le abrió la puerta del coche de manera caballerosa…ella se sintió bastante halagaba…la verdad es que no comprendía como era que hacia eso a final de cuentas era un completo desconocido con un Mercedes Benz a la puerta de su ordinario local…

Quien sería el…un tipo que va con ropa que sin duda no ajustaría con el simple sueldo de una mortal…ahora que era independiente, pagaba cuentas, compraba su ropa y pagaba sus estudios…sin duda…que él no era cualquier persona…

Bueno…vamos a un café que no está muy cerca, pero está muy bueno…por dónde vives…-

No tan cerca pero con que me dejes donde pase el bus es suficiente…-dijo la rubia.

Como crees…creo que es tarde…pero bueno eso lo vemos en la marcha…-encendió el auto con un botón…mientras se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad, mientras ella hacia lo mismo.

Manejaba el en completo silencio, la rubia sintió cierta tensión que no le era del todo indiferente, pero si estaban juntos…debían de conversar…-dime a que te dedicas…por qué este coche es algo costoso…

El rio por la pregunta…-en un banco.

Vaya…has de ser un gerente o algo así…

Por qué lo dices…-pregunto él.

Por tu ropa…el hecho de que no traigas cambio…cosas tan insignificantes como esas…o pagar por un corte 400 dólares…-

Eres demasiado acertada…-

Eso dice mi padre…-contesto ella mirando al frente…

Pero no te incomoda eso…-pregunto el dándole a entender algo de que si era como interés…

Mi padre es Harrison Stevenson el locutor de radio de la 101 fm…he conocido durante toda mi vida gente que está en el medio…famosos…cantantes…gente de ese tipo que gana dinero solo por decir mi refresco favorito es patito soda…por decir una marca inmediatamente se les depositan algunos millones en su cuenta…así que no me sorprende…no me afecta y no me importaría mucho si eres de ese grupo…-William la miro sorprendido, pues en la vida había conocido a un chica así…

Conocía a su padre, sabía que tenía poder en los medios…en las radios y gozaba de una buena fortuna…pero ella no cuadraba mucho en el estereotipo de chica de sociedad…

Siempre he creído que el trabajo dignifica a la gente y que nada te sabe mejor que lo que con el obtienes…si tienes dinero seguramente es por tu trabajo…-dijo ella mientras el sonreía…

Sabes…eres la primer mujer que me sorprende…-contesto el rubio mientras ella sonreía.

En verdad…

Claro…es un cumplido…-dijo el sonriente.

Gracias…-comento la rubia.

Vives con tus padres…-pregunto por simple curiosidad…

No…me independice cuando cumplí 18 años…aunque vivo en un departamento que mi padre me regalo…lo demás corre por mi cuenta…-contesto ella.

Incluso la universidad…-

Si…bueno tengo beca al 50%, pero si…yo cubro los gastos…y con el salón me ajusta para vivir modestamente…-dijo ella…

Como es modestamente…-pregunto él.

Mmm…pues pagando cuentas, traslados, alimentos, lavandería, eso es modestamente…la cosa no cuadra cuando mi madre se aferra a llenarme la despensa de comida o comprarme ropa…

Se preocupan por ti…-dijo él.

Si…la verdad es que no los culpo soy un poco propensa a tener accidentes…-

Como es eso…-pregunto el…

El año pasado choque y estuvo un poco aparatoso…por eso ahora no poseo coche, mis padres se preocuparon mucho…pero estoy bien…-dijo la rubia…

Dios…que mal…bueno pues creo que hemos llegado entramos…-dijo el rubio…mientras ella sonreía, bajaron del coche y el la escolto caballerosamente adentro…

Ordenaron un capuchino vainilla y un expreso late…con su respectiva rebanada de pastel.

* * *

Hola que tal...una aclaración, acá en México ya no son tan comunes las barberías, todos utilizan salones de belleza o estéticas para la prole...pero que tal con nuestros amigos...ahhh!...a mi me encantaría encontrarme con un Albert...jajaja!...ahora esperemos que el rubio tenga iniciativa, ustedes creen que sea complicado andar con un chavo mayor que uno...yo nunca lo he intentado, pero si con uno menor que yo...sera viable, pues la gente solo esta mirando al prójimo para criticarlo...saludos y gracias por sus comentarios que me animan a seguir escribiendo...


	6. EL MEJOR CORTE

**CAPITULO 6**

**EL MEJOR CORTE**

Puedo preguntar por qué chocaste…-dijo el sonriente…

Digamos que un tipo se pasó un alto…yo espere a que la luz verde me diera el siga y choco a mi costado izquierdo…mi carro termino volcándose y siendo arrastrado como freno de ese tipo…de milagro estoy viva…

Dios…en verdad es terrible…pero te quedaron secuelas o algo así por el accidente…-pregunto el preocupado…

No…gracias al cielo fue de ese lado el golpe dentro de todo lo malo…porque si no ahora estaría en otro mundo…-respondió ella.

Cielos…por eso no traes coche…-pregunto William.

Si…además creo que aún no me siento demasiado segura para traer un vehículo…me da miedo…-contesto con la verdad Candice…

De pronto el rubio se sintió observado…incomodo…-te pasa algo Albert…

No…es que…-

Te importa lo que la gente diga si te ven a mi lado…es eso…-pregunto la rubia sonriente…

A ti no...-dijo el asombrado por lo perspicaz que era la rubia…

En lo absoluto…gracias…-contesto ella mientras el mesero le regalaba una enorme sonrisa que al rubio no le pareció agradable…celos…

Me dejas maravillado…la verdad es que en el ambiente que yo acostumbro vivir…mujeres como tú no existen…

Pues la verdad es que me siento halagada…-contesto Candy sonriente…-que delicia de café…

Te lo dije…-contesto el…- el chico que estaba contigo ese día que te vi era tu novio…

Si…Edward…-contesto ella con nostalgia, algo que no pasó desapercibido por el…

Que paso con el…-dijo el rubio…

Diferencias…-contesto ella mientras se llevaba un pedazo de pastel a la boca.

Como cuáles…?.-pregunto ella.

Matrimonio…-

A los cuantos años…-

18 años…me lo propuso y corrí asustada…así que terminamos…es un gran hombre…le estimo…pero casarme en mis planes no estaba…por aquel entonces…

Tal vez no era el indicado…-dijo el rubio…

Eso dice mi mama…-contesto ella…-fue lo mejor ahora sé que esta con una persona que lo quiere y me da gusto…

Te comprendo…-contesto el rubio…

Eres el primero que me lo dice…-dijo Candice mientras se miraban…

Mi ex mujer tiene su propia familia y yo siento a gusto por verla feliz…-dijo él.

En ocasiones la gente no comprende mucho…-

Lo se…pero la verdad es que me sorprendes…ahora entiendo a lo que te refieres cuando decías que tu alma no cuadra a tu edad…-

La rubia sonrió…-ni que lo digas…esta delicioso este pastel quieres probar…-el rubio la miro como sorprendido parecía que lo conociera de toda la vida y la verdad es que no…

Claro…-fue lo que atino a decir…mientras ella disponía en la cuchara con un pedazo de pastel de chocolate…si mucho pensarlo se lo metió literalmente a la boca ante la sorpresa de, el…

La rubia espero su reacción…la verdad es que se sentía con demasiada confianza…como si algo los uniera…-esta delicioso…

La gente la verdad es que los miraba como con curiosidad…pues la rubia con esa ropa no parecía mayor a 18 años…y él era todo un don juan ante los ojos de los demás…

Disculpa que te ponga en vergüenza con mi comportamiento…la verdad es que lo hice sin pensar…mi madre es chef y me encantan los postres…por eso pedí este que es bastante difícil de elaborar...-dijo la rubia con pena…

No…la verdad es que me sorprende que tu tengas esa confianza conmigo…que podría ser tu padre…-la rubia lo miro con pesar…

Yo no te veo como si fueras mi padre…te veo como el hombre que eres…-dijo ella mientras se ruborizaba y sonreía…bajando la mirada…

Esa era un declaración que el simplemente no esperaba escuchar…y más viniendo de esa chica que podría ser su hija…-yo no sé cómo manejar esto…

Lo se…lo noto en tu comportamiento…-

Es difícil cuando tengo hijos casi de tu edad…-contesto el apenado…

Sabes algo... el día que te vi sentado lo único que vi lejos de tu edad…de tus hijos…de tus traumas…lejos de que pudieras ser mi padre…fue a un hombre…-contesto con la mayor sinceridad posible…

William la miraba como endiosada…la verdad es que no esperaba que esas palabras salieran de esa boca deliciosa que deseaba hacer suya…

No espera esta declaración…la verdad es que me sorprendes…-dijo él.

Yo también…no suelo ser tan directa con un desconocido…pero no sé porque tengo tanta confianza contigo…-comento la rubia.

Te agradezco tu comentario…me haces sentir como un joven con esperanza…-contesto él.

Has pensado en ir a terapia…digo tienes un problema muy fuerte con tu edad…-la rubia sonrió y el no pudo resistir reírse libremente, logrando que toda la gente los mirara tan divertidos…

La verdad es que sentía que se acoplaba con ella…con su ambiente…con su buena vibra…le gustaba Candice y mucho…

Creo que será mejor irnos…-dijo el mientras ella asentía…pidió la cuenta y pago con su billete de 100 dólares…el mesero pago en caja y le devolvió el cambio…-toma creo que con esto pago el mejor corte que he tenido en toda mi vida.

Gracias…cuentas claras amistades largas…-dijo la rubia mientras dejaba lo demás de propina…por lo que Candice no pudo evitar dejar la propina justa…ante la mirada de William…

Esto es lo justo Albert…solo fueron dos cafés y un pastel…no más…-se levantaron y le abrió caballerosamente la puerta, mientras miraba sonreír al mesero…

Y Candice le daba una sonrisa de te lo dije…-bien a donde te llevo…

A ningún lado…aquí en la esquina puedo tomar el bus…-respondió la rubia…

Estas de broma…

No…por qué lo dices…-contesto ella…

Después de la cátedra que hoy me has dado, con lo cual he pensado en simplemente ir a terapia…-la rubia rio por el comentario…-es justo que te deje segura en tu casa…

Candice lo miro con duda…-está bien…vamos pues…

Subió al coche y de ahí partieron al domicilio de la rubia…-muchas gracias por la compañía de esta noche Candy…

De nada…creo que también me agrado conversar con alguien…la verdad es que era un sábado aburrido…-contesto Albert.-ahora por lo menos tendré de que platicar el lunes…

Después de unas indicaciones llegaron a una zona tranquila…William miro el lugar y parecía decente…-creo que hemos llegado…

Muchas gracias por el café…espero que te sientas bien con el corte y cuando gustes estoy a la orden…-dijo la rubia sonriente mientras se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad.

William apúrate que se va…-quisiera que…

Que…-dijo la rubia mientras él se ponía nervioso.

Que…-no se atrevía a pedirlo…

Mmm…?...- bueno gracias…

Perdón es que no sé si sea bueno pedirte…-la rubia lo miro con paciencia…-es que no sé cómo decirlo…

Dilo y ya…-contesto ella.

Es absurdo…gracias por todo…-contesto el dándose por vencido antes de siquiera pedirle que saliera con el…pero como saldrían se vería ridículo haciéndole la corte a una muchacha tan joven.

De nada…por cierto…hubiera dicho que si…-la rubia cerró la puerta del coche, mientras miraba como caminaba por la cera y sacaba las llaves de su bolso, entrando al edificio…

Soy un idiota…-se dijo así mismo, mientras esperaba…-que le digo disculpa aunque te doble la edad pero omitamos ese pequeño detalle…podemos salir en plan de enamorados…de pronto cayo una pequeña baya sobre el coche sacándolo de sus cavilaciones y poniendo el coche en marcha…

Miro nuevamente el edificio y de pronto una luz se encendió…sin duda ahí vivía la rubia perdición de sus pensamientos…

Respiro profundo y simplemente término por irse a casa…antes que nada debía de cumplir algunos compromisos ya pactados…

La rubia se recostó en su cama…pensó en lo sucedido con Albert y saco su billete de 20 dólares que el había pagado por su corte de cabello…

Sonrió como una tonta la verdad es que le encantaba el rubio…era tan propio…tan elegante…tan educado…tan guapo…tan guapo…

Suspiro sin poder evitarlo…la verdad es que él era de esa clase de hombre que atraía a las mujeres como abeja a la miel…no miraba nada más…era divorciado y era feliz por ver a su ex realizada…sin duda un buen padre…pero un hombre como el estaría soltero…lo dudaba…

Y qué tal si le pedía una cita…aceptaría…recordó su comportamiento y se sintió hasta cierto punto infantil…

La mañana siguiente empezó como si nada hubiere pasado…esos veinte dólares sabia Candice que los guardaría como un tesoro personal…

La vida debía continuar y ella no era la persona ideal para compartir siquiera un solo día al lado del rubio.

Es verdad que las cosas no son siempre como planeamos Paty…pero piensas detenerte por el…-dijo Candice.

Claro que no de hecho Michael Korns me pidió que saliéramos…creo que este cambio lo hice con el pie izquierdo por tratar de impresionar a Stear…ahora comprendí que lo más importante soy yo…

Lo lamento Paty por el…porque creo que será mejor que tu salgas con otras personas…además estoy segura de que tú y Michael hacen una bonita pareja…tal vez deberías de ver si comparten como gustos similares cosas por el estilo…no lo sé…

Claro que si Candice…pero que tal el fin de semana…-la rubia recordó la sonrisa de Albert…pero no era algo de lo que deseara hablar…

Nada en especial…estudiando…en casa…-contesto ella con cara de enfado.

Tú eres muy buena para dar consejos…pero malísima para llevarlos a cabo…por que no practicas uno de tantos…hay muchos chicos interesados en ti…por ejemplo Conan…-

El bárbaro…-dijo Candice mientras reía…

No es gracioso…creo que es un buen chico, además es bastante apuesto…

Pero es un bobo…-completo la rubia…

En serio…cada tipo que se te acerca o es un niño, o tiene novia, o es casado, o en ojete, o es bobo…o es…

Idiota…no me importa tener ninguna relación Paty…la verdad es que vivo a gusto…ya pase por eso de tener a tu lado una persona de no tener espacio para tu vida, de vivir corriendo por no llegar tarde a una cita…

Bla…bla…bla…-completo la castaña.- en ocasiones pienso que te vas a quedar solterona…no has pensado en hijos…casarte…no lo sé…

Tengo 20 años…no pienso en eso…deseo terminar mi carrera, montar un consultorio dental…cosas por el estilo…conseguir el éxito profesional…no lo sé…

Vaya que eres lo bastante romántica como para conquistar a una piedra…-dijo Paty molesta mientras la rubia sonreía…pues el anhelo de su mejor amiga era conformar una familia perfecta…

Que pasa chicas por que andan tan misteriosas…-dijo Tom Acher…

Ya vez la romántica de Candice…-

No me digas que sigues con la idea de convencer a nuestra amiga en enamorarse…cuando sabemos que tiene un corazón de piedra…-dijo el moreno mientras la rubia lucia molesta…

No tengo un corazón de piedra Tom…-contesto Candice…

Ni que lo digas…por cierto Paty luces muy bien…-contesto el mientras la castaña sonreía, sintiendo de pronto de más la rubia…

Será mejor que los deje, tengo muchas cosas por hacer…nos vemos…-contesto la rubia mientras apuraba el paso para entrar a clases…

Que le pasa a esta…-dijo Tom…

Nada salió huyendo antes de que le consigamos una cita…-de pronto una idea se avecino en la cabecita de la castaña…

No me mires así…digo que no…-contesto Tom, pues la conocía y sabía que algo planeaba, sin embargo hacer enojar a Candice no estaba dentro de sus planes…

Que tiene de malo…una cita con uno de tus amigos…que tal ese cliente amigo tuyo…

Olvídalo…no quiero problemas además Archie pues es otra cosa…creo que tiene novia…algo así…-contesto el castaño…

Mmm…pues ni modo…-dijo resignada la castaña.

Las clases pasaron rápido para Candice…pero ese día en especial traía la cabeza en todas partes menos donde era…salió a prisa, pues tenía mucha tarea por hacer…en ocasiones era duro eso de estudiar una carrera universitaria, pero se había dado cuenta de que además le hacía falta un coche, pues a final del día podía llegar más rápido a su casa.

Las cosas son tan cuadradas George…-pregunto William con un severo dolor de cabeza…

No lo son William, pero tú sabes que los inversionistas en ocasiones se muestran demasiados reacios a hacer cambios o inversiones que pudieran considerar como arriesgados…-dijo George tratando de calmarlo…

Es por eso que lejos de propiciar un consorcio más factible de inversión…seguimos en tenis…

No vale la pena que te enojes…tus negocios van en crecimiento William…-dijo George tratando de calmarlo, la verdad es que desde el domingo que se habían reunido en la comida de socios lo había mirado como estresado…y ese Lunes era peor andaba de pésimo humor…

Lamento que tengas que sufrir con mi genio…pero la verdad es que este ha sido un largo fin de semana…

Es por algo en específico que este molesto…-

No me hables de usted George…-contesto el rubio…-pero si específicamente por una dama…

El pelinegro se sorprendió por esa declaración, pues su amigo desde que se había divorciado hacía más de 3 años vivía en el trabajo y no salía más que cuando sus hijos lo visitaban.

Eso de verdad me sorprende…pero explícame…-dijo George…

Es una mujer encantadora…pero…su edad es el problema…-contesto William…

Le fuiste indiferente a ella…-pregunto George.

No del todo…-contesto el rubio.

Entonces…?,,,.-dijo George mientras subía y bajaba los hombros…-regularmente no me siento interesado en meterme en asuntos que no son de mi incumbencia…pero tengo que decirte que es absurdo que te detengas por una cuestión de años…

No es por eso…-dijo con pesar William mientras movía el cuello.

Entonces…si esa ha sido la única dama que te ha interesado…tú te vas a detener por el que dirán…cuando siempre has tomado decisiones importantes para mejorar la vida de todos y en la más importante no puedes asumir riesgo en ello, por el que dirán…-

William miraba con atención lo que su amigo le decía…siempre era demasiado acertado en sus comentarios…

De que sirvió tu molestia de ayer y hoy…cuando la inversión más importante de tu vida personal no la resuelves…-concluyo George sabiendo la verdad…

Ella tiene 20 años…-el pelinegro de pronto se quedó analizando la información…mientras el rubio esperaba las palabras correctas de su amigo…

* * *

hola...gracias por sus comentarios, la verdad que me es un poco difícil subir capítulos el fin de semana, pero en ocasiones es verdad que uno no se arriesga a hacer las cosas por el que dirán...para la gente es fácil juzgar, señalar, lastimar...pero esperemos que el rubio deje al lado esos prejuicios y escuche su necesidad, ustedes creen que es dificil tener una relacion cuando sabes que todos opinaran mal de ello...?...les envio saludos y un buen inicio de semana...


	7. RIESGO

**CAPITULO 7**

**RIESGO**

George miro al rubio y sintió un enorme peso en sus hombros…aun así su esposa era menor que el por cerca de 12 años…así que lo comprendió…

Te voy a decir la única respuesta que tengo en la cabeza…si vale la pena…inténtalo…-contesto el pelinegro…mientras William se levantaba…

Estas de broma podría ser mi hija…-

Pero no lo es…-contesto el pelinegro.

Yo sé que no lo es George…pero no podría con ello…digo Candice es una mujer increíble, cierto que es más madura a su edad pero y si con el tiempo las cosas se acaban…o si no puede soportar la presión…o a mi…y…

Y si no te arriesgas no lo sabrás…además solo estas por conocerla…no te estas casando con ella…cortéjala quítate la duda de encima y ya…-dijo el pelinegro…

No lo sé…-

No lo puedo consentir que tengas miedo…tú que eres siempre tan correcto, arriesgado y atinado…en esto que te haría realmente feliz…te haz dado por vencido…-dijo George con verdad…

Es difícil…-dijo William mirando hacia la calle.

Hazlo…-contesto George incitándolo a tomar el riesgo un riesgo que le dolería mucho si no funcionaba…más que perder millones…

No lo sé.- contesto el rubio.

Inténtalo.-

Y si fallo.-se giró a mirar a su amigo y asesor financiero…

Terminado estaba…-esa era la mejor respuesta de todas…si no estaba iniciado no está terminado…

Ella a que se dedica…-pregunto George mientras tomaba asiento y el rubio también.

Es algo complicado…es estilista…pero estudia odontología…-

Tiene iniciativa y es responsable…buenos puntos…ha de ser guapa…-dijo el pelinegro.

Es hermosa…tiene el cabello color miel…unos ojos verdes preciosos…-respondió casi de manera automática el rubio…y sonriendo al recordarla…

Como la conociste…-

La conoció hace tres años…-contesto el rubio mientras George no comprendía mucho…-Un día Salí con mis hijos a una plaza fuimos a comer y ella me llamo mucho la atención, se sentó frente a mí y la mire por que se me hizo muy bonita…incluso Anthony lo dijo…de pronto ella me miro y me sonrió…después de eso no la mire nuevamente…

Tenía 17 años…por eso estas ahora con estos juegos mentales de culpa…

Algo así…digo se lleva algunos años con mis hijos…- dijo con pesar el rubio…

Resulta que el sábado se me olvido agendar cita para el corte de cabello me presente al salón y estaba cerrado…así que con unas indicaciones di con ella…

Pero ella como se comportó contigo…-

Acepto tomarse un café conmigo…por qué me cobro 20 dólares por el corte, total que no tenía cambio y yo solo le dije eso…

Se acordó de ti…

Si…de hecho nos reímos de eso…platicamos bien…la gente nos miró y ella me dijo que no le importaba…-contesto el rubio.

Vaya entonces es un excelente paso…y que paso…-pregunto el pelinegro…

Nada, la lleve a su casa y cuando pensaba decirle que deseaba volver a verla…me bloquee y se fue…

Pero había interés de su parte…-pregunto George…

Sus últimas palabras antes de bajar del coche fueron te hubiera dicho que si…-contesto el rubio

Ves…ella está interesada en ti…pero sabes que más hace…si no es una caza fortunas o algo así…-William se molestó un poco pero él tenía razón.

No es una mujer caza fortunas…su padre es el locutor ese que adoran las adolescentes…

Harrison Stevenson…-contesto el pelinegro…-lo conozco es director de la radiodifusora donde trabaja…tiene años ahí…es una buena persona…sé quién es Candice…la conozco…

Dios…no te parece terrible que me importe una niña…

La última vez que la vi fue hace como tres años…la verdad es que es una belleza…se parece mucho a su papa…-dijo George.

Como es que los conoces…-pregunto él.

Por mi hija…la lleve por que iba a estar este grupo famoso….bueno no se quienes…así que él estaba ahí…y su hija también gozando de esos privilegios…-

Es lógico como adolescente que era…-

Lejos de eso…ella estaba ayudándole para el control de las entradas…trabajando…pero se me hizo una chica responsable…-dijo George quien de pronto se encontró en una disyuntiva pues su única hija Annie tenía la misma edad que Candice…ahí lo comprendió…

Él no era de los tipos que se espantaran porque una relación entre un hombre mayor y una chica joven sucediera, pero la verdad es que asimilar que tu hija este con alguien que efectivamente podría ser su padre era otra cosa…

No lo sé…-

Creo que ya comprendí tu razonamiento…pero tal vez si lo intentas te quitas la espina y ya…-contesto George…-no te hagas pedazos primero lo primero…

Así se pusieron a trabajar…pero William no se quedó tranquilo…

Y que tal con el chico ese que vino por el corte Candice…-pregunto Francis…

No tenía cambio…-dijo ella…mientras el peli verde sonrió.

Qué maravilla…así se quedó más tiempo aquí, creo que tú harías bonita pareja con él.-

Tu también…suficiente tengo con Paty todo el día para que me quiera emparejar con alguien…-dijo un tanto enfadada.

Tranquila fue solo un comentario a ligera…además es lógico que un tipo así está casado o algo…-dijo el restándole importancia mientras miraba la agenda…

Es divorciado…-contesto Candice sorprendiendo a Francis.

Ohhh!...-la rubia no dijo nada más y el no pregunto nada más…ella era una buena jefa, le pagaba bien y no quería problemas…

Un mes había pasado desde aquel idílico encuentro…

Hija…por dios no seas infantil…-contesto Clarise.

Hay es que en verdad me tienen harta mama…

Ya pues…solo pregunte si no salías con alguien…no es para que reacciones así…es lógico que a una chica tan hermosa como tu pues tenga citas…-dijo su mama…

Sé que tienes razón, pero la verdad es que no encuentro nada divertido salir con los chicos de la facultad…son como medios tarados…-respondió Candice…

Siempre te han gustado los chicos más grandes…por cierto que pasó con Edward…-

No lo sé…desde la última vez que lo mire con la pelirroja no lo supe más…

Es una pena ese chico era agradable…-comento su mama.

Lo se…a veces me pongo a pensar que hubiera sido si le hubiera hecho caso…

Nada…seguirían juntos y tú con tus metas…-esa respuesta la hizo pensar mucho hasta que le dolió la cabeza…llego a su apartamento y lloro…

No porque hubiera perdido a Edward, sino porque temía convertirse en la mujer con corazón de piedra…aunque en ocasiones el ingrediente que falta tarde que temprano llega y te cambia la vida…

A la mañana siguiente partió al salón tenía varios clientes agenda dos…así que había gracias a dios trabajo por hacer…

William se miraba en el espejo una y otra vez…negaba que necesitaba un corte…aun tuviera para uno de 400 dólares…estaba deseando uno de 20…pero que le diría…no podía presentarse así no más por nomas…

Termino recostándose en la cama…la verdad es que se encontraba en una disyuntiva terrible…por qué sabía que una vez que iniciara con esto no se detendría hasta probarla por completo…

Ella se había convertido con solo su recuerdo como una droga para sobrellevar la vida pesada que tenía impuesta desde antes de nacer…

En sus hombros recaía mucho peso…pero deseaba más que nada en el mundo encontrarla y ahora si pedirle una cita…besarla…se sentía un poco ridículo…pero las cosas eran así…así que tomaría una decisión que tal vez le cambiaría la vida…

Creo que es todo…muchas gracias Sr. Wilson…-dijo la rubia mientras el anciano salía contento por su corte de cabello…

Francis termino por barrer el resto de cabello y lo tiro en el cesto de la basura…se pusieron a limpiar eran cerca de las 8 pm por lo que estaban agotados…habían tenido un largo día…la rubia tenía mucho aun por hacer en su departamento…una pila de ropa por lavar…tarea por hacer…dios…

Que pasa te miro agotada…que te parece si te invito al club…-dijo Francis…

No lo creo…estoy muerta…de donde sacas tanta energía…-dijo Candice…

Motivación…-dijo el mientras ambos reían…-es afortunado ese chico de tenerte…

Lo se…pero la verdad es que es tan padre tener a alguien que comparta gustos, aficiones, que tenga ese tiempo para compartir…

Vaya…espero que si algún día llega a mi vida aquí se quede…-contesto la rubia mientras hacia su sobre con la paga de la semana.

Más tarde que temprano linda…-contesto Francis mientras tomaba su bolso…

Es lindo ese bolso…-dijo la rubia mientras le entregaba el sobre…

Si me lo regalo el…ni en un año entero de trabajo me lo compraría…es costosísimo…para una simple mortal como nosotras…

Lo se…pues gracias por todo Francis y que te diviertas…bailas por mi eh!...-el peli verde sonrió…

Ni lo dudes querida…a mover el bote y espero que descanses que traes cara de muerta…-se unieron en un abrazo y se despidieron…

La rubia sonrió, miro la caja y se puso a escribir anotaciones en la agenda…tenía que pagar la luz, el agua, el gas…-dios cuantos gastos…es suficiente por hoy…se levantó decidida tomo su bolso y se miró al espejo cuando escucho una voz…

Disculpe tiene tiempo para un corte…-dijo el rubio…

Estas de broma…-contesto ella mientras miraba el reloj…-pensé que irías al salón donde te cobran 400 dólares…

Lo pensé pero aquí me gusta la atención…la dueña me hace sentir especial…-contesto William sonriente.

En verdad deseas cortarte el cabello…-dijo ella.

No…deseaba verte…la verdad es que me gustaría conocerte…-dijo el mientras la rubia sentía como el corazón brincaba de la emoción.

En serio…-pregunto la rubia casi incrédula, pues nunca se imaginó verlo nuevamente.

En serio…-contesto él.

Vaya pues esa sí que es una gran noticia…la mejor de mi largo fin de semana…creo que por hoy no puedo cortarte el cabello estoy agotada…-

Pero puedes aceptarme una copa de vino…-dijo Albert mientras sonreía.

Si…pero si me ayudas con la cortina…-contesto ella.

Estoy a tus ordenes…-la rubia sonrió salió del salón y el bajo la cortina metálica mientras ella lo miraba, le extendió la mano y ella le entrego los candados para que los colocara…

Bueno listo…quedo asegurado el perímetro…-dijo el, mientras la rubia lo miraba encantada…

Bien a donde me llevaras por esa copa…-pregunto sonriente la rubia…

Mmm…que te parece si vamos a…mejor ya que lleguemos…-contesto él.

Bueno…-el rubio camino junto con ella se atrevió a tocarle la espalda para guiarla, le abrió la puerta…manejo un par de cuadras y llegaron a un cómodo lugar…llamado la época de oro…

La rubia lo miro sonriente ese lugar le gustaba mucho…lo había visitado un par de ocasiones sola…para degustar de una buena cena, un buen vino y una buena música…-este lugar me encanta…-

Estas de broma…-contesto el sonriente.

Si…he venido un par de veces sola…es muy rica su comida…y me gusta la música…-

Me sorprendes…-contesto el…

Lo se…-bajaron del auto y caminaron, la verdad es que sentir la mano de el en su breve espalda era algo que la hacía sentir feliz…como si en verdad importara.

Entraron al lugar y tomaron asiento, ordenaron algo de cenar y el pidió una botella de vino…

Que te parece…-dijo el mientras sonreía…

Me gusta…y la música hace que me de sueño…-

Por aburrido…-

No…tuve un largo día de trabajo…mira hoy obtuve mi decime quinta ampolla…-dijo la rubia mientras le enseñaba el dedo índice…haciendo que el tomara su mano y la besara….

Candice sonrió por la galante caricia…poniendo roja como tomate…pero él no soltó su mano…la tomo con fuerza y eso era lo que deseaba seguir haciendo…el mesero llego con la orden mientras acomodaba lo solicitado…

La rubia se sentía tan bien, la música de tríos sonaba de fondo creando un idílico ambiente, entre las parejas que ahí estaban…

Esta delicioso…-dijo ella llevándose el primer bocado de pescado a la boca…

Lo se…-contesto el mientras la miraba comer…le gustaba mucho y no miraba más en ella a una niña, con esa ropa se miraba mucho más mujer…

Comieron en silencio y bebieron un poco de vino, la cena término y el mesero retiro todo, mientras el ambiente se cargaba de deseo…les lleno la copa mientras el trovador cantaba cuando vuelva a tu lado…que irónica era la vida

Cuando vuelva a tu lado  
no me niegues tus besos  
que el amor que te he dado  
no podrás olvidar

No me preguntes nada  
que nada he de explicarte  
que el beso que negaste  
ya no lo puedes dar

Cuando vuelva a tu lado  
y estés sola conmigo  
las cosas que te digo  
no repitas jamás, por compasión

Une tu labio al mío  
y estréchame en tus brazos  
y cuenta a los latidos  
de nuestro corazón

El rubio se acercó más a ella…sonrió…mientras colocaba su mano detrás de la breve espalda de la rubia…la música estaba haciendo mella en ambos…

La rubia sintió que la piel se le erizaba tan solo de escucharla…sonrió de verdad…bebió un poco más de su boca mojando sus labios…esa noche era espectacular…sincera…tranquila…cálida…agradable…ensoñadora…

Albert sentía que su corazón corría aceleradamente parecía incluso que se le saldría el pecho…estaba por arriesgar todo…todo…

La miro grabando ese momento tan especial…tal vez después de ese pequeño momento se terminaría rápidamente…

La miro y ella lo miro…se dijeron tantas cosas con esa sola mirada…y sin más la beso…uniéndose en lo que de ahí para adelante seria su mas loca aventura de amor...

La gente a su alrededor no miraba…estaban sumidos en sus propias alegrías…abrazados por la oscuridad, por las emociones, por el romanticismo...

* * *

Hola...la verdad es que eso de estar en pleno enamoramiento es lo mas romántico, lo mas lindo de una relación...ahhh!...

Mi querida Guest la verdad es que quisiera actualizar diario, pero no alcanzo...jajaja...estoy en el trabajo y en pausas me siento a escribir...

Zafiro Azul Cielo, fíjate que coincido contigo, a mi también me frustra leer historias que no las terminan o tienen un final de what ?., por eso siempre trato de terminar lo que escribo por respeto a los lectores, salvo que no tenga trabajo o acceso a Internet no actualizo tan rápido, pero esta historia pretendo darle un final merecedor...

Yo también quisiera que me llevaran a un lugar tan idílico como este con un hombre con las descripciones del rubio...y de que caigo...caigo...ustedes también caerían a sus encantos...saludos y gracias por sus comentarios, me estoy dando la recia para subir uno diario...besosss...


	8. LO QUE EN VERDAD IMPORTA

**CAPITULO 8**

**LO QUE EN VERDAD IMPORTA**

La beso…con paciencia…con tranquilidad…suavemente… uniendo sus labios en una proeza casi angelical…subliminal…

Saboreo el dulce néctar de las uvas fermentadas mientras su lenguas se rozaban de manera prohibida…lentamente…dios…era como tocar el cielo…su mano la apretó contra su pecho…y ella se acomodó perfectamente…transmitiendo ese calor…algo que a, el jamás le había sucedido…

Respiraron cortadamente…con los corazones corriendo agitadamente…-ha sido maravilloso…-dijo el mientras la tomaba del rostro con ambas manos…

Lo se…la verdad es que deseaba mucho que lo hicieras Albert…-dijo ella sonriente…

En serio…?.-

Si…-contesto ella mientras se acurruco en su pecho, tratando de tranquilizarse…esa aura de intimidad en ese restaurant los hizo estar en paz…una paz que nunca habían sentido…

Estuvieron así por algunos minutos…pero como siempre en ocasiones la vida solo nos da breves instantes…que deben guardarse en el fondo del corazón…

El rubio pidió la cuenta y pago, dejando una generosa propina la cual la rubia ni siquiera se molestó en mirar…pues solo se dedicó a estar relajada…

Salieron tomados de la mano ignorando las miradas de los chismosos…caminaron haciendo frente al frio de la noche que se presentaba helado…

El rubio termino por llevarla abrazada, pues la verdad con la chaqueta de mezclilla y su suéter no había mucho por hacer caminaron a prisa y subieron al coche mientras se daban un beso en los labios…

Se sentía como si hubiera revivido de un largo letargo…un largo sueño…algo en el había cambiado esa noche y la verdad estaba conforme con ello…

Manejo por unas calles y después tomo una avenida para llegar a la casa de la rubia quien estaba expectante…pero solo esperaba que el dijera algo…

Creo que no me olvide de tu dirección…-dijo el de repente mientras la tomaba de la mano…

Así es…incluso los atajos…-comento ella sonriente…en un alto el tomo el valor y unió sus labios a los de ella…eran tan suaves…adictivos…deliciosos…

La rubia sentía que flotaba nunca antes había tenido esa sensación…después de unos minutos el rubio estaciono el coche fuera del edificio donde vivía la rubia…

Pues listo…te traje a casa sana y salva…-comento el…

Gracias por la cena y el vino…todo estuvo rico…-contesto ella mientras se sonrojaba…

Candice…lejos de eso…no te sentiste incomoda por mis atrevimientos…-

La verdad es que me gustas mucho y me haces sentir cosas que jamás había vivido…-dijo ella…

Dios…a mí me pasa lo mismo…pero me detiene algo…-el rubio apretó el volante con fuerza…

Que te detiene Albert…si yo no tengo nada que me detenga…-dijo ella segura…

No soy una persona libre como tu Candice…

Eres divorciado…-dijo ella.

Si…pero tengo una familia a cuentas…muchas presiones…y la verdad una inmensa soledad que tu haz venido a iluminar con tu maravillosa presencia…-dijo el mientras Candice miraba en el mucha presión…

Está bien…te comprendo Albert y lamento que las cosas estén así para ti…pero creo que tú eres el único que decides sobre tu futuro…si solo llevas a cuestas presiones y llegas a casa y es lo único que te acompaña…pues tu vida no tendrá valor…-

El rubio la miro mientras recargaba su cabeza en el asiento…-te arriesgarías en salir con un viejo como yo…

Por dios…eres tan bobo…para mí no eres un viejo…-dijo ella sonriendo, mientras su mano se deslizaba atrevidamente en su mejilla sintiendo una incipiente barba.

Así me siento con estos cuarenta años a cuesta…-dijo el…-pero la verdad es que no he podido sacarte de mi cabeza…te metiste como la humedad en una pared…

La verdad es que me halagas…-contesto ella…

Lejos de todo…soy un hombre que no conoces y tal vez te espantes…-

Eres muy malo contigo…déjame decidir a mi…-dijo ella…

Y tú eres una brujita preciosa…que me ha hecho algún encantamiento…-dijo el mientras sonreía…

Lo se…me has descubierto…pero bueno…que te parece si nos conocemos…-dijo Candice decidida…

Me encanta que me lo propongas…porque si por mi fuera te llevaría a mi casa y no te dejaría salir nunca de mis fuertes brazos…-comento el mientras Candy de pronto sintió un calor intenso que le recorría el cuerpo entero…sonrió acalorada por esa declaración tan intensa…

Albert…yo…-dijo ella conmocionada por sus palabras…

Tranquila mi amor…-dijo Albert mientras la besaba la besaba de una manera tan arrebata…tan personal…tan demandante…tal especial…amando esos dulces labios…esa dulce inocencia que lo volvía loco…

La rubia cerró los ojos y sintió que de pronto resurgía en ella algo guardado en el fondo…mejor que cuando Edward la besaba…el beso termino y ambos se miraron mientras sonreían discretamente…

Mañana paso por ti como a las 10 para desayunar…-dijo el con voz ronca…espectacularmente sexy…

Mejor te invito yo a desayunar…-dijo ella mientras el rubio solo sonreía…

Acepto…-contesto melosamente Albert…

Creo que este día he recibido muchas emociones…será mejor irme a dormir…-obviamente mentía…pues no dormirá esa noche de la emoción.

Está bien…déjame acompañarte…me daría pendiente que te pasara algo…-dijo el mientras salía del auto y le abría caballerosamente la puerta…

La rubia caminaba lentamente tratando de alargar su tiempo con el…se sentía tan bien que su brazo le cubriera la espalda…lo adoraba…ojala que todos los días fueran así…

El rubio por su parte se sentía cómodo…necesitaba protegerla…amarla…y de pronto se alarmo…amor…esa era una palabra que en la que nunca había pensado hacia una mujer…amaba a sus hijos lo sabía…pero era distinto…

Se espantó un poco…amar…era patético a sus 40 años…jamás había amado…-listo sana y salva…-dijo el mientras sonreía.

Bueno pues gracias por escoltarme…-dijo ella mientras se miraban de frente…ella no lo resistió mucho y lo beso…se paró de puntitas y se besaron con pasión…

La gente que pasaba no importaba nada…ese era un espacio íntimo para ellos…solo ellos existían…-creo que esto es como adictivo…-dijo el sonriente mientras pegaba su frente a la de la rubia…

Lo se…pero debo entrar o me quedare dormida en tus brazos…-

Eso sería fantástico…-dijo el mientras la rubia se ponía colorada como una cereza…ocasionando la risa de Albert…esa risa tan suya tan jovial…

Albert me haces sentir acalorada…-dijo ella.

Eso me gusta…pero bueno entonces mañana tenemos un desayuno que degustar…-dijo el recordándole la cita…

Así es…aquí te espero a las 10 am…-se dieron un suave beso en los labios y se abrazaron con gusto…

Nos vemos…-dijo el rubio mientras la miraba sonreír y caminar para entrar al edificio…el coloco sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y sonrió…ella se despidió con un leve movimiento de mano.

El rubio sonrió y sintió una enorme alegría en su pecho…mientras suspiro con resignación…las cosas a partir de ese día dependían completamente de su ánimo…de su interés…de su apego…no se trataba de un asunto comercial…no eran negocios millonarios…no era nada de eso…lo que sucedía era algo tan complicado como el propio existir…

Complicado tal vez para una persona común no lo era…pero para alguien con tantas responsabilidades como el…era otra cosa…más que nada los problemas que el tenia respecto a salir con una chica más joven…

Miro como la luz del que debía de ser su departamento se encendía y después la miro asomarse por el balcón y decirle adiós…sonrió como un estúpido y contesto el movimiento de mano…después camino hacia su coche y partió a su fría mansión…

Al entrar comprendió que no la dejaría irse de su vida tan fácil…lo tenía decidido…así fuera lo último que hiciera en la vida…

Candice se dio una ducha…canto como nunca a todo pulmón…sonrió y suspiro como condenada ilusionada como nunca y sonriente como jamás en la vida había estado…

Pero no debía de darle más vuelta a las cosas tenía un buen desayuno por preparar…de pronto pensó en el Albert…sintió pena…seguramente pensaría algo mal de ella…prefirió relajarse y dormir…

El rubio por su parte descansaba en su recamara mirando el techo….recordando los besos que había compartido con Candice…

Que pensar…que hacer…ya no importaba nada mas había tomado una decisión y esa era estar con ella…

La rubia se levantó temprano…lavo la ropa, limpio la casa, mientras la música invadía el pequeño departamento, constaba de dos cuartos, uno lo usaba como sala de estudios con su computadora y elementos de la escuela, así como material del salón de belleza, el closet que había en él estaba repleto de la ropa fuera de temporada…limpio, así era como le gustaba tener todo…en su lugar y limpio…

Su habitación era un poco más grande era una sencilla recamara con buros, tocador y un espejo de cuerpo completo, la ropa estaba acomodada en orden…

Contaba con un solo baño que era completo y espacioso…no tanto como para una tina…pero era cómodo y agradable…

Había un pasillo con un pequeño patio y ahí estaba su cuarto de lavado con una lavadora de última tecnología y una secadora nueva…en si era lo más costoso que tenía en su departamento, pues lavar no debía de quitarle mucho tiempo cuando tenía una agenda demasiado apretada…

Un pasillo llevaba a la sala comedor y una pequeña cocina integral…todo en color crema, con muebles estilo clásico…algo raro para una chica tan joven como ella…

Llevaba ya todo adelantado…eras las 9 y Candice solo estaba pendiente por elaborar los huevos…jugo fresco, café, hotcakes, fruta, leche, pan tostado…-bien pues ahora voy a limpiar todo…

Puso manos a la obra y limpio la cocina…se quitó el mandil y se fue a dar una pasadita en su cabello…en ocasiones los chinos no eran tan fáciles de domar…pero eran parte de su personalidad…

William llego puntual, se había detenido a comprar un ramo de rosas blancas…específicamente para ella…para su preciosa rubia…bajo del coche hecho un mar de nervios…la verdad es que ese desayunos se significaba algo más…

Toco el timbre de que piso…en ese instante pensó que no sabía ni su teléfono…ni el número del departamento…en el conmutador aparecía los apellidos…tal vez por ese…pero había dos personas de apellidos Stevenson…-dios…y ahora que…-dijo el…

De repente la puerta se abrió y era ella…Jesús…parecía una simple chiquilla…esa preciosa cara de inocencia que resaltaba era lo que más le gustaba, pero aun a plena luz del día mostraba unas curvas que a más de uno volverían locos por poseer…

Buenos días Albert…se me olvido por completo decirte en qué departamento vivo…-dijo ella sonriente…- perdón…

Ahhh!...está bien…toma…son para ti…-dijo el mientras sonreía y ella las tomaba con un amplia sonrisa…lo tomo de la mano y lo jalo para cerrar la puerta…

Vamos…hace frio…-señalo la rubia ante el sonrojo de Albert, que tomo la mano de Candice inundándola de calor…

El ascensor se abrió y salieron una pareja de novios, la chica miro a Candice con sorpresa…y más al guapo rubio que sin duda era mayor…pero guapísimo.

Buenos días Candice…-saludo el pelinegro.

Que tal Steve…-saludo ella a su vecino que miro con cara de pocos amigos al rubio…

Que estés bien…-dijo el mientras salía del elevador y miraba amenazante a Albert quien ni siquiera se dejó amedrentar, incluso paso el brazo por la cintura de la rubia…

Es su papá…-pregunto su novia…

No…ese no es su papa…-contesto Steve.

Vaya…es muy atractivo ese señor…-Steve la miro con cara de enfado…

Albert estaba como molesto por la reacción del tipejo ese…pero también incomodo…seria que siempre los mirarían así…

Pasa algo que te haga estar incomodo…?.- pregunto la rubia mientras lo miraba con esos preciosos ojos verdes.

No me gusto como me miro ese vecino tuyo…-contesto el rubio…

No le hagas caso…-dijo ella restándole importancia…

Es que acaso tenía algún interés en ti…-pregunto el mientras alzaba una ceja.

Sí, pero la verdad es que no es de mi tipo…a mí me gustan más maduros y hombres…-contesto Candice con una connotación bastante sexual de manera casi inconsciente

Albert la miro con deseo y la beso…ella se dejó hacer…la beso con pasión…su sabor era a menta…refrescante al contacto…la rubia sintió que las piernitas se le doblaban de la sensación que sentía…solo atino a subir sus brazos para conectarse sobre su cuello…

De pronto el elevador se paró y se separaron…pero Albert no la soltó…caminaron abrazados…al departamento de ella…

Buenos días Candice…caballero…-dijo el Sr. Timothy.

Buenos días…-contestaron los dos, mientras el anciano camino rumbo a las escaleras sin sorprenderse o prestarles atención…

El rubio lo miro con rareza…-es el único vecino que nunca se mete con nadie…su prudencia es lo que lo hace que todos lo estimen…-dijo ella mientras se adelantaba a lo que él pensaba…

Saco la rubia una llave de su bolsillo y entraron…-listo pasa esta es tu casa…-dijo ella amablemente, el rubio espero ver algo distinto a lo que tenía frente a… el…

Candice camino hacia la pequeña cocina que se miraba tan solo al entrar…pero la verdad es que el departamento estaba limpio…con una decoración que lo sorprendió demasiado formal para una chica de su edad…

La rubia tomo un florero y coloco el ramo que le había comprado Albert…-Si gustas tomar asiento en el comedor…como veras mi departamento es sumamente pequeño, pero perfecto para mi…

El rubio se sentó el comedor de solo cuatro sillas…-te gusta lo clásico así puedo verlo.

Si…pensaste que entrarías a un departamento patas hacia arriba, pues siento decepcionarte…-contesto la rubia mientras colocaba el florero en la mesa de la pequeña sala…-bueno pues déjame de una vez servir…

Quieres que te ayude en algo…

No…tu déjate consentir…te deje el periódico en la mesa…-dijo ella mientras el rubio se sorprendía…la miro mientras preparaba unos omelett, mientras le sirvió café, un vaso de jugo otro de leche, fruta…

Y al final termino sirviendo todo…tomo asiento y sonrió…desayunaron tranquilamente…- quien te enseño a preparar estos omeletts están muy ricos…

Mi mama…es chef…-dijo ella.

Vaya, tiene algún restaurant o algo así…-pregunto el rubio mientras se llevaba a los labios un poco de jugo.

Es copropietaria de una pastelería, solo en eventos que le solicitan pedidos a ella, pues los elabora, es como por temporadas…la verdad es que le gusta más estar en casa…dice que ama atender a su familia…ahora que mi hermano y yo estamos más grande la verdad es que está pensando seriamente poner una pastelería…

Vaya…tienes solo un hermano…-

Si, él tiene 10 años…-contesto la rubia, quien miro que de repente el rubio se quedaba mirando el ventanal del balcón…como pensando…ese tipo de cosas que son las que tal vez no harían prosperar lo que ella deseaba iniciar…

Bueno, gustas algo más antes de recoger…-pregunto la rubia…

No gracias…todo estuvo delicioso…-contesto Albert mientras la miraba a los ojos…-sabes en ocasiones me pregunto si esto que está pasando en mi vida no es un sueño…

Puedo pellizcarte para que lo descubras…-contesto con una amplia sonrisa…-déjame recoger…ahorita hablamos…tenemos mucho por decir…

La rubia se levantó de la mesa y comenzó a recoger todo de manera ágil…el rubio se quedó mirándola embelesado…había muchos diferencias entre ellos…

El en su vida había preparado un huevo, lavado un plato o simplemente servirse algo que no fuera una copa de whisky…siempre había tenido personal encargado para ello…miraba a la rubia secando afablemente los platos y sintió algo extraño…desconocido para el…que sería…

* * *

Holaaaa!...hay dios...que cosas...yo quiero uno de esos besos...mmm...jajaja!...gracias por los comentarios, espero que esta relacion no se complique...aunque uno diga va yo me arriesgo en ocasiones es difícil, mas no imposible...espero ver a los rubios compartiendo mas de una experiencia...ustedes que dicen...saludos...!


	9. TRISTEZAS

**CAPITULO 9**

**TRISTEZAS****…**

Albert camino rumbo a la pequeña sala y ella tomo asiento junto con el…-No sé si esto esté bien…

Que quieres decir con esto…-pregunto Candice molesta…

Pues tengo miedo de lo que significaría que tú y yo tengamos una relación…

No puedo creer que me digas eso…-contesto seria la rubia mientras miraba a Albert directamente a los ojos…-tal vez te avergüenzas de que te miren conmigo…

Claro que no…-contesto arrebatadamente Albert.

Entonces por qué dices que tienes miedo…-pregunto la rubia.

Porque yo soy una persona demasiado complicada para ti…soy padre de familia…manejo una empresa…tengo en mis hombros una gran carga…-

Y seguirá así hasta que te aplaste…-dijo ella seria…- si es así como piensas que debe de ser tu vida…por mi está perfecto…pero lo mejor será que te vayas de mi vida y no me busques más ni para un corte…ya no tendré tiempo para ti Albert…-dijo ella con el mayor aplomo que pudo…

Es lo que deseas…-dijo el dolido.

Si…yo quiero todo o nada…-dijo la rubia mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la puerta para abrirla dejando al rubio sorprendido por su reacción…la verdad es que nadie en su vida lo había corrido de ningún lugar…

Él era el gran William Albert Andley y todos le hacían reverencia…no lo echaban como delincuente de un lugar…se sintió a cierto modo ofendido, pero ella tenía toda la razón…si no era capaz de dejar sus prejuicios sería mejor dejarla…para que alguien más la hiciera feliz…

Lamento no ser lo que deseas…-dijo el rubio mientras caminaba a la salida, dejando a una desilusionada rubia…

Candice solo cerró los ojos y respiro con fuerza…total ella sabía que era demasiado bueno como para ser verdad…cerró la puerta y se sentó en el sofá mirando hacia la calle…las nubes…todo seguía siendo igual…

Un par de lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos…pensó que las cosas podrían surgir entre ellos, pero como con una persona con tantos prejuicios sociales…personales…

Era imposible no sentirse mal…pero que podía hacer cuando las cosas no eran todo su culpa…pensó que al invitarlo a su departamento él se daría cuenta de cuanto le podría importar…pero había fracasado…

Sonrió como tonta y lloro un poco más…había sido el romance más fugaz y desgarrador en su historia…

Albert salió sintiéndose mal…la verdad es que el había echado todo a la borda…por ese temor de que dirán…subió al coche y partió a su casa…

Quien era el para angustiar a una linda jovencita como ella…quien tenía un abanico de opciones…muchos hombres estarían orgullosos de tenerla a su lado…pero a él no le correspondía ese privilegio…

Por un momento había actuado como el corazón se lo indicaba pero sabía que las cosas no funcionarían…

Fácilmente entre ellos había una enorme diferencia de años, de experiencias…ella no podría con la presión de lo que significaba ser una Andley…

Se sintió mal…le dolía algo que jamás había pensado que tenía…el alma…se paró en el semáforo y miro una pareja de enamorados caminar de la mano…

Era lógico el no pasaría de 30 años y ella de 25…edades cercanas no una diferencia de 20 años…apretó el volante enfadado de las circunstancias que le estaba tocando vivir…

Llego a su casa…por así llamar a la mansión en la que vivía…donde su único matrimonio guardaba una pésima historia…

Dejo el coche en la entrada para que lo estacionara el mayordomo…camino a su habitación…se puso su ropa deportiva…necesitaba correr…

Salió de la mansión a los grandes jardines de algo le serviría tanto espacio…para el…para el solo…

Hola…que pasa…-dijo Paty mirando a Candice quien no podría ocultar que había llorado…

Nada amiga…-dijo ella mientras cerraba la puerta y caminaba hacia el sillón…

Esta helando aquí…déjame prender la calefacción…-dijo Paty, quien miro el ramo de flores en el florero…ella sabía que la rubia solo colocaba ahí ramos que le regalaran…

Prepare té…quieres…?.-dijo la castaña mientras Candice asentía…-me vas a decir que te pasa…porque estas triste…

No…-dijo firme Candice.

Ok…fíjate que me pasó algo muy curioso el día de hoy, pero como tú no me quieres decir que tienes…pues no te lo contare…-dijo Paty, sabía que la rubia era demasiado curiosa.

Es referente a tu vida amorosa…-pregunto la rubia.

Mmm…acertaste…-contesto la castaña, mientras encendía la laptop…la rubia miraba al cielo, parecía como ida, el agua estaba lista coloco dos tazas con los sobres de té, mientras tecleaba algo en la computadora…

Paty…hay un hombre…-dijo la rubia mientras su amiga la miraba sin ninguna expresión…parecía como incrédula…pero la castaña sabía que si comentaba algo no le diría nada más Candy.

La castaña llevo las tazas a la mesa, después camino por la laptop y se sentó al lado de su amiga…-toma-…dijo mientras le daba su taza…

La rubia miro la taza y sonrió de manera melancólica…-sabes creo que me enamore de la persona equivocada…

Por qué lo dices…-pregunto Paty preocupada por su amiga, la verdad es que ni cuando había terminado su relación con Edward se miraba así…

No lo sé…solo que él no puede quitarse de la cabeza que tener una relación conmigo es como vivir en pecado…-

Es casado…-dijo la castaña.

No, es divorciado, tiene dos hijos y le da gusto que su ex mujer este feliz con su nuevo esposo…-tremendas palabras decía su amiga, pero estaba viviendo lo mismo que ella.

Entonces…a que le tiene miedo…-dijo Paty…

Al que dirán…a la reacción de su familia…de la gente…imagínate le importa eso…es absurdo…-dijo Candice triste.

Lo lamento amiga…-contesto ella…

Yo más…-dijo la rubia, mientras tomaba la taza y bebía un poco del te…

Aunque no comprendo por qué hay tanto problema si él está soltero y tú también…-dijo Paty…-por lo menos veo que han tenido un acercamiento.

Candice de pronto no se sintió tan segura de decir lo que tenía que decir…-nos llevamos por 20 años…

Paty se quedó helada…la verdad es que se sorprendió por esa declaración…20 años…eran dos generaciones distintas…santa madre…eran muchos años…ahora comprendía porque él tenía miedo…ella podría ser su hija…

La rubia la miro y dijo…-no es mi padre…

No he dicho nada…-contesto la castaña…

Con tu cara lo has dicho todo…-contesto Candy…

Sabes si me sorprendí…pero lo comprendo Candice…mira ponte en su lugar…él ha vivido fácil dos generaciones antes que la tuya…sus costumbres por ende son completamente distintas a las tuyas…

La rubia la miraba con duda…la verdad es que no lo comprendía…-mira es como si tú te enamoraras del hijo de mi hermano…

Es un bebe…-dijo inmediatamente la rubia…

Así es pero se llevan 20 años…-Candice de pronto lo comprendió…-para ti no es como tan complicado porque nosotras crecimos en otra generación donde todo es más light…como más relax…no hay tantas prohibiciones…hay más libertad de escoger lo que uno desea hacer…y si él tiene cuarenta años, pues es distinto…

No lo había mirada desde ese ángulo…-dijo la rubia seria.

Ya me di cuenta…pero donde lo conociste…-pregunto Paty…-no me lo habías comentado…

Lo mire por primera vez hace como 3 años, fuimos a un restaurant y me encanto…total que un día se apareció en el salón para un corte, él se acordó de mi…yo de, el…no tenía cambio me invito un café…mmm…algo así…-dijo la rubia.

En serio así de rápido…-

Oye!…que quieres decir con rápido…-contesto la rubia.

Que te conozco y sé que no tienes nada de malos gustos...para que un tipo de 40 años te agrade y lo invites a desayunar contigo es porque está hecho un cuero…-dijo con una sonrisa…

Como sabes que lo invite a desayunar…por las flores…-dijo la rubia…

No, por el exceso de comida, hotcakes, jugo…tantos trastes por lavar y otros por secar…-dijo Paty…

Me conoces…-dijo Candice…

Lo se…pero dime quien es el…-

William Albert Andley…-Paty chiflo por el nombre tan rimbombante…

Amiga es actor de telenovelas…-pregunto la castaña…

No…me dijo que tiene una empresa…algo así…-contesto ella con pena, la verdad es que no se conocían…y ya sentía haberse enamorado…

Mmm…eso es fácil…-contesto Paty mientras tecleaba el nombre del susodicho en cuestión…apareciendo varias imágenes de, el…y algo del banco central…

Es absurdo que este en google…-contesto la rubia mientras se levantaba del sillón…Paty miro la foto y busco artículos de…el…al mirarla callada…la verdad es que la rubia sintió mucha curiosidad…

Pues bingo…no inventes menudo partidazo estabas por conseguirte amiga…te leo que tu William Albert Andley es el director del Banco Central Andley, de origen escoces…estuvo casado con Sofía no sé qué tiene dos hijos que se parecen mucho a él…son adolescentes…que más…proviene de una de las familias más acaudaladas de Norteamérica y Escocia…una familia de grandes tradiciones…y la verdad es que se conserva bastante bien…está catalogado como uno de los solteros más cotizados en Escocia…vaya…no ha tenido ninguna relación desde su divorcio…

Candice miro a través de la ventana…ahora comprendía sus palabras del gran peso que tenía sobre sus hombros…del que dirán…eran tan distintos…escucho como Paty tecleaba con insistencia…

Esto sí que es interesante, hay un artículo donde dice que su esposa cansada de su desinterés lo engaño con su entrenador físico, con quien se casó y se mudó a Italia, donde ahora tienen 2 hijos más dos de ella…mmm…no es tan bonita como tu…pero es guapa…-

Luego hay fotos de varias chicas con el…sus…supuestas amantes…algo así…pero la verdad es que está muy bien conservado Candice…que lastima…-dijo la castaña.

Ahora entiendo…-dijo ella con pesar…

Vamos Candy no te desanimes…tú no eres así…además yo casi estoy segura que el vendrá…-dijo la castaña mintiendo…

Eres pésima para echar mentiras…-contesto Candice mientras se sentaba.

Lo se…-dijo Paty con una sonrisa, mientras apagaba la laptop…

Dime que paso…-

No lo vas a creer pero Stear me pidió que saliéramos…-contesto Paty sorprendida aun…

Como es eso…no quedaste de salir con Michael…-contesto la rubia…

Así es amiga, saldré con el…batee a Stear…la verdad es que me di cuenta que no vale la pena amargarme la vida con un tipo como el…-contesto con mucha seguridad la castaña…

En serio…pues este día está lleno de muchas sorpresas…-dijo la rubia…

Ya que…la verdad es que Michael me hace sentir cómoda y simplemente soy yo…-contesto Paty entusiasmada…

Sabes me parece que es la mejor opción que pudiste haber tomado…que tu decidas que es lo más fácil que te hace feliz…-contesto Candice…

Que te parece si ordenamos pizza…-

Te apoyo…un par de sodas…-ambas rieron por su plan que aún seguía funcionando, desde que eran adolescentes y deseaban borrar algún mal recuerdo…terminaban viendo caricaturas y comiendo helado…

Albert estaba en la piscina bajo techo ejercitándose como nunca…había corrido 10 kilómetros solo por olvidarse de lo que en ese momento sentía en el pecho…

Se sentía fatal…ahora por lo menos el agua le refrescaba las ideas…llevaba más de 5 vueltas nadando…tenía mucho que no lo hacía pero la verdad ese era uno de sus verdaderos hobbies…que lo podía realizar sin problema…

Paro exhausto por la maratónica mañana…ya era tarde…lo recordó cuando su estómago rugió de hambre…y todo lo que hizo para no pensar en ella…valió…el primer recuerdo que vino a su mente fue Candice…

Sonrió era casi inevitable, ella era como el sol de mediodía…que hace ver todo bello e iluminaba de manera esplendorosa…sonrío por recordar sus labios…su rostro…todo en ella era belleza…pero lo único que lo separaba de tocar el cielo era el mismo…

Salió de la alberca y tomo un toalla…la verdad es que cuando se miraba en el espejo le gustaba verse con buenos abdominales, el cabello corto, los brazos fuertes…trataba de estar siempre en forma…suspiro resignado…

Se puso la bata y subió a su habitación…la verdad es que el nivel de vida que el tenia pues una persona común desearía llevar, pero vivía completamente solo…solo…

Con todos los lujos, comodidades, dinero para poder vivir con lo inimaginable, mujeres, coches, todo…todo…pero nada de eso era parte del rubio…vivía con la modestia que su dinero le daba…

Se dio una ducha para quitarse el olor a cloro de la piel…se tallo con dureza y lavo su cabello perfectamente, se secó…y solicito algo de comer…

Se vistió con unos jeans de mezclilla y una playera de algodón…se puso unas chanclas y se echó desodorante, encendió el televisor y espero…

El mayordomo toco la puerta y el dio el pase, todo en esa casa era en completo silencio…todo…no le dijo nada, solo coloco la comida en la mesa de servicio y salió desprovisto de cualquier saludo cordial…

Albert miraba por la ventana de su habitación y escucho solo la puerta cerrarse…miro a través de todo lo que el poseía desde siempre…

Tomo asiento y comenzó a degustar la comida…siempre todo a su gusto…nada que no le fuera de su desagrado…

Estaba luchando con su mente y su corazón…era algo que en ocasiones no encajaba del todo…era completamente raro siempre tener razón, que la gente le sonriera para agradarle…para quedar bien con el…pero todo era fingir…

Termino su comida que le supo a soledad por completo, recordó el desayuno que ella le había preparado en la mañana y la verdad es que se sintió tan culpable…culpable por hacerle eso a una jovencita de la edad de Candice…

Llenarle la cabeza de sus absurdos problemas…pero le dolía mas saber que nunca más la vería, pues había empeñado su palabra de caballero con ella…

Bueno creo que es hora de que me marche…te quedas más tranquila…-pregunto Paty, mientras Candice sonreía.

Claro no te preocupes por mi…todo saldrá bien…-contesto la rubia tratando de convencerse a sí misma…

Mmm…bueno entonces espero que las cosas estén mejor, mañana te veo en la universidad…

Claro, desayunamos juntas…-dijo la rubia tratando de animarse.

Perfecto…-contesto la castaña, mientras se unían en un abrazo…Candice cerró la puerta y respiro hondo, si él no la valoraba como mujer, no valía la pena llorar por el…

Recogió los trastes y se dispuso a lavarlos, la verdad es que no deseaba dejar nada desordenado, pues vivía sola y nadie le ordenaría su pequeño desastre…

Le dio una pequeña barrida a la salita, pues algunas palomitas se habían caído en el piso…recogió la basura y comenzó a lavar los trastes…

Los seco perfectamente…limpio el fregadero y miro todo en perfecto orden, guardo los moldes con las sobra de comida y desayuno en el refrigerador…

Lo único que deseaba era acostarse a dormir, por lo que se metió a dar un baño de agua caliente…sintió como sus tensos músculos se fueron poco a poco aflojando…giro la cabeza tratando de sacarse los pensamientos de su cabeza…se lavó el cabello minuciosamente, aplico basto enjuague y espero…termino de bañarse y se secó…se colocó la bata de baño y una toalla en el cabello…

El timbre de la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos…la verdad es que estaba triste pero era un estado del que saldría pronto…lo más pronto que pudiera pasar…no deseaba clavarse en ese rollo más…

Se quitó la ropa y se puso su ropa interior, un pantalón de pijama y una playera de ositos…el cabello se lo soltó y se puso sus pantuflas…el timbre sonaba incesante…camino a la puerta…-voy…ya voy…!...-grito con enfado…

Abrió la puerta y se quedó como estatua…mirando al frente…era absurdo…-Albert…-dijo ella sorprendida…

El rubio la miro con esos preciosos ojos azules que poseía y la verdad es que le desespero a cierto grado tenerlo ahí…

* * *

Holaaa!...la verdad es que pobre Albert...tanto peso sobre sus hombros no es bueno...la gente debe poner limites siempre...si no...la misma familia te ahoga...esperemos que se ponga las pilas, la verdad es que deseo que empiecen a conocerse... como ven...?.

Gracias por sus comentarios...saludos...


	10. TE ARRIESGARÍAS JUNTO A MI ?

**CAPITULO 10**

**TE ARRIESGARIAS JUNTO A MI…?**

Que haces aquí…?.- le pregunto con temor…

Yo…yo, quiero que hablemos Candice…-dijo el en tono de súplica…

De que…nosotros no tenemos de que hablar…-contesto ella con verdad…

Lo se…-respondió el mientras la miraba avergonzado de cierta manera…

Mira no quiero ser grosera pero la verdad es que hoy he tenido un día demasiado cansado…lo que más deseo es dormir…-dijo ella mintiendo, pues sabía perfectamente que no descansaría, lo tendría en su cabeza metido…

Escúchame por favor…-contesto el de manera suplicante…

No…ya no…-dijo ella renuente con razón, pues el amor no era algo que se pudiera cuestionar o jugar con el…

Sé que tengo miedo…pero deseo arriesgarme…arriesgarme por ti…-dijo el llamando la atención de la rubia…quien lo miro expectante…sorprendida por esa declaración…

Albert…yo…-

Sé que no me porte como un caballero hacer rato pero me gustas tanto Candice que me duele, deseo conocerte, tratarte…estar contigo…-dijo el de corazón…

Pasa…-dijo ella al darse cuenta que uno de sus vecinos había salido al pasillo...el rubio entro al departamento, lo que menos deseaba es que su vida fuera el centro del cotilleo…

La rubia se recargo en la puerta esperando lo que el tenia que decir, pero la verdad es que era muy poco tiempo para que todos esos sentimientos se agaloparan de esa manera en su pecho…muchos sentimientos…muy pronto…algo que a los dos espantaba…

La verdad es que no sé qué decir…como empezar…como seguir…es tan poco tiempo el que tenemos juntos que me parece absurdo…te acabo de conocer y te has metido en mi cabeza de una manera extraña que a mis 40 años nunca había sentido o vivido esta experiencia…-la rubia lo miro con pesar…

Lo cierto es que no nos conocemos Albert…no sabemos mucho del otro…salvo cosas banales y yo estaba deprimida en este sillón contándole a mi amiga de la soledad…-dijo ella con una sonrisa sarcástica…

Lo se…corrí no sé cuántos kilómetros me duele la espalda de tanto nadar…los brazos y el primer pensamiento que tuve fue tu rostro…tanto que hice para no pensar en ti…y en segundos todo se vino abajo…-contesto él.

Dios…no sé qué decirte Albert…-

Dime que te arriesgaras junto a mi…conmigo…-contesto el mientras la miraba a los ojos, con cara de sufrimiento, la verdad es que desearía hacerlo dar más vueltas por que se lo merecía por necio y tozudo…-

Albert…tu estas convencido de esto…?.-

Si…aunque tengo miedo de que salgas corriendo…-contesto el sonriente…

Eres tan bobo…que no aparentas la edad que dices tú tener…-contesto ella sonriente…mientras el rubio de pronto sintió como una enorme carga se caía de sus hombros…

Lo se…-contesto el apenado.

Y que se supone que debo hacer…besarte y decir que somos…-

El rubio la miro, en verdad tenía que pedirlo…se rio con una típica carcajada que hizo reír a la rubia…-Candice Stevenson White, yo tu humilde servidor desearía que me concedieras el honor de ser mi hermosa novia…-

La rubia jamás había vivido una experiencia como esa…tenia escasos días de conocerse y ahora estaba el hombre más guapo del mundo frente a ella pidiéndole que fuera su novia…

En verdad…-dijo ella con emoción…

De corazón y sin dudarlo…-dijo el rubio mientras se colocaba su mano en su pecho.

Aunque tengamos menos de un mes de conocernos...?.-

Sabes yo mismo pensé lo mismo…pero no requiero más tiempo, esta relación será para que nos conozcamos día a día…

Entonces si…acepto…-contesto ella con una enorme sonrisa…mientras el rubio se acercaba y la besaba…con paciencia…con amor…con algo que jamás ninguno había sentido…

La rubia cerró instintivamente los ojos…pasando sus brazos a través del cuello del guapo rubio…la boca de ambos se sincronizaban de manera paciente, agradable, armoniosa, sencilla, adorable…

El rubio no podía parar de besarla, era como una adicción para el…pero no era aún tiempo para desnudarla y poseerla en ese instante…

Creo que será mejor que paremos…-dijo el con la voz entrecortada…

Lo se…-contesto la rubia agitada, mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza, el, la levanto del suelo con un solo brazo…diciéndole a su oído…-dios…esto me ha costado tanto, pero no te perderé…-

Más te vale…ya haz cenado…?...-

No…pero no tengo hambre…-contesto él.

Bueno pues me puedes bajar…no peso tan poco…

Yo te mantendría así por mucho tiempo…-contesto el mientras se unían en otro beso cargado de mucha necesidad…

Creo que mejor nos calmamos…-dijo con rubor, mientras el rubio la depositaba en el suelo…tomaron asiento en el sillón, él tenía muchas cosas por decirle…

Como empezar…sé que no me conoces Candice, pero quiero comentarte que yo tengo una posición con mucha responsabilidad…-la rubia le prestó atención, la verdad es que no deseaba decirle que ella sabía ya algunas cosas…

Y eso a mí no me importa…-contesto ella con la verdad…

Lo se…pero no quisiera que te sorprendieras por pequeñas cosas…-la rubia sonrió…pequeñas cosas, si aparecía como el soltero más cotizado en Escocia menuda sorpresa…

La verdad es que mi familia tiene un negocio familiar de siglos atrás, una larga historia, que durante este tiempo ha hecho crecer una fortuna…en diversos negocios, propiedades.

A que quieres llegar con esto Albert…mira no me importa lo que tu tengas…a mí me interesas tu no el dinero, propiedades, negocios…para eso yo trabajo y estudio, además en todo caso mis padres siempre me apoyan.-contesto ella mientras él estaba sorprendido…

Creo que me encontré un diamante…-menciono el sonriente.

Que te preocupa…que te avergüence o algo así…-contesto la rubia…

No, tú eres perfecta, me preocupa el hecho de que la gente que solo mira en mis defectos y busca como lastimarme se ensañe contigo…-y era la verdad.

Tienes enemigos Albert…-

Los peores…-la rubia lo miro con preocupación…-en ocasiones la familia es el peor enemigo…

Lo lamento…-contesto ella mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

Cuando hay dinero de por medio los lazos familiares desaparecen…-dijo el con pesar.

Y es algo que te preocupe…-pregunto ella.

Todo el tiempo…-el rubio cerro los ojos y ella sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho, la verdad es que ahora miraba al hombre que le llevaba 20 años…cansado y harto de una situación que ella desconocía por completo…

Sabes creo que es mejor que no te preocupes por eso…digamos que esa nueva novia que tienes es en lo absoluto dejada…así que si me buscan pues me encuentran…-contesto ella segura…

Me gusta que seas así…pero me gusta más saber que has aceptado ser mi novia, espero no te eches para atrás…-dijo el con pesar…

Y perderme del privilegio de mirarte y saber que ahora estas en mi vida…no…-dijo ella mientras sonreía.

Bueno pues creo que aclarados algunos puntos será mejor que me marche…la verdad es que estoy agotado…-dijo el rubio mientras movía el cuello.

Ya lo sé, yo también estoy cansada…-Albert la miro y la abrazo, la rubia apoyo su cabeza en el fuerte pecho del rubio.

Sabes, hoy me has hecho tan feliz, como hacía años nadie lo conseguía…-Candice sonrió…

Yo también estoy feliz, pero será mejor que nos pongamos al tanto, te doy mi número de celular…-dijo ella mientras se levantaba y tomaba su móvil que tenía en el cuarto.

Si, por que no siempre podre venir a verte…-contesto el con voz alta mientras se levantaba…

Lo se…-contesto ella, salió del cuarto y camino rumbo a la puerta donde estaba Albert esperándola, le paso el número y el hizo lo mismo…

Bueno creo que es hora de que me marche…gracias Candice, espero que nos vaya bien juntos…-dijo Albert de cierta manera melancólico…

Yo creo que si…-sin más se acercó a ella y la beso…la rubia sentía que las piernitas se le volvían flácidas como una gelatina, mientras su corazón corría acelerado, la verdad es que esa decisión era la mejor que había tomado en su vida…estaba feliz…los labios de Albert la devoraban con pasión, dios santos besos eran los que daba ese hombre…

Su hombre…y que hombre…la verdad es que a cierta manera se sentía posesiva por ese instante, pero no le era tan difícil entregarse a un beso como ese…la respiración les hizo falta, el rubio la beso en la frente mientras la apretaba contra su pecho.

Candice podía escuchar el correr de su corazón alocado…con las rápidas respiraciones…tratando de ser frenadas…la verdad es que a ella misma le sucedía esto…

Bueno me marcho, mañana te marco…-dijo el mientras la besaba en los labios…-cierra bien esta puerta, me da un poco de pendiente que estés tu sola con esta puerta de caoba…

No me digas eso…se defenderme bien, además no entra nadie que uno no quiera…por cierto como haz entrado…-pregunto ella…

Digamos que una chica salía y se me quedo viendo, me dejo pasar y aquí estoy…-contesto el…

Era una mujer como de mi estatura, de cabello castaño con rayos claros…-pregunto la rubia.

Si, una falda a cuadros…la conoces…?.-

Claro es mi mejor amiga, pero ella salió hacia rato de aquí…te esperaste todo ese tiempo…-pregunto ella contrariada…

Si, bueno necesitaba pensar que decirte para que no me agarraras desprevenido…-contesto el sonriente…-bueno cierra bien…me voy…

Se dieron un suave beso en los labios y el partió a su fría mansión…feliz…feliz…feliz…

La rubia sentía que flotaba de lo que ese largo, estresante y maratónico día había sucedido, pero ahora tenía novio…

No me vayas a negar nada…-dijo Paty mientras la rubia sonreía…

No tengo por qué negarte absolutamente nada…-contesto.

Cuéntamelo al fin son o no…-dijo la castaña con demasiada impaciencia…la rubia la miro con cara serena y la dejo un rato en suspenso….

Vamos Candice comparte…-dijo la castaña con impaciencia.

Que haz compartido conmigo…-

Ya pues…Michael y yo nos besamos apasionadamente y me encanto…creo que estoy considerando tener una relación con el…-Candice sonrió, pues le daba gusto ver que su amiga estaba contenta y más sabiendo que era una excelente mujer, que lastimosamente no había tenido nunca novio por su excesiva timidez.

Somos…- contesto la rubia mientras caminaban dejando a Paty como estatua y de pronto sonrió feliz…

Hay que alegría amiga!…-dijo Paty mientras la abrazaba.

Parece que estas más contenta que yo…-ambas rieron…

La verdad es que creo que el…es el hombre de tu vida…-dijo de manera ensoñadora la castaña…-la verdad es que ese hombre esta tan propio, recto, guapo, tiene clase…y es el hombre para ti…

Como dices todo eso si apenas lo viste por unos instantes…además según yo no tienes mucha experiencia en ello…-dijo Candy asombrada…

En eso tienes razón, pero sabes estoy cursando la carrera de psicología y entonces puede que con algunas manías de tu guapo novio, considero que él es ideal para ti…además mi sexto sentido no me falla, creo que es el…serás muy feliz…-contesto Paty con seguridad…

La verdad es que si en algo era bastante atinada Paty con las demás personas era en su sexto sentido, pero eso le removió algo a la rubia quien la miro con un poco de temor, pues aun no conocía a su ahora novio de cierta manera más profundamente…

Caminaron rumbo a clases, el día transcurrió de lo más tranquilo para ella, solo podía pensar en una sola cosa, Albert…dios sentía que tenía mariposas en su estómago…era tan extraño estar de tan excelente humor después de una tediosa clase de patología bucal…Sonreír como boba ahora formaba parte de su currículo…

Parece que estas sorda…-dijo Tom quien la saco de sus pensamientos…

Me hablablas…- contesto ella.

No al árbol…claro que a ti pareces como ida o estas enamorada…-la rubia se puso inmediatamente roja…

No has visto a Paty…-dijo el ignorando la reacción de su amiga…

No, solo un momento en la mañana, tal vez aun no sale de clases…pero porque me preguntas por ella…-Tom se removió inquieto y aunque no tuviera ningún sexto sentido como el de su amiga, supo que algo sucedía.

Nada que sea de tu incumbencia…-dijo Tom con cara de enfado…

Perdón…no es para que te molestes tanto…además a mí que me importa…-afirmo la rubia sonriente.

Oye…cálmate, casi que me golpeas…-contesto el moreno, mientras se quedaba callado de pronto, mirando frente a Candice…

Así me gusta que me tengas miedo…además márcale a su celular que raro tendría encontrar a Paty…tienes su número no…-el castaño no le contestaba…

Sabes, mejor yo la busco…adiós…-sin más partió rápidamente, la rubia sonrió como sacada de onda por su reacción…-que tonto…- se dio la vuelta y topo con pared…

Al instante percibió el perfume característico, que hizo que su estómago floreciera como un jardín desbordante de naturaleza…sonrió…-estas bien Candy…-

Albert…me sorprendes que haces aquí…?.- una buena pregunta, pues no le había comentado donde localizarla.

Quería darte una sorpresa…-dijo el mientras sonreía de manera espectacular, la verdad es que justo en ese momento los estudiantes salían de varias clases, logrando la mirada de algunas compañeras de la rubia, incluso maestras…

Y sí que lo has hecho…-sin más afán lo beso, sorprendiéndolo un tanto…solo atino a abrazarla con fuerza y sin más el mundo ante ellos desapareció…no le importó dar un espectáculo en una universidad pública…

Sera mejor que nos vayamos…-contesto la rubia mientras caminaban abrazados por la universidad…

Vaya…no me digas que ese señor es el novio de Candice.-pregunto Tom con cara de sorpresa…

Si…y la verdad es que hacen una divina pareja…-contesto la castaña…

Pero parece su padre…-contesto Tom contrariado, la verdad es que Candice era muy bonita y había muchos tipos interesados en ella…pero parecía que la rubia solo se dedicaba a estudiar y cortar cabello, por eso al verla con ese tipo se había impresionado…esa era la palabra…

No es su padre y evita hacer esa clase de comentarios, porque ese hombre si te parte la cara…-dijo Paty con sorna, pues sabía que Tom un tipo arrancherado, valentón y brabucón…

No lo dudo…aunque ese tipo se ve demasiado fino…de donde lo conoce…-pregunto Tom.

Del Salón…-dijo Paty…

Que se fue hacer un manicure…-dijo de broma el castaño.

Que gracioso eres…claro que no fue a que le cortaran el cabello…algo así…no lo sé…-respondió Paty…

Pero es muchos años mayor…-señalo Tom con insistencia…ante la mirada de enfado de Paty…

Eso a ti ni a nadie le debe de importar…-contesto ella molesta mientras caminaba…

Y me vas a decir a que debo el honor de tu visita…-contesto Candice sonriente…

Deseaba verte, eres como una adicción para mí…pero bueno a dónde quieres ir a comer…-pregunto el mientras llegaban a la entrada…

Sorpréndeme…-contesto ella mientras sonreía…

Te han dicho el día de hoy que tienes los ojos más hermosos del mundo…-dijo meloso el rubio.

Si…- contesto ella mientras reía por su reacción.

Quién ?.-

Tu…-sin más se besaron apasionadamente…después de unos breves momentos subieron al mercedes que era manejado por un chofer…

* * *

Por fin...!...esperemos que Albert no se deje vencer con Candice ni ella deje que se vaya de sus brazos...yo quiero uno!...ustedes también...?...jajaja...la verdad es que esto de las edades es un tabu bastante establecido en la sociedad...todo mundo señala y juzga...pero el amor es solo para valientes y arriesgados...

Gracias por sus comentarios!...el día de hoy subo otro capitulo, pues mañana me es casi imposible subirlo, por que el sábado resulta ser que me caso por lo civil...Ehhhh!...jajaja...asi que mañana andaré vuelta loca con todo eso de la organizada...pero bueno al fin cumpliré otro de mis sueños...

Escribir también me costo cerca de 5 años llevarlo a un lugar como este...aunque claro no tenia mucha facilidad de poder hacerlo, pero cheque y desde 2011 estoy en esto y es un escaparate para mi imaginación que si no se vierte en esto pues fantaseo demasiado en la vida real y aquí hace que las historias que tal vez uno como simple mortal no puede vivir...

Gracias al cielo he tenido el favor de la gente que me escribe algún comentario positivo para que siga adelante con las historias que gracias al cielo han sido aceptadas...muchas gracias y espero que tengan un fin de semana formidable por que el mio empieza desde hoy...el lunes actualizo...

Saludos y besitos !


	11. MI VIDA Y MIS PRIORIDADES

**CAPITULO 11**

**MI VIDA Y MIS PRIORIDADES**

El chofer los llevo a uno de sus restaurantes preferidos, la rubia se había desecho del chongo, se acomodó el cabello suelto, en una cascada de preciosos rizos, se quitó la bata y sus torneadas piernas sacaron de quicio al rubio.

Así vas a la escuela…-

En ocasiones…-contesto ella.

Sabes me dan celos de saber que miles de caballeros son deslumbrados por esas preciosas piernas que me conquistaron…-dijo el de una manera tan galante que la rubia se sintió impaciente de un beso…

Dios…sabes que decir en el momento indicado cierto…-contesto ella mientras lo besaba…una buena costumbre que estaba adquiriendo…ya…

Albert la verdad se sentía tan cómodo con la respuesta tan natural de Candice que se dejaba querer…la rubia dejo su mochila en el auto y bajaron ante la galante presencia de Albert, un tipo guapo, con un impecable traje gris Oxford y unos ojos que a mas de una derretían…

Entraron al restaurant llamando la atención de la gente que degustaba la comida…a Candice la miraban con sorpresa, pues la verdad es que ella poseía una belleza innata, que hacia girar la vista de más de un caballero…

Pero alejando todo lo malo, la verdad era que formaban una hermosa pareja…tomaron asiento y ordenaron su comida, platicaban animadamente…

Que guardadito se lo tenía William Andley…nunca me imaginé verlo liado con una jovencita como esa…-dijo un ejecutivo del banco.

La verdad es que es demasiado insípida…-contesto otra cajera…con un tanto de sorna…

A mí no me lo parece…-contesto el ejecutivo…

El rubio se había percatado de que en el restaurant había varios empleados del banco la verdad es que era la prueba de fuego…pero para el…por qué a Candice no le parecía para nada molesto…fluía libremente…siendo ella misma.

Te pasa algo…te noto preocupado…-dijo la rubia mientras le sonreía…

Nada cariño…lo que pasa es que…-

Ya lo sé…pero porque te preocupas por eso…a mí no me importa en lo absoluto…comamos tranquilos si…además no arruines mi sorpresa…-contesto Candice mientras le daba un beso en los labios…

No sé qué hice para que dios te pusiera en mi camino…-dijo Albert sonriente.

Yo sí sé que has hecho…ser bueno…-completo ella sonriente…el camarero llego con la orden y se dispuso a entregarles la bandeja, discretamente le lanzaba miradas a Candice, algo que el rubio no pareció encantarle…

Se ve todo exquisito…-dijo ella sonriendo…

Si…la verdad es que lo está…-contesto el mientras comían degustando tranquilamente de pronto él se olvidó de todos esos prejuicios…sintió como si solo ellos dos estuvieran ahí…como tranquilo y sonriente…

El mesero retiro los platos y la rubia solicito una pequeña copa de helado de fresa…Albert la escuchaba hablar y la verdad es que le asombraba como podía platicar de todo…

No deseaba agobiarla con sus problemas, pero con solo tenerla a su lado los olvidaba por completo…-que pasa, me siento como un perico aquí platicando…y tu nada…

Me encanta mirarte…-

Como va tu día…?.- pregunto la rubia mientras se llevaba un poco de helado a la boca…

Nada importante…mucho trabajo…-dijo el sin querer decir más…

Ok, ya comprendí que no quieres hablar de nada conmigo…-dijo ella con cara de molestia…

No te enojes princesa…pero la verdad es que lo que menos deseo hablar es de trabajo…-dijo Albert con flojera…

Seguro…?...-el rubio asintió…-que se siente tener ahora novia…

La verdad es que es raro…pero me gusta mucho…que harás el fin de semana…?.- pregunto Albert…

Nada en especial…lavar la ropa, tarea, abrir el salón de belleza…-dijo la rubia…

Lo que pasa es que deseaba invitarte a la casa en la playa que tengo no tan lejos de estos rumbos…-dijo el mientras sonreía…la rubia lo miro con duda…más que nada pues ellos estarían completamente solos…

Y para ser sincera, lo cierto es que deseaba que pasara algo más que solo besos…pero su mayor temor era si lo decepcionaba de alguna manera…además no sabía cómo manejar esa clase de necesidades o sentimientos que a tan poco tiempo de estar con el tenia…vivía día a día…

Apenas ayer había decidido ser una pareja de novios…sabía que Albert era un tipo con necesidades…pero y si ella no daba el ancho…pero si también ella deseaba estar con el…eran demasiados peros…y mucho por sentir y mucho que desear…

Y que es exactamente lo que haríamos ahí…?.- el rubio sonrió mientras la miraba…

No lo sé…descansar, tomar un poco de sol, comer…-contesto el mientras la rubia lo miraba con atención…

Besarme…?.-dijo ella mientras Albert se acercaba y la besaba en la mejilla.

No lo dudes…puedo dedicarme a hacerlo todo el día…-contesto melosamente mientras le daba un suave beso en los labios…

Y yo encantada…a qué horas pasarías por mi…-dijo ella mientras le daba una cuchara de delicioso helado…

Mmm…está muy bueno…creo que temprano…no lo sé…-

Temprano a las 5 am…-contesto de juego la rubia…

Pues si te quedas conmigo si…-dijo Albert mientras la rubia se sonrojaba…de pronto se sintió como adolescente…el rubio lo noto…

Es broma…creo que una hora ideal es a las 9 am…por un decir…

Necesitaría llevar algo…el desayuno…-dijo ella.

No…es un viaje de relax, además ahí hay personal de servicio…-contesto el…

Pues si…entonces el sábado a las 9 am…-dijo ella mientras Albert sonreía, ordeno la cuenta mientras no dejaba de mirar a su ahora novia…la verdad es que el tiempo que había tomado para pasar con ella resulto ser demasiado provechoso.

Así será…-el mesero le entrego el cambio, así mismo el rubio dejo la propina y salieron del lugar llamando la atención de la gente, ella parecía muy feliz tomada de su mano, sonriente…

Vas a tu departamento o a otra parte…-pregunto el rubio…

Si voy a mi depa, tengo mucha tarea que hacer, recién empezaran exámenes y cosas así…-dijo con enfado la rubia.

Bueno…-subieron al mercedes…

Tal vez en la semana no pueda venir tengo que ir a Escocia por unos días…algunos asuntos familiares necesitan mi atención…-dijo el con enfado…

Ok…cuando regresas…-pregunto ella mientras lo miraba con temor de que le pasara algo…

El viernes por la noche, por eso es que te invito para que nos vayamos el sábado a la playa…-contesto con una sonrisa.

Por qué no me dices que harás en Escocia si se supone que somos una pareja…note que varias personas te miraban de reojo…-dijo ella intuitiva…

Creo que en verdad no pierdes detalles…lo cierto es que una vez al año se hace una junta de consejo todo referente al manejo de las inversiones del consejo en el Banco Central…digamos que me pasare los siguientes días entre gráficas, presentaciones, balances, juntas y disputas…-contesto él.

En que estas licenciado Albert…-

Administración y Finanzas, con maestría en negocios internacionales…-completo el…

Vaya…me sorprendes…-contesto ella seria mientras lo miraba con admiración…

Por qué me ves así…como raro…-dijo el rubio sonriente…

Pues es grato saber que tengo un novio que además de apuesto y galante, es demasiado inteligente…por eso estas en esa posición…lo único que llegare a lamentar es que no te veré…-dijo ella con seriedad…

Lo se…creo que también me harás falta a pesar de que aún no tenemos los años juntos…-contesto él.

Crees que es malo sentir lo que ambos estamos sintiendo…digo son apenas días que nos conocemos y ahora formas parte de mi vida…-comento Candice…

Formo parte de tu vida…?..-pregunto emocionado Albert como si algo dentro de el de pronto se sintiera vivo…

Si…eres mi novio…me gusta estar a tu lado…me siento bien contigo y he de confesarte que te extrañare…-

Dios…creo que yo también lo hare y ahora que lo has dicho tú lo puedo confesar sin pena…-dijo Albert quien abrazaba a Candy…

Mira no seré la mujer más experta en esto de las relaciones interpersonales pero la verdad es que deseo que seas sincero conmigo…que cuando sientas algo no te limites en decírmelo…así soy yo…digo lo que siento…-menciono ella con la firme convicción de que ser sincera era la única manera de subsistir.

Tal vez es fácil para una mujer como tu ser única, pero en ocasiones uno no puede decir lo que siente por prudencia…sin embargo en lo que respecte de nuestra relación la verdad es que me voy a comprometer con ello…-dijo el mientras la besaba dulcemente en los labios…-

Sr…hemos llegado…-dijo el chofer…que bajo y camino alrededor del coche para abrirle la puerta a su jefe…Albert ayudo a bajar a Candice del coche, mientras ella tomaba sus artículos personales…

Espéreme aquí…-dio la orden el rubio mientras Candice lo miraba con admiración…

Caminaron tomados de la mano mientras el cargaba su mochila…entraron al edificio y subieron al apartamento…-gustas algo de tomar…

No, gracias…solo quiero que te cuides…esta puerta me pone un tanto nervioso…-contesto el sonriente.

No tengas cuidado…-contesto ella mientras tomaban asiento en la sala…-me vas a decir porque estas así de estresado o no…?

Albert se sorprendió, pues la verdad es que tenían escasos días de convivir…pero ella sabía que algo no estaba del todo bien…- La verdad es que estas juntas anuales no son fáciles para mi…

Por qué lo dices…?.-contesto ella con temor.

Es la manera en que mis familiares tratan de crucificarme…es algo complicado…ven el trabajo que realizo durante todo el año para evaluar si puedo seguir al frente de los negocios…lo malo es que este año hice algunas inversiones que ellos consideran de riesgo y sin aprobaciones…-contesto el…sacando un poco de la bola de estrés que tenía sobre el…

Déjalo…-dijo ella.

Como dices…?.-

Déjalo…no eres feliz con esto Albert y no me parece justo que tu tengas que llevar ese peso sobre ti solo…además no me gustaría que enfermaras por algo así…si ellos no tienen confianza…para que tu sacrificio…vale la pena…en verdad…-

Albert la tomo de las manos…nunca en su vida sus padres o alguien le había dicho algo así…ella estaba preocupada lejos de una disputa familiar…dinero o posición…estaba preocupada por el…la sintió temblar y miro el miedo en sus ojos…

Sintió que podía morir ahí mismo…al fin le importaba a una persona…a una mujer…como a el también le importaba lo que a ella le sucediera…

Me da miedo que te pase algo…yo me sentiría fatal…-contesto la rubia…

No es tan fácil Candice…hay muchas cosas en todo esto…-dijo el refiriéndose a su familia.

Yo creo que con lo que has trabajado…puedes vivir cómodamente…además Albert mira no soy quien para decirte absolutamente nada…apenas nos estamos conociendo…pero no somos eternos…no sé si quieras tu vivir esta vida hasta que tu cuerpo no resista…

Eso era una verdad…su padre había sufrido dos infartos él no lo supo hasta que sucedió el puesto…

Candice cómo es que tú me dices todo esto sin conocerme verdaderamente…-dijo el sorprendido.

Por qué lo siento…porque veo el temor de vivir tu vida con las decisiones que tu tomes…acaso crees que por tener 20 años no percibo los problemas…se lo que cuesta ganarse un dólar…lo que cuesta la vida…lo que vale en verdad…y no es fácil y no somos eternos…-contesto ella con un aplomo que lo hizo sentirse mal…

Lo se…siempre he vivido con lo que por mi apellido significa…no tuve muchas opciones…-contesto el con enorme pesar…

No sé y no tengo idea lo que tu apellido signifique…pero la verdad es que me suena como egoísta que tu familia solo reciba los beneficios cuando tu estas solo…-dijo Candice mirándolo a los ojos.

Estaba solo ahora estas a mi lado…-contesto el logrando sacar una sencilla sonrisa de la rubia.

Así es…pero si a ti te pasa algo…no me tendrás…no te tendré a mi lado…vives con temor del que dirán…toma tus decisiones tú y aunque yo no esté a tu lado…haz lo que te haga feliz…esto no te hace feliz…-dijo Candice con la verdad…

Es verdad no soy feliz con esto…-comento el rubio aceptando lo que por años nunca a nadie la había dicho…él deseaba vivir como sus hermanos…como sus primos…como sus parientes…- creo que tu haz llegado para darle un cambio a mi vida…

No lo hagas por mi…-dijo ella…-por ti…para ti…

Sabes…quisiera poder llevarte y me apoyes como hoy lo estás haciendo…-Candice le sonrió haciéndolo ver más hermosa que nunca…

La verdad es que no estaría nada mal esa idea…no conozco Escocia…pero no podría debo de ir a la universidad…-completo ella.

Ni yo te lo pediría, el mundo se perdería de una dentilista muy buena…-contesto el sonriente por la nueva frase…

Me gusta…dentilista…-ambos rieron por las palabras juntas dentista y estilista…

Creo que será mejor que me marche, en un par de horas me marcho…-contesto el mientras la rubia literalmente se arrojaba a sus brazos y se unían en un apasionado beso…

Albert la abrazo con fuerza mientras sus carnosos labios danzaban frenéticamente sobre la boca de la rubia…era delicioso devorar una boca como esa…

Los besos con Candy hacían referencia a su nombre…pero él sabía que debía de detenerse…algo le indicaba que ella no era demasiado experta en eso de las artes amatorias…

Pero la entrega que ella tenía era demasiado grata…la rubia sentía que con ese beso no le decía adiós…si un…te espero con ansias…

Sus lenguas se unieron en una danza casi prohibida…indecente…pero necesario…

Las manos de Albert apretaban su cintura con desesperación…lo cierto es que ella despertaba pasiones demasiado bajas para su propio bien…-sera…mejor…parar…por que no podre…resistirme…y…te hare el amor…

La rubia estaba sonrojada con los labios color cereza…Albert paso su pulgar por esos labios preciosos…sonrió…

Espérame Candice…dime que me recibirás con los brazos abiertos…-dijo el mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Te esperare…pero prométeme que te cuidaras…-dijo ella mientras colocaba sus manos sobre sus hombros y recargaba su mejilla sobre la del rubio…

Así lo hare mi cielo…-contesto el rubio…se despidieron con un fuerte abrazo y algunas promesas más…si de algo estaba segura Candy era de que las cosas a partir de ahí no podrían ser distintas y que ahora si estaba segura de que ese hombre era lo que deseaba para su vida…para siempre…

Albert y George estaban ya en pleno vuelo…

Estas bien…?...-dijo el pelinegro…

Si…más bien que nunca…-

Nervioso tal vez…-dijo George quien conocía que esas juntas anuales eran casi una cacería sangrienta…

No…seguro de que tomare una decisión importante…-contesto Albert con un tono de voz gélida…

Pasa algo de lo que deba enterarme...-

Solo que pienso que ahora me toca tomar mi vida en mis manos…-contesto el, mientras George sabía que eso a lo que todo mundo no quería sucedería…

Cuentas con todo mi apoyo…-contesto el pelinegro…

Lo se amigo…tal vez las cosas se pongan un tanto mal…pero nada de lo que no se pueda salir…además hay muchos interesados…-completo el rubio…

Lo se…-dijo George mientras la azafata les traía su cena…

* * *

Hola...gracias por sus felicitaciones...creo que las mujeres en nuestros breves momentos tenemos especial sentido para decir una que otra verdad ...sera que esta vez sucede que el rubio reorganice al fin su vida...esperemos que nuestra pareja siga así...me apurare para actualizar el día de mañana...que sucederá cuando Albert vaya a Escocia...?...saludos y gracias por sus reviews.


	12. UNA NUEVA VIDA

**CAPITULO 12**

**UNA NUEVA VIDA**

La familia Andley estaba reunida, la Tía Elroy era una mujer de armas todos temblaban por las decisiones que ella tomara…solo William Albert Andley era a quien pudiera ella respetar y respaldar…así como a su padre William Andley.

Que tal estuvo el vuelo hijo…-dijo su padre el gran William Andley, bastante parecido a, el…solo con un poco de sobrepeso, pero con unos ojos azules como el…así como tocar el cielo…limpio y puro.

Bien padre…como sigue esa rodilla…-pregunto Albert mientras tomaba asiento…

De maravilla…solo que el médico me recomendó bajar unos kilos…pero la verdad es que en esta casa hacen una comida buenísima…-contesto el…

Santa madre…por qué no me avisaron que habías llegado mi amor…-dijo Marie Andley la madre del rubio…mientras lo abrazaba con amor.

Recién llegamos, George subió a descansar…-contesto Albert…

Esta es tu casa hijo…así que no te preocupes…espero que aconsejes a tu padre para que lleve la dieta que el médico le ha dado…-

Por dios mujer, eso de las verduras y salmón no es lo mío…-contesto Sir. William.

Por dios…eres más necio que tu medico…entre el estira y afloja de los dos voy a volverme loca…tu padre sigue una estricta dieta de nada de verduras…que te cuesta estar en forma…mira a tu hijo que a su edad luce tan galante…-contesto Marie medio obstinada…

Claro él tiene 40 y yo 70, creo que hay una gran diferencia…-dijo el…

Albert miraba la discusión solo como hijo, a ciencia cierta no se podía inmiscuir en esos problemas familiares que no le atañían, pero si le importaban…-Padre recuerda que haz sufrido dos infartos…

De pronto todos se quedaron callados…-Creo que está bien…

Dios gracias hijo…yo sabía que lo harías entrar en razón…es tan terco tu padre en algunas cosas…-dijo Marie mientras ordenaba que la dieta se hiciera…desapareciendo…

Dime que traes…-dijo Sir. William

Creo que este año habrá muchos problemas con las inversiones que te había dicho…-

Vamos al despacho…-ambos caballero caminaron al recinto de los Andley.

Es verdad Tía Elroy que aun William no tiene novia…-

Hasta donde yo sé no…pero no creo que dure mucho soltero Eliza…será que de pronto te ha interesado…-

A quien no…-contesto Sara la madre de la pelirroja prima segunda de Albert.

Mama…!...-dijo Eliza escandalizada por el comentario de su progenitora…

La verdad es que mi sobrino es un excelente partido…además habrá más de una mujer interesada en el…-contesto con orgullo la Tía Elroy.

Tal vez Elisa debería de acercarse el día de la cena…-comento con un interés más que obvio Sara, pues Albert gozaba de una inmensa fortuna, poder…

Pero es que a ti te interesa Eliza…digo ustedes se llevan cerca de 10 años…-comento la Tía Elroy.

Si…la verdad es que creo que William es un excelente partido además han pasado años que no coincidimos, si Sofía fue tan insensata en dejarlo, pues fue porque no supo aprovechar lo que podía tener a su lado…

Lo tuvo querida, pero se le fueron las piernas…-contesto Sara.

Ese no es un tema que me agrade tratar…-contesto la tía Elroy nerviosa…

Pues entonces me acercare a, el…-dijo decidida la castaña.

Lo que en mi concierne me parece bien querido hijo, creo que uno como hombre debe de tomar decisiones…además quiero conocerla…-dijo Sir. William.

De que hablas…-contesto Albert…

Hijo, crees que soy bobo…las decisiones que uno tal vez toma son respaldadas casi siempre por una inspiración…eso se debe a una dama…

Es tan obvio…-pregunto el rubio.

Siempre…pero dime como es que te has animado, estabas tan inmerso en tu soledad…-dijo su padre…

La verdad es que la conocí hace algunos años…todo se resume a una gran diferencia que yo aún no puedo aceptar padre…-dijo el rubio con pesar.

De que hablas…hoy en día las diferencias sociales las tiene uno en mente, además tu solo te desenvuelves en esta tediosa sociedad impositiva…que te importe una mujer es porque en verdad es ella especial…sin importar que yo te apoyo…eres mi hijo y aunque nunca te lo he dicho no es tarde para decirte que seas feliz…-contesto Sir. William

Padre gracias por lo que me dices…pero la verdad es que debo de confesar que temo por ella…-dijo con pena el rubio.

Que sucede…suéltalo…-

Soy mayor que ella…-confeso apenado…

Y eso qué demonios puede causar problemas…tu siempre has sido un hombre ejemplar y aun a pesar que lo que sucedió con tu ex mujer sacaste la casta…no me digas que tienes miedo de algo…-comento su padre.

Candice tiene 20 años…-dijo el rubio mientras su padre sonreía…

Qué bonito nombre Candice…-de pronto se quedó callado y miro a su hijo con esos grandes ojos azules…-20 años…eso si cambia un poco las cosas hijo…no es delito…-dijo alarmado, mientras Albert agachaba la cabeza…

No padre…-

Es broma…si ella está contigo sabe tu posición obviamente y no le importa…eso para mí es tener valor e interés en ti…no dejes que la gente se inmiscuya en lo que a ti de verdad te importa…si haz decidido estar con ella mantente firme.-señalo su padre.

Yo a tu madre le llevo 13 años y aunque al principio fue fácil, los años hijo mío con una vida como la que llevaba son más pesados…pero tu estas a tiempo…-le dijo Sir William mientras lo miraba con esos ojos azules tan suyos…

Esas palabras le dieron aún más valor del que ya tenía…ahora la vida que sin duda estaba por dar un enorme giro…

Cariño te comerás eso que te di…nada de grasas…-dijo Marie su esposa…

Descuida mujer…te lo prometo…-contesto Sir. William mientras caminaban a la dichosa reunión de consejo…donde una vez más vería como su hijo seria literalmente crucificado por terceros…

No te preocupes mama…estaré al pendiente…-dijo Albert tratando de tranquilizar a su progenitora que lo miro con pesar, la verdad es que ella siempre se sentía con culpa por ver a su hijo solo…

Hijo…me siento tan orgullosa de ti…patéales el trasero a esos ancianos del consejo…-el rubio se sorprendió por el consejo que su madre le daba, generalmente ella era demasiado reservada con el…no con su hermana pero a él lo trataba con un respeto un tanto absurdo…

Así lo hare madre…-para sorpresa del rubio su pequeña madre lo envolvió en un abrazo su perfume le hizo recordar años atrás de su infancia…

Si mi cielo…-sin más George, Sir William y Albert partieron a la dichosa reunión…

Cuéntamelo todo amiga…-dijo Paty desesperada.

Que te puedo contar…-contesto Candy.

Haz dormido con el…-

Pero qué te pasa Patricia Obrian…-dijo escandalizada Candice…

Por dios mujer un hombre de su edad no es uno de esos niños que puedes marearte con besitos y caricias…es un hombre maduro que seguramente está en una edad exacta…-contesto Paty…

Dímelo ya…lo sospechaba pero no podía creerlo porque me negaba a eso…pero es verdad no…-dijo la rubia mirando a su mejor amiga de pronto ruborizarse…

Dios…que pena contigo…dirás que soy una fácil…-dijo Paty sintiéndose de pronto mal…

En verdad y como te sentiste…-dijo la rubia…

Bien…es algo raro e inexplicable pero la verdad es que Stear es bueno haciéndolo…-dijo la castaña sonriente…-pero Michael es mejor…

La rubia se sorprendió su amiga había sido siempre tan tímida con los hombres ahora resulta que las cosas estaban al revés…

No sé qué decirte…-dijo Candice sorprendida.

Lo se…pero la verdad es que siento que puedo llevar las riendas de mi vida…no me arrepiento de nada…pero lo cierto es que es yo me siento contenta…-dijo Paty…

Ahora comprendo por qué te sentías un poco desesperada por que estuviera con el…-

La verdad es que no supe manejar las cosas…pero ahora que salgo con Michael y ya formalizamos nuestro noviazgo…sé que es porque me empecé a valorar…-dijo ella…

Lo cierto es que me da gusto por ti…además Michael es una buena persona…-dijo ella.

Candice no has pensado que tarde que temprano tú y Albert pues tendrán algo más que besos…-dijo Paty.

La verdad es que si lo pienso…pero no se…-contesto Candice…

Lo quieres y a lo que se ve es que el también…solo pasara…-dijo la castaña…-nos vemos luego…

Candice entro a clases…

Pero es que es algo que no fue avalado por el consejo como puedes decir que la inversión fue una cuestión de urgencia…-señalo Neil.

Creo que contamos con todos los fundamentos bien plantados…-dijo George…-no podríamos realizar inversiones sin tener contemplados los factores de riesgo…

Es absurdo…-dijo Neil cerrado mientras ponía a duda a todos los que conformaban el consejo…

Creo que absurdo cuando no tienes la información pero en las carpetas que tenemos describe exactamente la inversión…y cuanto más hemos ganado cerca del 40%, por lo que las ganancias rebasaron más las expectativas…-comento Sir William mientras Albert miraba a Neil.

Pero en caso de que todo fuera al revés…estaríamos perdiendo todo…-comento Neel alarmando a todos…

Creo que debemos de ser consientes con las inversiones y a partir de esta sesión no se realizara ninguna sin una aprobación del consejo tarde lo que se tenga que tardar…-lo decía Sir Howard, quien estaba al cargo de las notas y decisiones pactadas…

Creo que la resolución asegura que nuestros capitales no sean puestos en riesgo…-señalo Neil haciéndose el importante…

Nuestros capitales…dios santo Neel, eres el que menos capital tiene…de hecho creo que tengo una propuesta para ello…-contesto Archivald Cornwell Andley, sobrino de Albert.

Te escuchamos…-dijo Sir William mientras Albert solo miraba analizando…

Creo que los capitales que tenemos en el banco algunos resultan ser un lastre…esto que quiere decir…que los capitales de accionistas que no sean mayores a los 10 millones resultan ser los más difíciles de hacer producir, esto trae perdidas millonarias para los demás…-señalo Archie mientras Neel estaba que reventaba de coraje.

Su padre quien lamentablemente había claudicado el poder a Neil por ser el hijo que tal vez tendría mayor derecho por ser un Andley, aunque no fuera el primogénito, la verdad es que estaba arrepentido de eso, pues la cuantiosa herencia que el había hecho permanecer fija, ahora iba en picada, lo único que los mantenía firmes era esa inversión en el Banco Central que como señalaba Archie era la menor…

De pronto la sala de lleno de una multitud de cuchicheos de los hombres que ahí estaban presentes…

Robert Leegan se sintió de pronto preocupado, Albert lo miro sabía que el consejo estaba por desterrar a su familia del Banco Central, pero la verdad es que él era un hombre admirable…digno de respeto…

Tu consejo seria eliminar los inversionistas menores…no es así…-dijo Sir. Lawrence…

Así es…-confirmo Archivald, dejando en total sorpresa a Neil quien de pronto no se sintió tan seguro de fanfarronear…

Considero que debemos de tomar una decisión…-dijo Sir Williams haciendo que el Sr. Leegan se sintiera solo…

Tomaremos un receso de una hora para comer y así mismo tomemos una decisión mediante la urna…-era una decisión democrática, que ahora mismo haría que los caballeros que desearan que invirtieran en ellos pues buscarían partidarios para inyección de capital…-se cierra la sesión…

Padre…yo…-dijo Neel mientras el Robert lo miraba con reproche…

Podrías haberte quedado callado…si sabes que el amplio capital que había dejado invertido en el banco central lo hubieses mantenido esto simplemente no habría sucedido…si nos sacan de esto…declararemos a los Leegan en Banca rota…

El castaño se sorprendió por esa declaración que era lo que el menos deseaba ahora mismo miraba las consecuencias de sus decisiones precipitadas…

Tío…es un gusto saludarte…-dijo Archie sonriente mientras se unía en un abrazo con Albert…

Lo se sobrino…veo que tienes buenas acciones en mente como todo hombre de negocios…-contesto Albert, mientras Archie saludaba a su suegro…

Creo que tenemos a un empresario con un futuro prometedor…-señalo George sonriente de que ese chico fuera novio de su preciosa Annie…

Lo sé y creo que tu padre se siente orgulloso de ti…pero que les parece si vamos a comer…ansió probar esas verduras que mi amada esposa solicito…-dijo Sir William amante de la carne…

Caminaron tranquilos al comedor…-Adelántense necesito hablar con Robert…

Claro hijo…no dude en ti ni por un segundo…-

El Sr. Leegan sentía que todo estaba perdido…pero miro al rubio acercársele…y de pronto la vida se le alegro…-seguramente vienes a mofarte…-dijo indignado Neil…

Contigo no vengo a hablar…Robert será que podemos conversar a solas…-contesto el rubio ignorando a su otro sobrino…

Claro William…-ambos caballeros caminaron rumbo a un cubículo vacío donde ordenaron su comida, tal vez la mejor para el Sr. Legan.

La reunión nuevamente se llevaría a cabo, los miembros estaban por tomar una decisión…respecto a los inversionistas...

Bien, deseamos que se tenga una lista de los inversionistas que pudieron elevar su capital estableciendo como base la cantidad de 20 millones…-dijo Sir Lawrence…

George le entrego la lista y la verdad es que le sorprendió un poco pero sonrió…-creo que tenemos a varios buenos de regreso…-dijo Sir Lawrence.

La sesión entra en inicio, con varias fusiones, por lo que quedara anulada en este momento la votación...solo que dentro de las mismas hay algunas pautas que se deberán cumplir…respecto a lo pactado en estos acuerdos que se deberán llevar a cabo durante estos días que estemos en consejo, los abogados están redactando los contratos…-señalo Sir Howard.

Los siguientes pactos de fusión son con los Murdock, Banner, Fionnle…juntos conforman un capital de 55 millones…los términos comerciales quedaran sujetos a disposiciones que ellos arreglaran con sus abogados…por lo que es una buena unión comercial.

Por último los Leegan asumen un total de 35 millones cima adecuada para estar en el Banco Central…-Neel de pronto se sintió demasiado dichoso y fanfarrón…- pero existe una clausula tacita…-

Sir William sonrió maravillado…-La Clausula indica que le manejo deberá de recaer en Robert Leegan y su primogénito Mathew Leegan Morgan…

La cara de Neil, incluso para la gente ahí reunida era de completa sorpresa…resultaba que Neil no era el primogénito del Sr. Robert Leegan, si no Mathew y Rosaline Leegan Morgan…hijos de su primer matrimonio con la ya fallecida y hermosa Susan Morgan…ninguno de ellos fueron desprotegidos, pero al casarse con Sara Leegan la vida de sus hijos se convirtió en un infierno, por lo que parte de la fortuna que el Sr. Robert había amansado la destino para sus hijos mayores y su crianza.

Sin embargo ellos crecieron alejados de su padre porque Sara Leegan nunca los trato como hijos de su esposo siempre les dijo que eran unos bastardos y por lo que al llegar los mellizos lo mejor fue que sus hijos mayores vivieran aparte.

Consecuencia de ello tanto Neil como Eliza eran literalmente unos mimados chicos de sociedad, con un apellido rimbombante, sin embargo su hijo Mathew había heredado muchas de sus cualidades y con el adecuado manejo de la herencia de su madre, había creado un gran imperio…al lado de su hermana que también trabajaba de par con él.

Esto no puede ser…-grito Neil…-padre no nos puedes hacer esto…ese bastardo…

No te permito que insultes a mi hijo que se merece esto más que tú por trabajar…-dijo Robert molesto ante la cara de indignación de Neil…

Entonces aclaradas las cosas seguimos con la reunión…-contesto el Sir Lawrence mientras las miradas de agradecimiento del Sr. Leegan iban a Albert, quien sabía y confiaba en que él y su hijo Mathew le regresarían con creces esa inversión…

La rubia llego a su departamento como con la sensación de tristeza…la verdad es que extrañaba al rubio…abrió la puerta y el teléfono sonaba con insistencia…-hola…

Pensé que te había pasado algo hija…como no te hemos visto…-dijo Clarise con preocupación…

No me pasa nada, tengo mucha tarea, el salón, las practicas…todo…-dijo la rubia ofuscada…

Espero que este fin de semana nos vengas a visitar o iré yo…-dijo con amor su mama…

Mama, por dios estoy llena de cosas por hacer en verdad…-contesto la rubia mientras el timbre sonaba y caminaba a la puerta, miro un enorme arreglo floral…-dios…

Que pasa hija…-pregunto Clarise…

No nada…-contesto ella, mientras firmaba una hoja de entrega y un chico entraba depositando el arreglo en la mesa…

La verdad es que sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas por lo que sucedía…escucho a su madre parlotear y ella solo decía que si…la verdad es que nunca le habían regalado unas flores…él era el primero…

* * *

Hola espero esten bien...el amor hace que la gente tome decisiones, haga locuras, diga cursilerias...pero sin duda es lo mas lindo...esperemos que nuestro guapo rubio siga con estos detalles y su regreso venga con todo y por todo...yupi!...quien se apunta a esperarlo...gracias por sus comentarios...saludos...!


	13. LA MEJOR HUIDA

**CAPITULO 13**

**LA MEJOR HUIDA…**

Colgó el teléfono y sonrió emocionada por el enorme arreglo floral que tenía frente a ella…rosas si había recibido…pero nunca un arreglo en su casa…la verdad es que se sintió dichosa de pasar por esa experiencia.

Ya que la emoción de la primera impresión había pasado, pudo notar que tenía un sobre blanco…al frente decía Candice…lo abrió lentamente…

_Espero que tu sorpresa te guste…ansió que llegue el fin de semana para verte…tal vez te parezca anticuado…pero me fascino este arreglo…tuyo…Albert…_

No era anticuado regalarle flores a ella…y más siendo de quien venían…dios sintió que su corazón corría agitado por la emociones que vivía…

Los días habían sido bastante pesados…Albert lamentaba no poderse comunicar con Candice, pero la verdad es que ese último día era la prueba de fuego…

Y como va hijo…-dijo Marie para hacer plática.

Creo que bien…-contesto Albert mientras le retiraban el plato.

Y cuándo es que mi hijo me presentara a una mujer que este a su lado…-el rubio sonrió, la verdad es que su madre también era un poco chismosa…

No creo que tenga nada de nuevo que decir al respecto…-contesto Albert evadiendo la pregunta.

Pasemos a la sala para que nos sirvan café…-señalo Marie mientras el rubio caminaba del brazo de su tía Elroy, tomaron asiento…

Vendrás a la cena…-dijo la tía Elroy.

No lo sé…deje algunos pendientes en Norteamérica que requieren de mi especial atención…-

Pero como…no puedes hacer eso hijo….además que es más importante que tu familia…-Sir William miro a su hijo…claro que él sabía que lo único que le importaba a su vástago era la presencia de esa mujer.

Mujer…nuestro hijo tiene demasiadas responsabilidades como para estar asistiendo a un evento…-señalo con enfado Sir William.

Pues es cierto, pero entonces nunca conocerá una mujer que este a su lado…-señalo Marie…

Te apuesto que el día en que el decida tener a una mujer no le hará faltar asistir a una de esas reuniones…-

Vamos William no mal aconsejes a mi sobrino…-contesto de metiche la Tía Elroy.

No es un mal consejo…no sé si se dieron cuenta de que William es un hombre de 40 años…que decide que quiere…divorciado y con dos hijos…por cierto donde están mis nietos…-señalo el padre del rubio para desviar la plática…

Ellos están en Francia…en el internado…-contesto el rubio…

Y como viven con Sofía…creo que debiste de pedir su custodia…ella no es un buen ejemplo…-contesto la tía Elroy.

Eso es un asunto que nosotros dos acordamos…los chicos están bien…nos vemos en vacaciones de verano…convivimos y regresan a la escuela.-contesto el rubio con enfado, la verdad es que odiaba dar explicaciones…

Cuando podremos reunirnos entonces como familia…en navidad…?...-pregunto Marie…tu hermana Pauna desea que nos reunamos…

Para ella es fácil madre…vive en Irlanda…pero yo debo cruzar el océano…-contesto Albert con razón…

Pues sí pero tengo años sin ver a mis nietos quiero verlos…no me lo puedes prohibir…-dijo con demasiado apego la sobreprotectora abuela Marie.

Años…mujer el año antepasado no viajamos a Italia…no vimos dos semanas…-contesto Sir William.

Sí, pero no es lo mismo…-dijo Marie como montada en su macho…

Hijo, pero yo quisiera que acudieras al baile…creo que sería bueno que conocieras o saludaras algunas damas que desean verte…-el rubio sonrió de manera fingida, sabía perfectamente que clases de damas preguntarían por el…de esas que solo les sacabas una sonrisa por el millón de dólares que valieras.

Lamento decepcionarla tía…-dijo Albert mientras aparecía George con su maletín…era hora de cerrar la semana de trabajo…- pero debemos partir…

Los caballeros se marcharon a sus labores…-creo que William ya tiene una mujer a su lado…

Por qué lo dices Elroy…-pregunto Marie…

Lo se…se le nota el interés de marcharse…-contesto la tía.

Creo que son alucinaciones tuyas…además si esta con una mujer que no es algo formal, pues no lo dirá…-dijo Marie.

Aunque si estaría bien que conociera a una mujer que se hiciera responsable de su cuidado y la educación correcta de sus hijos…por qué Sofía deja mucho que desear…la verdad es que arreglo un buen acuerdo con mi sobrino pero no me parece que viva con ese esposo suyo a costas de William.

Tienes a alguien en mente verdad…?...-señalo intuitiva Marie…

Claro que si…hay muchas jóvenes dispuestas a estar con el…Elisa Legan creo que es una mujer buena para el…joven, refinada, educada…

No lo sé…me parece demasiado joven e inmadura para mi hijo…además se perfectamente que le gustaría otro tipo de mujer…-contesto la mama del rubio firme, haciendo que la imposición casi tacita de la Tía Elroy se cayera al suelo…

Dejemos que él decida qué es lo que quiere, viene de un divorcio por más vergonzoso como para casarte tan rápidamente…

Pero Marie, él tiene la obligación de no dejar pasar tanto tiempo antes de que la gente cree rumores…algo escuche de que William no podía superar la traición de su ex mujer..

Para eso tiene un apellido que lo respalde…no quiero hablar más del asunto Elroy…es mi hijo…-

La verdad es que en ocasiones Marie no toleraba mucho el comportamiento de la prima de su esposo, la razón era tan sencilla…ella se quería sentir la dueña de todos…

Algo que al paso de los años su esposo William le paro de manera indefinida, por eso respetaba siempre a los Andley…al final del día ellos eran los descendientes directos…el poder estaba y residía en ellos…

De qué hablamos que se necesita que alguien más cuestione las decisiones del presidente del Banco Central…-dijo con casi insolencia Alfred Ducal…un inversionista casi jodevidas como Neil.

Me parece que esta entonces en juego la presidencia del Banco Central...-George, Albert y Sir William escuchaban en silencio sin omitir palabra alguna…

Es absurdo nuestro presidente ha hecho las cosas de manera correcta, salvo estas últimas inversiones donde no todos estuvieron de acuerdo…-contesto Sir Lawrence…

Los cuchicheos ya siendo como parte del diario no se hicieron esperar…pero Albert tenía un plan completamente estructurado…

Estoy de acuerdo en que analicemos las actividades del presidente…-contesto otro integrante del consejo.

Pues entonces no sería mejor que designaran otro presidente si de este no creen que sea capaz de llevar el manejo del Banco Central…-anuncio Sir Williams ante el asombro de la mayoría de los caballeros…

Creo que es lo mejor…-contesto Alfred Ducal.

En todo caso presento mi renuncia para que el consejo designe un nuevo presidente para el Banco Central, así mismo los trámites correspondientes los verán con mis abogados, suponiendo así mismo el retiro de mi capital del mismo…dejo en manos del consejo este asunto…-los miembros no esperaban esa respuesta…

Alfred Ducal se quedó callado, pues sabía que casi la mitad de la inversión correspondía a los Andley…todo de momento se tambaleo…pero ellos no podían hacer más…

Pero Sir Andley su hijo no puede hacer esto…el capital que se sacaría haría que el Banco Central se tambaleara…provocaría una inestabilidad para todos…-anuncio Sir Lawrence…

La decisión está tomada, yo no puedo intervenir lo mejor será que lo miren con los abogados…o busquen más inversionistas…-señalo divertido el papa del rubio…

Dios…-de pronto el consejo era un completo alboroto…

En verdad es necesario que te marches así…-dijo Marie mirando a su hijo.

Como lo dije tengo asuntos más importantes que requieren mi presencia madre…-señalo Albert.

Creo que estas tomando muchas decisiones arrebatadas…como dejar la presidencia…-señalo la Tía Elroy.

Tía considero que las decisiones que yo tome no son cuestionables…-señalo el rubio con enfado…

Por lo menos quédate a la cena...-insistió su mama, a lo que el rubio tuvo que acceder eso de sentirse culpable no era algo que le apasionara…

Está bien…solo lo hago porque me lo pides…-dijo el rubio mientras subía a la habitación que tenía asignada…

No puedo creer que le permitieras renunciar William…-señalo indignada la tía Elroy…

Creo que las decisiones que mi hijo tome yo las respaldare Elroy, además de unos años hacia acá el Banco Central no es un negocio tan redituable para nosotros los Andley, mi hijo ha realizado inversiones en otros rubros más productivos con lo cual hemos podido acrecentar nuestra fortuna…-señalo el papa del rubio…

Pero esto desestabilizara al mercado en Escocia…-dijo ella con preocupación…

Si te soy franco…no me interesa…-la cara de la tía Elroy era para grabarse…y la verdad es que Sir William lo disfrutaba habían pasado generaciones antes de que su hijo terminara con el calvario y la cruz del manejo del Banco Central, ahora los Andley después de siglos eran libres…

La mansión de los Andley lucia llena de las más refinadas damas de la sociedad…muchas de esas a la caza del emancipado William Albert Andley…especialmente una…Eliza Leegan.

Por dios esto es un escándalo…mi padre esta vuelto loco…-dijo Claude Ducan…

La verdad es que era lógico, además escuche a mi padre decir que aunque los Andley ya no invirtieran más…tardarían siglos en gastarse su fortuna…-contesto Eliza…

Dios…espero ver a William…tiene años que no lo miro…-contesto Mirando Cross…

Por dios que deseas verle, si tu estas casada…-comento Eliza…

Eso no importa, que tal si me pide que me divorcie…-todas rieron por el comentario tan absurdo de Miranda…William hizo su aparición del brazo de la tía Elroy…

Las jóvenes casaderas entre ellas Eliza se pavonearon coquetamente, pero la verdad es que todos esos absurdos protocolos le parecían al rubio lo más aburrido y menos productivo del mundo…ansiaba estar con Candice…

Te sucede algo…-dijo la tía Elroy mirándolo.

Nada…-la noche sucedió entre presentaciones, conversaciones cansadas y platicas agotadoras…odiaba todo lo referente a lo que una mujer a su lado beneficiaria…

Como va todo…-se acercó a, el sigilosamente George…

Estoy harto…ya tienes el avión listo…-

Así es…cuando lo ordenes…-contesto George también un tanto impaciente por irse…

Dame unos 5 minutos…-contesto el rubio, mientras su fiel socio salía rumbo al coche para marcharse…

Dios que calor hace William…-dijo Eliza tratando de llamar su atención con el vistoso y generoso escote que tenía.

Si me permites…-contesto el rubio ignorándola…la verdad es que él tenía otros planes…se acercó a su madre y le dio un beso en la mejilla…ella solo sonrió…

Padre…-dijo Albert mientras le apretaba el hombro.

Me siento orgulloso de que tú si tomaras esta decisión…mándale saludos a Candice de mi parte y aférrate a ella…-

Quien es Candice…-pregunto Marie…mientras su amado esposo le platicaba algo y eso hacía que se liberara de una entrevista minuciosa…

El rubio subió las escaleras y entro a uno de los cuartos, Eliza no lo perdió de vista solo una fracción de segundo que miro a la Tía Elroy.

Eliza camino hacia las habitaciones entro a la que creyó que el rubio había ocupado y se lanzó a sus brazos…-dios William tenia tantos deseos de hacer esto…-sin mucho afán lo beso…

De pronto sintió que tenía bigotes…separándose bruscamente…- Ahhh dios…que bien besas mujer…-un marcado acento sureño la volvió a la realidad, mientras la luz se encendía…era la tía Elroy.

Pero que pasa aquí William, como es posible…que…-la anciana mujer junto con la interesada Elisa deseaban crear un chisme para obligar a William responderle como caballero a Elisa…pero Timothy Deep Andley era quien ocupaba esa habitación…

La verdad es que era parecido a William alto, fornido, inteligente, pero su marcado acento y su preferencias a los ranchos era lo que marcaba la diferencia…tenía unos preciosos ojos verdes y un bigote que encantaba a más de una…

Dios Elisa, pero que bajo haz caído por el amor de William…ahora él debe de…-la cara de Sara fue de shock, el hombre que habían acordado estarían cazando no era ese rubio de coleta.

Pues yo no respondo por esta mujerrrr…ejemejem…primero porque invadió mi habitaciónnn, segundo porque me confundió con mi primo William y tercero… por que no se me da la gana…como ven…-dijo Timothy…

Que sucede Timothy…-pregunto divertido Sir William al ver que varias damas se a conglomeraban arriba en una habitación…

Nada…que estas cacatúas tío…quierennn que por un beso que esta semidesnuda mujer me dio creyendo que era William me case…cuando yo respeto mucho mi libertad…-comento el rubio enfadado…

Cacatúas…por dios controle su vocabulario…-dijo Sara escandalizada…

Cacatúas…eso son…salgan de mi habitación…tío que le digo esta mujer que no conozco invade mi cuarto y me besa…-dijo con indignación Timothy…de lo que había librado a Albert…

El rubio ansiaba llegar a Norteamérica…probar los labios de la que le quitaba el sueño…

Candice…te pasa algo…pareces como si estuvieras enferma…-dijo Paty…

No me pasa nada…es solo que…no lo sé…-dijo ella, la verdad es que extrañaba mucho a William…

Pues creo que te alegraras un poco…-dijo Paty mientras el rubio la esperaba con una enorme sonrisa…

Candice sintió de pronto que el alma le volvía al cuerpo…camino hacia él y Paty los miro unirse en un abrazo y un apasionado beso…la verdad es que se miraban tan bien juntos…

Creo que William tiene buenos gustos…-dijo una voz que a Paty aun le hacía temblar…era Stear.

La verdad es que si…pero como lo conoces…-pregunto contrariada la castaña.

Es mi tío…-dijo el castaño…-nos vemos…cuando ya no estés enojada conmigo dame la oportunidad de vernos y conversar…-

Como te fue…-pregunto Candice mientras le abría la puerta del coche…

Bien…hice lo correcto…te parecería malo adelantar nuestro planes e irnos el día de hoy…-dijo el rubio sonriente…

Déjame ver la agenda para marcarle a Francis…-el rubio cerró la puerta y subió al vehículo…arrancando al departamento de la rubia…le ayudo a subir su mochila y caminaron tomados de la mano, la verdad es que hacían una bonita pareja…

Los vecinos de Candice lo miraban con duda…pero ella no decía ni aclaraba nada al respecto…entraron al pequeño lugar…-no pasa nada si llegamos antes…

No…pero ven aquí a mi lado…tenía varios días sin mirarte…-dijo el melosamente…

Ella se sentó a su lado y el la abrazo…quedando sentada en sus fuertes piernas…-como te fue…-dijo la rubia mirando esos preciosos ojos azules…

Muy bien…me emancipe…ahora soy libre…-dijo el rubio…-tengo que poner en orden algunos documentos…pero al fin podré dedicarte el tiempo completo…-señalo el rubio, mientras la miraba y se besaban con pasión…

Las piernas de Candice se habían convertido en gelatina…la verdad es que besaba tan bien…estar con Albert ser su novia era la mejor elección que pudiere haber aceptado…

De pronto sintió que no le eran suficientes los besos…pero…no era el momento…sintió como Albert se tranquilizaba y sabía que el momento de estar con él llegaba…

Te parece si te apresuras con la maleta…-le dijo el mientras sentía como la piel se le erizaba…-

Si…está bien…-dijo la rubia…camino hacia su cuarto, le marco a Francis y le encargo el salón…después de unos instantes salieron del departamento tomados de la mano…

Subieron al coche…las olas enmarcaban una vista impresionante…de la naturaleza con el urbanismo…llegaron ya atardeciendo…

Vaya…es tan preciosa la vista desde aquí…-dijo la rubia maravillada…

Lo se…pero te agradara más desde la casa…-comento el rubio mientras aceleraba y entraban a un lugar que ella jamás se hubiera imaginado…

Había unas preciosas puertas blancas, enormes y eléctricas que se abrieron al rubio timbrar un pequeño control…la verdad es que hasta cierto punto ella estaba acostumbrada a vivir cómodamente, viajar dos veces al año a los mejores hoteles, conocía varias partes del mundo…pero así como estar como los Andley…nunca..

Entraron a lo que era la sencilla casa en la playa de Albert…todo era color blanco…precioso…con muchas plantas…-es bonito…

Si…pero está más hermoso por dentro…-anuncio el rubio, mientras salía del coche y le abría la puerta, de pronto aparecieron dos mujeres…

El rubio le dio órdenes a la mayor quien miro discretamente a la rubia…después desaparecieron con las maletas en mano…-vamos mi cielo…-dijo el rubio quien la tomo de la mano…subieron unas escaleras y entraron a un habitación con unos enormes ventanales….preciosos…

La vista al mar estaba frente a ellos…se atrevió a caminar como poseída por la vista y jalo las ventanas corredizas…-esta vista del atardecer es precioso…

No tanto como tu mi amor…-dijo el rubio mientras ella sonreía…

Esta es nuestra habitación…-dijo Albert mientras la abrazaba…Candy sintió de todo menos miedo…eso si sabía que después de esas vacaciones nada volvería a ser lo mismo.

* * *

Hola espero que me tengan paciencia, pero necesitamos que todo se vaya acomodando…aunque claro esto del amor…dios…que maravilla…Jajaja!...ademas aun faltan algunas cosas importantes…lo bueno es que el primo Timothy estaba ahí para el rescate...cuando existe amor lo demas no importa, ojala la que rubia no se nos eche para atrás...ustedes creen que se acomplen bien…?, muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios...


	14. CUBRIRTE CON AMOR

**CAPITULO 14**

**CUBRIRTE CON MI AMOR**

La rubia de pronto se sintió nerviosa…-que te parece si pido algo de cenar y nos vemos en el comedor frente a la playa…

Candice sonrió…-si…creo que necesito darme un baño…

Yo también…-sin más le dio un suave beso en los labios y partió…

La rubia miro que tomaba algo de un closet y salió por otra puerta…ella se limitó a mirar el paisaje que frente a sus ojos se vislumbraba…era tan hermoso…

Camino a lo que era el closet, miro su ropa colgada en ganchos y la ropa del rubio…de pronto le encanto esa idea…demasiado…

Fantaseo con la idea de que esos días serian su luna de miel…tomo un vestido color verde de tirantes ligeros y escogió su ropa interior…la verdad es que había comprado un par de prendas lindas…especialmente para ese día…

Camino hacia una puerta que estaba en un pasillo y lo abrió…era el baño…la verdad es que estaba hermoso…de pronto sintió muchos celos…capaz de que Albert llevaba a sus novias en turno ahí…

Se quedó helada pensando miles de cosas…pero no era posible…si…lo había visto en internet…respiro un par de veces tratando de calmarse…

Entro a la regadera y se dio un baño a conciencia…tallo con esfuerzo cada parte de su cuerpo…agradecida con dios por ser lampiña…

Salió refrescada…se vistió y se miró al espejo…un leve rubor cubría sus mejillas…se sorprendió al ver dispuestas sus escasos cosméticos, cremas.

Se puso un poco de crema para peinar sus alborotados chinos…amarro su cabello con un coqueto pañuelo y una coleta de lado…se colocó crema en el cuerpo, un poco de rímel en las pestañas y labial…

Unas coquetas sandalias estilizaban sus piernas…camino escaleras hacia abajo y ahí está Albert esperándola con una sonrisa cautivadora…dios en verdad podía alguien verse tan guapo como el…

Estas preciosa…-la rubia bajo el ultimo escalón y sonrió de manera coqueta…

Estas muy guapo…-contesto ella con palabras parafraseadas…

Espero que te guste…vamos…que tengo hambre…-contesto el con un sentido doble…a lo que ella solo se limitó a sonreír…

Caminaron tomados de la mano…rodearon la gran alberca que estaba ahí dispuesta para ellos…sin duda disfrutaría mucho su estancia en ese lugar…

Bajaron unas escaleras y el rubio que lucía guapísimo con una camiseta de algodón y unos pantalones de manta, con unas chancletas piso la arena…-creo que las zapatillas llegan hasta aquí…-

Sin previo aviso se inclinó mirando más de cerca las piernas torneadas de la rubia…deslizo las sandalias lentamente mientras su mano apretaba suavemente la pantorrilla de la rubia quien sentía que algo dentro de ella hacia pedir más…que esas manos hicieran algo más…

Listo…vamos…-caminaron por la cálida arena…la verdad es que tenía varios meses sin poder ir a la playa…primero porque tenía mucho trabajo en la escuela y el salón, segundo no contaba con los fondos para hacerlo por su cuenta…

El rubio la guio a la orilla de la playa para que la fresca agua del mar mojara sus pies…la rubia sonrió por la agradable sensación del agua…-es fantástico…-dijo ella mientras Albert se consumía en deseo…

Dios era como mirara un aparición celestial…su aroma tan propio…su sencillez…su calidez…su pureza…la deseaba más que a nada en el mundo…

De pronto se dio cuenta de que la servidumbre colocaba el servicio para la cena…-vamos cariño…seguramente tienes hambre…

Si…-tomaron asiento y Candice sentía la frescura del mar en su rostro, era fantástico vivir ese momento…miraba fascinada a Albert…

Espero que te guste esta cena…-dijo el mientras le servía un poco de vino Blanco para suavizar el sabor de la langosta…

La cena estuvo cargada de un silencio tan sensual que parecía que la misma noche no daría tregua a los sentimientos que esas dos personas en presencia de él estaban viviendo…

Te gusto…-pregunto el sonriente…

Si…estuvo todo exquisito…-contesto la rubia mientras…cerraba los ojos adoraba escuchar el ruido del mar…

Albert se levantó de la mesa y ella también…-quiero besarte Candice…la verdad es que me he dado cuenta de que me urgía llegar…te extrañe tanto que cada día allá era un suplicio sin ti…no sé si este encaprichado…pero la verdad creo que no podre dejarte ir…

Sin más la beso…sus fuertes brazos la envolvieron en un cálido abrazo…los maduros labios de Albert danzaban de manera arrebatada sobre los inmaduros de Candice…

La rubia sentía que podía desfallecer en esos fuertes brazos que la tenían envuelta en un fuerte abrazo…de la piel caliente de Albert salía un fuego que la llegaba a abrazar…sentía de pronto la necesidad imperiosa de tener más…de probar que solo un abrazo…necesitaba algo más que el sin miramientos se lo entregaría…

Sus labios se movían con pasión…con entrega…su lengua recorría con lentitud su cálida boca…danzaba en una ritmo lento y arrollador…

Dios…quiero más…-dijo Albert con la respiración cortada por el deseo de poseerla…

Candice lo miro y se entregó a un beso más profundo…sus manos alcanzaron su cuello y por dios sentía que algo emergía de manera furiosa lo beso como nunca creyó…con su lengua degustando cada parte…cada espacio…

El rubio escucho un leve gemido, en sus fuertes brazos la cargo…pareciera como levantar una pluma…camino con ella en brazos mientras los besos seguían siendo apasionados…

Llego a tientas a la que sería su habitación y que dios lo perdonase porque esa noche no iba a desperdiciar ni un solo segundo con la que sería su mujer por el resto de sus días…

Aflójate el pañuelo  
que llevas en el pelo  
desliza ese vestido  
que va unido a ti  
descánsate y camina  
sin miedo hacia mis brazos  
que voy a marte tanto que vas a ser feliz

Candice sintió que de pronto toda su ropa le estorbaba…Albert la depósito en el piso mientras sus miradas se cruzaban…con esos decían mil cosas…-quítate el pañuelo Candice déjame ver tu cabello…-dijo el con la voz cargada de deseo.

Sus manos fuertes se deslizaron a los hombros de la rubia, mientras delicadamente hacia a un lado esos tirantes, haciendo que el vestido se deslizara suavemente por la curvatura femenina de la rubia casi de manera natural…

Dejándola visiblemente excitada y perfecta ante sus ojos…sus labios se habían tornado rojo cereza y junto con esa coqueta lencería de encaje la enmarcación final era casi pecaminosa…

Desprende con malicia, tu pelo aprisionado  
despójate de prisa, de todo lo demás  
deja correr mis manos por donde te estremeces  
quiero por fin tenerte y hacerte mía ya

Dios…esta preciosa usted…-dijo Albert con una ronca voz que hizo que Candice deseara nunca separarse de su lado…sin importar los pocos días, las pocas horas o los poco minutos de estar juntos…

Se acercó a ella mientras se sacaba la camiseta de suave algodón que envolvía un torso marcado envuelto en una seda de vello fino…Candice trago en seco…la verdad es que adoraba ese torso…

Sus manos se atrevieron a tocarlo casi instantáneamente, haciendo que un ronco gemido saliera de esos labios carnosos…

Voy a llenarte toda, toda  
lentamente y poco a poco  
con mis besos

Él se acercó lentamente y poso sus manos en su breve cintura mientras la miraba a los ojos…-me enamore de ti…tan rápido que no lo puedo creer…-sin más se besaron.

Caminaron a tropiezos para llegar a la cama…la rubia cayo recostada mientras él se deleitaba la pupila con tan divina presencia…se bajó los pantalones y ella se sonrojo intensamente…

Dejándolo solo en unos calzoncillos ajustados…el rubio se recostó sobre ella y la beso…sintió ese peso sobre su cuerpo como un aliciente para pedir un poco más…

Voy a llenarte toda, toda  
y a cubrirte con mi amor  
todo tu cuerpo

Sus labios le besaron el cuello…mientras sus grandes manos se deslizaron por su cintura, bajando un poco más por sus torneadas piernas….apretando con ahínco su respingón trasero…se restregó contra ella…

Quien sintió un enorme bulto solicitando ser liberado…Albert beso con pasión sus labios mientras sus manos se apoderaban de su espalda, haciéndola arquearse de placer…un placer que jamás había sentido…

Sus manos desabrocharon hábilmente su sostén….dejando al descubierto sus rellenos pechos…ella sintió como si algo simplemente cambiara…la hizo sentirse de pronto más mujer…

Voy a amarte sin fin, sin razón ni medida  
que solo para amarte  
necesito la vida

Albert se maravilló con su presencia desatada…sus manos los tomaron sujetando sus pechos con suaves masajes arrancando suaves gemidos de la rubia…quien sintió que con esas caricias podía ser al fin una mujer…

Sus labios pronto desearon probar más y sin mucho rogar succionaron con lentitud sus pezones…lamiendo mientras ella se llevaba la mano a la boca para no gemir tan alto…odiaría despertar a la gente por sus vergonzosas reacciones…

Voy a llenarte toda, toda  
lentamente y poco a poco  
con mis besos

Pero era algo indescriptible…parecía que la seda acariciaba con experta malicia sus pechos…dios se sentía increíble verlo ahí como un crio mientras succionaba con una pasión que jamás había sentido…supo que aunque todo mundo la tildara de loca…deseaba estar con él por el resto de su vida…a eso los terrenales le llamaban amor…y ella lo amaba…

Sus labios pronto bajaron más y beso su obligo…dios Candice sentía que ardía por dentro…nunca había vivido algo así…

Suspiro y gimió con fuerza, pues sus manos seguían acariciando sus pechos…masajeando con lentitud mientras sus ávidos labios lamian con delicadeza…

Voy a llenarte toda, toda  
y a cubrirte con mi amor todo tu cuerpo  
voy amarte sin fin sin razón ni medida  
que solo para amarte  
necesito la vida

Sintió como las manos del rubio descendieron mientras levantaban un poco su trasero y sacaban ese precioso bóxer de encaje…dejándola completamente desnuda ante el…

Se sintió un tanto avergonzada, cerrando de inmediato las suaves piernas…mientras el con una enorme fuerza de atracción logro que con sus manos fuertes la abrieran como mantequilla…

El color rojo se posiciono de pronto en el rostro de ella…Albert la miro encantado…era imposible no darse cuenta de que ella era nueva en estos menesteres del amor…pero la volvería loca de deseo…

Aflójate el pañuelo, que llevas en el pelo  
desliza ese vestido, que llevas unido a ti  
descánsate y camina  
sin miedo hacia mis brazos  
que voy amarte tanto que vas a ser feliz

Besos sus pies mientras poco a poco recorría con besos húmedos su torneada pierna…sus labios poco a poco fueron llegando a su cometido…miro esa zona preciosa…sonrosada de deseo y pasión…

Candice gimió mientras sus ojos azules miraban en los verdes algo que se llamaba deseo…

Sus labios hicieron algo que a la rubia deseo volver loca…suspiro fuerte…cortadamente…gimió…una vez más y lo miro ahí sumido en su centro…esa parte tan personal…

Y que dios la perdonara pero era algo que sin duda desearía volver a hacer…

Desprende con malicia, tu pelo aprisionado  
despójate de prisa, de todo lo demás  
deja correr mis manos por donde te estremeces  
quiero por fin tenerte y hacerte mía ya

Sin más Albert se hundió en sus suaves pliegues...probo sin prohibiciones el dulce néctar de su adorada novia…

Candice se removía inquieta entre las frescas sabanas…dios sentía que tocaría la luna…las estrellas…el sol…el cielo…

Llego el momento en que sintió que algo de su vientre bajo mando como señal a todo su cuerpo y no pudo evitarlo…grito…fuerte…sonoramente…dijo cada letra del nombre del rubio…

Voy a llenarte toda, toda  
lentamente y poco a poco  
con mis besos

Quien se dedicó a lamer más fuerte su centro y obtuvo la gloria al escuchar su nombre fuerte y claro…sintió como ella tembló y sintió que había hecho inmensamente feliz a la mujer de su vida…

Tomo sus suaves senos y se puso sobre ella besándola…sintió que no aguantaría más…-dios eres perfecta mi amor…

Voy a llenarte toda, toda  
y a cubrirte con mi amor  
todo tu cuerpo

Candice sentía que la piel de Albert hacia que la suya hirviera y de pronto sintió como se desasía del bóxer que los mantenía a raya quedando los dos desnudos…la verdad es que sabía de anatomía y el distaba de las reglas o simples mortales…

Tenía un miembro precioso…sonrió al verlo desnudo…pero gozo más al ver que él se preparaba para invadir su vida…su espacio…su mundo…entro lentamente mientras ella gemía ante la presencia de un cuerpo extraño…

Voy a amarte sin fin, sin razón ni medida  
que solo para amarte  
necesito la vida

La rubia nunca creyó poderse sonrojar más…pero ese día había sido puesta a prueba…-si…

Lentamente se acercó a sus labios y la beso…logrando que ella se entregara a sus caricias…cerró los ojos y sintió como su piel se volvía tan sensible a las caricias del rubio.

Voy a llenarte toda, toda  
lentamente y poco a poco  
con mis besos

Dios…-gimió el al sentir como su estrecha cavidad le daba una jugosa bienvenida…pero no podía entrar y lo supo…dios…-eres virgen…

Albert la penetro rápidamente mientras no dejaba de besarla…llenándola completamente…Candice gimió ante la presencia completa del rubio…

Pero fue acallada con un beso tan profundo como la invasión a su cuerpo virginal…así poco a poco comenzó a moverse…

Voy a llenarte toda, toda  
y a cubrirte con mi amor todo tu cuerpo  
voy amarte sin fin sin razón ni medida  
que solo para amarte  
necesito la vida

Sintiendo la entrega de la que ahora había convertido en mujer…sus movimientos poco a poco fueron acelerándose…la rubia instintivamente levanto un poco las piernas logrando gemir de prisa…

Antes los movimientos sensuales de Albert quien movía sus manos gráciles proporcionándole un placer que le nublaba la razón…junto con los jugosos besos que la hacían mirar al cielo…

Su piel se estremeció ante el contacto tan íntimo con Albert…sintió que la cubría completamente…como un enorme ala de amor que estaba ahí invisible la protegía y pudo ver el cielo…cuando lo toco…

Grito su nombre entre susurros de amor…caricias intimas y besos húmedos…Albert sintió que no podría soportar más, era tan estrecha, ella tan hermosa y apasionada…entregada al estilo virginal que no lo resistió su movimiento se hizo más rápido y sintió como lo apretaba al borde de sentir el mejor orgasmo de su maldita y negada existencia que toco el cielo entrelazado con su mano y gimió el nombre de Candice con lo que su ronco pecho bramo…

Aplasto por unos instantes el delicado cuerpo de su ahora mujer…la escucho suspirar pesadamente…-estas bien cariño…-dijo el rubio preocupado, mientras ella permanecía quieta.

Si…agotada…pero feliz…-contesto ella…mientras el rubio salía de su cuerpo, la levanto en brazos y caminaron al baño donde se dieron un regaderazo rápido.

Candice miro sin disimulo el cuerpo de su amado Albert…se le corto la respiración al notar que aún estaba erecto para aventarse una nueva ronda…

Que pasa…-dijo el mientras le enjabonaba la espalda…-

Nada…no te duele…-pregunto casi inocente…

A ti…-contesto el mientras le echaba un poco de shampoo…

Un poco… soy nueva en esto…-contesto con pena…

Por qué…?...-una buena pregunta mientras le tallaba el pelo…

No lo sé…nunca sentí algo así con nadie…-contesto ella.

Me agrada…-se terminaron de duchar y se envolvieron en unas suaves batas de baño…Albert era demasiado lindo…le ayudo a desenredar su cabello y le unto un poco de crema…

Se durmieron abrazados y en la madrugada…cedieron a los deseos...quien no…

* * *

Holaaaa!...espero que les guste el capitulo...la verdad es que Albert es el hombre perfecto...jijiji...por cierto como reí Guest, nunca pensé en los bigotes de la Tía Elroy...creo que en la oficina piensan que tengo esquizofrenia cuando me rió sola al leer sus rewievs...quien no cederia a los deseos de Albert ?...yo primerito...


	15. NUESTRA PLAYA

**CAPITULO 15**

**NUESTRA PLAYA…**

Candice se despertó con un poco de cansancio sobre el cuerpo, como si se hubiese caído...trato de levantarse pero estaba desnuda...Albert la jalo de nuevo a la cama…

Dios se sentía tan bien tener a su lado un fuerte cuerpo donde recargarse y que la hiciera sentir tan segura…

Que pasa…-pregunto el modorro…

Nada…es que necesito ir al baño…-contesto ella roja como el tomate…mientras miraba el reloj del buro…-es súper tarde…

Estamos de vacaciones mi cielo…-respondió Albert…

Pero que pensaran de nosotros…-dijo ella con vergüenza…

Nada…eres mi mujer y que seguramente estas siendo mimada por el señor de la casa es todo…-contesto con solemnidad el rubio…

Qué pena…-dijo ella mientras los brazos del rubio la apretaban fuertemente…

Vamos…tenemos que ir a la playa para que tomes un poco de sol…pediremos algo para almorzar…-dijo el mientras se levantaba y la jalaba…

La rubia corrió al baño desnuda mientras hacia sus necesidades…Albert se levantó desnudo caminando con su perfecta desnudes por la habitación…corrió las cortinas de y miro el mar…abrió las puertas dejando entrar la frescura del mar…

Camino hacia el armario y tomo un traje de baño…una bermuda…tomo de la ropa de ella un bikini blanco…sintió de pronto verla en eso tan revelador…camino hacia el baño…-cariño aquí está el bikini no pienses que saldrás desnuda a la playa…

Voy…-contesto ella mientras abría un poco la puerta y tomaba de la mano de su novio el bikini que alguna vez deseo usar…cerro nuevamente…

Se miró en el espejo y se cepillo los dientes…se acomodó el cabello en una coleta alta y se miró nuevamente…

Albert ordeno el almuerzo en la mesa de la playa y miro salir a la rubia muy envuelta en la bata de baño…sonrió y entro al baño.

La miro con una falda corta y una blusa de tirantes…-vamos que tengo mucha hambre…-

Caminaron tomados de la mano, mientras se percató de la presencia del personal encargado de mantener la casa en buen estado…pero ni saludaron al rubio y menos a ella…

Tomaron asiento y Albert le sirvió jugo…era medio día y la verdad que el sol estaba bastante fuerte, el mar se apetecía mucho…-por qué no dan los buenos días…-pregunto ella mientras el rubio la miraba…

Quien…yo…?..-

No el personal del servicio…parece que somos fantasmas…-dijo la rubia mientras él la miraba…

Nunca había pensado en ello…pero creo que es porque su trabajo es estar pero no dejarse notar…-contesto él.

No lo entiendo…pero bueno…parece que todo está delicioso…-comieron tranquilamente, solo apareció una de las personas que sabía la rubia eran del personal de limpieza…ella le dijo gracias y la pequeña mujer solo inclino la cabeza…

Que te apetece hacer…-dijo Albert…

Solo tomar un poco de sol…pero creo que esperare…-caminaron hacia los camastros que estaban bajo una gran sombrilla…miro al rubio quitarse la playera de algodón y acostarse sobre el camastro…

Ella hizo lo mismo…pero noto la mirada del rubio sobre su cuerpo…la verdad es que todo en ella era armonioso…por esas miradas se animó a quitarse la falda…él se sentó para no perderse ese espectáculo…

Vaya…quieres que no te deje salir del cuarto cierto…?.- dijo el mientras ella sonreía…

Pensé que no me vería bien con esto…-sonrió de manera seductora mientras se recostaba en el camastro…Albert sonrió porque la verdad le gustaba lo que miraba.

Candice me estado preguntando algo…-dijo el mientras se sentaba con ella…

Si…-dijo ella mientras se sentaba…

No quisiera hacerme bolas con esto…pero tus padres aceptaran que tú estés a mi lado…porque la verdad considero nuestra relación como algo formal…

La rubia lo miro por un instante…alabado sea el señor dijo para sus adentros, lo cierto es que no había pensado para nada en sus padres…de pronto se quedó callada y alarmada…

No lo había pensado…pero prometo solucionarlo…-contesto ella tratando de no darle la importancia que en verdad el tema tenia…

Sabes…en los próximos meses mis hijos pasaran conmigo un mes de vacaciones…pensaba estar algunos días con ellos aquí en la playa…te apetecería estar con nosotros…-dijo el rubio.

En verdad deseas presentarme a tus hijos…-dijo ella con un tanto de emoción…

Claro que si…además por que no…para mi eres mi mujer…-la rubia lo miro por un breve instante…lo amaba de eso estaba más que segura…lo beso tiernamente…

Y el solo atino a abrazarla, en esos momentos esa playa era solo para ellos dos…y aprovecharía cada instante…

Verdad que podría ser su hija…-dijo Alma la chica del servicio…

Es algo que no les incube a ninguna de las dos…-dijo la encargada la Sra. Jovita que tenía años sirviendo a los Andley…

Si tía…pero esa chica será mayor de edad…-dijo Gloria…

No lo sé…pero es cosa que nosotros no debe de causarnos sorpresa…además se ve que la quiere…nunca antes había traído a nadie a esta casa…que es donde vacaciona con los chicos…-comento Jovita…

Yo creo que a sus hijos no les hará nada de gracia…pero eso no es un asunto que nos concierna verdad tía…-dijo Gloria mientras la cara de su tía se miraba con un enorme cejo fruncido…

Pero la verdad es que el Sr. Andley y ella hacen una bonita pareja…aunque se lleven algunos años el esta súper bien conservado…-dijo con una amplia sonrisa Alma…las tres sonrieron…porque era la verdad…

Vamos a nadar un poco en la piscina…no te apetece…-dijo el mientras ella negaba…pero para su sorpresa la tomo en brazos y camino lo más rápido que pudo con ella…

No Albert…para…!...va a estar heladaaaa!...-grito la rubia cuando sintió como el agua tibia envolvía de manera refrescante sus cuerpos…dios…

Sintió como unos fuertes brazos la abrazaban y levantaban sobre el agua…tosió un par de veces y recupero el aliento…ante la sonrisa de su novio…

Dios…creo que tomaste agua…-dijo el mientras la sujeto en un brazo…y la beso…la rubia se dejó hacer mientras se hundían nuevamente en el agua…

El rubio estaba sentado mientras con paciencia secaba las piernas de Candy…la verdad es que estaba asombrado de que ella le hubiese dado el privilegio de entregarle su virginidad…

Que deseas comer mi amor…-pregunto el, mientras Candy se quedaba sorprendida por cómo le llamaba…-eres mi amor no me mires así…

Es que se siente tan bien…no sé si después de esto podre separarme de ti…-el rubio sonrió dichoso por la respuesta de su mujer…para el no existía un mejor termino…

Señor…-dijo Jovita…

Que se te antoja cariño…-dijo el rubio mientras le ayudaba a ponerse la falda y se levantaba abrazándola…

Lo que tú dispongas Albert…-contesto ella mientras la Sra. Del servicio se quedaba mirándola con duda…por qué nadie absolutamente nadie llamaba al Sr. Andley por su nombre de pila.

Bueno…queremos unos camarones…limonadas….pastel…si solo eso…-la rubia se abrazó a él…

Sra. Jovita, me gustaría decirle que ella es mi mujer Candice Harrison…cualquier cosa que ella pida…háganme el favor de dárselo…

Si señor…como usted ordene…-

La rubia lo miro con duda…-por qué has dicho eso…

Por qué te ven como desconocida…ahora seguramente seremos la comidilla del servicio…-dijo el sonriente…

Comieron tranquilamente con una amplia sonrisa…platicaron de cosas sin sentido e hicieron el amor los días siguientes…pero como todo lo bueno siempre tiene que acabar…

Te gusto…-dijo el rubio mientras miraban el océano…

La verdad es que me ha encantado estar aquí…pero debemos de volver a la rutina…-dijo ella resignada…

Quedémonos más días…-contesto el sonriente…

No puedo…aunque quisiera debo de ir a la universidad y el salón de belleza…este fin de semana ha sido fantástico a tu lado…pero me volé la barda con tanto permiso…-dijo la rubia.

Lo se…-contesto el mientras la besaba…nunca se cansaría de poseer sus labios y de verla abrazarlo con una fuerza increíble…

Mmm…esto lo extrañare mucho…-dijo ella…

Falta de confianza…-contesto el sonriente mientras la apretaba con más fuerza…

Que harás ahora que regresemos…-pregunto la rubia…

Checar lo de las nuevas oficinas…hacer las cosas como más formales…-dijo el tranquilo…-para eso cuento con George…

La verdad es que me cuesta creer que hayas renunciado al trabajo de toda tu vida…-dijo con preocupación…

Creo que ha sido la mejor decisión que pude haber tomado…ahora puedo decidir qué es lo que deseo hacer…tengo proyectos muy buenos en camino y ahora podré dedicarme a ellos…-

Tu familia como lo tomo…tus padres…-dijo la rubia preocupada por todo lo que a, el pudiera causarle algún daño.

Mi padre me apoyo…creo que vio en mí su última esperanza…en un momento creí que todo esto no saldría bien…pero me respaldo…ahora quiero tomar mi camino espero que no sea demasiado tarde…-contesto el pensante…

Nunca es tarde cuando decides hacerlo a tiempo Albert…-confirmo la rubia…

La verdad es que en ocasiones me sorprende que tu hables como una mujer de mi edad…pero con la belleza de la tuya…-contesto él.

Me da miedo que esto termine…pero de algo estate seguro…y eso es que te amo…no se en que momento…en qué lugar…pero lo único que sé es que deseo estar a tu lado lo que dure…-dijo ella.

Yo procurare que esto sea así…créemelo…-sin más se unieron en un beso y caminaron lentamente hacia la cama…el rubio le desato el cabello a Candice para poder olerlo…

Adoraba su cabellera entre sus dedos…le saco la blusa negra dejándola con sus rellenos pechos al aire…algo que ahora a, el encantaba…

Se deshizo a prisa de su camiseta con un jalón que arrojo algunos botones al piso, mientras la rubia se sacaba la falda que traía puesta….quedándose solo en una diminuta tanga…

La beso…la beso con pasión desenfrenada…poseyó cada rincón de esa boca que profesaba tan suya como ese último día en la playa…

Con sus manos aprisiono sus rellenos pechos y los llevo a la boca de manera apresurada…lamio sus pezones delicadamente…succiono con fuerza y maestría hasta logras que ella gimiera…

La recostó en la cama jalándola boca abajo…levanto con apuro ese precioso trasero que lo volvía loco, se bajó el pantalón de lino con cuidado y saco su miembro excitado…dios…esa mujer lo volvía loco…

Sus grandes manos se posicionaron de manera posesiva sobre las caderas de la rubia…que ahora no sabría cómo viviría sin el…como pasaría sus noches sin el…

Lo cierto es que sintió tristeza…pero el goce llego al cielo cuando de una sola estocada la penetro…largo y profundamente logrando que ella gimiera…-ohhh! Albert!

Suficiente para el que con sus diestras manos se apodero de su cadera y la embistió lenta y duramente…una…dos…tres veces…

Ella gemía de placer…lo amaba y eso complementaba cualquier cosa…se giró para verlo son una amplia sonrisa que brillaba más cuando ella gemía…retorciéndose de placer…

Dios…-grito la rubia mientras las embestidas se hicieron a cada momento más profundas y rápidas…sus pieles chocaban haciendo un sonoro estruendo…la pasión los había inundado…

Vamos…dios…CAndyyy!...-Albert aumento el ritmo y penetro con más fuerza logrando que la rubia no parara de gemir…logrando con ello que el rubio se excitara demasiado…

Por lo que sus movimientos la elevaron al cosmos en un sonoro grito haciendo que el sin poder resistirlo se uniera a su grito de pasión…llenándola completamente de su esperma caliente…

La rubia despertó cuando Albert estaba a punto de llegar a su departamento…-dios…me quede dormida…

Creo que si amor…-respondió el rubio…-tranquila…

Dios estoy con ganas de no levantarme nunca…-contesto la rubia sonriente…

Haz descansado…-pregunto el…

Un poco…pero creo que descansare más en la cama…-después de un silencio…-quédate conmigo…-dijo arrebatadamente la rubia…

Por qué…?.-

Por qué, quieres…-contesto ella.

Y tu…-respondió el…

Si no quisiera que te quedaras no te lo hubiera pedido Albert…-dijo ella con una preciosa sonrisa…

En verdad quieres estar conmigo Candice…-dijo el contrariado por todas esas emociones que había sentido…

Yo…creo que estoy enamorada de ti…te amo…que puedo hacer si no desear más que nunca estar a tu lado…sin importar nada más…-dijo ella mientras su mirada decía la verdad.

En verdad no sé qué he hecho para merecer que tu desees estar a mi lado y te prometo que contra quien sea estaremos juntos…-dijo el convencido de luchar por su amor…

No esperaba menos de ti…-contesto ella mientras se unían en un beso…el rubio siguió derecho y bajo al estacionamiento del edificio…sacaron la maleta de Candice y subieron al departamento…

Miro a la rubia prepararle un cereal con fruta para cenar y vieron por un rato la televisión…se dieron un baño individual, la verdad es que el baño era pequeño…

Se lavaron los dientes y terminaron durmiendo como benditos…a la mañana siguiente el reloj sonó a las 7:00 am, miro como la rubia desaparecía por el corredor y después de unos instantes aparecía con un cráneo en la cabeza, peinada con una larga trenza, convers, jeans y una playera, así mismo tomo la bata que estaba colgada en el perchero…

Qué manera de despertar…-dijo el mientras señalaba el cráneo…

Perdón…-contesto ella mientras se acercaba y lo besaba a los labios…

Te llevo a la universidad…-dijo el mientras se levantaba e iba al baño…

Si…déjame preparar jugo…-contesto la rubia mientras salía a la pequeña sala…Albert estiro los brazos…la verdad es que había dormido bastante a gusto…relajado y sin preocupaciones…

Bebieron jugo y caminaron deprisa para que ella no llegara tarde…-que pena contigo, la verdad es que te debo el desayuno…-dijo Candice.

No te preocupes…por la tarde te marco para vernos…-contesto él.

Múdate conmigo…-soltó ella de sopetón ante la cara del sorpresa del rubio…

No crees que sea muy rápido…-contesto él.

Tal vez…bueno solo unos días…después seguramente te enfadaras de mí…-dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa…

No lo creo…pero más bien en la noche te marco y vemos que resolvemos…algunos días aquí…otros allá…no lo sé…-afirmo el sonriente, mientras llegaban a la universidad, estaciono el carro enfrente de un despachador y bajaron, pidieron un café y un sándwich…

Clarise estaba buscando a la rubia, pues tenía casi un mes sin ir a visitarlos…como toda madre sentía que algo estaba pasando pero su cara de sorpresa por un momento paso a una de terror…

Miro a Candice sonriente a un hombre…seguramente sería un profesor…por cierto bastante guapo…después los miro abrazarse y dios…

Se unieron en un beso…pero ese tipo no era un joven…fácilmente le doblaría la edad…Clarise se llevó las manos a la boca por esa sorpresa…-dios…santo…-dijo en verdad sorprendida, mientras ellos seguían platicando…

La verdad es que era un tipo atento, le ayudo a ponerse la bata y cruzo con ella de la mano la calle cargando su mochila…se abrazaron y dijeron palabras de amor…

Ahora entendía por que su hija no tenía tiempo para su familia…tenía un novio…pero ahora no eran 6 años…fácilmente seria el doble…

Miro al tipo cruzar la calle y subir al lujoso mercedes…después salió del estacionamiento con precaución…paso a su lado y se detuvo en el semáforo…ella trato de ser discimulada…

Esa cara…ese hombre…podría ser el padre de Candice…era…-madre santa…- lo reconoció al instante William Andley…

El vehículo siguió su marcha y ella se quedó ahí parada sorprendida por los acontecimientos…tenía que hablar con su hija…

* * *

Creo que después incluiré a Timothy...pero espero que les guste el capitulo...si bien hemos pensado solo en la relación de los rubios...no hemos visto como reaccionaran los demás...como creen que se ponga la mama de Candice ahora que los miro juntos...y mas que ella lo conoce...?...gracias por sus comentarios me he reído un buen...saludos y que estén bien...!


	16. LA PRIMERA PRUEBA

**CAPITULO 16**

**LA PRIMERA PRUEBA**

Clarise camino un par de cuadras…tenía que hablar con su hija…y saber por qué andaba con ese hombre que podría ser su padre…

Las clases pasaron bastante saturadas para la rubia estaba por comenzar sus prácticas y la verdad es que estaba nerviosa…bastante…

Para su fortuna tuvo la oportunidad de escoger…escogió lo más cerca y en el mejor lugar…miro su celular y noto que el rubio le había escrito un mensaje_…"ansió que llegue la noche para tenerte en mis brazos…",_ si querer suspiro…así era el amor…

Salió de clases…-cuéntamelo todo…-dijo la castaña…

Que te cuento…-contesto la rubia acarreada…

Pues como te fue…te busque y me dijo Francis que fuiste de viaje…con quien más…cuando vi que te trajo…con William…-

Nada que decir…todo estuvo tranquilo…-contesto Candice…

Por dios…y esa sonrisa que significa…-dijo Paty insistente…

Es algo que no te incumbe Paty…-dijo ella con enfado…

Está bien…no me digas nada…lo único que deseaba comentarte es que Stear resulto ser sobrino de tu William…-Candice la miro con sorpresa…

De verdad…eso sí que es una sorpresa para mi…-contesto la rubia incrédula…

Pues si…así que es todo…nos vemos…-sin más Paty camino encontrándose con Michael…

La rubia camino unas cuadras y subió al bus…iba sumida en sus pensamientos mortales…era tan grato recordar a Albert y saber que era parte de su vida por elección y gusto…

Bajo del bus…camino unas cuadras y llego al edificio…tenía que ir de compras…un par de batas, pantalones blancos, zapatos…recordó que estaba en saldo rojo…

Subió al ascensor y después de unos minutos salió de, el…se quedó de piedra al mirar a su mama ahí esperándola…- mama…-se unieron en un abrazo…que haces por acá…

Visitando a las estrellas…-contesto Clarise, por supuesto sabía que estaba molesta…

Pasa…-contesto la rubia mientras abría la puerta y la cerraba al entrar a su departamento, su madre ocasionalmente la visitaba, eso sí siempre procuraba tener las cosas en su lugar y limpio, pues uno de los acuerdos a lo que habían llegado por obtener su autonomía, era mantener orden y limpieza…

Estas molesta mama…-dijo la rubia mientras dejaba su mochila en el sofá de la sala…y sacaba la bolsa con su precioso cráneo…

Estoy decepcionada de ti Candice…-dijo Clarise con la sinceridad brutal que la caracterizaba…

La rubia la miro con duda…-y se puede saber por qué…?

Como que porque niña…resulta que vi que tienes un novio que podría ser tu padre…-dijo en voz alta Clarise mientras la rubia sintió que el mundo que había construido se caía.

Candice tomo asiento y espero el claro sermón que estaba por soltarle su mama…-no puedes negar las cosas yo te vi besándolo y es William Andley…

Como es que lo conoces…-pregunto la rubia alarmada…

Por dios…yo también fui joven…sé quién es…es un tipo que tiene tanto dinero que sin trabajar tardaría siglos en terminarse su herencia…

Y es que tiene que ver conmigo…-contesto molesta la rubia…generalmente era demasiado calmada con su mama…

Esa es una respuesta correcta…-dijo Clarise…

No lo es mama…pero Albert y yo tenemos una relación…es verdad y estamos cómodos…-contesto la rubia tratando de calmar los ánimos.

Albert…como quieres que me calme ese hombre cuantos años te lleva…20…has pensado en cómo va a reaccionar tu padre…-era la verdad…

No mama…no pensé que las decisiones que como adulto que soy, tendré que explicárselas aun a mis padres…pensé que ellos confiarían en mi…creo que me equivoque…-Clarise se calmó, si de algo admiraba a su hija era que siempre tomaba buenas decisiones…

Hija…sé que eres una adulta, eres independiente y autosuficiente…pero una relación con el…no creo que sea la mejor opción…es un hombre mayor…-dijo Clarise con paciencia…

Creo que no sabes cómo nos llevamos…es mi vida…-dijo Candice con lágrimas en los ojos…

No llores…dios…como lo conociste…-pregunto su mama…

Hace años nos vimos…le sonreí…me sonrió…después por azares del destino llego al salón y le corte el cabello…la verdad es que nunca me había gustado nadie como él…poco a poco lo presione y ahora estamos saliendo…

Tú lo presionaste…?...-pregunto Clarise, sabía perfectamente como era su hija…

Si…la verdad es que me gusto y no sabía nada de su historia familiar o su apellido…así que el también estaba con este mismo sentido de culpa por ser mayor…no sé qué más decir…pero estoy bien con el…-dijo Candice convencida…

Clarise la conocía perfectamente y sabía que cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza no era fácil de sacárselo…aunque casi siempre tomaba buenas decisiones…

Por qué no me habías comentado esto…-una buena pregunta…

La verdad es que ni tiempo había tenido de mucho mama…recién Albert acepto que tengamos una relación…quería tener tiempo para ver esto más sólido…-contesto la rubia…

Dios…que haremos ahora…como decírselo a tu padre…-dijo Clarise con pesar, sabía que si de algo no estaría nunca conforme su esposo era el novio de Candice…

Mama…dejemos que el tiempo pase y ya se lo explico…-contesto la rubia…

Sabes que tu padre no es una persona tan fácil de convencer…menos con esto…él podría ser tu padre…-

Pero no lo es y yo lo amo…-contesto Candice mientras su mama la miraba con temor…la verdad es que seguramente en la trataría como la reina que era pero…

La puerta sonó un par de veces, la rubia camino y ahí frente a ella un enorme ramo de rosas rojas…-Albert…-dijo ella mientras se daban un beso…

Como estas cariño…tienes visita…-dijo el rubio mirando a la castaña mujer…

Pasa…-el rubio entro mientras Candice lo tomaba de la mano y el cargaba las rosas…la verdad es que era casi imposible no mirarlo…era sumamente guapo…pero mayor que su hija…-deseo presentarte a mi madre Clarise…

Albert de pronto se sintió bastante incomodo, llego a pensar que un momento como ese nunca llegaría…-un gusto soy William Albert Andley…-sin más estrecho la menuda mano de la madre de su novia…

Después de eso la rubia lo guio a la sala para conversar…tomo las rosas y las puso en un florero…Albert se removía inquieto ahora era cuando debía de hacer frente a lo que sabía que después de esto vendría…

Mama…Albert y yo estamos saliendo…él está conmigo porque nos llevamos bien…-dijo Candice incomoda por la situación…

Clarise lo miro…sin duda tendría nietos preciosos…pero que cosas pensaba…-yo solo quiero que me diga cuan seria es su relación con mi hija y quiero que este enterado de que ella cuenta con todo nuestro apoyo…no me es nada fácil saber que esta con un hombre maduro…su padre es otra persona que no lo tomara nada bien…

Yo la comprendo…a mi también me sucedió lo mismo…dude mucho por todas estas cuestiones de la diferencia de edad…de comentarios que dijeren y afectaran a Candy…pero creo que también soy una persona decidida y ella es la luz que ocupaba en mi vida…sé que tal vez no tengo una justificación…pero si algo puede creerme es que deseo que Candice este instalada de manera permanente en mi vida…hasta que ella lo decida…-dijo el rubio mirando con amor a Candy…quien no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas…

Le puedo decir como padre de familia que soy que lo que menos deseo es ocasionarle ningún mal a Candice…quiero estar bien con ella…y con su entorno…es un compromiso para mi…-dijo Albert mientras Clarise identifico en su mirada la palabra amor…

Sonrió divertida al recordar las revistas que ella miraba siendo adolescente donde aparecía esta familia de apellido rimbombante y ese apuesto rubio…nunca es más parecería más factible que se ganara la lotería a pensar que sería suegra de William Andley.

Creo que yo no tengo mucho por decirle William, lo único que deseo es que respete a mi hija y no sea un pasatiempo para usted…ella es una excelente hija y una gran mujer…-afirmo Clarise mirando al retrato de su esposo sonreírle…

Quiero que usted esté enterada de que yo tengo en verdad intereses serios con Candice y ella me hizo replantearme el casarme…por lo que espero que no tenga inconveniente con ello…-la rubia la verdad es que estaba paralizada…

La primera vez que escucho la palabra matrimonio de los labios de un hombre deseo correr hasta el fin del mundo huyendo de ello…ahora deseaba llorar de alegría…

Pues espero que las cosas salgan como usted quiere…y tiempo al tiempo…-dijo Clarise con una cara de resignación…platicaron un rato más y su mama partió…

Albert miraba a Candice fijamente…-que piensas de todo esto…

No lo sé…pero yo estoy contenta de que estés a mi lado…-respondió ella mientras lo abrazaba colocando su rostro en su amplio pecho deseaba sentirse amada, protegida…el rubio la abrazo.

Hare lo posible para que así sea…-respondió el…

Le hizo el amor toda la noche…la verdad es que esta nueva fase de su sexualidad no le era del todo conocida…pero sí bastante cautivante…deseaba a la rubia casi de inmediato…se sentía como si su vida apenas iniciara…

La cuestión era de que ahora el había decidido vivirla con sus armas…tomando sus decisiones…cumpliendo sus deseos y metas…

Explícame eso de las practicas…cuanto te falta para terminar…-pregunto el con muchas dudas…

Tres años…lo que pasa es que tengo que trabajar y tú sabes, si pudiera adelantaría materias como todos y es menos tiempo…-contesto ella resignada…

Y a ti te gustaría hacerlo…digo dedicarte solo a la escuela…-pregunto él.

Pues claro que si…pero no alcanzo…-dijo resignada la rubia…

Candice…si yo decido ayudarte…sin que te ofendas pero hay que mirarlo de esta forma…si tu terminas la universidad más rápido, pues más tiempo tendrás para mi…yo soy un hombre de negocios…tendré que viajar algunas partes del mundo y la verdad es que me gustaría mucho que vinieras conmigo…-la rubia lo miro con muchas dudas…

Por una parte lo que más deseaba era ejercer su profesión…pero por otra no le gustaba tener que deberle nada a nadie…si estaba con Albert pero de lo que había aprendido de la vida es que nada era eterno…

No lo sé…-contesto con franqueza…sus padres habían querido liquidar la universidad pero…

Mira suena egoísta pero quisiera que pudiéramos tener esto...nuestro tiempo…juntos…-pero era demasiado pedir, la verdad es que la rubia también necesitaba su espacio…

Tendré que pensarlo…no te prometo nada…pero lo pensare…el salón de belleza me encanta…-dijo ella.

Lo se…-sin más siguieron desayunando, al terminar el rubio lavo los platos y después partieron al lugar de las practicas mientras él llegaba a las nuevas oficinas…

Como va todo…-George sonrió…

Que tal…te gusta…-pregunto su amigo…

Creo que si…-contesto Albert mientras metía sus manos en el pantalón caminaron por las oficinas y miro cada departamento…

Le emocionaba mucho comenzar una nueva empresa…más siendo solo de su capital…las inversiones iban bastante bien…a eso se dedicaría su empresa…

Me parece que solo requiero checar con Candice el decorado de mi oficina…-contesto con emoción…

Como van las cosas con ella…-pregunto George, la verdad es que nunca había visto así a su amigo…

Vamos paso a paso…pero puedo decirte que me siento contento…ella es una mujer espectacular…-

Creo que estás enamorado amigo…-dijo George sonriente…

He de confesarte que me dio un tanto de temor todo esto…pero la verdad es que si…ella es como la luz de mi vida…ayer justamente conocí a su mama…al principio no tomo bien las cosas pero me comprometí en hacerlo lo mejor posible…-dijo el rubio…

Y tú te ves casado nuevamente…?...-

Si…con ella…-respondió Albert mientras caminaba para inspeccionar otras áreas…

George se quedó parado ahí sorprendido por su pregunta y por la respuesta de William Albert Andley…deseaba de corazón que los anhelos que el tenia salieran bien…

Creo que sería bueno que hiciéramos un viaje a Norteamérica…no pienso rendirme…-dijo con una sonrisa fingida Eliza…

Por dios…eres patética…que dirás…ah perdón William pero pienso enredarte con mis argumentos baratos…-dijo Neil con sorna…

Estas a mi favor o contra mía…-pregunto la castaña molesta…

William no es un niño que puedas envolver…creo que perderías mucho tiempo en eso…además que se supone o como piensas conquistarlo…-pregunto su hermano con la verdad…

No lo sé…pero de que lo hago lo hago…hay mucho dinero de por medio…-contesto con una amplia sonrisa Eliza, según en su cabecita conquistaría al rubio…porque desde su punto de vista a William le gustaban las castañas…-

Sabes George estaba pensado en vender la mansión…aunque me gustaría hablar con Anthony para preguntarle si él quiere esa casa…-dijo el rubio mientras tecleaba en su laptop…

En serio…venderías esa propiedad…-pregunto George…

Creo que se gasta mucho en su mantenimiento…es demasiado espacio para una familia…-dijo el con toda la verdad del mundo…

Siempre lo pensé así…pero tal vez Anthony desee conservarla para su futuro…-contesto George.

Por ello lo considerare con el…aunque creo que es innecesaria mantenerla…además en todo caso puede utilizar la mansión Andley…esa siempre está disponible…-en si era como el hotel de toda la familia, pero el dueño era el padre de Albert…

Son muchas cosas que se deben de considerar…piensas comprar algún departamento o algo así…-cuestiono el pelinegro.

Aun no sé qué pienso hacer…tal vez una residencia menor o un pent-house, algo menos espacioso…con buen gusto y cómodo…-contesto el, pensando en la rubia…

En verdad todo esto que me platicas es tan romántico…-dijo Paty con ensoñación…-pero no aceptaras…

Por qué lo dices…-contesto la rubia…

Lo se…eres más testaruda que nada…pero además no quisiste ayuda de tus padres…por qué de tu novio…-afirmo Paty.

Lo cierto es que deseo esperar…mira siento que vamos como demasiado rápido con todo…-dijo sincera Candy…

Y que esperabas…el hombre tiene 40 años…no le pidas una larga relación d años…has pensado que tal vez el desea en verdad estar ya contigo…de manera formal…no lo sé hacer una familia…hijos…-Candice se tensó de pronto…recordó las veces que habían tenido relaciones...irónicamente nunca había tenido relaciones sexuales pero si usaba anticonceptivos…era responsable…pero si fallaban…

Por esa cara que has hecho solo es por una cosa…dime que se están cuidando…-contesto Paty…

Claro que si…además es algo de lo que no me gusta ventilar a todo el mundo…-confeso la rubia sonrojada…la verdad es que no estaba pensando en hijos…

Creo que si ustedes tuvieran hijos estaría preciosos…imagínate con esos ojos azules…tus pequitas y el pelo rubio…preciosos bebes de comercial…

No hables así…-dijo Candice avergonzada…

Piénsalo muy bien Candice…además yo creo que si Albert te está diciendo esto es porque en verdad quiere que estés con el pero en todo momento sin peros…

Te he de confesar que siendo así…pues la verdad es que me da mucho miedo…además mi padre no lo sabe…no sé qué pasaría si él se da cuenta…-confeso la rubia…

Pues ardera Troya…además cuanto te puede durar el gusto…has pensado que el siendo un millonario tarde que temprano pues imágenes de ustedes dos aparecerán en los medios…digo es famoso y guapo y uno de los solteros más cotizados en Escocia…por que no podría ser así…-contesto Paty.

Claro que no…-contesto la rubia sin darle importancia al asunto…

Como piensas manejar esto con la prensa…-pregunto George…

Que…?...-respondió Albert…

Tu relación con Candice…-dijo el pelinegro…

Por que lo dices…-contesto el rubio quien habia pensado en casi todo menos en ese pequeño detalle…

Por esto…-contesto George mientras le enseñaba una publicación de un sitio de chismes donde aparecía con la rubia entrando al bar donde habían estado la primera vez que le pidió salir con ella…

Se quedó petrificado por una parte, pero por otra supo que algunas personas le cuestionarían su relación era ahí cuando lo bueno se vendría y tendría que sacar las garras por ella…

La guerra ha comenzado George…-contesto el rubio…

Que dios se apiade de esas personas…-contesto su amigo, porque sabía que él era de armas tomar…

* * *

Hola...espero que estén bien...hoy me toco trabajar y por eso puedo subir el capitulo...gracias por sus comentarios...creo que mas adelante el primo Timothy hará de las suyas...ademas la historia comienza a ponerse interesante, ahora si el amor de los rubios sera puesto a prueba...aunque en ocasiones al principio todo es amor...cuando pasa la luna de miel las cosas suelen ponerse dificiles...creen que los chicos pasaran la prueba...?...que tengan un excelente fin de semana...saludos...y gracias por sus rewievs...


	17. PRESENTACIONES INESPERADAS

**CAPITULO 17**

**PRESENTACIONES INESPERADAS...**

Con tantas cosas por preparar para este viaje y tu tan tranquila Eliza…-dijo Sara mientras las criadas acomodaban la ropa en las maletas…

Es lo de menos mama…después tendré para comprarme la ropa más fina…más cara y más exclusiva…no pensemos en pequeñeces…-contesto la castaña altanera como su madre la había educado…

Creo que exageras un tanto prima…además William puede que mire a otro lado…-dijo Caroline…

Por favor…a él no le gustan pelirrojas…castañas como yo…-contesto con altanería…

Creo que está listo…bajemos a la sala para esperar a la tía abuela…es hora de que nos vayamos…-dijo Sara Leegan…mientras las finas damas caminaban escaleras abajo…

El rubio llego a su casa…-Sr. Su padre le ha estado llamando, me indico que en cuanto estuviera en casa se comunicara con el…es urgente…

Gracias Alfred…-contesto el rubio mientras caminaba al despacho para marcarle a su padre…

Después de unos minutos…-Mansion Andley…

Teresa me podría comunicar con mi padre…-

Claro que sí señor…-dijo el ama de llaves…

Bueno…-

Como estas padre…-contesto el rubio…

Perfectamente…pero espero que estés bien, porque tengo una noticia que no te gustara recibir…-dijo con solemnidad William I.

Que pasa…-contesto con alarma Albert…

Resulta que este es el mes de la caridad no sé qué…la cosa está en que las del Clan Leegan, la vieja Elroy viajaran para allá…se hospedaran en la Mansión Andley…lo único que pude hacer por ti fue eso…porque decían que se hospedarían en tu casa…algo así…se dé buena fuente que Eliza quiere conquistarte…así que cuidado…

El rubio suspiro pesadamente sabía que las cosas se pondrían color de hormiga…conocía a las Leegan y eran un problema…-Gracias padre…

Espero que asistas a la reunión, pero acompañado de preferencia…eso si…cuídala, porque la llevaras a los buitres…-dijo con pesar su padre.

Lo se…gracias por tu información…-contesto el rubio…

Animo hijo…-dijo William antes de colgar y dejar a su primogénito sumido en sus pensamientos…la verdad es que las cosas no estarían fáciles…no deseaba exponer a Candice, pero era casi obligatorio…

Candice había tenido un día bastante pesado lo único que deseaba era bañarse y dormir…

Los días habían pasado rápidamente…recién nuestros rubios ajustaban dos meses juntos…Albert aun no sabía cómo plantearle esa situación a Candice para salir a esa dichosa cena…

Pasa algo…-pregunto la rubia mientras cenaban…

No…-contesto el luchando con su interior…

Está bien…si no confías en mi…en nuestra cena de festejo por otro mes…-dijo la rubia contrariada…

Mira, no sé cómo decirte esto mi amor…pero bueno…lo que pasa es que te dije que mi familia había llegado para estar por algunas semanas…no sé si meses…total que cada año vienen para organizar el baile de beneficencia del Banco Central, aunque yo no soy ya director, pues me veo obligado a participar…y necesito que me acompañes…-

La rubia lo miro consternada…parecía que le costaba mucho al rubio ese proceso…o es que acaso creía que ella no podía comportarse…era eso…

Cuál es el problema…-dijo ella resulta…

No quisiera que te lastimaran, mi familia no es una familia normal…-dijo con pesar el rubio…

Es una prueba…veras que saldré de ello…-contesto con aplomo la rubia…

En verdad lo dices cariño…-contesto aun con dudas el rubio…

Por supuesto…claro que será así…además que puede pasar, creo que aun te preocupa que te miren a mi lado…-contesto ella…

Claro que no me importa…-dijo el con una enorme sonrisa…

Vaya así que iras a una fiesta con el…no te parece emocionante…por cierto haz aceptado la ayuda de tu novio…-pregunto Paty…

Si…bueno es algo raro…el surte la despensa, compra cosas…paga mi manutención…yo me dedico a la escuela…la verdad es que me siento como una inútil.-dijo la rubia mirando un aparador…

Candice si serás tozuda…pero bueno…creo que entramos no…para ver los vestidos…-dijo Paty, mientras la rubia buscaba algo específico…

Y como harás con esto William, tus hijos han llegado…-contesto George…

Lo cierto es que es hora de que vean mi realidad…espero que mis hijos no sean parte de un dolor de cabeza más para mi…-confirmo el rubio.

Creo que las cosas saldrán bien…solo debes de mantener todo bajo un estricto orden…para eso te pintas solo…eso sí, tus fotos y las de ella aparecerán en las portadas…eso no lo puedes evitar…-comento el pelinegro…

Lo se…lo que me llegaría a preocupar un tanto es que el padre de Candice tome las cosas mal…-confirmo el rubio…

Lucha…no te dejes vencer…-contesto George alentándolo…

Nunca me rindo…me conoces…-contesto Albert mientras sonreía…con decisión…

La fiesta de caridad era con alfombra roja y todo, como un evento de la más alta alcurnia de esos al que el rubio odiaba asistir…

La noche había caído y muchos sucesos estaban por dar cambiar…

El rubio llego por Candice al edificio…como siempre impecable con un smoking…su cabello recortado…y una sonrisa de ensueño, envuelto de su personalidad y cargado de deseo…

Subió al departamento y toco un par de veces…sin más apareció Candice…-déjame tomar el bolso y nos vamos…-dijo la rubia mientras Albert la contemplaba con la boca abierta…

Portaba un espectacular vestido de cola de sirena en un color dorado, con suaves incrustaciones de tirantes anchos y moderado escote, pero con un súper bra que parecía que sus pechos saldrían desbordantes…

El rubio la verdad es que se quedó maravillado…la verdad es que se sintió dichoso de tener a su novia a su lado y que fuera esa belleza de chica…

A pesar de tener 20 años, tenía un gusto exquisito y lucia literalmente como una princesa mostrando un poco de su cremosa piel…

Pasa algo…-dijo la rubia mirándolo, la verdad es que se sentía muy afortunada…era tan guapo, galante y tan hombre…

En verdad quieres que salgamos…-dijo el serio mientras la miraba…

Por qué lo dices…no es la ropa adecuada o es mi cabello…la verdad es que no sabía cómo arreglármelo…creí que era apropiado…-dijo ella en verdad preocupada…-Albert la tomo de los brazos y la beso…

Dios…la rubia sentía que no había necesidad de nada…es más pensaba que la ropa les estorbaba simplemente…

Creo que estas hermosa…preferiría quedarme a desenvolver este precioso regalo…-dijo el mientras sus manos se posicionaban de manera posesiva sobre sus diminuta cintura…-

En verdad…-contesto ella.

Tengo cara de broma…-contesto el rubio.

No…-afirmo ella, tomo su bolso y Albert le coloco el abrigo salieron tomados de la mano al evento…

Dios me siento tan nerviosa…como me miro mama…-dijo Eliza…

Perfecta…eres mi hija…-dijo Sara mientras Neil giraba los ojos de enfado…su padre había decidido que ocupara sus energías en una de las empresas de cartón que tenía en Norteamérica, por lo que ahora su responsabilidad y economía propia radicaba en el…si la empresa se iba a la bancarrota…él se iría también…

Lo bueno es que ahora que Neil se quede por estos lares tu podrás llevar tu relación con William de manera natural…-dijo Sara casi ya dando por hecho un noviazgo…

Creo que exageras mama…además al parecer William tiene otros intereses…-las damas miraron al rubio entrar del brazo de una bella dama…muchos años menor…

La verdad es que casi todos giraron a mirarlos, cuando la suave y cremosa piel de la rubia hizo aparición, más de uno sintió una ligera erección…

Perfecta…-había dicho Stear…mientras Neil solamente se quedaba con la boca abierta, la primera en abordarlo fue la Tía Elroy…

La verdad es que se había quedado encantada con la presencia de la chica que acompañaba a su sobrino predilecto, la verdad es que ella nunca había estado conforme con la esposa que habían designado para Albert, pero así habían sido las cosas…

Parecía que Sofía solo había sido un vientre alquilado, eso si los hijos que le había dado a William habían sido dignos de la más pura casta de los Andley.

Sin embargo algo había en esa chica que le llamaba mucho la atención, aparte de su juventud, algo bueno para el rubio, pues la verdad es que parecía más joven…como vitalizado…

Seria esa pequeña y joven mujer hija de algún importante empresario…que ella conociera…la verdad es que lo esperaba…

Hijo que bueno que has venido…-dijo la Tía Elroy…

No faltaría Tía…-el rubio sintió la mirada sobre Candice quien se limitó a tomar de su mano más fuerte y permanecer tranquila…

Te presento a mi novia Candice Stevenson White…-dijo el rubio mientras la tía Elroy le extendía la mano y ambas se saludaban cortésmente…

Stevenson…me suena familiar…tu padre no es un director de radio local…-dijo la tía Elroy de pronto la rubia se sintió que su padre era en verdad ese importante empresario que el solo trataba de tapar como un simple locutor de radio…sin embargo estaba en una posición privilegiada…

Si…mi padre es Harrison Stevenson…-contesto la rubia extrañada…-como es que lo conoce…?.-

Una buena pregunta que el rubio también deseaba saber…-tu padre es una persona que conoce a muchos artistas locales e internacionales, si quieres un contacto para obtener una presentación con algún artista es el mejor…el año pasado pudo estar con nosotros Andrea Bocelli…gracias a tu padre…-contesto Elroy dejando sorprendida a la rubia…en verdad desconocía el trabajo de su padre…

Creo que te pareces mucho a él…espero lo saludes de mi parte…por cierto cuántos años tienes…-soltó la tía Elroy como siempre metiéndose en lo que no le importaba…

20 años…-dijo Candice segura mientras sonreía…algo parecido a la incredulidad se formó en el rostro de la mujer, la chica provenía de una persona que alguna vez le había sucedido un par de favores, sin quererlo con eso tenía varios puntos extras…

Eres joven…pero la verdad es que se ven bien…seguiré saludando a los invitados…-dijo la mujer mientras camino unos pasos…

Quien se supone que es esa mujer mama…-señalo Eliza molesta…

No lo sé…-contesto Sara impresionada, la verdad es que era como extraño mirar a William con una chiquilla que bien podría ser su hija…

Podría ser su hija…-dijo Neil con asco…-creo que la timadora te ha ganado hermanita…parece que sus planes se han ido a la traste…-sonrió el castaño mientras camino al encuentro de unas amigas…

No pensé que mi padre fuera una persona que relacionara con tu gente…-señalo Candice mientras caminaban tomados de la mano llamando la atención de muchos…

Creo que no conoces bien la profesión de tu padre y el poder de los medios de comunicación…-señalo el rubio que a su paso saludaba con asentimientos de cabeza…

Tal vez…creo que siempre le resta lo importante a todo…el dice que es el Harrison Ford de la locución…es todo…-contesto ella mientras recordaba a su progenitor con admiración y orgullo.

Creo que tal vez no le encante que un hombre que le duplica la edad a su única hija salga con ella…-señalo el rubio mientras Candice lo miraba con temor…

Querido William…-dijo una guapa mujer de cabello castaño…-

Que tal Amanda…Annie…les presento a mi novia Candice Stevenson…-la rubia sonrió y dio un suave apretón de mano a la rubia, mientras la otra chica de cabello oscuro la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos…

Que tal un gusto…-indico Candice sonriente…

William, pensé que nos privarías de tu presencia…-señalo un señor de cabello oscuro…

Mira George te presento a mi mujer…-esas palabras hicieron que la rubia se acalorara un poco…la verdad es que no sintió que fueran muy correctas después de ver la cara de espanto de la mentada Annie…

Es un placer Señorita Candice…William se ve contento desde que usted llego a su vida…-una palabras exactas haciendo que la rubia se sintiera en verdadera confianza…junto a él estaba un joven de cabello castaño…ya lo ubicaba, pero no sabía que hacia ahí…

Creo que conoces al joven Archivald Cornwell Andley…-el castaño sonrió mientras apretaba el hombro de Albert…

Sí, Claro no es hemos topado un par de veces en el campus…-señalo la rubia mientras estrechaba su mano…

Es un placer…por cierto tío, esto se lo tenía muy bien guardado…-dijo el castaño ante la mirada de duda de la rubia…

Si, cariño, Archie es mi sobrino…-contesto el rubio mientras Candice sonreía…que sorpresas tenía la vida…

Miro como los caballeros platicaban animadamente, la verdad es que se sentía cómodo, solo la mirada insistente de la pelinegra le molestaba un tanto…parecía como si la estuviera criticando…por algo que ella no comprendía…

Cariño, permíteme un instante…-dijo el rubio…

Sí, claro…-contesto ella mientras los tres hombres desaparecían, dejándola sola con esa chica…que podía decirle…

Cuanto tienes con el Sr. Andley…-pregunto Annie.

Un par de meses…-dijo ella sonriente…-mientras la pelinegra la miraba con rareza…-pasa algo, me siento incomoda si me miras de esa manera…

Amanda estaba a unos pasos conversando con otras mujeres…- No comprendo cómo alguien como tu anda con un señor como el…

Eso que quiere decir…-dijo la rubia incomoda…

Pues seguramente te dobla la edad y pues no creo que tengas muchos gustos similares con el…además es divorciado y con dos hijos…creo que es obvio porque sales con el…-soltó con naturalidad…

Candice sintió que de pronto su cortesía se acabaría en ese instante…-creo que los asuntos que se relacionen a mi vida personal no resultan ser de su incumbencia…

Vaya…era lógico que dijeras eso…cuando el pez que atrapaste es el más gordo de los Andley…el heredero…-señalo la pelinegra con enfado…

Porque resulta de repente siento como un interés más personal hacia el Sr. Andley…-dijo la rubia con sorna…

Resulta ser que yo soy novia de Archivald…a mí no me interesa para nada su tío que me dobla la edad…-contesto la pelinegra…-que lastima que él no vea que tu solo te interesas por el dinero…

Creo que para eso tengo mis dos manos…soy una mujer independiente que trabaja para sostener sus gastos y no una chiquilla que vive como sanguijuela de sus padres…yo tuve esa opción…pero creo que sabe más el dinero que obtienes con tus manos…además es preferible estar con un hombre que te enseñe…no me gusta cambiar pañales…-Annie se quedó callada por todo lo que le había dicho…

La miro mientras le preguntaba algo al mesero y se dirigía al tocador…la rubia camino entro al baño…se miró en el espejo y retoco sus labios…suspiro un par de veces y salió…

Espero a que se le bajara el enojo…espero unos instantes…-creo que es muy linda.

Y si la invitas a bailar…-dijo el otro chico…

Crees que aceptaría…además no es tan grande cuantos años tendrá…21…-menciono el chico emocionado por la mujer tan hermosa que había llamado su completa atención al verla salir del baño…

Inténtalo nada pierdes con eso…-el jovencito se acercó a Candice quien iba a caminar para encontrarse con el rubio dueño de sus suspiros…

El chico la jalo del brazo sorprendiéndola…-Perdón…este quisiera preguntarte si quieres bailar esta pieza conmigo…

La rubia lo miro como divertida…para ella era un niño de escasos 16 años…la verdad es que se le hizo tierno…- no muchas gracias…mí novio me está esperando…-contesto Candice mientras le sonreía…

Cariño te estaba buscando…-dijo Albert mientras pasaba su brazo a su cintura, el rubio sonrió y miro al chico que estaba detrás de su mujer…

Hijo…-el chico lo miro con duda…-mira te presento a Candice…mi novia…

Él es mi hijo Anthony…-la rubia le sonrió…

Mucho gusto Anthony…-dijo Candy mientras le estrechaba la mano…la verdad es que el rubio miro a su padre mientras tenía su mano un poco más debajo de la cintura de la rubia marcando su territorio…

Le sorprendió ver que su padre de 40 años anduviera con una chica que pudiera ser su hija…una chica que a, el particularmente le gustaba mucho…

Los miro sonreír y decir un par de palabras mientras caminaban hacia la mesa…no podía creer que su padre estuviera con esa chica…

* * *

Hola chicas, sorry pero apenas pude terminar el capítulo…mañana creo que no alcanzare, pero les deseo una feliz navidad…espero subir lo más rápido que pueda…He reído mucho con los comentarios…creo que aún le falta lo mero bueno a esta historia…como ven a la Tía Elroy…conforme con la elección de William…?


	18. NOSOTROS

**CAPITULO 18**

**NOSOTROS…**

Candice miro a una linda jovencita mientras caminaba de la mano del rubio, la miro fijamente…como sorprendida por algo, llegaron a la terraza donde estaba ahí como esperando a alguien…

Candice deseo presentarte a mi hija Rose…-dijo el rubio mientras ella se limitaba a sonreír…

Es un gusto…-dijo Rose mientras estrechaba la mano…-cuando mi papa me dijo que tenía novia no podía creerlo…

Lo se…a mí ni siquiera me había mencionado ese pequeño detalle…-dijo Anthony.

Pues la verdad es que la mas sorprendida soy yo…no me habías comentado que tus hijos eran tan guapos…-Anthony se sonrojo sin más mientras que Rose lo miro con rareza…que le pasaba al menso de su hermano…

Y a que te dedicas…-pregunto Rose divertida, mientras la rubia miraba a Albert…

Es Dentilista…-contesto el rubio mientras sus hijos ponían cara de What y ellos sonreían divertidos…

A que te refieres con eso…?...-pregunto Anthony contrariado…

Es que Candice está estudiando Odontología, pero es estilista…-contesto Albert paciente mientras abrazaba a la rubia…

En serio…entonces tú sabes pintar esas mechitas de colores…-contesto sonriente Rose, tan parecía a su padre…con esos hermosos ojos azules y una sonrisa franca, además de ser la más relajada de los mellizos.

Si…deseas hacerte algunas…-dijo Candice mientras parecía que a Rose le brillaban los ojos intensamente de alegría…

Si…es la moda, pero la verdad es que me dijeron que aquí en Norteamérica es donde mejor las ponen…tu podrías hacerlo…-dijo mientras se soltaba como periquito hablando ante la sonrisa de su padre…quien miro a su hijo mirando fijamente a su novia…

Pasa algo…?.- pregunto Albert…

No creo que sea el momento para hablar de esto…-dijo de manera seria su rubio hijo…pasaron a tomar lugar en la mesa, parecía que la relación entre Candice y Rose fluía de manera natural…

Albert se percató de las miradas incomodas de Annie Britter hacia su novia, comprendió el porqué, pues sabía que luchaba en su cabeza como seria estar con alguien que podrías considerar como tu padre…

Sonrió mientras se llevaron las subastas a cabo, solía no participar en ellas por que las consideraba como denigrantes…

Papa, porque nunca participas en las subastas…-dijo Anthony…

Considero que resulta innecesario…mejor aporto mi donación…-dijo Albert sonriente mientras mantenía su brazo detrás de la breve espalda de la rubia.

Subastas de personas…?.-dijo Candice mientras sentía que era como un acto denigrante.

A mí no me gustaría que me subastaran…además es absurdo…-comento Rose mientras bebía de manera tan elegante de su copa de agua…

Tu qué opinas Candice…-dijo Anthony, mientras ella se sentía un tanto incomoda por la mirada del hijo de su novio…

A mi parecer es denigrante…-dijo Candice…-lo mejor sería dar tu aportación…

Touche…-dijo Anthony mientras miraba al escenario, parecía que pensaban lo mismo su padre y ella…

Opino lo mismo, por eso no participaría en ello…-comento con una sonrisa el rubio mientras le decía algo al oído que la hacía ruborizarse…

La subasta termino toda la gente estuvo conforme…la orquesta comenzó a sonar…por lo que el rubio tomo de la mano caballerosamente a su guapa novia mientras caminaban hacia la pista…

Haz bailado alguna vez algún vals como este cariño…-dijo el rubio mientras su mano tocaba su mejilla…

Si…-contesto ella mientras se unían en un abrazo cálido e íntimo…la verdad es que se sentía tan cómodo bailar con Albert…respirar su aroma…sentir su aliento acariciar su suave piel…sentir su presencia…su protección…su virilidad…dios…

Se mecieron suavemente al compás del vals las miradas no se hicieron esperar…a más de una le reventaba el hecho de que él estuviera con esa simple chiquilla…

La mirada de la Tía Elroy estaba en un plano neutral…solo miraba como si fuera otra pareja más…la verdad es que ni ella misma sabía que pensar…

Pero jamás había visto así a su sobrino…parecía como si fuera otra persona…sonriente…relajado…tranquilo…feliz…esa era la palabra correcta…estaba feliz…

Que te parece la novia de nuestro papa…?.- dijo Rose…

Es como si fuera su hija…-contesto Anthony con un dejo de amargura…

Que te pasa estas como molesto…es por eso…por la novia de mi papa…por dios hermano, él tiene derecho a rehacer su vida, además creo que ella también está contenta…-dijo Rose.

Claro echándose al heredero de los Andley cualquiera estaría contenta…-contesto con enfado el rubio…

En verdad escuche esa pésima palabra…sabes que estas siendo hasta en cierto punto grosero…es nuestro padre de quien hablas Anthony…-contesto Rose molesta, si de algo estaba siempre segura el rubio era de la justa intervención de su hermana…

No tengo deseos de pelear…-contesto el rubio…

En verdad porque lo que acabas de hacer para mi es el inicio de una discusión, si vamos a estar estos dos meses con mi padre tenemos que pasarla bien…además creo que se lo merece…-dijo Rose convencida…

Que se merece mi papa según tu…-contesto con enfado el rubio de 17 años…

Me vas a decir que jodidos te revienta o no…-contesto Rose molesta de verdad con su mellizo…

Porque mi padre sale con una mujer que tiene la mitad de su edad…date cuenta nos llevamos por pocos años y parece que a él de pronto se le olvido que tiene hijos…la verdad es que me da vergüenza verle ahí haciendo el ridículo con esa chica que podría ser mi novia…además tu por qué crees que esta con el…dime…será por su abultada cartera…-dijo Anthony con molestia…

Tendrás que retractarte en este instante conmigo si no quieres que te dé un par de bofetadas…es absurdo que siendo hijo de mi padre llegues a decir cosas tan desagradables de, el…tiene todo el derecho de rehacer su vida con quien él quiera…-dijo Rose…

Lo se…parece que nuestros padres están aferrados a hacernos pasar vergüenzas…-dijo el rubio mientras se levantaba de la mesa, saliendo hacia el balcón…

Que tal Anthony, parece que algo está molestándote…-dijo Elisa…

No hay nada que te incumba…-contesto el rubio…

Nada…pues a mí me molesta que tu padre este siendo el centro de atención de esta noche con esa chiquilla que podría sin duda ser su hija…-contesto Elisa segura de inyectar su veneno en lo más hondo…

No me interesa…-contesto Anthony…

Estas seguro de ello, porque a mí no me lo parece…además que tiene de raro…tu padre es un hombre con mucho dinero y poder…-

A que te refieres con eso…-contesto el rubio contrariado…

A que la mujer que tu padre ocupa es alguien que sea de la familia, con las mismas relaciones, conociendo a las mismas amistades, con el mismo estatus…alguien así…-contesto ella sonriente…

Alguien como tu…-dijo Anthony sonriente…

Que tiene de malo crecí en el mismo circulo, tengo amistades base como las de tu padre, además soy mujer para el…no una niña…creo que esa chica haría una mejor pareja contigo…-dijo la castaña mientras los ojos de Anthony de pronto se vieron alegres por esa última noticia…

Y como pretendes hacer que mi padre te mire como una mujer…cuando lo veo demasiado entusiasmado con ella…-comento el rubio…

Tú me puedes ayudar en eso…-contesto la castaña...

Creo que te escuchare unos minutos más…-contesto el rubio…

Donde está tu hermano hija…-pregunto el rubio mientras sonreía incluso rose se daba cuenta de que su padre era feliz…al fin era feliz…

Creo que fue al baño…-

Vaya, pues creo que es hora de irnos…mañana tenemos muchas cosas por hacer…desearía que nos fueramos todos juntos…-contesto Albert…

No es necesario padre, nosotros nos vamos con el chofer…tu traes tu carro no es verdad…-dijo Rose…

Si hija, pero lo ideal sería irnos juntos…-contesto Albert mientras miraba a todos lados tratando de encontrar a su hijo…

No te preocupes William, yo me encargo de que tus hijos lleguen salvos a casa…-dijo George como siempre tan oportuno…

Candice miro a Stear…ese Stear que traía de un ala a su amiga Paty platicar con una enorme camaradería con Archie…

Gracias George…-contesto Albert mientras miraba como su amada novia, miraba a sus sobrinos…-que pasa Candice…

Stear…es…?.-

Mi sobrino…-contesto el rubio mientras Candy lo miraba con sorpresa…-por qué lo preguntas…le conoces…

Si y no…bueno mi amiga Paty creo que salió con el…algo así…cosas de mujeres tu sabes…-dijo la rubia…

Luego me contaras, pero creo que estoy cansado…tuve un día bastante pesado…además mañana tienes que ir a la universidad…-contesto el rubio.

Como tú quieras Albert…-dijo la rubia mientras se besaban los labios y ella cerraba los ojos…

Sabes que mirar a la gente así es de mala educación…-dijo Amanda mientras miraba la pista y por fin hacia que Annie mirara otra cosa y no a los rubios…

Es que es tan raro…-contesto la pelinegra…

Es algo que no te debe de importar…además sabes que es el jefe de tu padre…evítale un problema que ponga en pelinegro nuestra estabilidad económica…-dijo con una sonrisa fingida Amanda, pero no eran las únicas con ideas erráticas…

Es absurdo que William ande con una chiquilla como esa Tía….-dijo Sara molesta pues sus planes eran otros…

Creo que es algo que no me compete…además tiempo al tiempo…crees que a William después no se le podrá pasar la novedad…-Sara miro a la tía con sorpresa siempre tenía algo en mente…

Nos vamos cariño…-dijo el rubio mientras se levantaba y comenzaban a despedirse…caminaron a la salida y Candice miro a Anthony junto a una mujer castaña que los miro con desdén…

Subieron al coche y en silencio llegaron al departamento…donde el rubio no espero mucho…al cerrar la puerta la tomo en sus fuertes brazos y camino con ella hacia la recamara que ahora de vez en vez compartían.

A plena luz de luna la beso con esa pasión que lo estaba consumiendo todo el día y termino por ser feroz al verla con ese vestido que mostraba más de nívea piel…como no iban a ser el centro de las miradas con una mujer tan hermosa que ahora tenía la dicha de anunciar que era su mujer…

La miro a los ojos y en ellos descubrió muchas palabras no dichas y se unió en otro beso cargado de deseo…

Bajo con lentitud el cierre del vestido mientras la suave tela acariciaba la piel de ella…la mujer que lo llenaba de tanto y sin ella no era nada…

Se quitó el saco, la corbata salió volando y los zapatos se salieron de sus pies por artes de magia…la frescura de sus pieles acariciándose le hicieron desear más de Candice…

Era un dulce que él pensaba devorarse ese mismo día…la miro con un suave sostén y unas lindas bragas que lo hicieron replantear la existencia de tan seductoras prendas…

La abrazo y sonrió…dios su aroma dulce deseaba poseerlo siempre que nadie más quisiera tenerlo…era posesivo en ello…pero la adoraba…

Se recostaron suavemente en la cama mientras compartían algunos besos…recorriendo con suaves y húmedos besos la piel de la persona amada…

Desabrocho suavemente el sostén, dejando a la suave luz de la luna que se filtraba a través de las cortinas…acariciando los rosados pezones de Candice como un la suave nota de un violín…

Con un tono melodioso mientras sus labios capturaron uno para degustar en su dulce sabor del más caro y fino champagne…era imposible no mover sus manos sobre tan delgado y proporcionado cuerpo…

Imposible no besar por las costillas…no lamer por el ombligo…no soplar sobre la cadera…no bajar y desear probar más de ella…

Así era el amor de sabio ponía en sus caminos a muchos de esos vestigios…generaciones enteras preguntaban cómo era el arte de amar…pero solo pocos los privilegiados en obtener la esencia del mismo…

Podría ser el hombre más experto de todos…pero sin una gota de eso…no servía…amaba a esa mujer como a su vida misma y por eso su piel temblaba de deseo y fluían sus caricias y dulces palabras que hasta la más fría mujer derretirían como agua…

Sus manos se posicionaron sobre sus caderas y con una suave e instintiva caricia, sus bragas desaparecieron como por arte de magia…sus grandes manos abrieron la suavidad de sus piernas…

Cual delicado pétalo de flor saboreo un poco de su íntimo deseo palpitante de más…sus manos se aprisionaron de sus suaves muslos…

Dios…era tan fantástico tener a la mujer que amas dispuesta a entregarse sin pedir nada más…

Degusto sin piedad como el más difícil de los tangos a ejecutar…presionando en el punto exacto sintiendo que hasta su piel se volvía suave terciopelo por los suaves sonidos placenteros que ella pronunciaba…

Su lengua se hundió dentro de su suave carne y sus manos se aferraron con gusto sobre sus suaves nalgas…

Escucho una hermosa palabra en los dulces labios de su amada…su nombre en verso…un verso que le aceleraba la sangre a mil por hora…

Un verso que por obtenerlo pelearía la más dura de todas las batallas un verso al que le buscaría la copla perfecta y esa era ella…

La miro retorcerse de placer…puntos dorados aparecían en sus bellos ojos esmeraldas…sus cabellos como suaves bucles dorados se encontraban esparcidos sobre las almohadas dispuestas en su cama…

Se encontró con su mirada y de pronto algo nuevo sucedió…ella lo impulso para levantarse…lo miro con deseo enorme y sus pequeñas manos atraparon su pantalón, tomo su cinturón abriéndolo…

Algo en su garganta salió de manera súbita, natural…cerro los ojos llenos de deseo, mientras esperaba algo más y así sucedió…

Sintió como el suave frescor de la noche su piel blanca…y se estremeció cuando la aterciopelada lengua le dio la más íntima caricia entre una mujer y su hombre…

Una caricia casi prohibida y vulgar…pero la más deliciosa que pudiese un hombre conseguir…abrió los ojos y miro sus suaves manos posesivas sobre su miembro…

No pudo evitarlo…gimió de placer al verla llevárselo suavemente a su cálida boca…con afán…mientras saboreaba de manera distinta…reconociendo…probando...

Era algo nuevo para esa mujercita…con la cual un día por entero deseo cruzo sus miradas y se limitó a disfrutar solo con la vista…

Ahora sentía tocar el cielo al tenerla ahí…dándole placer…de pronto sintió que algo dentro de él se volvía lava…no podría resistir más…

La jalo y la depósito de espaldas de casi manera insolente sobre la cama, poniéndola en cunclillas y haciéndola que sus suaves pechos quedaran aplastados sobre la cama…

Y la penetro de manera fuerte…ruda…dura…que la hizo gritar de placer…gritar…de deseo…sus pieles chocaron con un fuerte estruendo de piel…

Poco a poco sus suaves caricias hicieron que sus manos tomaran con fuerza sus caderas haciendo sus movimientos más fuertes y rudos…

Sus gimoteos eran placer rítmico para sus oídos…un placer que volvería loco a cualquiera que tuviera sangre corriendo por sus venas…

Arremetió con un poco de fuerza…miro que ella tenía los ojos cerrados y gemía…gemía fuertemente…pesadamente…

Dios…-fueron sus palabras emitidas…y él se sintió tocar el cielo cuando una de sus manos toco su suave piel…encontrando con placer su clítoris…

La escucho de pronto más fuerte y se aceleró con sus rápidas arremetidas y ella gritos su nombre, mientras el sentía que lo volvería loco…no pudo más y termino por derramar su néctar sobre esa preciosa flor…

En sus escasos minutos de conciencia recordó que nunca se habían puesto un preservativo…de pronto se sintió fatal y al segundo sonrió…

Si dios en la vida pudiese darle un regalo…un hijo concebido por ellos dos sería el mejor…

La rubia se quedó acostada boca abajo, mientras el rubio entraba y salía del baño…sintió como levantaba su trasero y algo fresco acariciaba su intimidad…siempre era así de considerado…

Después de unos instantes sintió sus ojos pesados y se su durmió…sintió unos fuertes y cálidos brazos tomarla…así termino por ceder…a los polvos de Morfeo…

El rubio sonrió y deseo que las cosas para ellos siguieran así…que los hicieran permanecer juntos…por mucho tiempo…

* * *

Hola...espero que hayan tenido una hermosa navidad en compañía de sus seres queridos...la verdad es que he de confesar que soy un tanto grinch, pero dicen que cambiare cuando tenga hijos...dios dirá...les dejo otro capitulo mas...creo que nuestros rubios comienzan a relacionar su romance con la familia y no se ha tomado del todo bien...

Sera que la Tía Elroy tiene razón en lo que supone...?...sera que la odiosa de Eliza conseguirá lo que busca...?...

Estoy a marchas forzadas con los capítulos...puesto que ahora mismo preferiría estar durmiendo...pero contenta de sus comentarios...saludos...!


	19. NUESTRO AMOR A LA LUZ

**CAPITULO 19**

**NUESTRO AMOR A LA LUZ**

La rubia miraba con rareza a su novio…parecía como ajeno a todo lo que ella pudiera decir…le gustaba que ahora se tomara en serio el papel de enseñarse a cocinar…

Que sucede…dímelo por favor…-señalo la rubia.

Nada, porque lo dices.-contesto el rubio sonriente.

Desde que nos despertamos noto que andas como raro…no lo sé gustoso por algo…-dijo ella tratando de obtener más información…

No pasa nada mi amor…-contesto el rubio mientras sonreía, termino de preparar los hotcakes, sirvió los platos y comenzaron a desayunar…lo cierto es que habían pasado una noche bastante gratificante…

Que te parecieron mis hijos…-comento el rubio…

Rose hizo un contacto rápido conmigo…solo que a tu hijo pareció no simpatizarle la idea de un nosotros…-comento ella mientras Albert sabía que tenía toda la razón…

Lo se…pero tal vez para el resulta complicado como a un principio a mi…esto de tu edad para todos es como choque ante…-respondió el..

Yo soy feliz con mis 20 años y mi novio de 40 años…lo que opinen los demás de mí…simplemente me tiene sin cuidado…-contesto la rubia en un tono medio insolente ante el rubio…

Creo que suena como a reto…-dijo el…

Es un reto querer a un hombre como tu simplemente por no ser mayor a los 30 años…por dios que enfado…-comento la rubia sonriente.

Estaba pensando en algo en verdad importante Candice…-dijo el preocupado…sonriente…feliz…- creo que no hemos tenido precauciones tu sabes…-

La verdad es que tampoco había razonado eso Albert…tal vez es un descuido a propósito…-dijo ella ruborizada.

Te gustaría ser madre ahora…-dijo el refiriéndose a todo eso que pudiera bloquear su carrera.

Si fuera tuyo…creo que no me importaría…-comento la rubia sonriente…

Sabes que te amo…-contesto el llenándola de sorpresa pues la verdad era que Albert no era excelente demostrando sus sentimientos.

Me encanta escuchar estas palabras no solo cuando hacemos el amor…-contesto ella.

Dime por que estabas con Elisa…-pregunto Rose a su mellizo que estaba tomando sol.

Es algo que no te incumbe…además son cosas de hombre…-dijo el quien parecía demasiado relajado…

Esa mujer no es una persona de mucha confianza, además sabes que a mi madre siempre la trataron mal…espero que no estés en líos con ella…-dijo Rose molesta, pues sabía que su hermano era un play boy en potencia…

Si te refieres a que me acuesto con ella…ese en primer lugar no sería para nada tu problema, ni mucho menos un tema que una dama deba tratar…ocúpate de tus asuntos…que yo resuelvo los míos…por cierto donde esta papa…-pregunto el tiranito en potencia…

Creo que ahí viene…-dijo Rose mientras sonreía…

No vino a dormir verdad…por qué no le cuestionas por que se acuesta con una chica de casi nuestra edad…-señalo el rubiecito, mientras se levantaba y se arrojaba a la alberca…

Hija, como están…se instalaron ya en las recamaras…-pregunto el rubio…

Si papa…por cierto, que paso con Candice…-dijo Rose…-

Nada, está en la universidad…-comento Albert mientras tomaban asiento en la terraza…le sirvieron un poco…-dime que piensas de nosotros…quiero que me digas la verdad…

Creo que forman una pareja bonita, a mi particularmente me encanta verlos juntos…pero no creo que a tu hijo le hiciere tanta gracia, la verdad es que es sorprendente verte como renovado…un brillo en tus ojos, como los que mi madre tiene con su esposo…

Como esta ella…-pregunto Albert…

Bien…tu sabes que con mis hermanos siendo tan chicos pues es un caos la casa, pero los veo contentos…así te miro a ti con Candice…-dijo ella…

Te molesta que sea un poco mayor que tu…-dijo Albert…

Me sorprende que una chica de la edad de ella sea tan madura…eso me saca de onda…pero no…creo que podremos llevarnos bien…sin embargo no sé cómo lo tomen los demás…en especial el…-dijo Rose mirando a Anthony caminar hacia la mesa…

Y ese milagro…pensé que no te veríamos…-dijo el patancito.

No seas grosero con nuestro padre…-dijo Rose…

No lo soy, si no que antes el regresaba con nosotros a atendernos ahora…pues estaba ocupado en otros asuntos…-dijo con sorna.

Anthony si hay algo que no te parezca o por lo que estés molesto dímelo…pero no concederé que me faltes…-el rubio puso una cara que daba miedo.

Está bien papa…solo que creo que esa chica no me parece que salga contigo por que exista algo más…-dijo Anthony de corazón…

No te preocupes que cuando tu no nacías yo sabía ya que era lo que las mujeres deseaban, además no soy un anciano…tengo 40 años…no 80…-contesto el sonriente.

Pues sí pero hay cosas que a un par de décadas los separaran papa…-dijo Anthony a cierto modo preocupado…

Lo se…pero creo que es un asunto que deberé yo resolver junto con ella a su debido tiempo…-contesto Albert con un tanto de enfado…-me sorprende que me cuestiones todo esto cuando hasta hace algunos años tu decías que tuviera modelos jóvenes a mi lado…

Es distinto…ahora veo por los intereses de la familia…-contesto él.

Creo que ese es un asunto que siempre se ha llevado bastante bien…-dijo el rubio mientras Rose se levantaba de la mesa…

Nadare un rato porque tu hijo hace que me duela la cabeza…-comento la chica de 17 años que parecía que había madurado antes que su mellizo…

Por cierto quería comentarte que he pensado en vender la mansión…-dijo el Albert a su hijo a quien pareció en verdad disgustarle la idea…

Como es que venderás la casa donde Rose y yo crecimos…no lo puedes hacer…además porque…-dijo un tanto exaltado…

Creo que es una mansión preciosa, con muchos lujos, muchas habitaciones, que requiere una cuantiosa cantidad mensual para ser mantenida en este estado…

Ella te dijo que la vendieras…-dijo Anthony arrebatadamente…-no soporta que hubiese una señora Andley…

Estas diciendo cosas que no he comentado…además no metas a Candice en esto…nunca ha puesto un pie en esta casa…-dijo Albert en un tono autoritario…marcando limites…era su hijo…pero era su vida…

Por qué…piensas mudarte…-dijo el pequeño rubio…

Así es…comprare un lugar no tan sombrío y no tan amplio adecuado para mi…esta es una mansión enorme y solo una vez al año hay gente en ella…pero también pensaba heredártela en vida…con tus mesadas puedes costear su manutención…-

Creo que es lógico…además pienso mudarme a Norteamérica para asistir a la universidad…-dijo el seguro…

Y que pasara con Rose…-pregunto el mellizo.

Nada ella es dueña y señora de la mansión en Francia…donde piensa vivir…-contesto Albert…

Como es que yo no sabía nada…-dijo con un dejo de reproche…

Tu hermana digamos que es más fácil en todos aspectos…simple…no se complica tanto…así que hablo conmigo, la escuche y lo decidimos…es todo…por eso ahora hable contigo…-dijo Albert mientras se levantaba…

Algo más que me quieras decir…-contesto el rubio…

Iremos a la casa en la playa…-

Si…la siguiente semana…también ira Candice con nosotros…-señalo Albert, mientras entraba a la casa…

Miro a su hermana acercarse…-así que te has quedado con la casa de Francia…como es que no me habías dicho nada…-comento el rubio…

Para que…tú te quedaras con esta…además regresaras a vivir aquí…era lógico…-dijo Rose restándole importancia al asunto…

La novia de papa ira con nosotros a la casa blanca…-dijo Anthony con enfado…

Qué bien así podrá hacerme mis súper mechas…pero dime algo Anthony…estas molesto por que ella te gusta verdad…-Rose conocía a su hermano.

De donde sacas esas ideas tan tontas…-dijo el molesto y con un poco de sorpresa…

No lo sé…es fácil saber cuándo mientes, cuando te sorprendes, cuando estas triste o feliz…eres mi hermano…y un idiota además…pero bueno…lo único que quiero que sepas es que ella quiere a nuestro padre…evítate problemas…-dijo Rose mientras caminaba hacia la casa…

Maldita sea…-dijo el pequeño patancito, mientras su celular sonaba con insistencia…indicando un número privado…

Si…claro…ahí nos vemos…-dijo el mientras sonreía y terminaba la llamada…se levantó de la silla y entro a la casa…

Rose lo miro desde la sala entrar a su cuarto y después de unos minutos salir arreglado…la verdad es que conocía a su hermano y cuando salía eso implicaba mujeres…

A dónde vas…?.-pregunto Rose…

A ver a un amigo que vino de Francia…-dijo el con una sonrisa fingida…

Te conozco…pero allá tu…-contesto ella mientras lo miraba partir…

Hay hermanito espero que no sea esa zorra de Elisa…por qué lo lamentaras…-pensó Rose…

El rubio se subió al coche…-lléveme al centro comercial…

Espero que este mocoso engreído no falte…-dijo Elisa mientras caminaba de un lado a otro…

La puerta sonó dos veces y ella abrió la puerta…-pensé que no vendrías…-

Te dije que vendría…siempre cumplo mi palabra…-dijo el pequeño rubiecito…

Elisa lo miro con atención, la verdad es que era muy parecido a su padre, pero tenía los mejores rasgos de Sofía…-pasa…no quiero que nos vean a plena luz del día…

Capaz que te haces polvo…-dijo el divertido…

Eres tan gracioso…-contesto Elisa mientras lo miraba sentarse…

Que es lo que quieras que te diga…-soltó Anthony.

Dime todo lo que tengas de información…-soltó la castaña…

Nada, saldremos algunos días a la Casa Blanca, mi padre invito a Candice a pasar unos días, que más…herede la mansión…solo eso…

Vaya…es una gran oportunidad para que te acerques a ella…-dijo Elisa…

De que hablas…-contesto él.

Como de que hablo, no dices que irán a la Casa Blanca…es fácil…puedes hacer creer a tu padre cosas que no son…-dijo la castaña sonriente…

No creo que sea tan difícil…-contesto el seguro…

Por qué te siento como tan seguro de que funcione…-pregunto la castaña…-

Que no se supone que tú eres la que está tramando todo y por ende sabes que funcionara…mira hare lo que pueda, aunque mi padre no es un hueso nada fácil de roer…además no se separa de ella ni un solo instante…pero mientras pues podemos divertirnos tu y yo…-contesto de manera insinuante.

Creo que te equivocas niño…toma tu distancia, a mí me gustan los hombres no los chiquillos…-dijo ella mientras lo aventaba…

Por dios podría demostrarte que cuando me prueban no me sueltan…-dijo el bastante seguro, la verdad es que no era tan alto como su padre, pero parecía que tenia un buen cuerpo…

Estas de broma…ademas el que me interesa es tu papa…si quisiera un amante tendría uno…-dijo ella mientras tomaba su bolso y caminaba contoneándose…

Eres una zorra…-dijo Antony mientras la miro salir de la habitación…

Clarise…-dijo molesto Harri…

Que pasa cariño…que haces acá…-contesto su amada esposa mientras preparaba la comida…

Dime que tú no sabías esto…porque tal vez me moleste más…-comento el padre de Candice mientras le entregaba las fotos de su hija del brazo de su novio William…

Dios…-fueron las palabras de su mama…-yo…

Sabía que lo sabias…como es que estás de acuerdo con esta relación…ese hombre podría ser el padre de Candice…es menor que nosotros por cuantos años…3…-estaba molesto…no molesto…encanijado…

No es así como lo piensas…además no es su padre…-dijo ella tratando de componer un poquito casi nada la situación…

En serio…porque yo no permitiré esto…ese hombre es un malnacido…además es un tipo que tiene a las mujeres que quiere…jugara con ella…-dijo con preocupación Harry.

Sé que no es la mejor manera de tal vez enterarte…pero ella es una mujer adulta que tomas sus decisiones…no podemos intervenir en ello…-dijo Clarise mientras seguía picando la cebolla…

Adulta…si claro solo porque se mudó a un departamento que le compre, le puso un pequeño negocio para que fuera independiente…ahora eso la convierte en adulta…-dijo Harrison alzando la voz…

No es necesario que grites…te escucho perfecto…-dijo la mama de la rubia molesta…

No puedo creer que consientas esta aberración…mira Clarise es una niña…la hará sufrir…-dijo Harry…

Y si así fuera, tu que puedes hacer…dime…-el padre de Candice miro a su esposa asombrado…ella siempre era calmada…pero ahora le estaba gritando y él tenía la culpa…

Candice está por cumplir sus 21 años…no es una niña, porque no te había preocupado si salía tarde del trabajo o si vivía sola, lejos de casa…ahora te preocupas por un hombre que le da su lugar…si el no fuera una persona moral, tú crees que aparecería ante los medios anunciándola como su novia…

Harrison por mas enojado que estuviera sabía que su esposa tenía razón…pero conocía a la gente de esos niveles y no eran lindas personas…

Lo se…-dijo Harry.

Pero claro…no puedes aceptar que tienes a un hija que suele ser tan terca como tú y tan acertada en sus decisiones…entre los dos van a ser que yo me caiga…-dijo Clarise mientras suaves lagrimas afloraban en su rostro…

No quería que te pusieras así…pero entiéndeme…-contesto el consternado al ver a su esposa así.

No…no debo de entenderte ni a ti ni a tu hija…tienen un problema…hablen ustedes y a mí me dejan en paz…ordena una pizza…estaré en la pastelería hasta tarde…-sin más la castaña salió de su casa que ahora parecía un infierno con el diablo mayor ahí presente…

Dios…-dijo Harrison en verdad sorprendido por lo ocurrido, la verdad es que no podía tolerar que su hija pasara por esto pero nada podía hacer…eran decisiones que ella había tomado…ahora el problema estaba más grande pues su amada esposa estaba enojada con el…

Conocía a Clarise y cuando se molestaba podían pasar muchas cosas…su paciencia era infinita pero un no…era un no…

* * *

Hola… Black…espero que si dios me da hijos eso suceda…

Ojala que les salga mal a este par de wuarros, sus planes absurdos…pero que tal con el papa de Candice la bomba tronara…lo bueno es que Clarise pintó su raya.

Gracias por sus comentarios…espero que la historia se ponga mas interesante…saludos…


	20. LA NOVIA DE MI PADRE

**CAPITULO 20**

**LA NOVIA DE MI PADRE**

Cuéntamelo todo…-dijo Paty con entusiasmo al ver a Candice mientras salía de su clase…

Por dios Paty voy bastante atrasada…tengo que llegar a la clínica…-dijo la rubia, mientras caminaba deprisa…

En verdad serás tan mala…-comento Paty…

Conocí a sus hijos…es todo…ahh por cierto Stear es sobrino de Albert…-la chica de ex gafas se quedó parada ahí sorprendida…esa sí que era una noticia…

Candice corrió literalmente para tomar el bus…pero un repentino mareo hizo que las cosas se pintaran color oscuro…sintió como le faltó el aire…así que se tuvo que esperar un poco…

Después de unos minutos comprendió que necesitaba tomar un taxi, la verdad es que tenía efectivo para ello, pero siempre por ahorrar…

Llego a tiempo pero su rostro de color verde la delato…-te encuentras bien Candice…te miras como mal…-le dijo su jefa…

Creo que estoy un poquito mareada pero no es nada…tal vez no desayune…es seguramente eso…-contesto la rubia…

Pues almuerza algo…no quisiera que pasara algún accidente…-le dijo la mujer mientras la rubia entraba al comedor…

Se bebió un te deliciosamente caliente que le ordeno un poco el revuelto estomago…respiro un par de veces y llevo sus manos a su vientre…seria verdad que podría estar embarazada…

No pensó más en ello saliendo se compraría una prueba de embarazo y vería si se convertiría en madre tan joven…la verdad es que no sabía que pensar…

Y así lo hizo al llegar a su departamento…lo pensó un par de veces…los resultados serían mejor durante la mañana, pero esperar no le gustó mucho…le urgía enterarse…

Así que no espero mucho…realizo la prueba y espero…dentro de ella estaba un sí y un no…que pasaría…

La puerta sonó un par de veces, dejo el palito de la prueba sobre el lavabo, camino hacia la puerta y abrió…-papa…que haces por estos rumbos…

Nada…vine solo a platicar contigo, por un pequeño asuntito…-le dijo Harry mientras le entregaba el periódico y su fotografía aparecía al lado de Albert…anunciándolos como la pareja dispareja de la noche…

Donde decía que el magnate hombre de negocios había perdido la cabeza por una chiquilla que podría ser su hija…la rubia de pronto no se sintió tan contenta por lo que decía de ellos…

Su padre entro al departamento y se sentó en el sillón…-me puedes decir cómo es que te has liado con ese hombre que podría ser tu padre…-dijo con suma molestia el padre de la rubia…

Nos conocimos en el salón de belleza, le hice un corte de cabello y ya…después coincidimos…forcé las cosas y vúala…-respondió ella.

Y se supone que esa es la explicación con la cual me debo de conformar…es todo…porque a mí no me sirve…-dijo Harry.

Papa, que se supone que debo de hacer para convencerte de que…?.-contesto la rubia molesta…

De que me tienes que convencer…de nada…pero no estoy de acuerdo con tu relación y ese hombre…por qué siempre tienes que causar tantos dolores de cabeza, no puedes salir con un chico de tu edad…disfrutar una vida acorde a tu edad…-dijo Harry con un tanto de verdad…

Sabes que siempre he sido distinta…los chicos de mi edad son como bobos para mi…-respondió la rubia terca como su papá…

Te has puesto a pensar en lo que en verdad importa Candice…si esto de verdad será para algunos años…o solo un par de meses…-respondió el.

No sé a qué te refieres con eso…-dijo la rubia contrariada…

Mira Candice, conozco a los Andley sé que son personas formales en especial este señor, pero por más que el desee estar a tu lado el tiempo sigue su curso…has pensado dentro de 20 años que pasara con ustedes…-dijo el mirando hacia el futuro.

No le he pensado…-contesto ella con verdad…

Tu eres una chica joven, cuando él tenga 60 años y no muchas ganas de nada tu tendrás 40 años…has pensado que tal vez tus gustos hagan un retroceso o quieras aventurarte como tu madre y yo lo hacemos…el no tendrá ganas de hacerlo…te lo digo porque a nosotros nos pasa…-

La rubia tomo asiento, era cierto no había pensado en nada de eso que su padre decía con tanta asertividad…le dolía pensarlo ahora justo cuando creía estar esperando un bebe de Albert.

Mira no quiero estar molesto contigo, pero como tu padre lo que yo deseo es que seas feliz, con las decisiones adecuadas podrás tener una vida más fácil…espero que lo pienses…me marcho…por qué sé que tomaras las decisiones correctas, pero lo que más deseo es que analices las cosas…aunque yo no esté contento con tu relación con ese hombre…-sin más Harry salió del departamento de la rubia ante la cara de preocupación de ella…

La verdad es que su padre tenía mucha razón, pero ella deseaba tomar sus decisiones…en eso podría respetarla, pero como padre siempre estaría al pendiente de lo que en su vida concerniera…

De pronto se acordó de la prueba de embarazo y camino con pasos firmes…tenía miedo de convertirse tan pronto en madre…pero a la vez sería algo que sabría le haría feliz…

Tomo la prueba sin querer mirar…y…era positivo…sintió como se le caía el alma a los pies…era como en cierta manera sentirse decepcionada pero a la vez sabía que las cosas serían mejores…

Como va todo con los chicos William…-dijo George…

He de confesarte que con Rose como lo espere desde un principio fueron las cosas demasiado bien…pero con Anthony parece que no le simpatiza mucho la idea de que Candice se solo algunos años mayor que el…aún recuerdo cuando decía que deseaba que tuviera novias modelo…pero ahora no le da tanto gusto…-dijo el con preocupación…

Dale tiempo tal vez lo asuma más rápido de lo que tú crees…era lógico que ellos no se alegraran mucho en especial Rose, pero acá parece que fue al revés…-dijo el pelinegro…

Estaremos un par de semanas fuera, saldremos a la Casa Blanca…-comento el rubio…-espero que la relación entre Anthony y Candice sea más cordial…bueno por parte de mi hijo…

Amigo, solo te he de aconsejar que estés atento a tu hijo, Candice es una contemporánea para él, no vaya ser que malinterprete algo y cause alguna molestia a ustedes dos…-dijo George demasiado asertivo…

Creo que no pasara nada…pero sin duda estará al pendiente de eso…-comento el rubio…

Haz mirado el periódico hoy…-pregunto George…

Si…creo que no me ha gustado mucho lo que dicen de mi…pero no me importante tanto…-contesto el rubio restándole importancia al asunto…

Deseaba preguntarte si esto será parte de tu vida…-dijo el pelinegro…

Si será Candice parte de mi vida…estoy pensando en comprometernos…creo que sería lo correcto…-dijo el rubio…

Comprometerse son palabras grandes…además tienen 3 meses saliendo…-dijo el pelinegro sorprendido…

Lo se…pero creo que no puedo perder mucho tiempo…digamos que deseo disfrutar de una esposa joven y pasearnos por el mundo antes de que tenga una edad que no me lo permita…-dijo Albert con un tanto de razón…

Tu…cansado…por dios…creo que serás un anciano demasiado activo…apenas ella y tú se pondrán a nivel, le has dicho cuántas veces te has lanzado a de paracaídas…-comento George sonriente…

Nunca nadie debe saber eso…creo que se pondrían todos histéricos al saber que el heredero de los Andley disfruta de lanzarse de paracaídas…-comento con burda el rubio…-

En verdad espero que seas feliz con ella amigo…creo que te lo mereces…-dijo de corazón George…

Espero que las cosas salgan como las planeo…-contesto el rubio mientras sonreía…

Candice sentía que su corazón latía de prisa…corría acelerado por la emoción de saber que se convertiría en madre…una alegría inundo su ser…pero se vio opacada por lo que su padre había dicho…

Respiro suavemente y pensó un poco más las cosas…la verdad es que todo esto le cambiaba la vida sin querer en todos los aspectos posibles…

Nunca se había puesto a pensar bien en lo que sería tener el hijo de William Andley…lo que más le preocupaba era dejar sus metas a un lado…conocía al rubio y sabía que tarde o temprano le haría ver las cosas con sus ojos y sin necesidad...

Le daría la sorpresa durante el viaje a la playa…aunque sabía que se atrasaría algunos días en la universidad, pero era cuestión de verlo desde otra perspectiva, ya estaba yendo a más clases…

Se preparó para ir otro día mas a clases siendo ese día jueves era un tanto complicado que el viernes llegara, tenía ya permiso para no acudir una semana pero aun tenia ropa por lavar, acomodar el departamento, lo bueno es que Albert se quedaría en su casa esa noche…

Pues manos a la obra…-se dijo así misma la rubia para darse ánimos y poder poner la casa arriba…

Papa…pensé que no vendrías…-dijo rose mirándolo sorprendida…

Por qué dices eso mi amor…-pregunto el rubio mientras le besaba la mejilla…

Lo que pasa es que pensé que estarías con Candice, por eso…-dijo Rose.

No…yo creo que nos vemos el sábado para irnos a la Casa Blanca…-contesto el rubio sonriente…-por cierto donde estar tu hermano…-

Aquí…-dijo Anthony mientras entraba con un par de bolsas, anunciando unas marcas caras…

Veo que estabas ocupado…-respondió Albert señalando las bolsas…

Por qué no me dijiste que ibas de compras…no es justo Anthony no traigo ropa suficiente y te vas de compras…-dijo Rose con enfado…

Por dios…tienes ropa como para poner una tienda…además no podemos estar todo el tiempo junto…necesito mi espacio personal…-dijo el rubio…

Sí, claro el espacio entre una chica fácil y una enfermedad venérea…-contesto Rose, que sabía uno que otro chascarrillo de su hermano, como cuando sintió que tenía SIDA y resulto que sus temblores nocturnos y sudores fríos eran por una intoxicación…

Como dices Rose…-contesto Albert con molestia, parecía que su hijo vivía su sexualidad demasiado a prisa y su hija iba que volaba.

Ves ahora es por tu maldita imprudencia que deberos aguantarnos un sermón…-dijo Anthony con enfado…

Creo que estoy en otro mundo por que no comprendo cómo es que ustedes hablan de esta manera…-dijo el rubio no asustado, pero la verdad es que a sus hijos no tenían experiencia…

Papa es fácil…así como tú tienes a Candice…nosotros tenemos otras personas en nuestras vidas…es todo…-contesto Anthony con el afán de molestar a su padre…-

Es distinto…-contesto Albert molesto.

Es lo mismo…solo que ella tiene 3 años más que nosotros…pero por donde lo veas es lo mismo…no somos unos chiquillos es todo…-contesto Anthony mientras caminaba a su habitación…

No he terminado de hablar contigo Anthony…-dijo el rubio con una voz que calaba hasta los huesos, incluso Rose sabía que su hermano se había pasado de la raya con esa comparación por mínima que fuera…

La verdad es que Albert desconocía como era que su hijo se estaba volviendo algo que el jamás deseo tener…un hijo arrogante…-quiero que pares el tren ahora mismo Anthony creo que no estaba bien que vivas de esta manera, porque los hombres no se hacen de lo que sus padres les dan…

El patancito sintió que los colores se le subían a la cara, la verdad es que nunca le había contestado a su padre de esa forma y tarde se dio cuenta de ello…

Además quien eres tú para reprocharme nada…espero que las actitudes que tengas a partir de hoy sean las de un hombre que busca un futuro, porque no pienso seguir cargando con un inútil como hijo, deja esos paquetes en tu habitación y baja a cenar…-sin más Albert camino a su despacho…

Rose sabía que su hermano se había pasado de grosero…-que te pasa Anthony tú no eres así…

Es algo que no te importa…-contesto el mocoso engreído…

En serio no me importa, porque antes de que mi papa nos dijera que tenía novia parecías otro…ahora estas de un pedante que tienes suerte de que nuestro padre no te envié de regreso a Francia…

Es lo de menos…-contesto aun fanfarrón el rubio…

En serio…que te regrese a Francia y desheredado…-contesto Rose muy tranquila mientras se sentaba…-espero que no estés así por culpa de una mujer que te dobla la edad y que resulta ser muy venenosa…-

No se dé que me hablas…-contesto el rubio vacilante.

Eres bobo…somos mellizos...además identificaría su castrante perfume donde fuere…algo demasiado particular de Elisa…-contesto Rose…

Es algo que no te importa…son asuntos de hombres…-dijo Anthony tratando de fanfarronear…

Hombres…lo has dicho demasiado bien…tu eres un adolescente que se autosuficiente cuando papa es quien paga los gustos que te da…además créeme que si Elisa está interesada en algo sobre nosotros solo tiene que ver con dinero…así que hermanito ponte listo capaz de que finge un embarazo tuyo para que su cuenta bancaria aumente algunos millones de euros…-

Anthony estaba sorprendido de como su hermana hilaba todo de una manera tan rápida, en ocasiones le costaba admitir que ella era la más lista de los dos…

Como es que te piensas en todo eso…-dijo el rubio…

Soy mujer…y sé que a los hombres se les puede manejar de ciertas maneras…aunque claro eso es cuando las zorras como Elisa pues a lo largo de su vida lo han practicado y es fácil embaucar a un principito como tu…o tus amigos…-contesto Rose…

Por eso es que tu novio el francés te lleva 10 años…porque todos los de tu edad te parecen bobos como yo y tu…-contesto Anthony….

Di lo que quieras…además no es mi novio…termine con el…tenía unas ideas que no me parecían buenas para mi vida…-dijo con seguridad la rubia…

En serio crees que las cosas son de esa forma no…pues estas perdida…a mí no me interesa para nada Elisa…me da igual…-

Averiguare que pasa Anthony…-contesto ella mientras lo miraba con cara de reto…el rubio sabía que perdería…la miro caminar hacia el comedor y él se apresuró a llevar las bolsas a su habitación…

Albert miraba los jardines a través de las ventanas…sentía que algo pasaba con su hijo y la verdad es que estaba preocupado…no deseaba que se convirtiera como Neel Leegan…

Tal vez eso le pasaba por admirado…pero creía que las cosas las había hecho bien…ahora veía que el resultado de su hijo era porque él no estaba presente en su educación…se sintió culpable por ello…

Miraba lo que había afectado que sus hijos crecieran a miles de kilómetros de, el…se sintió el peor padre…pero también no era justo, pues recordó la cara de la que por años había sido su esposa y sus lágrimas al creer que sus hijos le serian arrebatados de su lado…

Sr. La cena está servida…-dijo el mayordomo mientras lo sacaba de sus pensamientos…

Gracias…-contesto el rubio mientras recordó el suave aroma de Candice…cuanto deseaba tenerla ese momento a su lado…sentía que con ella las cosas malas simplemente no sucedían…no pasaban…todo lo malo se iba…

Cerro los ojos mientras evocaba el dulce recuerdo de sus labios…sintió que su cuerpo reaccionaba…unos brazos se aprisionaron de, el…mientras un aroma no tan familiar lo interrumpía…se giró con cara de pocos amigos…conocía ese aroma tan penetrante y castroso…

Querido…no te da gusto verme…la tía Elroy y yo decidimos integrarnos al paseo a La Casa Blanca…-dijo Elisa mientras Albert sabía que eso no era para nada casualidad…los Leegan eran mal augurio…pero el sabia como manejar todo…

No deseo sonar grosero…pero esto es un viaje familiar…-dijo el rubio con voz firme…

Nosotras también somos familia William…-dijo la tía Elroy quien entraba del brazo de Anthony.

No veo por qué no puedan ir…sería fantástico más gente…además nos divertiríamos más papa…-contesto con toda la traición en el rostro el patancito…

Rose entro con cara de fastidio…pues sabía que esa mujer siempre odio a su madre y la trato como a una cualquiera…-Pues no estoy tan de acuerdo con esto…nosotros no vemos a mi padre desde hace unos meses…desearíamos privacidad…-contesto la rubia mientras caminaba y se colocaba al lado de su padre…

No es necesario que te molestes Rose…podemos compartir la atención de tu papa…-dijo Elisa encimosamente…

Por qué no me dijo tía que deseaba acompañarnos…-cuestiono el rubio molesto mientras se zafaba de Elisa y de su hija…caminando hacia la tía para saludarse…

Es que lo recordé y deseaba sorprenderte…-contesto con seriedad la mujer…

Está bien…no hay problema…-el mayordomo estaba de pie a la puerta….- ponga dos lugares más por favor…-

Si señor…las maletas en que habitaciones las dejo…-contesto él.

En las habitaciones del lado este…-las más lejos de los dormitorios principales.

Con su permiso…-dijo el mayordomo mientras desaparecía y ellos caminaban hacia el comedor para cenar…

La castaña sonreía pues tenía una serie de planes fáciles donde determinaría muchas cosas…-De que eres mío…serás mío, junto con la fortuna Andley.

* * *

Holaaaaa….si pensaron que no actualizaría…casi atinan…me costó un poco escribir el capítulo, pero misión cumplida…lastimosamente no escribiré hasta el viernes, por cuestiones de fiesta…

Así que les deseo lo mejor en este próximo año nuevo, porque particularmente a mí me fue de la patada, pero gracias a dios vamos poco a poquito avanzando…con mucha fe…

Gracias por sus comentarios que de verdad esta historia me ha gustado mucho escribirla y que comenten sobre ella…esperemos que los planes de este nuevo clan Elisa-Anthony no separen a nuestra pareja…y gracias por seguir las demás historias...que todas son de mi autoria y de mi cerebrito locuaz...

Feliz año 2014 y que dios les de salud a ustedes y sus familias…besos...! : )


	21. LA MUJER QUE NECESITABA

**CAPITULO 21**

**LA MUJER QUE NECESITABA**

La cena ha estado exquisita…creo que tienes a uno de los mejores Chef…felicítelo de mi parte…-dijo Elisa escandalosamente ante la cara inexpresiva del mayordomo…

Si…creo que estuvo bien…-señalo la tía Elroy con su cara de estirada…

Pasemos por favor a la sala para el café…-dijo el rubio mientras escoltaba a la tía, Anthony se ofreció a llevar del brazo a Elisa quien le sonrió con complicidad ante la cara de enojo de su melliza…

Tomaron asiento, te y café fueron servidos…-has pensado en comprar una nueva mansión…esta es demasiado grande para ti solo…-dijo la tía Elroy.

Este será el lugar de residencia de Anthony, ya que se mudara terminando la educación media para entrar a la universidad.-dijo el rubio…

En verdad…-contesto con duda Elisa…

Si…me mudare…-contesto Anthony sonando medio fanfarrón.

Pensé que vivirías en Francia con tu mama…-dijo Elisa mofándose de, el…algo que no le gusto…

Y tu preciosa Rose…donde vivirás…-pregunto la Tía.

En Francia…junto a mi madre…además lo que a mí me interesa estudiar simplemente es mejor ahí…-confirmo la rubia…

Déjame adivinar diseño de modas…-dijo Elisa mientras la hija de Albert la miraba con enfado…

Si…pero digamos que es algo más…-confirmo ella secamente.

Que genial…recuerdo que cuando yo estudie diseño, pues vivía largas jornadas en los desfiles parisinos…la cuna de la moda…-contesto Elisa…

Estudiaste para ser diseñadora…-dijo con enfado Rose…

Si…solo que a mí no me encanta eso de coser y tú sabes…mejor me dedique a ser socialité…-

Como hasta ahora…aunque de eso no se vive-dijo Rose ante la cara de sorpresa de todos…-

Elisa la miro con cara de enojo, pero Albert no pudo evitar sonreír, si necesitaba un aliado en la familia sin duda su hija era ese…lastimosamente siempre deseo que fuera Anthony, pero parecía que no sería así…

Pues creo que es hora de irnos a descansar mañana a qué hora nos levantamos…-pregunto la Tía Elroy…

Pues yo no puedo irme hasta el sábado Tía, tengo algunos asuntos aún por resolver…-dijo el rubio…

Bueno, pues nosotros…podríamos esperar para irnos todos juntos…-dijo Elisa…

Por mí no hay problema, mientras no causemos molestias en hospedarnos en tu casa…-dijo la Tía Elroy…

Para nada…bueno, pues me marcho tengo aun cosas por hacer…se quedan en su casa…-dijo el rubio mientras se despedía y salía de la mansión…

Elisa lo miro partir con ganas de retenerlo, pero no podía hacer mucho…-bueno pues que descansen…-dijo Rose mientras subía a su habitación…

Querida me voy contigo…-dijo la tía Elroy dejando a solos a Elisa y Anthony.

A donde se supone que va tu padre…-

No lo sé…-contesto el patancito sonriente…

Espero que esa mujercita no se le ocurra acudir a las vacaciones…-dijo Elisa…

Es la novia de mi padre…hasta crees que no ira…-dijo Anthony con pereza.

En verdad deseas hacer lo que acordamos…-dijo Elisa un tanto molesta por la actitud del pequeño rubio…

Estaba pensando que ganaba yo con eso…-dijo el pequeño patancito, mientras se levantaba y caminaba rozando la rodilla de Elisa, quien comprendió exactamente el mensaje…

Si pretendes que yo…-dijo Elisa mientras el, la interrumpía.

No pretendo nada…pero a mí de nada de beneficia separar a mi padre de su joven novia, incluso veo en ti una mala madrastra…-dijo Anthony.

Eres un patán…jamás consideraría William que tu fueras su hijo…se llenaría de vergüenza…su hijo vendiéndolo por un revolcón…-dijo Elisa molesta de verdad, había resultado que el pequeño Anthony como todos le llamaban era un desalmado…

Mmm…pues dependiendo de qué revolcón…tal vez sea justificable…-sonrió Anthony mientras la miraba como la zorra que era…

Olvídalo Anthony…yo no pienso revolcarme con un crio de 17 años…además no tendría caso…no te necesito para nada…yo puedo hacer las cosas…-dijo Elisa molesta y segura de ella misma…

Eres patética Elisa Leegan…-sin más Anthony camino a hacia su recamara dejando a una mujer ofendida plantada con un aplomo admirable, después de que un crio de 17 años le había exigido una recompensa carnal, no es que le fuera algo raro, si no que resultaba tan patético tener que acceder a ciertas peticiones que resultaban en verdad denigrantes como ser humano…más siendo hechas por un adolescente que sabía la tenía en sus manos…

Sonrió de lado en cierta manera maravillada…el chico a pesar de todo era guapo…tenia porte…elegancia innata…y sobre todo mucha vida…y dinero…pero nunca como William Albert Andley el original…

Candice dormía profundamente…de pronto sintió como unos fuertes brazos la aprisionaban era el rubio…

Sintió su calor…traspasar la noche fría...-te extrañe…-dijo ella…

Te amo…descansa mi amor…-contesto el rubio mientras se cobijaba y dormían plácidamente…

La mañana siguiente llego como un torbellino, la verdad es que la rubia adoraba que Albert se quedara con ella adormir…más que nada compartir esos momentos tan íntimos, personales…

Como estas mi amor…-dijo Albert mientras exprimía jugo de naranja, la verdad es que eso jamás lo verían en su mansión que el Sr. William Andley estuviera haciendo jugo…pero era algo sencillo y simple.

Bien…que rico se mira todo…deseaba decirte que ayer vino mi padre…y creo que no esta tan contento por que estemos juntos…-dijo la rubia con pesar…

Que piensas tú…cómo te sientes…-contesto Albert mientras vaciaba el jugo…-

La verdad es que lo comprendo…pero creo que es una decisión que yo debo tomar…él dice que lo único que quiere es que sea feliz…-contesto la rubia…

Es normal que se preocupe por ti…pero dijo algo que no te gusto…-

No nada…solo que no está feliz por que estemos juntos…conoces a papa de algún lado…-el rubio negó con la cabeza.

En un tiempo estuve interesado en adquirir la radiodifusora donde tu padre trabaja, antes de que el fuera el director…hubo malos manejos del anterior, yo era joven, manipulador y me creía un dios en cuestiones de finanzas…me porte un tanto pedante con el…es por eso que tal vez no tenga buena impresión de mi…-dijo el rubio…

La verdad es que Candice no esperaba esa respuesta, pues su padre solo menciono la diferencia de edades donde tarde que temprano habría problemas con las compatibilidades…

No menciono eso…pero en fin…creo que las decisiones que tome serán acertadas…te amo y no me arrepiento de sentir esto…además me siento correspondida…-dijo la rubia…

Y así es amor…-dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba a la mesa con la jarra de jugo y le besaba los labios…Candice sintió temblar todo su ser…suspiro…estaba enamorada…

Quería comentarte algo sobre el viaje de mañana…-dijo el rubio…

Si…no se hará o…-contesto la rubia.

No…bueno tú sabes que algunos familiares vinieron y pues resulta que ayer llegaron dos a mi casa y desean acompañarnos, Anthony parecía demasiado entusiasmado por la idea que me fue difícil negarme a su petición…-dijo el rubio resignado mientras le servía jugo a Candice.

Y que tiene de malo…-contesto ella…la primera imagen que se vino a la mente del rubio fue Eliza con su exhibicionista modo de vestir y su persistencia hacia el…

Nada…solo que pensé no te sentirías cómoda, recién los conoces y tal vez estoy presionando demasiado…-contesto el rubio tratando de calmarse así mismo…

No me incomoda, tal vez si me los presentas y convivo con ellos…además tarde que temprano sucederá o no…-contesto la rubia y en eso tenía toda la razón…pero era algo que no terminaba por fascinarle…

No es eso…lo que sucede es que conocerás a esa clase de familiares que todos deseamos que permanezcan ocultos…-contesto el rubio…listo lo había dicho…esperaba que Candice entendiera el concepto indeseables de manera sutil.

Creo que es raro…yo no tengo familia indeseable…casi siempre los tíos nos reunimos en año nuevo, pero todo pasa de manera alegre…contamos anécdotas, bailamos, cantamos y brindamos…mis recuerdos siempre son así…-contesto la rubia sonriente.

Lo único que deseo es que no te sientas incomoda y claro está que no te alejes de mi lado, mi familia en ocasiones solo está esperando el momento para atacar e inyectar su veneno…pero no me separare de ti…-dijo el conforme con su respuesta pues estaba convencido de cuidar de su amada.

Es una amenaza…-dijo la rubia mirándolo con enfado, pues la verdad es que ella sabía defenderse sola, así fuese la familia de su novio sin duda pondría en su lugar al que lo mereciera…

Es una promesa mi amor…-dijo el rubio mientras le besaba la mano, comenzaron a desayunar, mientras ella lo miraba con duda…de que tenía miedo Albert.

La rubia llego a sus prácticas...-esta noche estarás conmigo…

No lo sé…tengo algunos pendientes por resolver mi amor…pero tratare…-contesto el rubio mientras noto algo extraño en su novia…

Que sucede…por qué me miras así…-dijo Candice…

No logro descifrar que es lo que sucede…pero algo pasa…pareces otra…-dijo el rubio indagando.

A que te refieres con otra…-dijo ella con duda…

No lo sé…noto un brillo especial en tus ojos…-Candice sonrió pues ella sabía perfectamente de que se trataba pero sería una noticia que le daría después…

Se llama amor…-confió ella sonriente mientras se unían en un apasionado beso…la gente que pasaba del lado del vehículo miraba con indiscreción, pues era raro ver a dos personas de tan marcadas edades besándose…

Creo que si no paramos volveremos al apartamento y te hare el amor todo el día…-dijo el rubio ardiendo de deseo.

Es una buena opción…-sonrió Candice mientras el rubio tomaba su bello rostro entre sus manos y la besaba lentamente…la verdad es que probar sus dulces labios eran la perdición del rubio…

Me voy…-dijo sin más la rubia dejando a Albert picado…lo cierto es que estaba a punto de encender el coche y llevársela…

No es justo que juegues conmigo…-dijo el rubio.

Albert, sabes que pedí permiso para faltar estos días…-contesto Candice…

Lo se…cuanto desearía que estuvieras siempre conmigo a todas horas…-dijo el rubio mientras Candice lo miraba con el ceño fruncido…-es un decir…

Creo que si…me voy…-sin más se unieron en un beso de despedida…el rubio miro a su amada entrar al edificio de cirugía dental…

Encendió el auto y partió a las oficinas…-

En serio esto es frecuente…-dijo escandalizada la Tía Elroy.

No lo sé…-contesto Rose…ya que las dos intrusas a su manera, estaban aparte de invadiendo sus vacaciones, su espacio personal y de su padre.

Creo que aparte de ser una chiquilla que podría ser su hija, ahora también vive la vida loca con el…imagínate si esto se filtra a la prensa…seria el escandalo…-dijo Elisa fingiendo ser escandalizada…

Creo que hay gente que vive más en el escándalo y finge demencia…-dijo con una sonrisa llena de gozo Rose…

Hermanita, creo que tus comentarios no son para nada gratos escucharlos…-dijo el rubio con sorna mientras Elisa sonreía…ahora entendía muchas cositas…miro a su hermano sin resistirse a sonreír y Anthony supo que había descubierto más de lo que ella quisiera saber…

Me encuentro en una situación complicada George…-dijo el rubio mientras miraba la computadora…

Creo que te sorprendería, a mí me parece que la Srita. Candice es una mujer de carácter y sobre todo decidida, además si no fuera por ella ustedes simplemente no estarían juntos…

Es que sabes como es mi familia y no quisiera que la lastimaran…

Pero no logras nada estando con ella todo el tiempo…que pasara cuando no puedas estar a su lado…ella sacara las uñas…creo que debes de tenerle más fe a la que dices es tu mujer…-comento el pelinegro mientras Albert lo miro pensativo…

Creo que algo trama Elisa Leegan…esa mujer es un problema y más cuando viene con la Tía…-dijo el rubio…

Tú sabes cuál es el objetivo…-contesto George…

La verdad es que se van a quedar con las ganas…no pienso ceder a nada…-contesto el rubio.

Es lógico…pero creo que las cosas se pondrán más interesantes cuando esas mujeres estén de frente…desearía ver como la Srita. Candice pone en su lugar a esa distinguida dama de sociedad…-dijo con sorna George ante una insípida sonrisa de Albert…

Creo que está todo listo…-dijo el rubio mirando el equipaje en la camioneta…

Si querido, los chicos hicieron las maletas rápido…siempre cuando tienen supervisión femenina, pues es más fácil…-dijo Eliza mientras se le restregaba al rubio quien se sentía incómodo.

Gracias…-atino a decir el mientras sacaba el celular y marcaba un numero…caminando hacia los jardines…

Creo que esto será más difícil de lo que pensé…-dijo la castaña en voz alta…

Pues si esto es parte de tu plan…creo que sin duda ira directo a la hoyo…mi padre si apenas te toma nada de atención…además tus técnicas son completamente obsoletas…él es un hombre de negocios…por lo tanto es astuto…-dijo Anthony.

Que sabes tú de esto mocoso…si cuando andabas en pañales yo ya tenía hombre en mi cama…-dijo Elisa molesta, pues sabía que tendría que terminar por ceder al chantaje del rubiecito para lograr pescar al pez gordo…

Ja…quieres que me burle…jamás nadie es como yo…una vez que me pruebes desearas repetir…-dijo el rubio mientras sonreía de manera petulante…-

Cederé a lo que quieres pero necesito que primero hagas todo porque tu padre este en mi cama…de lo demás me encargare yo…-dijo Elisa…

Creo que hoy por la noche visitare tu alcoba…deseo solo ver la mercancía…-la castaña sonrió, la verdad es que ese jueguito la excitaba…

Como quieras…-dijo Elisa mientras la miraba contonearse cadenciosamente…la verdad es que la mujer tenía un buen derrier…

Creo que no debes de mirar más de lo debidamente posible sin caer en la vulgaridad…-dijo la voz fuerte de su padre que lo miro con cara de pena.

Ella se menea como enardecida…-contesto Anthony con un lenguaje para Albert fuerte…

No debes de expresarte de esa manera de una dama…por mas enardecida que este…-contesto el rubio.

A qué hora nos iremos…?.-dijo Anthony.

Por la mañana…-contesto Albert.

Ira tu novia…-cuestiono el patancito.

Quería preguntarte que pasa con Candice…no te cae bien…o es que te ocasiona algún problema mi relación con ella…-Anthony sintió un enorme coraje…claro que se sentía frustrado…

Es que me sorprendí verte con una chica tan joven como ella…digo…pensé que te gustaría estar con una mujer madura…como Elisa…que sabe lo que desea, que tiene las mismas amistades…que nos conoce a nosotros…pero Candice es como si fuera una hermana para mi…

De pronto el rubio se sintió un tanto mal…pero la verdad es que no le costaría reconocer que la diferencia entre Elisa y Candice era abismal…a, el…le encantaban las rubias y ya tenía a la que deseaba…

Creo que te interesa mucho que me interese por Elisa…pero quiero que te quede algo en claro hijo…a mí quien me interesa es una rubia que ya está conmigo…Candice…no hay otra más…-contesto Albert…

Ya has tomado tu decisión papa…-dijo Anthony molesto…

Sabes el primero que estaba en contra de tener una relación con ella…era yo…creía que era absurdo…como una chica de 20 años pondría los ojos en un hombre como yo de 40…con un mundo y un varias generaciones de diferencia…

Anthony lo miraba con recelo, la verdad es que le incomodaba tener esa plática y más cuando la rubia le gustaba…

Tu no la conoces, pero ella es una mujer insistente y logra lo que desea…así que simplemente me quite los taboos…la mire y supe que ella era la mujer que necesitaba…

Anthony miro a su padre sonreír y pensó que no era algo cómodo saber que él tenía algo que le gustaba, mas siendo un tipo muchos años mayor…haría lo posible por separarlos…esa chica era un reto…aunque fuera la novia de su padre…

Qué bueno que has llegado William…-dijo la Tía Elroy.

Que pasa Tía…-pregunto el rubio mientras entraban a la mansión…

Piensa lo que vas a hacer Anthony…-dijo Rose…

Parece que estas espiándome…siempre metiendo tus narices donde no debes…-contesto el rubio…

Pues tal vez si quieres ser más discreto la próxima vez que pienses en fornicar con Elisa que sea lo más retirado de la entrada…-dijo Rose con altanería como su hermano…

Creo que en este viaje estas siendo un verdadera carga hermanita…-dijo el rubio…

Y no es nada comparado con lo que hare si haces que mi padre este mal…no te lo perdonaría nunca…-dijo Rose…

Es una amenaza de una niña mimada…-contesto amenazante Anthony algo desconocido para su melliza…

Sabes eres un idiota, pero yo estaré bien atenta a tus movimientos…-sin más el rubiecito camino hacia la casa…

La cena se sirvió con un inusual silencio, cada uno partió a sus habitaciones, el rubio nuevamente salió…-Que se supone que hace…

La puerta se abrió y Elisa se giró para ver a Anthony esperando en la puerta…-pasa…

Espías a mi padre mientras parte con su dulce…-dijo con sorna el rubiecito…

Que más me queda hacer…-dijo ella resignada, mientras la luz de la lámpara se encendía y Anthony tomaba asiento en uno de los muebles…

Bueno, pues…estoy esperando ver la mercancía…-dijo Anthony mientras Elisa sonreía al verlo ahí sentado…la castaña se contoneo y dejo caer su bata…quedando completamente desnuda…

Ante la mirada de lujuria del pequeño Anthony…que de pequeño no tenía nada…-esta noche nos divertiremos mucho…-dijo el rubio mientras sus manos se posaron en las nalgas de Elisa y la hizo suspirar…

* * *

Hola…les dejo otro capítulo más…espero que les guste, les anexo otro capítulo más…que tal con esta pareja dispareja…ojala que se distraigan en sus cosas carnales…pero en fin…que tengan un excelente fin de semana y que descansen…saludos…y gracias por sus comentarios


	22. UNA VISITA INESPERADA

**CAPITULO 22**

**UNA VISITA INESPERADA**

En verdad es necesario que lleve toda esta maleta Albert, no te parece que es demasiada ropa…-dijo la rubia…

Claro que no además estaremos toda la semana, claro tengo planeado regresar a las visitas incomodas el viernes para nosotros tener el fin de semana completo solo para nosotros dos…-dijo el rubio mientras la abrazaba…

Es verdad…parece como que lo haz planeado todo no es cierto…-contesto Candice sonriente.

Claro que si…quiero estar contigo todo el tiempo que sea necesario…compartir cada momento…-dijo Albert.

Mmm…bueno pues ya está la maleta lista…-dijo Candice mientras el rubio trataba de cerrarla…

Tus papas no han hablado…-pregunto el, preocupado que por su culpa Candice tuviera problemas con sus progenitores…

No…la verdad es que ahora trate de comunicarme con mi mama, pero el teléfono estuvo sonando y sonando…y no contesto nunca…creo que aún está sorprendida con lo que en mi vida acontece…-dijo la rubia…

Lamento de verdad que sea yo la causa de ese distanciamiento…pero te amo y quiero que estés a mi lado…-contesto Albert.

No te preocupes no es por ti…creo que tarde que temprano ellos aceptaran nuestra relación…-dijo la rubia…

Sigues molesta conmigo…-dijo Harry.

No…no tengo por qué estar molesta contigo…además para que me hubieras invitado a cenar a un lugar tan elegante es porque tú tienes algo importante que decirme…-contesto asertiva Clarise.

Quiero que sepas que me siento muy feliz de que seas mi esposa y que estos años a tu lado simplemente han sido insuperables, a pesar de todo…-contesto Harry.

Ellos sabían en carne propia lo que era tener una relación no autorizada o aceptada por los padres, por un lado Harry no había sido aplaudido cuando opto por la locución, menos cuando se hizo novio de la mujer menos favorecida en atributos de toda la ciudad…su madre se comportó de manera grosera por años…incluso aun no aceptaba del todo a Clarise, que a pesar de los años estimaba a su suegra…

Por parte de su Clarise, no aceptaban a Harry, pues decían que era un mujeriego que le haría la vida de cuadritos, incluso le negaron la petición de mano, pero en contra de todo se casaron…y hasta la fecha eran felices…

Sabes que decir para que te perdone Harry…-dijo Clarise con ojos de borrego.

Lo se…pero lo cierto es que estaba molesto por que de los dos hijos que nos tocó tener una es una molestia…-dijo el rubio resignado.

Creo que ella es tan idéntica a ti que chocan…no tiene de mi nada…es rubia de ojos verdes, piel blanca como la leche y pecas graciosas en su nariz…te acuerdas que me decían siempre que me la habían cambiado en la maternidad.

Pues sí, con un padre completamente ausente…-contesto Harry quien sonrió, pues en una temporada de su vida como esposo y padre estuvo completamente ausente…

Creo que después de que me miraban a mi lado contigo, los chismosos tenían las respuestas…-contesto Clarise…

Crees que esta relación sea la definitiva…-cuestiono Harry deseando que su esposa le negara lo que él sabía que sería para siempre.

Tú lo sabes más que yo…además creo que William es una buena persona, vi en sus ojos amor por nuestra hija, aunque la verdad yo hubiese querido a una pareja más joven para ella, pero así son las cosas…-dijo Clarise mientras se conformaba con lo que segura estaba Candice tomaría…

No sé cuánto más pueda vivir así…-dijo preocupado Harry.

Que es lo que te preocupa…-cuestiono Clarise…

Que mi hija se quede sola, su novio o pareja…dios…muera mucho antes de que ella empiece a vivir…que la deje sola…-contesto el…

Creo que exageras, además, él es joven se conserva…es de esa clase de ricos que viven bien, saludables, ejercitándose…creo que para él sería una segunda oportunidad…-contesto Clarise segura…

En verdad lo crees así…-dijo Harry.

Sin duda…pero bueno, mejor hablemos de otras cosas…-dijo su amada esposa mientras le tomaba la mano y le reconfortaba…-

El tan ansiado día de partir de vacaciones llego, Elisa se sentía en verdad feliz, lo cierto es que le había sorprendido mucho Anthony pues para ser un crio, resulto ser un buen amante…le había vuelto loca de placer con algunas caricias demasiado intimas…

Que te pasa Elisa, te ves como si estuvieras en otro mundo…-dijo la Tía Abuela…

Nada tía…pensé que iríamos junto con William…-dijo tratando de desviar su atención.

Yo también pensé lo mismo, pero parece que se va a ir con su novia Candice en el auto…-señalo la Tía Elroy mientras señalaba a la pareja de rubios entrar a la mansión…

Por dios, tenía que llevarla…-dijo con molestia Elisa…

Que tal buenos días…descansaron…-dijo el rubio, mientras saludaba de mano a las dos invitadas incomodas…

Si, hijo pensé que iras junto a nosotras…-dijo la Tía, mientras miraba a Candice bajar del auto enfundada en una minifalda, que la verdad mostraba un par de piernas de infarto, cosa que no paso para nada desapercibida por Anthony.

Hola Candice…-dijo Rose quien camino para saludarla…-te dijo mi padre que deseo hacerme las mechas…

Si…traigo todo…tendremos una semana para hacerlas, solo que te tendrás que alejar un poquitín del sol…-dijo la rubia cómplice de un nuevo cambio de look.

Ni modo…pues así lo hare…pero nada de sol…-dijo la chiquilla.

Si…solo un par de días…-contesto Candice…

Perfecto…-contesto Rose mientras caminaba hacia la camioneta…

Anthony paso de largo de la rubia mientras le lanzaba una mirada que a ella le incomodo bastante, pues la verdad es que no planeaba llevar debajo de esa falda y esa blusa un bikini, pero Albert había insistido en que usara el rojo que le había comprado…

La rubia camino hacia Albert quien le paso su fuerte brazo por su hombro desnudo, haciendo sentir reconfortada…-Buenos días…-dijo ella tímida ante la presencia de esas dos frías mujeres, era casi imposible no ignorar la cara de molestia de la castaña.

Candice pensé que no iría con nosotros al viaje…-dijo la Tía Elroy, haciendo sentir fuera de lugar…

A un principio lo creyó imposible tía, me costó mucho convencerla para que fuera pero lo logre…-dijo Albert sonriente con una mirada que denotaba lo enamorado que estaba…

Lo que sucede es que estoy haciendo las prácticas y me resultaba muy difícil ir…-completo Candice…

Y que estudias…-pregunto Elisa fingiendo sentirse interesada para sacar de su cabeza un par de esos pensamientos enfermos que desde temprano había tenido de ella y Anthony.

Odontología…-la cara de asco de la castaña no fue para nada inadvertida…junto a su absurdo comentario.

Qué asco…!...iuckk…digo ha de ser horrible…-dijo la castaña mientras caminaba hacia la camioneta…

Creo que es una profesión muy buena…además los dolores de muelas son terribles…-contesto Elroy con cara de miedo…mientras recordaba más de una ocasión sufrir por un mal como estos…

Así es…-contesto Candice sintiéndose bien por un comentario acertado…

El rubio acompaño a la tía para que subiera a la camioneta…pero noto una mirada extraña de Anthony…algo que la verdad no le gusto…sintió de pronto que algo pasaría en ese viaje…

Su celular sonó…-bueno…primo…como va todo por allá…si…por supuesto…ahora…bueno pues te espero en casa estoy por salir a la playa…claro…-Candice lo miraba con duda…-perfecto…así es me espero en todo caso…por supuesto…-

Que pasa…-pregunto Candice…

Creo que habrá otro invitado más…-dijo el rubio sonriente...-estas serán unas gratas vacaciones…la rubia no comprendió mucho solo le sonrió y la premio con un beso en la mejilla, mientras caminaba a darle instrucciones al chofer.

Candice sintió una mirada que le hizo erizar el vello…parecía que al hijo de su esposo no le era nada grata su presencia pues a cada instante lo hacía notar…

Que falta de cortesía de William el no acompañarnos Tía…-dijo Elisa molesta…

Como escuchaste paso un imprevisto Elisa, además William siempre es muy formal…-contesto Elroy, mientras Rose se reía…

Después de algunas hora de camino por fin llegaron a la casa blanca…la comodidad les dio la bienvenida, inmediatamente la castaña partió a su habitación para portarse en un bikini que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación…

Rose en cambio se fue a ver la playa, camino por un rato junto con su Tía Elroy, mientras la comida estaba lista…morían de hambre…

Anthony estaba recostado sobre uno de los camastros cuando la aparición de Elisa en su bikini negro le hizo sentir ganas de abrirle las piernas y penetrarla duramente…

Que sucede…te gusta lo que ves…-dijo Elisa mientras tomaba asiento y comenzaba a untarse aceite bronceador.

Un tanto pero creo que me gustara más ver a Candice en bikini, siento que tendrá una piel más tersa…-contesto el pequeño rubio tratando de hacer enojar a la castaña que lo miraba con cara de asco.

Haz lo que desees…pero que funcione para que pueda estar con William…-dijo Elisa…

De pronto esa idea no le pareció del todo buena a Anthony, pues de pronto el buen hijo le salió y sintió que su padre merecía algo mejor que la zorra de Elisa, pero no a Candice…esa chica simplemente no era para el…

Y que pasaba en su mente…por qué le conflictuaba tanto…fácil, porque para su perspectiva, él era el sucesor aun siendo más joven sentía que tendría el mundo a sus pies, por lo tanto tendría más posibilidades de poner a Candice en un trono de oro…

Por lo que veo estas cómoda Elisa con ese bikini…-dijo la Tía Elroy…mientras su mirada de desaprobación era evidente…

Tía por dios estamos en la playa, sabes que raras veces podemos venir a disfrutar de este clima estando en Escocia…-dijo Elisa a su defensa…

La mayor parte del tiempo vives en Francia…-dijo Elroy.

No es lo mismo…-contesto ella, mientras Gloria les llevaba una jarra de limonada fresca…

Gracias…-dijo Rose mientras tomaba asiento y se servía un poco de limonada…-

Disculpe Srita. Rose, desea que sirvamos de una vez…-dijo Gloria atenta…

No lo sé…desearía esperar a mi padre…pero él no ha llamado…-dijo la rubia preocupada…

El Sr. William marco y nos indicó que comerían fuera, por lo que les sirviéramos cuando ustedes desearan…-dijo Gloria.

Entonces sírvanos porque venimos con hambre…-dijo Rose sonriente mientras Gloria sonreía…

Que mal que tu padre no tuviera la delicadeza de avisarnos…digo siendo el anfitrión…-contesto Elisa mientras se levantaba y se ponía un pareo.

Rose no dijo nada solo sonrió y camino del brazo de la tía Elroy quien también ignoro el comentario de su sobrina preferida que en ocasiones era una lastre demasiado pesado.

Comieron con toda la calma, después de un tiempo cada uno partió a sus asuntos…ya por la tarde todos tomaban el sol…

Rose miraba como Anthony platicaba con mucha familiaridad con Elisa, cosa que tampoco pasó desapercibida por la Tía Elroy quien sabía que su sobrino Anthony estaba ahí por el descaro de su sobrina al mostrarse así de encuerada…mal gusto para su perspectiva.

Pues si bien Rose era una adolescente traía puesto un bikini con un bóxer más larguito, mostrando sus graciosas curvas que estaban tomando paso…un dolor de cabeza más para su sobrino William cuando fuera presentada ante la sociedad de Escocia.

Las risas sonoras de dos hombres de pronto llenaron el ambiente…Rose sonrió pues sabía que era su padre quien había llegado, incluso Anthony giro su cabeza para mirar…

Y por su parte Elisa se dispuso a salir de la piscina para llamar la atención de William que solo se limitó a decir buenas tardes…

Qué bueno que has llegado papa…-dijo Rose contenta…

Vaya…que bonita…-contesto una voz que hizo que la cara de Elisa y la Tía Elroy cambiara de color en un segundo…

Tía Elroyyy…-dijo Timothy…-que bueno que la miro…tenía un tiempo que no lo hacía…-

La mujer se llenó de vergüenza…la verdad es que el último encuentro que habían tenido con Timothy no había sido el mejor de todos, pero eran parientes y debía de existir cierto respeto…aunque no trataran tan seguido…

Qué tal va todo Timothy…-dijo la Tía con cara de pena…

Vaya, por lo que veo nos vemos las caras nuevamente Srita. Encuenratriz…-Elisa se molestó por el apelativo de, el rubio que se parecía mucho a William.

No te permito que me faltes al respeto…además quien te invito a nuestras vacaciones…-dijo con altanería la castaña ante la sonrisa contagiosa del primo Timothy.

Pues quien más…que el mismísimo Sr. De la casa…mi querido primo William…-dijo sonriente el rubio de ojos verdes ante la complicidad de Albert, quien lo estaba pasando divertido con su primo de marcado acento sureño.

Por dios…-dijo Elisa mientras caminaba hacia la playa…-que cosas no…ahora está de moda aparecer semidesnuda para llamar la atención…-dijo Timothy divertido, mientras Candice lo miraba con una sonrisa.

Deja que te indique Gloria cual será la habitación que puedas utilizar…-dijo Albert, mientras su primo caminaba a donde le habían indicado…

William, porque lo haz invitado, Timothy no se reserva sus comentarios, puede ser desagradable…-dijo la tía Elroy.

Creo que estoy en el derecho de invitar a quien quiera a mi casa, así como a ustedes, a él también…además creo que nos divertiremos, Tim es una gran persona y ameno en su plática…no nos caería mal conocer un poco de sus intereses…-dijo el rubio divertido…

Si así lo has decidido pues ni hablar…-contesto la tía Elroy quien camino hacia la playa para alcanzar a su sobrina…

Que te parece si nos metemos a la alberca a nadar un rato…-dijo meloso el rubio mientras abrazaba a Candice, Rose los miraba con una sonrisa, le encantaba ver a su padre feliz…así que salió corriendo a la playa…

Oye…todavía estaba Rose…-dijo Candice con pena por la hija de su novio…

Ella me comprende…vamos muéstrame ese bikini rojo…-dijo el rubio mientras la besaba dulcemente, haciendo que la rubia temblara de algo que ahora sabia era deseo…

Vamos pues…-sin más el rubio se sacó la playera de ese torso que mostraba de un delicioso cuadro por recorrer con la lengua, haciendo que la rubia inmediatamente dijera…

Uuy…dios…que calor…-sonriente ante la magnífica vista que tenía, si bien era un tipo que le llevaba 20 años, tenía un cuerpo de semidiós que su hijo de 17 desearía poseer…

La verdad es que eran distintos…se parecían claro estaba tenían rasgos en común, pero la estatura de Anthony parecía haberse quedado en el 1.60, mientras que Albert pasaba el 1.80 mts., junto con más masa muscular y una deliciosa experiencia.

La rubia camino e hizo lo mismo se sacó la blusa de tirantes que traía puesta y mostro ese rojo que hacia lucir su tersa y blanca piel, mientras que se bajaba esa corta falda de mezclilla, haciendo que el rubio deseara mejor cargarla en brazos y llevarla a la habitación para hacerle el amor…

Se despojó de la falda mostrando su trasero respingón ante una sonrisa de Albert fantástica quien se quitaba las sandalias y la tomaba en brazos…arrojándose en la alberca…

Chapoteando como críos a Anthony quien los miraba con cara de enfado…sin duda después del taco de ojo que había tomado cada centímetro de la dulce rubia.

Miro como Candice idolatraba a su padre y la verdad es que sintió mucha envidia…pero tarde que temprano eso terminaría…y el estaría ahí para hacerlo…separaría a su padre de esa chiquilla que podría ser su hija…

Todo claro estaba con la ayuda de Elisa…salió de la alberca mientras con la mirada buscaba a la castaña quien estaba tumbada bajo el sol del atardecer mostrando su escultural y bronceada figura.

La verdad es que el polvo que había aventado con ella había sido bueno…pero esperaba algo más…algo que sabía se lo daría Candice…le encantaría tener esa sonrisa en su rostro…y sin duda que lo intentaría…

Mientras tanto Tim, abrió las ventanas corredizas saliendo al balcón…mostrándole una impresionante postal del paisaje…miro con una amplia sonrisa a su primo William con esa chica que era su mujercita y sintió alegría por él.

Le parecía que era justo que estuviera feliz…se lo merecía, creía que su primo tenía en sus hombros mucha responsabilidad, pero lo cierto es que no tenía esa independencia que todo hombre deseara, por ello cuando se emancipo vio en él una gran oportunidad de ser feliz…ahora lo era…

Así mas recorrió con la mirada a la tía Elroy junto con Rose caminando por la playa del brazo…que linda se estaba poniendo la pequeña hija de su primo…sin duda tendría más de un dolor de cabeza…

Después miro de manera extraña a Anthony quien parecía molesto por algo, junto a él, la encueratriz…parecía que algo había entre esos dos…por qué cuchicheaban…sin embargo el miro que sucedía cuando una caricia cerca del escote de la castaña hacia acto de presencia…

Averiguaría las cosas…esa mujer era una trepadora y por mas listillo que fuera Anthony…junto a esa mujer se quemaría…no valía la pena que él se perdiera por esa mala compañía…

De que me entero que pasa entre estos dos me entero…por dios como me llamo Timothy…-dijo el rubio de ojos verdes decidido…

* * *

Hola…sorry por no actualizar rápido, pero no me dejaba entrar el sistema, les dejo otro capítulo más de esta historia, espero les guste y estoy deprisa para actualizar…saluditos y gracias por sus comentarios…


	23. NUNCA TE LO PERDONARE

**CAPITULO 23**

**NUNCA TE LO PERDONARE**

La noche cayo en la Casa Blanca, todo parecía que marchaba de la manera más tranquila, los inquilinos estaban en una agradable cena…

La encueratriz como la llamaba Timothy no parecía tomar nada en cuenta este comentario pues seguía vistiendo así…mostrando todos sus encantos teniendo al pendiente al pequeño rubio pues sus pezones se dibujaban de manera perfecta en su vestido estraples negro.

La Tía Elroy la verdad es que estaba hasta cierto punto escandalizada por el comportamiento de su sobrina preferida, parecía como perra en celo…

Y como es donde vives Tío Timothy…-pregunto Rose con ilusión…

Es un lugar detrás de la montaña, donde la frescura de la mañana inunda los campos con su roció…el aire entra a tus pulmones llenándote por completo de oxigeno mientras tu mente se abre y disfruta con todos los sentidos lo que la naturaleza ofrece…el correr del rio, el escozor del pasto sobre tu piel, el aroma de la madera, el sabor de un café por la mañana…

Candice estaba mirando con esa descripción tan grafica de Tim, las hermosas praderas…sintió enormes deseos de ir ahí…Albert sonreía, la verdad es que en un par de ocasiones estuvo en el rancho que su primo manejaba con mucha eficiencia y orgullo…era todo lo que él decía y mucho más…

La cara de Elisa era de enfado…parecía que a esa mujer nada la hacía para nada feliz…Anthony presto atención la verdad es que no estaría nada mal darse una vuelta a ese lugar…

Pero será mejor que pare con esta platica porque si no los enfadare…-dijo Tim sonriendo…

Creo que es un lugar hermoso como lo describes…ojala que algún pudiere visitarlo…-dijo Candice entusiasmada…

Claro que si…además eres parte de la familia…-dijo Timothy ansioso, la verdad es que su relación con los refinados no era del todo buena, porque el siendo un sureño no pintaba en esos lugares, raras veces coincidía con la cabeza de la familia que era Albert y el único que se comportaba de buenos modales con el…

Por dios…mejor vete unos días a la Toscana Italiana…si lo que quieres es aire fresco y pasto abundante…lejos del desagradable olor de las vacas…iukk…-dijo Elisa con asco mientras la Tía Elroy solo miraba…

Solo quiero comentarle Sra. Encueratriz…-dijo Tim molesto por que siempre esa mujerzuela trataba de desdeñarlo…y él no se lo merecía…- que esta carne que han servido con anterioridad fue una de esas reces apestosas que usted dice y hace unos instante usted degusto…

Por dios William que modales de tu primo tercero…-dijo Elisa escandalizada mientras se levantaba de la mesa y caminaba contoneándose toda tratando de llamar la atención de Albert que si lo logro pero no en el modo que ella esperaba, pues solo atino a negar con la cabeza…

Creo que no es justo Tía Elroy que si ustedes son invitadas de última hora y Tim es un invitado mío, Elisa se comporte con esa altanería…sino más recuerdo su padre casi se declara en quiebra, de no ser por los lazos y el afecto que le tengo a Robert ella simplemente no podría estar en mi mesa…

La Tía Elroy se preocupo era bien sabido que Albert era un excelente patriarca pero cuando alguien caía fuera de su gracia y protección, era un enemigo que no desearías nunca.

Anthony se sorprendió de las palabras que su padre estaba diciendo, pero sabía que si algo tenía que aprender de, el, era lo justo que se comportaba siempre…esa imparcialidad que lo caracterizaba y ese don que tenia de gente…

Así que le pido que hable con ella y le aclare algunos puntos si es que desea permanecer en mi casa…-dijo el rubio, mientras se levantaba de la mesa y ayudaba a Candice para levantarse…-vamos por una copa Tim…-sin las los tres rubios desaparecieron…

Rose miro a la Tía Elroy con pena, porque conocía que la palabra que su padre decía era casi ley para ella…pero la verdad es que ella tenía mucho la culpa pues simplemente era inevitable no pensar que al ser su sobrina consentida le permitía cosas que no eran.

Con su permiso…-dijo la rubia mientras se levantó y siguió hacia su cuarto, dejando a su mellizo con la Tía…

Creo que yo también me retiro de pronto no me siento tan bien…-dijo la mujer mientras Anthony caballerosamente le retiraba la silla…-Gracias hijo…

El pequeño rubio se quedó mirando a su Tía quien había recibido sin querer una buena reprimenda de parte de su sobrino predilecto…pobre…camino hacia la sala y ahí estaban riéndose su padre con Candice sentada en sus piernas y Tim haciendo una especie de movimientos que los tenían riendo inconteniblemente…

Anthony camino por otra de las puertas y miro a Elisa mientras se baja el vestido y entraba a nadar en toples a la alberca, lo cierto es que hacía mucho calor, pero en cierta forma era bastante irresponsable su comportamiento…

Siguió de largo hacia la piscina…-que se supones que haces nadando así…

Hace calor…-contesto la castaña.

Sabes creo que mi padre está a un paso de sacarte de la casa, por el comportamiento obstinado que estas teniendo, parece que en lugar de acercarlo hacia ti…lo alejas…

Y quien me lo dice el que no ha hecho nada…-dijo ella con molestia mientras le mostraba sus encantos…

Quieres meterte bien…-dijo Anthony mientras se acercaba y le rozaba los pezones brevemente…-o es mejor que vayamos a divertirnos a tu habitación…

La cara de Elisa fue de una gran satisfacción, pero eso no era un objetivo que ella tenía…-pague por un trato el día de ayer, así que quiero resultados…-dijo ella mientras nadaba hacia el otro lado de la piscina…

Que haces aquí…espiando a los patrones…-dijo Jovita enojada mientras Alma sentía que había visto algo que no era completamente correcto…

Nada…es que escuche ruidos en la piscina y salí a ver si necesitaban algo…-dijo la jovencita mientras Jovita la miraba con burla…-

Seguramente piensas que te creería esa mala mentira…vamos…-sin más Jovita se llevó a la chica que sentía que algo no estaba bien…

La verdad es que vi algo feo…-dijo Alma mientras Jovita la ignoraba…-créeme…la mujer esa de cabello color café pues se aventó desnuda a la piscina y el Srito. Anthony le agarro sus desas…

De que hablas…esas personas son los patrones y muy distinguidos…-contesto Jovita, mientras entraban a la casita de servicio…

Que paso…-dijo Gloria mientras salía recién bañada…

Esta irresponsable salió a espiar a los patrones…-dijo molesta Jovita…

Tu tía no me cree que vi algo que no está bien…-dijo Alma molesta…

Que viste…-contesto Gloria ansiosa, mientras su tía negaba con la cabeza…mientras le platicaba la acción de Elisa y la respuesta de Anthony…

Pero esa mujer no es más grande que el hijo del patrón…además no lo creo…aunque pues si el jefe…-

Cállate…no digan más…ustedes solo ven y callan si no, el trabajo lo perderán y no creo que de sirvientas encuentren una paga como esta…-dijo Jovita con verdad…

Está bien tía…-contesto Gloria mientras Alma suspiraba resignada…

Pues creo que es hora de irnos a descansar…una noche para recordar primo…-dijo el rubio mientras se paraban para ir a su habitación…

Que descansen…-dijo Tim mientras tomaba su copa de coñac…y los rubios partían a su habitación…-tu y yo saldremos a ver la luna llena…-dijo el rubio con una amplia sonrisa, salió por la puerta que daba a la piscina y miro a la castaña nadando desnuda en la alberca, pero no estaba sola…

En verdad no piensas cooperar…-dijo Anthony.

No…creo que las negociaciones se terminaron mi cielo…-contesto Elisa demasiado segura…

Parece que hay fiesta y no me han invitado…-dijo Tim mientras los ojos de pavor de Anthony no se hicieron esperar…-sabes pensé que por ser el hijo de quien eres serias un poco más listo…

De que hablas…-contesto Anthony preocupado…

No lo sé…es la primera noche que todos pasaremos aquí y yo, más una que otra persona hemos adivinado que te acuestas con la Sra. Aquí presente…

Disculpe pero soy una señorita…

Jajaja…si tú eres señorita…Anthony es virgen y sabes que de eso no tiene nada…así que será mejor que deje de andar mostrando sus volúmenes a todas horas…como cree que en verdad un hombre podrá tomarle en cuenta si a todas horas en todos lados y en todas partes anda enseñando su cuerpo…

Eso es algo que a usted no le importa, además creo que posee un buen físico…-dijo la castaña segura mientras Tim se acercaba más y miraba como ella se intentaba tapar los pechos…-

Oiga usted es un metiche…no le han dicho que espiar a las personas es de pésima educación…-contesto la castaña…

En serio doña inmoral trata de hacerme sentir como un pervertido cuando está nadando desnuda en una piscina ajena…por dios…-contesto Tim sonriente, mientras le daba un trago a su vaso…-lo único que espero de ti Anthony es que no pierdas lo más importante por unas nalgas…

Sin más el sabio tío Timothy salió rumbo a la playa…-que le pasa a este estúpido…como se atreve…

Me voy tengo cosas que hacer…-dijo con flojera Anthony mientras caminaba hacia la playa…

Que te pasa idiota…tú y yo no terminamos aun de conversar…-Elisa se molestó demasiado mientras el rubio la dejaba ahí desnuda y enojada…

Timothy camino un rato y llego a la zona restaurantera…la fiesta estaba al por mayor en una de las playas…así que ponerse a disfrutar un poco no sería nada malo…

Habían pasado dos días y todo aparentaba estar de muy tranquilo cada persona dentro de su rollo descansando…esperando que las cosas siguieran su curso tranquilo…

Es necesario que todo huela así…-dijo Albert mientras se alejaba de lo que para el eran menjurjes…

Claro que Albert, pero será mejor que te mantengas lejos…-contesto Candice mientras Rose sonreía feliz…

Que es lo que le hace al cabello de tu niña…-dijo Elisa mientras se acercaba melosamente al rubio quedando a su lado…

No lo sé…-contesto Albert con enfado.

Primo que te parece si nos jugamos un partidito de pókar…-dijo con su marcado acento sureño Timothy.

Por supuesto con unos dólares encima…-contesto Albert sonriente, mientras Elisa lo miraba con gusto la verdad es que era lógico que ella deseara poseerlo…por lo que sonrió con maldad…

Creo que mejor voy a nadar…-sin más Elisa los dejo mientras ellos la ignoraron por completo…

Creo que es hora de que hagas tu parte…-dijo Elisa a Anthony quien estaba con cara de sorpresa, la verdad es que ya no se sentía tan seguro de hacer algo en contra de Candice, pues sabía que perfectamente sucedería algo con su papa…

No tengo nada que hacer…-dijo Anthony con enfado…

Estas seguro…-contesto ella mientras miraba como Candice sonreía por algo que Timothy le decía…eso no le pareció correcto al rubio quien sintió que algo sucedía…

No me presiones…-dijo Anthony mientras la dejaba sola, eso si la espina la había clavado hondo…

Creo que hemos terminado…-dijo Candice mientras las chicas del servicio miraban fascinadas el nuevo look de Rose…

Como me veo…-dijo la chica encantada mientras Alma y Gloria sonreían.

Se ve hermosa Señorita…-contestaron las dos mientras se retiraban discretamente…

Cómo te sientes con las mechas te han gustado…-pregunto Candice con entusiasmo…

Si…me has dado un nuevo look…además este corte de cabello me sienta de maravilla…regresare despampanante a Francia…-dijo ella emocionada…

Y por qué no te habías hecho el cambio en Italia…-dijo Candice…

Lo que pasa es que mi madre estaba en desacuerdo y pues no me dejo que lo hiciera, después que me dijo que si ya no me dieron ganas de hacerlo una amiga vino de vacaciones a New York y me dijo que estaba muy de moda…así que me espere hasta que viniera…-contesto Rose…

Bien, pues solo no te asolees mucho…déjame recoger esto…-dijo Candice mientras ponía manos a la obra…la verdad es que se sentía un poco mareada…guardo todo perfectamente…

Subió las escaleras y sintió más el mareo de pronto unas terribles nauseas se apoderaron de ella…-Candice te sientes mal…te ves como pálida…-dijo Anthony.

Solo un pequeño mareo, tu sabes con los químicos que utilice…por ese motivo…-contesto la rubia sonriente…

Déjame ayudarte…así sirve que hablamos…-contesto Anthony mientras tomaba la caja que traía en sus brazos…Candice no se percató de nada, sino que pensó que sería bueno que charlaran para tratar de llevarse mejor…

Gracias…-contesto ella mientras entraban al cuarto que compartía con su padre, el rubio sintió de pronto celos de William su progenitor…en ese instante sintió que no era correcto que él se relacionara con una mujer que podría ser su hija con 20 años…era más lógico que fuera pareja suya.

Donde pongo esto…-pregunto el rubio mientras Candice señalaba el armario…

Déjalo aquí…después que Albert lo suba…-dijo ella de manera normal…

Por qué andas con mi padre…que podría ser el tuyo…-soltó Anthony mientras la pregunta de verdad sorprendió a Candice…

La rubia se sintió demasiado incomoda con el ahí en la habitación que compartía con su papa…por lo que trato de salir siendo jalada por Anthony quien la aprisiono en sus brazos…-suéltame…no creo que sea correcto que hagas esto…además no quiero que tu padre se disguste contigo…

En verdad…porque a mí me parece que estarías mejor a mi lado…-contesto Anthony mientras trataba de buscar sus labios…

En verdad crees que deseo estar con tu padre por dinero…-dijo ella mientras el rubio la apretaba fuertemente…

No sé si sea por dinero, por sexo o un estatus…pero yo puedo darte todo eso y mucho más…-contesto Anthony seguro mientras sus labios atrapaban a la fuerza los de Candice…

Ella sintió que algo no estaba nada bien y él estaba tergiversando todo…- suéltame…-grito Candice un poco subida de tono algo que llego inmediatamente a los oídos de Albert que sintió que algo estaba mal…

Sin más Anthony la soltó automáticamente mientras sintió como la mano de la rubia se estrellaba abruptamente en su cara…

Mientras ella salía de la habitación siendo perseguida por Anthony quien se dio cuenta de que las cosas habían pasado de la raya por su parte, por lo que se deseaba disculparse con ella…

Necesito decirte que…-Candice sintió coraje por que el la había besado, no era justo…

No me toques Anthony…creo que he tenido suficiente de ti…-dijo la rubia mientras llegaba a las escaleras…

Discúlpame…yo creo que me equivoque contigo…-dijo Anthony…

En serio…si tienes alguna duda con tu papa arréglalo conmigo no cuentes para esto…-dijo Candice mientras el, la jalo del brazo haciendo que la rubia lo forzara para que la soltara…

Suéltame…déjame en paz…no quiero problemas por tu culpa…ve a donde quieras lejos de mi pensé por podría tratar de agradarte por que por mi elección y por qué yo forcé las cosas ahora soy la novia de tu papa…-dijo Candice…

Así que haz forzado las cosas…era lógico como toda la zorra que eres…-dijo Elisa…

Y a ti quien te mete en esto…-contesto Candice molesta, había tenido suficiente de sus coqueteos…

En serio, pues no necesito permiso de una gatita como tú para meterme en lo que a mi familia respecta…-dijo Elisa demasiado segura de lo que ella creía le pertenecía…

De que me hablas…-contesto Candice.

Como de que te hablo…tu eres la que no comprende que no encaja aquí…digo mírate la estilista de barrio tratando de encajar en la alta sociedad de Escocia…en verdad crees que William Albert Andley se rebajaría a casarse contigo…digo eres como la versión número 80 de su ex esposa que también era casi nadie…

Mide tus palabras Elisa que es de mi madre de quien hablas…-contesto Anthony molesto mientras la empujaba…

Ahora resulta que haces esto por honor, cuando tú mismo has dicho que tu madre es una auténtica perra en brama…-contesto Elisa, por unas palabras que el había dicho sobre su progenitora.

Albert había llegado a las escaleras pero se detuvo mientras Timothy lo miraba con preocupación…sin duda la bomba estallaría.

Sabes que a mí no me metas en tus líos…déjame en paz por mas Reyna de no sé dónde seas…no te metas conmigo ni con mi hombre…-dijo Candice molesta mientras un mareo repentino se apoderaba de ella.

Tuyo en serio…pues arde porque ese hombre terminara en mis brazos…cuando se canse de tus niñerías te botara…-dijo Elisa ardida de verdad…

Creo que me marcho…-contesto Candice mientras Elisa le caía a los cabellos…-

Suéltame maldita…!...-grito Candice mientras con una mano le arremetía tremenda cachetada que la hizo caer de bruces, mientras Anthony empujo sin querer a Candice quien se tropezó cayendo dos escalones de la escalera…

Todo fue tan rápido que a Albert no le dio tiempo de reaccionar de manera casi imposible…subió las escaleras de dos en dos para tratar de que Elisa soltara a la rubia, pero la miro caer de momento creyó que no había pasado nada…

Dios…estas bien…-dijo Anthony preocupado mientras miraba a su padre a escasos centímetros, pero el mal estaba hecho ya…

Albert…-dijo Candice alarmada pues un dolor se apodero de ella mientras se agarraba el vientre…

Que pasa…te hizo daño…-pregunto alarmado el rubio mientras Anthony estaba preocupado por lo que había sucedido por accidente.

Yo no quería…que ella…-dijo Anthony mientras miro sangre…

Albert…él bebe…-dijo Candice mientras el rubio abría los ojos por la sorpresa que le había dado la rubia y que no estaba planeada hasta la noche…

Tim…por favor prepara el auto…-grito con desesperación el rubio mientras Tim corría al garaje para sacarlo y poder ir a prisa…

Jovita apareció tratando de ayudar…-cuanto tienes de embarazo Candice…

Dos meses creo…-contesto ella…

Sr. Llévela si no perderá al bebe…-sin más el rubio la tomo en brazos y la cargo como pluma mientras ella se aferraba a su última esperanza…

Si algo le pasa a Candice y al bebe nunca te lo perdonare a ti Anthony…-dijo Albert ante la sorpresa del pequeño rubio que sintió que algo de pronto se quebraba en su corazón…

Que hiciste idiota…-grito con coraje Rose…-y tu más vale que te largues de la casa de mi padre…esto terminara pésimo para ti Elisa Leegan y para ti Anthony…que decepción…

Quien te crees para correrme mocosa altanera…-grito Elisa molesta.

La heredera directa de los Andley…vete de mi casa antes de que te eche a patadas…Jovita por favor pídele al chofer que venga por ella en una hora…-

Si, señorita…-dijo Jovita mientras hacia lo indicado…

La tía Elroy miraba todo callada…la verdad es que desconocía a su sobrina…- Elisa por favor empaca que nos marchamos haz hecho suficiente daño a William y con esto tendrás muchos problemas…

Elisa obedeció mientras miraba con desdén a Rose…la tía Elroy subió las escaleras y miro a su pequeño sobrino Anthony…-te has equivocado hijo, trata de rectificar tu camino por que padre solo tendrás uno…-

El rubio se quedó ahí sentado en las escaleras tratando de creer que todo lo sucedido era un mal sueño.

* * *

Hola chicas, les dejo otro capítulo más…esta historia está llegando poco a poco a sus últimos capítulos, espero que todo se acomode para nuestros rubios, gracias por los comentarios hechos para esta historia y para las demás tomo cada uno en consideración para tratar de escribir mejor…les envió un abrazo afectuoso…bye…


	24. VERDADES

**CAPITULO 24**

**VERDADES**

Albert entro al hospital con Candice en brazos, mientras Timothy entraba solicitando ayuda, mientras el médico y un camillero corrían con él por el pasillo…

El rubio la deposito en la camilla, ella estaba demasiado pálida…por qué no le había dicho que tendrían un bebe…será que le quería dar una sorpresa…-lo lamento pero hasta aquí puede llegar…-dijo la enfermera mientras el no comprendía como esto le pasaba a él…

Cálmate primo nada logramos si te pones mal…además Candice necesitara de tu apoyo…-dijo de manera acertada Tim.

En verdad que no pase nada grave…pero porque mi hijo ha propiciado esto…-dijo desolado el rubio…

Yo creo que él estaba confundido es todo…además veras que Candice se recupera de esto ella es una mujer muy fuerte y tu también…-dijo Tim mientras Albert apreciaba ese gesto…

De no ser por ti…no sé cómo hubiera lidiado con esta situación…-dijo con honestidad el rubio…

Creo que lo mejor es que nos sentemos y nos tranquilicemos aquí en el pasillo estorbamos…-contesto el rubio…

Ambos tomaron asiento y esperaron…por dentro Albert sentía que moría de la preocupación si algo le llegara a pasar a su mujer y al hijo que ambos esperaban, pero por otra parte se sentía que había fallado como padre, al mirar como Anthony había discutido con Candice…

Cerró los ojos…y espero con la mayor paciencia del mundo…-

Espero que no pase nada malo…-dijo Jovita con preocupación…mientras Alma y gloria así lo deseaban también…

Lo cierto es que el Sr. William era un excelente patrón, pero la Srita. Candice era como el lado más humano de, el…si antes era buena persona ahora era simplemente otro…

Que pesar que me tenga que ir…-dijo Elisa con resignación…la verdad es que a pesar de provenir tal vez de una de las familias de la alta sociedad de Escocia, lo cierto es que ella era como una carga para su padre…

Anthony seguía ahí sentado en la escalera miro como la Tía Elroy bajaba con cara de preocupación junto con sus maletas…no le dijo nada, ella también parecía huir sumida en sus pensamientos…

Elisa paso de largo como si nada hubiese sucedido con una minifalda que caía en lo vulgar, un escote profundo sin sostén que dejaba poco a la imaginación…

Pensó tarde como es que había sido tan estúpido para dejarse manejar, recapacito cuando Tim le había aconsejado, pero no del todo…cuando pensó que remediaría las cosas nuevamente lo hecho a perder…

Nos vemos Anthony cuando desees puedes visitarme en Francia…estaré disponible…-dijo ella coquetamente mientras el rubio la miro con asombro como es que vivía tan tranquila después de lo sucedido…era una mala mujer…

Después de que se habían marchado la casa estaba en un silencio total…parecía que nadie existía ahí…-creo que esto está demasiado callado…que pensabas con lo que hacías…-dijo Rose sintiendo lastima por su hermano…

No pensaba, como te diste cuenta…-dijo Anthony.

Creo que arruinaste todo con papa…-contesto con la honestidad que la caracterizaba rose…

Lo sé, no es necesario que me digas cuando conozco que me pase…-reconoció con pesar el rubio…

Eso espero…pero en fin…-dijo Rose mientras subía los hombros y salía hacia la playa…

Las cosas en el hospital también estaban un tanto complicadas, Tim había tenido que donarle sangre a Candice pues urgía una transfusión…

Lamentablemente las noticias no eran las mejores…Albert esperaba a que el medico les diera las noticias, para poder avisarle a la familia de la rubia.

Tim estaba sentado con el…-la verdad es que se miraba muy pálida…

Dios…-dijo Albert mientras con todo su corazón le pedía a dios que las cosas salieran bien…lo que más importaba aunque sonara egoísta era que ella estuviera bien…

El medico salió mientras ellos estaban a la expectativa de todo…-ustedes son familiares de Candice Stevenson White…-

Sí, yo soy su novio…-dijo Albert…

Bueno, pues ella tenía un embarazo ectópico, por lo que sucedió de esto el aborto, perdió un poco de sangre por eso les pedimos apoyo para la transfusión sanguínea, necesitamos que ella permanezca en reposo por un par de días, después se podrá marchar a casa…

Puedo entrar a verla…-dijo Albert con una fuerte opresión en el pecho, pues sabía que esto sería difícil para los dos…pero una dura prueba que debían de afrontar.

Si, está en la habitación 18, solo que no la agite mucho esta con un calmante encima, este es un proceso difícil para las mamas primerizas…-dijo el médico mientras el rubio lo seguía y entraba al cuarto…

Candice miraba hacia la ventana, la verdad es que se sentía mal, pero sabía que tarde o temprano pasaría, había sentido tanta ilusión en tener a ese bebe, que ahora era como si la hubieran sumergido en hielos…

Se sentía terriblemente, pero más que eso extrañaba inusualmente a su madre…deseaba que ella estuviera ahí con ella en esos momentos…

Sintió mucho coraje por lo que le había sucedido, pero más que nada por Elisa, ahora tarde comprendía porque Albert le decía que le preocupaba, pero eso tampoco era su culpa…

Escucho la puerta…-hola princesa…como estas…

Acostada…-contesto Candice mientras el, la tomaba de la mano tratando de transmitirle paz…

Lamento que esto haya sucedido…no sé qué palabras decirte, pero quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo y que te amo…-dijo el rubio de corazón…

Lo se…además era algo que no se podía evitar, tarde que temprano sucedería…-dijo la rubia resignada…

Que necesitas para que te sientas mejor…-dijo Albert tratando de no tomar a pecho la antipatía de Candice…

Sabes…me había guardado este secreto para contártelo por la noche con una cena romántica que le había pedido a Jovita, había puesto en una cajita un chupón y te diría que seriamos papas…ahora solo me toca sonreír y olvidar…tarde comprendí algunas cosas referentes a tu familia…y la verdad es que si hacen mucho daño…-dijo Candice mientras el llanto que había reservado afloraba…

Albert no supo que hacer en ese momento la mujer que amaba estaba sufriendo y a pesar de que no hubiera sido posible finalizar el embarazo, lo cierto es que su familia la había herido profundamente, en el peor de los casos su hijo.

Se sentó a sobre la cama y abrazo contra su pecho mientras sentía como las lágrimas le mojaban la playera, sintió un enorme pesar dentro de su corazón, ahora también sufría por ella, él bebe perdido y el…

Era inevitable no sentirse mal por lo que sucedió esa tarde…

Timothy les había llamado a los padres de Candice, quienes brincaron temerosos por la línea telefónica, pero era lo único que él podía hacer para apoyar a su primo y a su novia…

Clarise sentía que el pecho se le salía del corazón, se le hacía eterno el trayecto para llegar al hospital, sus lágrimas fluían mientras Harry solo le tomaba la mano para reconfortarla…

La verdad es que esperar una noticia de esas por teléfono era algo horrible…que no se le deseaba ni al peor enemigo…-dime que no falta mucho…-dijo con desazón Clarise…

Ya casi mi amor…ya casi…-respondió Harry desconcertado, solo un accidente ella está estable pero los necesita…

Rose esperaba con ansias la llamada del hospital…-Señorita es del hospital…-dijo Gloria mientras le entregaba el teléfono, la verdad es que todos estaban ansiosos…Anthony se acercó a la mesa con esperanza…

Rose escucho atenta mientras en su semblante la tristeza se notaba…-Gracias Tío…-sin más colgó…-Espero que estés contento junto con esa perra…y es mejor que te largues de aquí Anthony, porque mi padre te va a odiar…Candice perdió al bebe…

La cara del rubio fue de una desolación que nunca nadie se imaginó verlo así…con ese pesar…-Dios…yo no quería que esto le pasara…te lo juro…yo solo…

Olvídalo Anthony…olvídalo…-la verdad es que tampoco tenía mucho por hacer, así que le marco a su mama para que le pagara el ticket de regreso…

Albert estaba saliendo de la habitación, mientras le enfermera revisaba a Candice…por cualquier cosa…miro como sus padres llegaban aterrorizados…

Como esta mi hija…-pregunto Clarise con la cara de preocupación.

Ella está bien…estable…-dijo Albert mientras la cara de Harry no era de las mejores, ellos tenían años sin mirarse, pero parecían de la edad…se sintió de pronto solo…

Podemos entrar…-fueron las palabras que Harry intercambio con el rubio.

Si…la enfermera le está administrando un suero…-contesto Albert de pronto cansado…mientras los padres de su novia entraban a la habitación…

Como se siente…-dijo Tim con cara de preocupación…

Lloro mucho, pero es consciente de que tarde o temprano pasaría…la verdad es que creo que ella odia a mi familia…-dijo Albert preocupado…

Ella te dijo que los odia…-cuestiono Tim.

No, pero…-

Pero no pongas palabras en la boca de ella que no ha pronunciado, esto es algo complicado, pero sin duda pasaría creo que lo que menos debes de hacer es pelear o buscar venganza…de nada sirve…-contesto Timothy con verdad…

Lo sé, pero me siento tan desilusionado de mi propio hijo que no sé cómo reaccionaría al verlo…lo mejor que puede hacer es irse…-dijo Albert molesto…

Sin duda es lo mejor que puede hacer primo, pero vamos a comer…hace hambre y conociéndote no querrás irte, pero debe de comer para tener pila…-dijo Timothy…

Creo que tienes razón…-dijo Albert mientras miro que los padres de la rubia no salían de la habitación…

Esto era lo que quería evitarte mi amor…-dijo Harry con enorme pesar…

Lo se papa…pero esto pasaría…-dijo Candice mientras Clarise le ayudaba para sentarse…

Ya hija, no pensemos en eso lo mejor será que nos tranquilicemos y tu Harry ahórrate tus comentarios…cuando te dan de alta…-

Creo que mañana…-dijo la rubia…

No es que te presione pero quiero que te vengas a casa con nosotros, yo podre cuidarte para que te restablezcas…te preparare un par de caldos…unas deliciosas albóndigas…-dijo Clarise mientras la rubia recordaba la deliciosa comida de su mama…

Y un pastel de zanahoria no me caería nada mal…-completo la rubia mientras reían…

Necesitas ganar un poco de peso…-dijo Clarise, pues para ella estaba demasiado delgada…

Tal vez…-contesto Candice con pena…aunque claro estaba Albert nunca le decía nada de que si estaba flaca o gorda…para el simplemente estaba perfecta.

En verdad crees que eso estuvo bien Elisa…-dijo la tía Elroy completamente molesta por la desfachatez de su sobrina…

No sé de qué me hablas tía…-contesto la castaña mientras caminaban para abordar el avión…

Sabes perfectamente de lo que te hablo no te hagas la graciosa conmigo, espero que estés consciente de lo que haz provocado con Anthony, porque de algo le servirá a, el ser hijo de William, pero tú no eres nada…-dijo la Tía, mientras tomaban asiento…

Ella empezó todo este asunto que asuma la consecuencia de sus actos…además es algo que no me interesa más de conversar…será mejor que hablemos de otra cosa…-dijo Elisa sin darle mucha importancia a lo acontecido…

Así es, huye como la cobarde que eres pero William no se quedara de manos cruzadas…y disculpa que te diga esto…yo no pienso meter mis manos por tu cabeza…-Elisa se quedó petrificada por las palabras de su Tía, de pronto ya no se sintió tan segura de lo que había hecho…

Candice se ha dormido ya…creo que ella saldrá de esta la conozco William…quédese sin pendiente por si quiere irse…-dijo Clarise siempre tan responsable…Harry permanecía como mudo…

Yo quiero quedarme hasta que la den de alta…-contesto Albert…

Lo sé, pero de nada serviría, ella estará dormida y disculpe lo que he de decirle pero creo que nos corresponde a nosotros cuidar de ella, nos quedaremos con nuestra hija…

Albert sabía que era la verdad…-lo se…pero no estaría nada tranquilo…

Pues como guste, solo quiero que este enterado de que vendrá con nosotros a casa, para recuperarse…-contesto Harry molesto por la terquedad del hombre 20 años mayor que su hija y según era su novio, tremenda ridiculez…

Lo que ustedes decidan estará bien…-respondió le rubio, mientras miraba a Harry.

Así será…-contesto el padre de Candice mientras su esposa solo sonreía tímidamente y se abrazaba a su marido…

Esa fue una de las noches más largas de su vida, la verdad es que sin el apoyo de su primo Timothy las cosas hubiesen sido peores, pero lo cierto es que esperaba que las cosas marcharan mejor…

Al día siguiente la rubia fue dada de alta y como lo habían acordado se fue con sus padres, escasas fueron las palabras que ella y Albert cruzaron…

La rubia estaba en su antigua habitación mirando la ventana, el invierno estaba ahí presente, ya empezaba a hacer un poco más de frio…debía de organizar todos los pensamientos que en su cabeza la tenían agotada…pero lo más rápido posible, el Lunes iniciaría semana normal a la universidad.

Lamentaba las cosas que habían sucedido, pero le dolía mas que Albert no pudiera estar a su lado…sin embargo ella debía de tomar más de una decisión…

No le había gustado lo que sucedió con la familia de Albert, pero debía de separar cada asunto como él lo estaba haciendo…

Lamento todo esto William, lo que debes hacer es apoyar a Candice en este proceso…aunque tengas que ir a casa de sus padres…-dijo George, mientras Tim solo los miraba con pesar.

Lo se…pero me parte el alma verla tan frágil…nunca pensé que mi gente pudiera hacer un daño como este, así los médicos me digan que sucedería tarde o temprano, no me gusto que ellos lo adelantaran…-contesto el rubio.

Creo que además deberás de lidiar con esto…-comento George mientras le entregaba un par de revistas con Elisa Leegan Toples en brazos de su hijo Anthony…

El rubio tuvo que cerrar los ojos…a pesar de todo su primogénito era menor de edad y esas fotografías serian todo un escándalo para los Andley, además otras fotos donde él estaba con Candice abrazados…

En verdad que esto es terrible…-dijo Albert conmocionado al ver las fotos de una relación tan íntima de su hijo de 17 años…la verdad es que resultaba grotesco por donde lo mirara, a pesar de que Elisa era una mujer atractiva eran 13 años los que los separaban…

Ahora se había tenido que sentar a pensar…a ciencia cierta le pareció correcto que Anthony se hubiera marchado de su casa, porque tal vez hubiera reaccionado de una mala manera contra el…

Es patético yo con una más joven y mi hijo con una más grande…dios…-dijo el rubio cansado.

Creo que no debes de preocuparte por eso…además era lógico, al no haber chicas, pues él debe de divertirse no es un niño William, aunque creo que escogió una mala compañía.-dijo George.

Eso me ha quedado completamente claro, pero espero que de hoy en adelante piense bien las cosas antes de hacerlas…a pesar de ser mala cabeza no deja de ser mi hijo…-contesto Albert con resignación…

Creo que debes de pensar muy bien las decisiones que tomes…aún es tiempo de que jales las riendas de ese potrillo…-intervino Timothy quien permanecía callado, mirando las fotografías…

Habías notado algo entre ellos…-pregunto Albert…

Si, pues la encueratriz la mire nadando desnuda una noche, le dije a tu hijo que pensara las cosas, pero creo que pensó con la cabeza equivocada…-dijo Tim con su marcado acento sureño.

Tú me ayudaras a formar un hombre…-contesto Albert mientras Tim y George comprendían.

No puedo creer que llenes de vergüenza mi casa…mi apellido y a mi familia…-menciono Robert molesto mientras Elisa derramaba lágrimas al por mayor.

Qué vergüenza…eso no paso padre es un fotomontaje…-dijo Elisa mientras trataba de apaciguar las cosas…

No debemos creer en esto Robert, debemos de apoyar a nuestra hija…-dijo Sara.

Seguramente me dirás que también cuando te besabas con Anthony Andley es un fotomontaje…-dijo Robert molesto…-sabes que sin la ayuda de William estaríamos declarados en Banca rota, tu hermano a duras penas tuvo que tomar las riendas de su vida allá solo en norte américa, creo que es hora de tomes el rumbo de tu vida y que tu carrera sea la que te mantenga…

Que quieres decir con eso papa…-contesto Elisa que aun a sus 30 años era un lastre para sus padres…lastimosamente su madre así la habían educado.

Lo sabes…retirare las mesadas a tus cuentas…liquidaremos lo que debes y vivirás con tu parte de la herencia que espero tengas aun…-hasta eso no era idiota, tenía ese dinero guardado y creciendo lentamente, pero no era suficiente…sin duda debía de conseguirse un buen partido…y esa cuestión de ya.

No es justo papa…pero si así quieres hacerlo yo no puedo hacer nada más…-dijo resignada la castaña quien ya pensaba los posibles candidatos, entre ellos estaba Anthony.

No puedes no apoyar a nuestra hija…ella es tu princesa…-dijo Sara mientras el Sr. Robert estaba a un paso de solicitarle el divorcio por su negativa a todo…siempre tachándolo de malo y nunca asumiendo sus errores.

Creo que si no te gusta mi decisión puedes tomar tus cosas y marcharte con ella…-Sara se quedó petrificada por la respuesta de su esposo…quien salió del despacho vociferando palabras altisonantes…

Mama…-dijo Elisa en verdad preocupada…ambas tuvieron que tragarse sus lágrimas y admitir un poco los errores de ambas…

* * *

Hola…espero que les guste el capítulo y no me linchen, pero necesito acomodar algunas cositas para que los últimos capítulos salgan bien…gracias por sus comentarios y estoy tratando de actualizar lo más rápido…saludos…besosss!


	25. SERE UN BUEN PERDEDOR

**CAPITULO 25**

**SERE UN BUEN PERDEDOR**

Creo que debemos darnos un poco de espacio Albert…-dijo Candice mientras el rubio solo sonreía…-no por eso no quiere decir que no te amé.

Yo lo comprendo pero quisiera que nos viéramos como antes…-dijo Albert…-yo te amo y quiero estar contigo, sé que tal vez asumí un rol muy posesivo contigo, pero quiero que entiendas que cuentas con mi apoyo…

Yo lo se…además solo quiero que me des más tiempo para poder terminar la universidad y hacer algunas cosas pendientes…-dijo ella mientras lo miraba a los ojos y conocía lo que esos bellos ojos azules mostraban…dolor…

Por ti haría cualquier cosa…aunque en ello me cueste la vida…-dijo Albert resignado…

Lo se mi amor…pero veras que después de esto estaremos juntos…-dijo Candice mientras se unían en un beso…

Hacia un año de eso…las cosas habían cambiado un poco, las reuniones entre los rubios eran menos frecuentes, pero cuando se juntaban se entregaban al amor.

Como vas con eso Candice…-pregunto su jefe de las prácticas…

Estoy terminando…-dijo ella mientras concluida con la limpieza bucal…su jefe reviso la boca del paciente y dio el visto bueno…

Perfecto…-después de limpiar el área, los aparatos, salió…mientras Steven su jefe la esperaba…

Creo que vas muy avanzada…parece que deseas terminar la universidad con mucha rapidez…-dijo el castaño.

La verdad es que a esto me dedico casi por completo, así que trato de hacer lo mejor…será mi fuente de ingreso por algunos años…

Eso me parece bien…quisiera preguntarte si deseas acompañarme a comer…-comento nervioso Steven quien hacia días lo había planeado…

Si…vamos que también muero de hambre…-ambos caminaron un par de cuadras, la verdad es que era un tipo apuesto de escasos 30 años.

Llegaron a un sencillo restaurant donde algunos compañeros también comían ahí mismo…tomaron asiento y esperaron el servicio…- has pensado en donde podrías llevar tu curriculum

Aún no he pensado mucho en eso…pero lo tengo en mente…-contesto la rubia sonriente…

Candice, tienes novio…-dijo de repente Steven sacándola de la plática por completo.

Es algo complicado…-contesto ella mientras la mesera llegaba y tomaba su pedido…

Por qué complicado…-contesto el con duda…

Pues tengo una relación abierta con una persona…no salimos con más gente y cuando nos vemos tratamos de pasárnosla lo mejor posible…

Si es complicado…como un amor a distancia…-dijo Steven.

Algo así…pero la verdad es que vivimos a no tan grande distancia, simplemente yo ahora mismo tengo una prioridad que es la universidad y el sus negocios…

A que se dedica…-cuestiono con duda, porque seguramente sería alguien de su edad o estudiante igual.

Es empresario…-contesto la rubia…

Ok, si no me quieres decir no importa…-dijo con una sonrisa preciosa Steven, la verdad es que era grato conocer a otras personas…

Fíjate que había pensado invitarte a bailar no lo sé…pero ahora que dices estas en una relación lo que menos quisiera es que tuvieras problemas…-dijo Steven.

Lo se…la verdad es que soy bastante aburrida solo de la escuela a mi departamento y así…parezco anciana…-contesto la rubia…

Qué pena…-dijo Steven…-eres tan joven y llena de vida que puedes hacer y andar con quien desees…tal vez esa persona con la que estas no te valora.

Sabes no es eso…si no que yo le pedí tiempo a él…-contesto con pena la rubia…

No estas segura…-dijo él.

Es complicado…necesito hacer mis cosas y después empataremos todo…pero de algo si estoy segura…es el único hombre que me interesa en mi vida…-dijo la rubia muy conforme.

Crees que esto funcione como tú lo describes George…-dijo Albert mientras miraban unas graficas…

Así será…además tenemos muchos planes para la expansión…-contesto el pelinegro…

Está bien…lo analizare a profundidad y tomare lo más rápido posible una decisión…-contesto Albert mientras su fiel compañero asentía.

Por cierto como va todo con Anthony…-pregunto George…

Creo que las cosas están saliendo mejor de lo que pensé…ahora asiste a la universidad local y va bien…ayuda en el rancho y parece que le está dando más gusto por todo…eso es lo que me dijo Tim.

Como te has sentido conmigo viviendo aquí…-pregunto Timothy…

Bien tío…creo que mi padre tomo una idea acertada al mandarme por estos lares como dices…-contesto el rubio.

Vaya…ahora ya me caes mejor que antes…ya que el acento sureño se apodere de ti serás mi favorito…-ambos rieron por el comentario…

Sabes si mi padre aun esta con Candice…-pregunto después de más de un año al fin Anthony.

La verdad es que no lo comprendo…se ven…pero no se ven…están…pero no están…algo así…es confuso…tienen un acuerdo de no salir con nadie…pero si…están juntos…-contesto Tim revuelto.

La verdad es que me da gusto que mi padre aun este con ella…creo que nunca me lo perdonara…-dijo Anthony con pesar…

Mira he de serte franco pero te portaste como el peor de los hijos y obviamente él se sintió fracasado como padre, lo de Candice tarde o temprano sucedería era una cuestión clínica…-dijo Tim.

Como…-se quedó con duda Anthony.

Ah…claro es que tu no sabías y no habías preguntado…-contesto Tim…-mira ella tenía un embarazo ectópico…algo así…total que a final de cuentas no era viable…lo perdería…-dijo Tim mientras el cuerito como lo apodaban las chicas del rancho sentía como se caía un gran peso de encima…respiro libre al fin…

Me quitas un peso de encima…-dijo Anthony…mientras Tim sonreía…

Tranquilo no quiero que te termines el aire de la montaña…-sin más siguió con algunos pendientes…

Pues me voy todo estuvo delicioso…gracias Steven…espero que podamos ser amigos…-dijo con una sonrisa la rubia, mientras miraba el atardecer, respiro con alegría el aire del verano…

Eso también quiero yo…aunque estaré esperando una oportunidad…- contesto Steven mientras la cara de Candice se tornaba de color rojo, se sintió bien soltarlo, pero tarde se dio cuenta de que no era por él.

Creo que esperara sentado…-dijo una voz masculina ronca y potente, mientras a su lado aparecía William Albert Andley.

Candice…-dijo Albert con un marcado es mía…a lo que Steven comprendió rápidamente de quien se trataba el hombre del cual la rubia estaba enamorada…

Hola…este…mmm…te presento a Steven Coach, es mi jefe de turno…-contesto ella sonriente mientras el castaño le extendía la mano y se daban un fuerte apretón de mano…

Es un gusto…nos vamos…-contesto Albert con un poco de molestia.

Gracias Steven…nos vemos el lunes…-contesto la rubia mientras se despedía con un beso en la mejilla, una acción que al rubio no le encanto…

Caminaron hasta subir al mercedes de lujo mientras Steven miro sin poder contenerse un carro tan lujoso.

El rubio acelero el coche mientras ella le sonreía…-dime que fue todo eso Candice…

Que Albert…-contesto ella mientras se colocaba el cinturón.

Ese amigo tuyo te miraba como si deseare desnudarte…no me gusto…-dijo el con sinceridad…

Tranquilízate…además solo comimos…-el rubio sintió unos inusuales celos, pero la verdad es que hacía unos días se hacía consciente de que el tiempo no pasaba en balde, sentía que se hacía más viejo y ella solo tenía 20 años…

Sabes creo que es tiempo de que hablemos en verdad…porque para mí no es vida esta relación…-contesto el serio mientras la rubia lo miraba desconcertada, sería que había encontrado a otra mujer…

De pronto ya no se sintió tan segura, sabía que ella le había pedido que le diera un espacio para que el viviera en su casa y no impuesto en su departamento…pero era hasta complicado aún…seguían teniendo de vez en cuando relaciones, pero últimamente eran escasas…ahora empezaba a crear en su cabeza un lio de cosas…

De pronto sintió que paro el auto y bajo…le abrió la puerta…habían llegado a su departamento, la verdad es que hacía mucho que Albert no pisaba ese lugar…ella se bajó y caminaron cada uno por su lado…

Estás enojado Albert…-dijo la rubia mientras lo miraba abrir la puerta.

Tendría que estarlo…-contesto el cortante mientras ella sentía que algo estaba mal…entraron al departamento en silencio, coloco su mochila en la cama y salió a su encuentro mientras el bebía una botella de agua…

Te veo más delgado…-dijo Candice quien había notado algunos cambios en el desde la barba hasta el cuerpo más delgado.

He bajado 3 kilos en este mes…creo que mi entrenadora está siendo dura conmigo…-contesto el restándole importancia al asunto…

Entrenadora…como es que tienes una y no me habías dicho nada…-contesto ella molesta…

Creo que últimamente no compartimos muchas cosas Candice, es por eso que me he estado cuestionando si vale la pena que las cosas sigan como están…porque creo que esto de estar y no es cansado…-contesto el francamente mientras Candice se sentía como una niña berrinchuda.

Sabes te pedí solo espacio para poder enfocarme completamente a la carrera y no enredarme en otras cuestiones…-contesto ella…

Y dime que diferencia haría si viviéramos juntos…que diferencia abría en ello…tendrías el tiempo perfecto para ser una mujer profesionista y mi mujer…-contesto el con enfado…

Para mí las cosas no funcionan de esa manera Albert…creo que si nos unimos o vivimos juntos seria para estar completamente entregada a eso…-contesto ella mientras él tomaba asiento y la miraba con duda…

No te comprendo, con lo que me dices te contrapones a tus ideales…creo que lo que deseabas era compaginar tu faceta de profesionista junto con tu relación personal…ahora me dices que quieres dedicarte por completo a mi…-dijo Albert con enfado…

Pasa algo de lo que no me he enterado…-contesto Candice, pues percibía que algo pasaría entre ellos…

Tengo que irme a Escocia por un tiempo para atender algunos negocios de mi padre, él ha estado un poco enfermo y cree que esta cerca su muerte, así que no sé cuánto tiempo tenga que estar allá…-soltó sin más el rubio sorprendiendo por completo a Candice quien tuvo que sentarse…

No quería decírtelo y no pedirte que te vayas conmigo, pero fui el que acepto esta propuesta de estar y no estar…pero creo que para mí no es suficiente ya…tal vez estaré algunos meses o hasta fin de año no lo sé…

Hace cuanto que lo sabes, porque las cosas hubiesen sido distintas si me lo hubieres comentado…ahora lo sueltas y creo que hasta el avión te está esperando…yo tengo una vida Albert…-dijo ella molesta por lo que a su perspectiva era ser egoísta.

Lo se…sé que tienes una vida por delante por eso no tengo tiempo para esperar más…no quiero sonar como un dictador, pero si tu vivieras o estuvieras a mi lado no tendrías la necesidad de trabajar…te convertirías en mi reyna…

Candice lo miraba con sorpresa, pero ella no era de esa clase de mujer.

Pero también comprendo que eres una joven con ideales y dime quien diantres no a sus 21 años quiere comerse al mundo…yo mismo me creía omnipotente…pero yo no poseo ese tiempo…así que creo que lo mejor es que tome el rumbo de tu vida y yo obviamente siga con la mía…te amo, esperaba que te quedaras a mi lado, pero ahora comprendo que ahora el viento no está a nuestro favor y me marcho sin rencores ni reproches de las decisiones que hoy tomemos…

Candice sentía que algo dentro de ella se rompía, pues ahora simplemente el no estaría más nunca a su disposición era imposible no llorar…

Seré un buen perdedor Candice…sin duda alguien más podrá darte la vida que tu deseas tener y que a mi desgraciadamente el tiempo ya no me da para más…-culmino el con el remate que la rubia necesitaba para que sintiera que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos.

Me voy la siguiente semana, tendré que arreglar algunos asuntos…así que espero que me digas que cosa sucederá…

Yo no estoy jugando con esto Albert…solo me importas tu…te amo…pero…-dijo ella con temor, sentía que sus manos temblaban.

Pero no hay más tiempo, para eso…aunque pase el tiempo eres una persona que no tendré tiempo para olvidar…por más que trate te quedaras siempre en mi corazón…así es como debe de ser…yo quiero todo o nada…así de simple…-contesto él.

Pero eso implica que yo deje a un lado lo que deseo y no puedo…-contesto ella resignada…

Comprendo…-contesto el mientras sonreía…-bueno ya te vi el tiempo que acordamos…tengo cosas por hacer, así que nos vemos en estos días…-dijo el mientras salía del departamento…con una opresión en el pecho que sintió que moriría de un infarto…pero era solo dolor…sabía que no la vería más.

La verdad es que era un romántico…esperaba que ella dijera que cruzaría el continente a su lado sin importar nada más…pero lo cierto es que no fue así…

Ella solo escucho y defendió su postura como debía de ser…no la culpaba para él era demasiado fácil pedirle que renunciara a todo lo que para ella representaba estabilidad…mientras que ni él sabía que podría ofrecer…

Subió al ascensor y partió de prisa de ese lugar, él era el hombre de decisiones y acaba de considerar a Candice en ella, pero no pudo convencerla de nada…así que lo mejor era la retirada…

Candice sentía que el corazón le galopaba como si estuviese corriendo…que quería…lo amaba a él…pero por que debía de dejar todo por el…

Como dejar su vida, sus padres, la universidad…como…todo por un instante…cuando lo que le ofrecía ella lo sabía era el paraíso…

Pero una vez que el paraíso pasara que haría…vivir como una lapa…bebiendo de la sangre de Albert…no podía con eso…no quería convertirse en Elisa…

No puedo…no puedo…-dijo la rubia mientras las lágrimas se apoderaban de ella…

Candice sabía que Albert era un hombre hecho y derecho que tarde o temprano le pediría que las cosas cambiaran…que le solicitaría permanencia y estabilidad…

La verdad es que en esos momentos ella no sabía que hacer o que pensar…que sentir…lloro como condenada…

Así habían pasado los días volando mientras ella se dedicaba a sus cosas…con el espacio que ella había solicitado y sin saber nada mas de Albert…

Le dolía hasta respirar el aire pero así eran las cosas entre ellos…no podía dejarlo todo…aun no…

Que paso con la Srita. Candice…-pregunto George mientras Albert se preparaba para partir a Escocia…

No lo sé…-contesto con amargura el rubio…la verdad es que él estaba decidido a no detenerse más por nadie aunque sonara cruel…aun así la amaba…

Pensé que tomaría la decisión de irse contigo a Escocia…tal vez asentarse de una vez…-completo el pelinegro con pena por su amigo.

Creo que la soledad será mi compañera permanente…Candice es una mujer joven y no la juzgo por ello…así debe ser…no puedo atarla de manera permanente a mi lado aunque la ame…-contesto Albert mientras tomaba asiento en el jet que partiría a Escocia sin mirar atrás…por cuanto tiempo no lo sabía pero así seria…

Sabes…creo que la vida da muchas vueltas, tarde o temprano se encontraran nuevamente…pero en algo que tienes razón es que ella es joven…-dijo George…

Lo se…joven, lista, hermosa, con un futuro brillante…y yo estoy en la decadencia de mi vida…en unos 10 años mas no podré seguir su paso…pero me conformo con lo que fue y pudo ser…no puedo pedirle más a la vida…-contesto el sonriente…

Me gusta que estés tranquilo William, con la entereza que siempre ha caracterizado a los hombres Andley.-dijo George tratando de encontrar las palabras para reconfortar al rubio.

Gracias…pero espero lograr lo que me propongo…-contesto el con temor…

Así lo harás…-dijo George mientras el avión se preparaba para iniciar el vuelo…los cinturones se ajustaron y el rubio miro el cielo…pensó una vez más en el bello rostro de la rubia y sonrió…así seria para el…un bello recuerdo…

No puedo creer lo que me dices…-comento Paty a su amiga que ahora estaba recién saliendo de la estética…

Así son las cosas Paty…-contesto ella.

En serio no piensas luchar nada por el…es increíble tu que siempre das consejos a medio mundo te has rendido…rendido por completo…es intolerable esta situación…pierdes al hombre de tu vida y solo sonríes…así de simple…-dijo Paty molesta…

Así de fácil…es que no me comprenderías…es difícil hasta para mi…-dijo ella mientras subía al coche junto a su amiga…

Difícil es encontrar a un hombre que te amé y que esté dispuesto a esperar por que la mujer que ama hace un berrinche terrible por no querer asumir sus responsabilidades de mujer que tarde o temprano llegaran con él o con otro…-Candy se sorprendió por el comentario que hasta cierto punto era machista pero era la verdad…

Lo sabes y no me mires así, sé que suena machista pero un hogar se formaba por la mujer…solo que la gloria alcanza a pocas como a ti…que no te tocaría hacer hasta las cosas más sencillas como sacudir o barrer…vivirías como reyna y que tal…siempre de problemática…

Candice estaba sorprendida por que su amiga se había soltado, parecía que si no hablaba moriría…

Sabes que hombre guapo, de buen físico, ojos divinos, sonrisa encantadora y experto en arte amatorias, que estas como los vinos con más años más bueno…omitiendo el hecho de que nadas en euros…no te quiero porque me da miedo ser una mujer de casa responsable y mi carrera profesional de pinta canas y tapar muelas de gente desconocida con pésimo aliento son mi prioridad…lamento decirte que me rendiré ante los brazos de un joven prometedor con futuro incierto y renuncio a todo por un sueño absurdo…

Así es como ves que son las cosas Paty…así es como me describes que pienso o que soy, porque de verdad no soy esa persona…-contesto Candice preocupada por lo que su amiga había descrito de manera hasta pésima, pero era sin duda la realidad de las cosas…

Así es como tú sabes que son las cosas…no estoy inventado nada mas Candice…te quiero eres como una hermana para mi…me haz aconsejado bien y después de tanto tiempo al fin tengo una relación con Stear…y ahora tu eres la cobarde…sé que crees que al dejar todo después te sentirás como un parasito…

No quiero ser un mueble…-

Y no lo eres…además si él puede darte ese placer…que tiene de malo…la gente que hable será de envidia y que dios nos perdone pero que ardan…tus verdaderas amistades y familia nunca te señalaran…

Candice admitía que había creado un mounstro con Paty, pero ella tenía toda la razón…no deseaba sentirse señalada o comparada con Elisa…aunque en ese rubro ambas eran distintas en todos los sentidos…

Piénsalo bien…no vale la pena perder al hombre que amas por ser necia…serás buena dentilista y amada por un hombre sin importar cuantos años tenga…pero que te amé de verdad…

Candice se puso el cinturón de seguridad y pensaba como hacer las cosas, sabía que amaba a Albert y que no deseaba mirarlo en brazos de nadie más…la decisión era suya…pero el temor le nublaba la razón.

* * *

Hola que tal a todas…gracias por sus comentarios en historias anteriores…me encantan cada una de ellas aunque tengo favoritas…

Esperemos que cada uno tenga lo que merece en la historia y me encanta que nuestro rubio precioso le ponga en claro los puntos a Candice, y quien no quisiera que la suerte de ella nos llegara a una de nosotras…a final de cuentas todo se resume a una palabra que nos distingue…amor…

Será que Candice piensa bien y le hace caso a Paty…?...Bueno pues le dejo otro capítulo más, Timothy tiene 30 años por cierto. La historia está dando sus últimos capítulos, pero me ha encantado que les gustara y a mí me fascino escribirla, el lunes les actualizo, feliz fin de semana…!


	26. SECRETOS DE FAMILIA

**CAPITULO 26**

**SECRETOS DE FAMILIA**

Hijo…que bueno que has llegado…-comento Marie sonriente al ver a su retoño al fin en casa…

Madre…dime como está el…-pregunto el rubio alarmado…

Quien…tu padre…-contesto con duda su mama…

Si, vine en cuanto pude…sigue más enfermo…-dijo Albert preocupado de verdad, pues su padre le había dicho que se sentía mal, que dudaba que duraría más años y era necesaria su presencia…además de que tenía cerca de un año sin verse.

Tu padre enfermo…-dijo Marie sonriendo…-hay hijo tu padre está más sano que nosotros dos juntos…están el club, fue al jugar golf.

Pero me marco y me dijo que se sentía mal y que creía que no dudaría muchos años...-

Hay hijo, tu padre está mal…sabes por qué, sigue a dieta ha bajado 30 kilos y cree que morirá pero está completamente saludable…cambio sus hábitos alimenticios desde el infarto…pero para el comer sano es morir lentamente, cuando lo veas no lo reconocerás…es más con decirte que hasta vamos a bailar…

En serio…entonces por qué me dijo eso…yo venía bien preocupado…-dijo el rubio mientras tomaba asiento con su mama…

El deseaba verte es eso…además pues lo cierto es que nos tienes abandonados…desde que estas con esa chica pareces otro…aunque noto que algo no anda bien…-el rubio no era nada dado a hablar de su vida privada.

Creo que a final de cuentas termino…-contesto el rubio…

Pues que pena por ella se pierde del mejor de los hombres…y no por que seas mi hijo…-contesto…-pero lo cierto es que estas dentro de los más cotizados…cuando me entere de que era más jovencita temí por ti…por lo mismo…pero ahora que estas aquí te miro tranquilo y eso me da mucho gusto…-contesto Marie…

No te preocupes por mi mama…yo estoy bien…-contesto el rubio…-como va todo por acá…

Mmm…pues nada nuevo, tu Tía Elroy estuvo hace un par de meses enferma pero ya salió de eso…por otro lado supe que Robert Leegan al fin le solicito el divorcio a Sara.

Vaya eso no lo sabía…-contesto con pena el rubio, pero lo cierto es que Robert se merecía algo mejor que su prima…

Pues ya lo vez…claramente Elroy se puso mal por el disgusto pues como todos sabemos le duele ver a su hija así de mal…-contesto de sopetón Marie ante la cara de sorpresa de William que no sabía eso…-ups…creo que se me soltó un secretito…

La Tía Elroy es mama de Sara…pero que no es hija de mi tío Marck…-pregunto el rubio…

Es una historia larga que recién descubrí hace unos años y por lo cual jure no decir nada…pero es tan fácil como que Sara es la hija no deseaba de Elroy quien se enamoró de, el Marqués Sant'ives, siendo muy joven, escasos 14 años…su insistencia le dejo ese regalo y todo se guardó en absoluto silencio…

Y Sara creció con mi tío y su esposa como hija propia…-Albert de pronto comprendió por que tantas consideraciones con los hijos de Sara…naturalmente eran nietos suyos…

Así es…después cuando todos creían que se quedaría solterona la casaron con Marck Jacobs…y pues lo demás es historia…obviamente ellos se casaron por acuerdo, pero pues nunca se llevaron bien, la muerte sobrevino a tu tío y es todo…-contesto Marie sintiendo pena por la prima de su esposo…

Pero, nunca comprendí porque nunca tuvieron hijos…mi tía tenía cuando mucho 30 años no…-contesto el rubio…

Hijo la verdad es que tu tío si tuvo hijos pero no con ella…él tiene hijos de otro matrimonio creo que son 9 algo así…pero se separó cuando la esposa lo engaño con otro…no sé porque te digo todo esto…pero se casó con Elroy por conveniencia, entonces así sucedió…fallece el y todo pasa a manos de tu tía que fue casi nada…-contesto Marie mientras Albert trataba de hilar toda la información.

Y quien apoyo a esas personas…-pregunto el rubio con pena…

Tu padre que tiene un corazón bondadoso como el tuyo apoyo siempre a Marck, pero era muy desatendido de sus responsabilidades, así que solo tuvo muchos fracasos, por lo que tu padre le apoyo con los estudios y manutención de sus hijos…ahora todos viven cómodamente en Irlanda…creo que 3 son médicos, las mujeres se casaron, uno es abogado y otros dos maestros…-la verdad es que toda esa información que de nada le serviría al rubio pues le hacía mirar la infelicidad que su tía Elroy vivió…

Y no le gustaría tener una vida así…con todos los lujos pero en completa soledad…-por qué no le dicen la verdad a Sara…

Pues se moriría de vergüenza tu tía…aunque podría reclamar el título de su padre el Marqués Sant'ives…-dijo sonriente Marie sabiendo que esa familia si vivía de las apariencias…

Él vive aún no…-contesto Albert.

Si…recientemente enviudo…de hecho escuche rumores de que estaba buscando a tu tía quien literalmente lo voto…-contesto Marie…

Pero por que dejar de pasar esa oportunidad si es el padre de su única hija…es absurdo…-dijo el rubio contrariado.

Digamos que tu tía es terca pero en fin, hace unos meses estuvo Rose aquí…es verdad que te has distanciado de Anthony…por algo que no fue bueno…-dijo Marie indagando de algo que seguramente su hija ya le había dicho.

Hasta donde sabes mama…sé que te gusta estar enterada de todo...-contesto Albert con enfado…

Eres mi hijo…me preocupas aunque seas un hombre hecho y derecho…-completo su mama…- pero se todo…desde la desnudes de tu prima hasta su relación con Anthony.

Mi relación con mi hijo se enfrió desde el accidente de Candice…así que tome la decisión de que se fuera con Tim a Tennessee, para que se enseñara a valorar todo…-contesto el rubio.

Sabes creo que no debes de sentirte culpable por eso…sé cómo piensas pero la verdad es que no ganas nada con eso mi amor…tristemente también Sofía tiene culpa…además trato de hablar con Tony para que me diga como esta y parece que ha madurado mucho…aparte de no descuidar sus estudios…-contesto Marie.

Así debe de ser mama…-contesto Albert.

Quieres descansar…-dijo Marie…

Si…me quedo una sola duda que paso con Elisa…-dijo de pronto el rubio.

Mmm…se comprometió con un irlandés no sé qué…pero según Sara es un excelente partido claro está que no le importó mucho el hecho de que haya salido en toples besando a un menor de edad…pero creo que está bien…-dijo Marie mientras el rubio se sorprendía de la capacidad de su madre para almacenar cada chisme…

Mama como es que sabes tanto…-dijo el rubio, mientras su madre se ruborizaba-

Pues ya sabes, las reuniones…en fin de todo un poco…-contesto ella sonriente…mientras caminaban escaleras arriba…

Y ese milagro que estas este día visitándome…-dijo Clarise al ver a su retoño…

Digamos que tengo un par de dudas…-dijo Candice mientras tomaban asiento en la barra de la cocina…

Quieres un cafecito con leche…-la rubia sonrió mientras miraba como su madre se levantaba y comenzaba a prepararle una bebida de bienvenida…

Seguramente es referente a William…-dijo su mama.

Madre no sé qué hacer, el me dio un ultimátum y yo decidí quedarme…-contesto la rubia.

No comprendo…-contesto Clarise mientras le entregaba la taza…

Albert se fue a Escocia por que su padre enfermo y debía de arreglar los negocios de él, me dijo que lo acompañara, pero yo no lo hice…él se fue y me dejo…-contesto la rubia mientras miraba la taza y bebía un sorbo con tristeza.

De verdad crees que te dejo o tú lo dejaste a, el…-dijo Clarise mientras Candice no esperaba de su madre esa respuesta…

Mama…-dijo con reclamo la rubia.

Hija…-contesto Clarise…-mira no te comprendo Candice…eres mi hija y te amo y debería de estar contenta porque te quedaras aquí y buscaras a un chico más joven con quien compartirás tu vida…-la rubia la miro como si estuviera loca…

Pero esa mirada que haces como si yo estuviera loca es la que me hace recapacitar y pensar el por qué arriesgaste todo para nada…ahora estas en mi cocina haciendo pucheros cuando antes sacaste las uñas para defender al hombre que decías amar…a que juegas…o lo amas o no lo mas…así de fácil…

Pero mama, yo también tengo una vida…quiero terminar la universidad…estar aquí con ustedes…mis amistades…-

Entonces que hacemos hablando de tu ex novio…mejor dime cómo vas con las prácticas en la universidad…has pensado donde puedes iniciar a trabajar o es que piensas abrir un consultorio…-la rubia se quedó completamente callada…hasta ese instante había comprendió las cosas…

Que pasa…te ha comido el gato la lengua hija…-contesto Clarise mientras miraba como el desconcierto de Candice era mucho.

Mama…él me ha terminado…-contesto la rubia mientras sus grandes ojos verdes reflejaban angustia…

No lo habías descubierto…-dijo Clarise con pena…

No…yo no había pensado en que habíamos terminado…me da mucho pesar…además yo no…-

No que…yo creo que no lo amas como él creía y te necesitaba a su lado…que puedes perder…-

Todo mama…la escuela…el salón de belleza…a ustedes…-contesto la rubia tratando de no tomar la responsabilidad de sus actos.

A nosotros no nos metas en tus asuntos…además porque de repente te pones así…si es lo que deseas…ya lo tienes ahora puedes hacer todo de manera cómoda…-contesto Clarise…

Pero es que yo lo amo…-contesto Candice con pesar…

A que tienes miedo…-una excelente pregunta de Clarise…

En convertirme en un mueble para el…-dijo la rubia recordando a Elisa.

Pero si él te ama en que cuestión te convertirás en un mueble…o soy yo un mueble para tu padre…-otro derechazo para la rubia…

No…tú no eres un mueble…-contesto la rubia…

Creo que puedes verme a mí…yo deje un tiempo la profesión de Chef para dedicarme a ustedes por completo, tu padre me ha mantenido y dado todo lo que siempre he querido, después yo comencé poco a poco a hacer pasteles nuevamente y regrese al negocio…

La rubia comprendía el punto de vista de su mama…era cierto lo que decía.

Aunque la verdad yo no he regresado a trabajar de lleno porque simplemente no lo necesito…no tengo por qué hacerlo y la verdad es que tengo la comodidad de salir de viaje con tu padre, dedicarme a consentirme y a estar con el cuándo me necesite…-dijo Clarise mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café y sonreía ante la miraba atónita de Candice quien siempre se preguntó cómo es que su mama se la pasaba largas jornadas en casa sin enfadarse…

No me mires así Candice…no es pecado depender de tu esposo…al contrario es un placer estar contenta y disfrutar lo que el trabajo a, el beneficia, solo que tú eres como la versión femenina de tu padre…por eso es que te cuesta mucho trabajo admitir un rol dependiente…-aclaro Clarise.

No te comprendo…además no creo que tenga nada de malo ser una mujer independiente…que pueda aportar a casa…-dijo la rubia…

Si quieres aportar a casa búscate a un hombre que tenga menos ingreso que William Albert Andley quien muy a tu pesar no necesitaría que la mujer que ama aporte nada de dinero a su casa…-sonaba machista, pero era la realidad…-

No es que no concilio eso…además…-

Además cambiemos de tema…a pesar de que eres mi hija, la verdad es que eres más terca que una mula y no tengo ganas de lidiar más con eso…-contesto Clarise…-déjalo en paz que haga su vida…que se consiga la reyna que necesita y tu búscate a un hombre que mantener.

Palabras duras que necesitaba Candice…además era algo inconcebible como que Albert con otra mujer…no eso no…

Mama…creo que tengo que hacer unas cosas…espero que las cosas sean como pienso…-dijo la rubia…

Las cosas son como deben de ser y aun a pesar de que lo neguemos los hombres están hechos para el trabajo y las mujeres para la maternidad…si no hay necesidad…no hay por qué…-contesto la mama de nuestra rubia terca…

Me voy…-dijo Candice mientras apresuraba el paso…y a pesar de lo dicho una semana se había pasado deprisa…

Como vas con todo…-pregunto George, mientras el rubio solo se limitaba a sonreír….

Todo va de maravilla, mi padre como lo viste está perfecto de salud, solo era un poco el pretexto para que viniera y ver sus negocios como van…parece que desea retirarse al fin…además de que mañana habrá una gran fiesta para anunciarlo…y por su cumpleaños 73…-dijo el rubio.

Te mudaras a Escocia…-pregunto el pelinegro…

No lo sé…nada me mantiene en Norteamérica…tal vez sea mejor que me quede en mi tierra natal…no faltara quien me haga compañía…-dijo el rubio completamente resignado.

Ella no acepto verdad…-dijo el pelinegro…

No acepto venir conmigo…no la culpo…pero es parte del pasado…que aun duele…-contesto el mientras sonreía.

Tal vez ahora el fin de semana en la fiesta conozcas alguna dama que despierte el interés en ti…-dijo George…

Puede ser…te has instalado ya con tu familia…-pregunto el rubio…

Si…perfectamente…-contesto el pelinegro sonriente…-necesitas algo más…

No es todo George…gracias…-dijo el rubio agradecido de la completa disposición y lealtad de su amigo.

El rubio se levantó de la silla y salió hacia los jardines…necesitaba pensar como reharía las cosas ahora que Candice no estaría más en su vida…

Lo cierto es que no había tenido mucho tiempo para hacerlo y claro estaba era algo que deseaba pasar por alto…recordar era volver a vivir y sumamente doloroso…

Lo cierto es que sentía que nada tendría mucho sentido…sin embargo un amor así no era con un par de días que se pudiera olvidar…mucho menos las caricias…los besos…los te amos…las pieles desnudas chocando…las manos entrelazadas…el aroma después de hacer el amor…era algo complicado sutil y muy personal que desearía tener…

Él era el más interesado…pero también se había puesto tal vez demasiado terco o un plan cerrado…era algo muy cuestionable…miro el lago que adornaba los grandes jardines de la propiedad y miro su reflejo sobre el agua…

Era el mismo William de siempre…ya no más el Albert de Candice…ahora simplemente era el mismo…tal vez mejorado en algunos aspectos, pero volvía a la soledad que el mismo se había autoimpuesto…

Sucede algo…-dijo una voz fuerte a su espalda…su padre…

Nada…-contesto él.

Te conozco un poco y a mí no me engañas…es por esa chica verdad…-dijo Sir William.

No tendría por qué serlo…-contesto Albert.

Sabes, creo que tome decisiones precipitadas que ahora afectan a lo que más quiero…-el rubio miro a su padre…-a ti…

No digas eso papa…además tus estas en edad de disfrutar todo lo que has trabajado…-contesto Albert.

Sí, pero no a costa de tu felicidad…-dijo Sir William…

No es así padre…creo que la mujer que yo había decidido que estuviera a mi lado, pues simplemente no pudo estar…es todo…además tengo muchas cosas por hacer y…-

Búscala…amor solo una sola vez se consigue hijo…sé que nosotros tus padres nos vimos egoístas al no darte ninguna opción más solo tuviste que casarte con una mujer que a final de cuentas ni te gustaba…ahora tarde lo comprendimos tu madre y yo…pero no eras feliz…ella se salvó tu estas a tiempo…-contesto Sir William mientras este se quedaba analizando las palabras de su padre…

De verdad lo harás…-dijo Paty…

Lo hare estoy decidida…-contesto Candice mientras su mama la miraba sonriente…

Siempre pensé que harías lo correcto…a pesar de ser tan terca como tu papa…-dijo Clarise abrazando a su esposo…

Discúlpame pero aquí estoy presente…-contesto Harry mientras todas reían…

Me mandas muchas fotos, dice Stear que luego viajaremos en cuanto nos casemos…-menciono la castaña mientras todos se quedaban en blanco…

Te pidió matrimonio y no me lo habías dicho…-reclamo Candice sonriente…

Si…ayer….-todas gritaron mientras Harry las miraba como si estuvieran locas…la castaña les mostro la mano donde portaba orgullosa el anillo de compromiso…

Es precioso…-dijo Clarise mientras recordaba ese momento donde su ahora esposo le había pedido matrimonio.

Que emoción…-menciono la rubia.

No es por interrumpirlas pero aun tomaras un avión y vas retrasada…-dijo Harry mientras corrían…

Espero que todo salga bien hija…me llamas en cuanto llegues para estar tranquila…-dijo Clarise mientras la abrazaba fuertemente…

Creo que lo único que deseo es que las decisiones que tomes sean las correctas…confió en ti Candice…en caso de no ser lo que esperas…nosotros siempre te estaremos esperando con los brazos abiertos…-dijo Harry mientras se abrazaban también…

Y yo también…-contesto Paty mientras hacían un gran abrazo de oso…

La rubia partió con la esperanza entre sus manos…esperando que las cosas salieran lo mejor posible…soñando…anhelando…suspirando…todo lo que una mujer enamorada está dispuesta por dar…todo…entregar todo…y más…

* * *

Hola...sorry ayer tuve una emergencia y no pude subir el capitulo...gracias por seguir la historia...por sus comentarios...Gatita Andrew que alegria que te guste, como a todas las demas...como ven a Candice sera que ya reacciono demasiado tarde o es que aun hay tiempo...

Creen que logren hacer las pases nuestros rubios...esperemos que todo salga bien para cada uno...gracias por leerme estas y las demas historias...un abrazo y que tengan un bonito dia...saludos...!


	27. LA BROMA DEL DESTINO

**CAPITULO 27**

**LA BROMA DEL DESTINO**

La rubia estaba sonriente con muchos planes en mente una sola razón para cruzar el océano y con el corazón en la mano…

Lo cierto es que había arreglado todo en la universidad para terminar pronto con sus prácticas…lográndolo a marchas forzadas con dos turnos literalmente, pero además de eso una permuta de 6 meses para poner su vida sentimental en orden…así que esa semana había sido aprovechada al mil porciento…

Sin embargo todo lo hecho estaba siendo sin dar por enterado al más interesado en ese asunto Albert…quien vivía ajeno a las cosas que Candice estaba haciendo para incluirlo de manera a su parecer permanente en su vida…sin importarle que fueran 20 años los que los separaran de edad.

Lo cierto es que su familia la había apoyado en sus decisiones el único que no tomo partido en nada fue su padre Harry quien estaba a la expectativa de algo mejor para su hija, pero con la esperanza de que lograra sus sueños…

Y bien si esa era su elección, lo único que haría sería apoyarla no le daría la espalda como lo habían hecho sus padres…

El único punto malo es que solo tenía la dirección de la distinguida familia Andley anotada en una hoja de papel…eso no lo había pensado y no le importaba esperaba de manera casi romántica que las puertas de la casa de la bien ponderada familia le fueran abiertas…

En verdad es necesario que esté presente…-dijo Albert mientras hacía rabiar un poco a su mama.

Es cierto que no deseas estar en el cumpleaños de tu padre…-dijo Marie mientras le acomodaba el moño del smoking.

Claro que no madre…esa fiesta no me la perdería por nada, además he tomado una decisión importante…-contesto el rubio mientras su mama solo sonreía…

La fiesta como cada una de las que la gran familia organizaba estaba cargada de todos los lujos que siempre distinguían a los Andley…

A pesar de la gente no deseada, la verdad es que todo marchaba muy bien…

Como se supone que estas solo…pensé que estarías casado…digo esas fotos eran comprometedoras…-dijo Ana una amiga del rubio.

Nada de eso…solo es mi novia…-contesto Albert sonriente lo cierto es que no deseaba decir que estaba solo porque si no esa estancia en Escocia sería un infierno…

Y dime hasta cuando se supone que seguirás así…-dijo Monique otra chica más del círculo de admiradoras del rubio.

No lo sé aun…-contesto el rubio mientras sonreía ante las chicas que lo rodeaban.

Pues parece que el más divertido es tu hijo…-contesto Sir William sonriente…

Claro es guapo, inteligente y el mejor hijo del mundo…-contesto con una sonrisa Marie como toda madre orgullosa de su vástago.

Aunque ninguna de esas mujeres podría suplir lo que el en verdad necesita de una mujer…-compartió Sir William con su amada esposa…

Por qué lo dices…es que acaso sigue interesado en esa chiquilla…-contesto la mama del rubio…

Como que chiquilla…-contesto Sir William con cara de enfado…

Claro tiene 21 años…no lo leíste en las revistas…además Elroy me dijo que no era algo formal…un pasatiempo digámoslo así…-contesto Marie…

A mí no me lo pareció…-dijo el padre del rubio…

Si no fuera cierto porque William estaría sonriéndole a esas mujeres cuando nunca ha sido de compartir ningún asunto relacionado con su vida privada o sonriente…-dijo Marie mientras su esposo miraba a su hijo relajado…

Sera que el Sr. Andley por fin se separó de Candice…-dijo Annie mientras su mama lo miraba con rareza…

Pues considero que ninguna de esas mujeres en verdad es del interés de William…pero no lo sé hija…tu padre regularmente mantiene todo eso como secreto a voces…-dijo Amanda mientras sonreía…

Mama tal vez se avergüenza de su elección…digo al final siempre hay un lugar para cada uno dentro de la sociedad y ella estaba muy lejos de un nivel como el del Sr. Andley…-Amanda miro a su hija con desaprobación…

No creo que sean palabras para una chica como tú…no tienes por qué decir las cosas así…además que se supone que tu padre y yo te hemos inculcado…-Annie sintió de pronto que se ponía roja como tomate…la verdad es que en su mundo de fantasía y sobreprotección ella era la única importante y valiosa…

Lo lamento mama…no era mi intención…-contesto Annie.

Eso espero…por qué a tu padre le llenaría de vergüenza que actúes así…-contesto Amanda…

Qué bueno que me has salvado…te lo agradezco…-contesto Albert mientras George sonreía…

Me imagine que estarías incómodo con esa situación en manos…es difícil en ocasiones ser el centro de atención de tan bellas mujeres…-contesto el pelinegro, mientras Albert sonreía…

Siempre tienes la palabra exacta George…pero la verdad es que no me gusta mucho ser nada el centro de atención…-comento el rubio mientras sonreía…

La extrañas…-una pregunta que nunca esperaría el rubio de George…como contestar…con la verdad…la mentira o de corazón…

En serio pretendes que te diga la verdad…-dijo el rubio, mientras sus manos se iban a los bolsillos del pantalón…

Siempre dices la verdad…-contesto George…

Creo que más que a mis hijos…tal vez suena mal…pero sé que donde ellos estén hay gente cuidándolos…pero con Candice es distinto…

Es tu mujer…es lógico que estés preocupado por ella…-dijo el pelinegro…

Claro que si…pero en ocasiones o casi siempre es demasiado necia…lo cierto es que pensé que me resignaría a que las cosas serían como muy fáciles de asumir…tan fácil de olvidar…o pensé que era un capricho…le he dado tantas vueltas a las cosas que me duele la cabeza…-contesto el rubio.

Creo que estás perdiendo el tiempo…-dijo George mientras el rubio lo miraba con razón…

Así es…-sin más el rubio camino hacia sus padres…la miraba de ambos era como de sorpresa…en especial de su mama…sin embargo todo era por el bien de las cosas…

La rubia como había soñado que las cosas serían simplemente se llevó un golpe al inicio…resulto que al arribar al aeropuerto se soltó una tormenta de tiempos memorables…

La gente la miraba como lo que era una simple turista americana…su acento la delataba…parecía que la existencia de un taxi disponible a cruzar media escocia simplemente no existía…

Así que su idea romántica parecía tirada al caño…no le quedó más que esperar a que el agua aminorara un poco…camino hacia la cafetería y pidió un expresso…

Tomo asiento y miro las ventanas y la gente corriendo de prisa…-que pena no…-dijo una voz masculina…

La verdad es que es imposible conseguir un Taxi…-contesto la rubia ante una sonrisa encantadora…

Hacia dónde va…-pregunto el amable señor…

Mmm…esta es la dirección que tengo…-dijo la rubia mientras el señor tomaba la nota y leía…

Está muy lejos…pero no es imposible para llegar…-comento el sonriente…-mi nombre es Connor voy cerca de ese rumbo junto con mi familia…

De pronto Candice miro a una mujer bajita con una melena rojiza muy sonriente…-un gusto Señora…

Eres americana como yo…-contesto la mujer…-perdón mi nombre es Anabel…-ambas se saludaron…

Candice Anderson…-dijo la rubia sonriente…

Le decía que le podemos dar un aventón…va hacia el rumbo donde nosotros…bueno algunos kilómetros antes…-contesto Connor.

De verdad…pues nos daría gusto…solo que no se si te gustaría viajar en nuestra camioneta llena de vacas…-dijo Anabel…

Siempre hay que tener una aventura…-comento Candice sonriente, sonrisa que se desvaneció después de 15 minutos de viaje con un olor de los mil demonios, aunque viajara con dos extraños cordiales y en la cabina de enfrente…

Creo que el tiempo en ocasiones hace que no realicemos nuestros sueños…-comento George al ver a Albert mirar la lluvia caer a borbotones…

No me digas más…creo que esperare unos momentos y lo hare…-dijo decidido el rubio…

Así será…-comento George.

Y como es que una chica tan linda como tu está sola buscando un lugar tan lejos…generalmente siempre las turistas viajan a lugares más cercanos…-dijo Anabel.

Es por cuestiones de amor…-dijo la rubia mientras sonreía…

Vaya…haz cruzado el océano por cuestiones de amor…que romántico…me recuerdas a mi cuando viaje a Escocia y me enamore de algo más que solo un país…-contesto la pelirroja…

Es verdad…tu dijiste que eras americana de donde exactamente…-pregunto la rubia…

De New York…-contesto Anabel sonriente, Candice la miro con sorpresa pues parecía como que tenían una granja con el remolque que llevaban…

Lo se…lo se…yo también nunca entendí por qué me quede aquí en Escocia…mis padres se opusieron por completo…yo era un chica que tenía un buen puesto en el gobierno…tu sabes de minifalda…altos tacones…cabello perfecto…todo eso…pero mi corazón se enamoró de este hombre…

Y hace cuánto de eso…-pregunto la rubia pues ellos no eran tan jóvenes…

Digamos que hace 20 años…pero ha sido la mejor elección que pude tomar…sabes Candice yo era un chica guapa así como tu…que distinguía de las demás…mi pecado era que mi soberbia me convertía en la peor tirana pero caía al suelo cuando me despidieron…

La rubia miraba a Anabel con duda…pues la verdad a pesar de que transportaban vacas y su marido parecía un tipo ranchero ella no encajaba.

Vine de viaje lo mire bajando paja con esa espalda maravillosa que tenía y sentí algo raro dentro de mi…después sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y vúala…no me arrepiento de nada…soy feliz…- Candice sonrió mientras a lo lejos vislumbro la oscura noche y un poco de luz seguramente estaban cerca…pues al mirar el reloj eran ya casi una hora de camino…con razón ningún taxista aceptaba tal travesía…

Entendió que cada pareja tiene una historia de amor…ya sea de buena, cursi, irreverente…pero al final amor…

Creo que esta es la dirección…pero esta es una propiedad muy grande varios acres…espero que tengas el nombre de tu novio porque es la casa de los Andley…ellos son demasiado especiales con las personas…-comento Connor.

Los conoce…-pregunto la rubia, sabiendo que si eran originarios de Escocia por lógica serian personas importantes.

Y quien no los conoce…son personas demasiado influyentes para su propio bien…pero estas segura que es la dirección…si no te reciben pasaras mucho frio y no son tan amables…creo…-dijo Connor.

Si…seguramente mi novio trabaja para ellos…-contesto la rubia omitiendo un detalle…-gracias por el aventón y suerte…

Se bajó de la camioneta con su maleta en mano con esperanzas en el corazón y sonriente les dijo adiós a esas dos personas que le habían dado un aventón…camino como pudo sobre la calle empedrada y suspiro para que todo saliera bien…la verdad es que no se miraba ninguna casa…

Todo estaba oscuro salvo por esas lámparas que alumbraban tenuemente la calle…miro como una caseta de seguridad y sonrió…camino lo más rápido que pudo…y toco…

Un hombre salió mirándola con desdén…-que desea…

Disculpe, mire soy Candice Stevenson…vengo buscando a Albert…bueno aquí es William Albert Andley…-dijo la rubia…

El señor no está…-contesto el hombre y sin más se cerró la puerta dejando a Candice sorprendida, pues según decían los escoceses se distinguían por su amabilidad…por lo que toco nuevamente…

Que sucede señorita…le dije que el Sr. No se encuentra…además no son horas…-contesto arrogante el hombre…

Sabe vengo desde Norteamérica como dicen aquí para ver a mi novio y usted me cierra la puerta en la cara, no conozco nada de aquí ni a nadie no podría tener la amabilidad de preguntar o si no puede pedirme un condenado taxi…-dijo la rubia de verdad molesta…

Aquí no es servicios de taxi si supo llegar sabrá como irse…-contesto el tipo de manera grosera…

Que le pasa…escuche cosas buenas de los escoceses pero usted es la excepción…-de pronto un coche iba entrando…la rubia se giró un poco por la luz…era George…

Que sucede…-pregunto el pelinegro al mirar al jefe de seguridad fuera de la caseta.

Nada Sr., una mujer que dice ser la novia del Sr. William…-contesto con sarcasmo, George de momento se sorprendió pero salió del auto y vúala…Candice en persona.

Por dios Srita. Candice…-dijo George mientras la miraba con cara de espanto, cansada y un olor peculiarmente desagradable…

George cierto…-contesto la rubia mientras dejaba salir el aire de sus pulmones y sentía un alivio de pronto…

La conoce señor…-pregunto con temor el vigilante.

Si, ella es la novia del Sr. William…-dijo George mientras el hombre temía por su empleo.

Yo no lo sabía…disculpe usted…-dijo aun con dignidad el vigilante…

Sabe…este hombre me dijo que me regresara por donde vine como si fuera tan fácil…llegue a Escocia y una tormenta diluvial cayo, ningún taxi me quería traer…fueron dos granjeros amables que me dieron un aventón…ahora estoy cansada, apestosa y hambrienta…lo único que deseo es ver a Albert…es todo…me podrá ayudar…-dijo la rubia con desesperación.

Creo que podré ayudarla a hacer todo lo que dijo menos lo último…-la rubia lo miro con duda…

William se fue a Norteamérica como dicen acá para buscarla…-la rubia suspiro derrotada…la verdad es que ella era la única culpable de todo por no comunicarse con el…

Dios…cruce el océano y el hará lo mismo…cuando el destino es injusto es así…-dijo agotada la rubia…

Suba al coche le llevare a donde me hospedo con mi familia para que se sienta más en confianza…-contesto George…

Prefiero caminar…tengo un olor a vaca horrible…-dijo la rubia mirando a través de las rejas la negrura de la noche acompañada de la espesa neblina…

No creo que sea posible son varios kilómetros para entrar…no se preocupe…además si algo le pasa creo que la furia de William caería sobre mi…

La rubia subió al coche, después de varios minutos para ser exacto 10 llegaron a una casita muy bonita…la rubia bajo con la ayuda de George mientras entraban…

Querido has tardado mucho…-dijo Amanda mientras se sorprendía al mirar ahí a la rubia junto a su esposo…- no llevaste a William al aeropuerto…

Así es pero mira a quien tenemos aquí…-dijo George sonriendo mientras Amanda sonreía también…

Parece que fue una mala broma del destino…-contesto Amanda mientras miraba a la rubia desalineada…-deseas tomar un baño…

Si, por favor…-contesto la rubia mientras sonreía…la verdad es que ese señor a quien consideraba amigo Albert le había salvado la vida en ese rato…

Y por qué no le marcas…-dijo Amanda mirando a su esposo mientras preparaban un sándwich el mas tarde jamás hecho pues eran cerca de las 4 de la mañana…

Déjame ver qué puedo hacer…no me esperes despierta y cierra bien la puerta…-contesto el pelinegro mientras le daba un beso en los labios a su esposa y partía nuevamente…

La verdad es que Amanda amaba a George por sobre todas las cosas y si de algo sabia tenía que aprender era a lidiar con la vida que su esposo llevaba…viajes constantes…al principio se sentía sola, después que nació Annie se sintió acompañada, pero tomaron juntos la decisión de viajar cuando estuviera largar temporadas fuera de casa…así con su hija para todos lados.

Lo bueno era que Annie había crecido con tutores durante toda su vida…ahora mismo no cursaba la universidad porque su mayor sueño era ser esposa de Archivald algo que a cualquier mujer de su edad era absurdo…pero ella había tomado esa decisión.

La rubia salió completamente aseada sonriente…la verdad es que moría de hambre y sueño…-gracias es reconfortante darse una ducha caliente…espero mañana me dé oportunidad de lavar la ropa…

No te preocupes por eso Candice…-contesto la castaña mientras le daba un plato con el sándwich…-es todo lo que pude hacer…

Muchas gracias…-contesto la rubia mientras tomaba asiento

Deseas café o té…-dijo Amanda sirviéndole la taza y desapareciendo.

Te por favor…para poder dormir…-contesto la rubia quien sintió que ese sándwich era el más delicioso de todos…comió en silencio y termino su te…mientras Amanda aparecía nuevamente…

Listo…esta la habitación preparada…si deseas acostarte…-contesto Amanda…

Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad…esta hermosa su casa…-contesto Candice…

Es de William, nosotros viajamos para estar cerca de mi esposo, así que como deseamos privacidad nos deja quedarnos aquí…es un bonito lugar…pero será mejor que nos acostemos…-contesto la castaña, Candice pensaba como es que ella y su hija eran tan distintas…

Gracias…por cierto el Sr. George…-pregunto Candy.

Fue a ver un asunto…espero no tarde…pero a dormir…-la rubia no quiso saber más partió a pequeño y reconfortante cuarto…al tocar la almohada…no supo nada más…

Lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era que los brazos fuertes del rubio la abrazaran…algo que seguramente no pasaría…pero no tardaría mucho en tomar el avión de vuelta a Norteamérica…todo por estar con el…

* * *

Hola…espero estén bien gracias por sus comentarios, quisiera subir más capítulos pero no alcanzo por el trabajo…literalmente voy al día…esperemos que nuestros rubios les toque pronto estar juntos…poco a poco se alinea la historia…les envió saludos y que pasen un bonito día…


	28. TU VIDA

**CAPITULO 28**

**TU VIDA**

La rubia se despertó en verdad muy tranquila tenía muchos planes en mente…sobre todo conseguir tomar un vuelo inmediatamente…miro su reloj y se dio cuenta de que era demasiado tarde…-las doce del día…madre santa…

Se levantó a toda prisa…abrió la puerta del baño y se entretuvo no mucho, salió literalmente corriendo de la habitación, en la sala estaba sentada Annie mirando el televisor y Amanda tejiendo…quienes se sobresaltaron por el escándalo de la rubia…

Buenos días…-dijo Amanda sonriendo…

Perdón por el ruido, pero creo que es hora de que me marche…-contesto Candice casi segura de que se iría inmediatamente…

No creo que puedas viajar, la neblina está un poco espesa…de hecho estabas mirando el televisor y viendo el clima…-Candice de pronto se sintió mal…

Dios…-contesto al ver el caos en Escocia vuelos cancelados, gente varada en los aeropuertos…sintió que una parte de ella se quedaba en shock…termino por tomar asiento…que más podría hacer que solo sonreír…

Deseas desayunar…-pregunto Amanda mientras Annie la miraba como con desconcierto…-

Dígame y yo me preparo algo…-contesto Candice mientras Amanda le indicaba el lugar…la rubia se preparó su propio desayuno sin ninguna complicación…algo que Amanda admiro pues su hija no sabía ni calentar agua…

Quien te ha enseñado a hacer tu desayuno…-pregunto admirada Amanda…

Mi madre es Chef…ella siempre ha cocinado en casa y he aprendido mucho de sus recetas…además de que le encanta enseñar…-

Tu mama trabaja…-pregunto Annie.

No…bueno ella se dedica a la casa y es copropietaria de una pastelería cuando quiere hace alguno pedidos especiales…-contesto Candice…

Tu padre a que se dedica…-pregunto Amanda, pues la verdad es que conocían muy poco de ella.

Es director de la estación de radio Hot…-dijo la rubia con orgullo…

Tu papa es el famoso locutor Harry…-dijo Annie asombrada…

Si…Harrison Stevenson es mi padre…-contesto la rubia restándole importancia al asunto cuando recientemente ella sabía lo que su padre en verdad era para esa gente.

Vives tu sola verdad…como que había escuchad eso…-contesto Amanda para seguir con la conversación, después de todo ella era la novia del jefe de su esposo…

Si…me quise independizar, al principio mi padre no estuvo de acuerdo…tuvimos varias disyuntivas cuando me envió a Paris a unos cursos de estilismo profesional, me dijo que deseaba que estudiara cerca de ellos, así que lo hice, entre a la universidad local y después esa fue mi condición para estar cerca de ellos…-afirmo Candice.

Nunca tuviste temor de que te pasara algo…en una ciudad tan grande…-dijo Amanda…

No…mi padre busco un departamento donde fuera un lugar seguro, además creo que me espía…pero dentro de lo normal vivo bien…-contesto la rubia sonriente…

Y como conociste al Sr. William…-pregunto Annie mientras la rubia sonreía.

Por un corte de cabello…-contesto la rubia…

Buenos días…-saludo George mientras entraba y de pronto Candice se sintió mejor…

Buenos días…-contestaron todas.

Candice descanso…-pregunto el pelinegro…

Si…creo que de más recién me levante…-contesto la rubia levantándose de la silla y llevando el plato y el vaso para lavarlos…ante la sorpresa de la "princesita" Annie que en su vida había hecho nada más que sonreír y gustarle a su novio.

Listo…la verdad es que pensaba pedirle su ayuda para pedir un vuelo de regreso a mi casa…pero en la televisión parece que Escocia está en medio de un caos.

La verdad es que esta un tanto complicado, pero creo que será mejor que siga a la casa de los Andley donde tengo expresamente indicado dejarla en su habitación…-contesto George mientras la rubia no hilaba las ideas.

En mi habitación…ha hablado con Albert…-pregunto esperanzada la rubia…

No…pero esas serían las indicaciones que el había dado para cuando llegaran juntos…-comento el pelinegro con solemnidad difícil de cuestionar…-

Está bien…gracias Amanda por su hospitalidad…con su permiso…hasta luego Annie…-contesto de manera educada la rubia, mientras George le ayuda a cargar su maleta que no era del todo pesada…

Por qué miras así a Candice…-pregunto Amanda mientras su hija fingía demencia…

Como mama…-pregunto Annie.

No lo sé…es que no te cae bien…-cuestiono la mama de la pelinegra.

Mama…no te has puesto a pensar que ella es como muy corriente para integrarse a la familia de los Andley…lavo sus platos…-dijo con asco la pelinegra…

No…creo que ella representa a la mujer moderna de hoy…-confeso sonriente mientras seguía a su habitación…Annie se quedó ahí sentada mientras esperaba a que su novio Archie le llamara…que larga y aburrida era su vida…

Candice admiro el paisaje mientras George manejaba, la verdad es que ahora comprendía los varios acres que tenía la propiedad…

Está seguro de que la familia me aceptara…-pregunto Candice con mucha duda.

Claro por qué no habrían de hacerlo…los Andley son personas muy agradables…-contesto George viendo de pronto el miedo al rechazo de Candice…-la comprendo…sé que William no está aquí…pero si no lo hacemos como a él, le gustaría probablemente nos meteríamos en problemas los dos…

Ah….bueno pero la verdad es que no estaré mucho tiempo…solo esperare que el clima mejore para irme a mi casa…ahí lo esperare…-contesto la rubia decidida esperando que donde la hospedaran tuviera televisor…

Al fin llegaron a la suntuosa mansión…la rubia se quedó pasmada por lo que estaba frente a ella parecía una de esas antiguas casonas de los duques de sabe dónde…

Es impresionante verdad…-comento George…-por dentro lo es aún más…-completo el pelinegro…

Y será que seré bienvenida…-pregunto la rubia con preocupación…

Sin duda lo será…solo que regularmente esta casa tan grande en ocasiones está sola…-la rubia lo miro con duda…-Sir William es adicto a Wolf mientras que la Sra. Marie atiende muchos eventos sociales…la casa es para los empleados solamente…

Qué pena…tan grande lugar y tan vacío…-contesto Candice…

Si…suele suceder con la gente rica…-contesto George tratando de no decir lo que había dicho…-bueno no así.

No se preocupe George se a lo que se refiere…-contesto la rubia mientras sonreía, bajaron del coche y la guio caballerosamente a la entrada donde un tipo estirado abría la puerta…

Sr...- dijo el mayordomo.

Adán…la Srita. Candice es la novia del Sr. William, se deben de seguir las indicaciones que dejo…-dijo George.

Claro, permítame…-contesto Adán mientras tomaba la maleta…

La Sra. Andley se encuentra…-pregunto el pelinegro.

No los señores han ido al club…alguna indicación más…-pregunto el mayordomo.

No ninguna…solo le indicaría a la Srita su habitación, cualquier cosa que necesite hay que cumplirla…-contesto George…

La dejo Srita. Candice cualquier cosa que necesite se lo solicita a el mayordomo…-la rubia de pronto se sintió abandonada…-

Gracias George le agradecería que me consiguiera un vuelo en cuanto se pudiera regresar…no quiero estar lejos de mi familia sin William…-contesto la rubia mientras él se sintió con un compromiso.

Así será…-contesto el pelinegro mientras se retiraba…la verdad es que esperaba que la rubia tuviera paciencia…

Candice siguió al mayordomo, lo cierto es que se sentía demasiado incomoda en ese lugar que le recordaba una biblioteca…solo el ruido del viento y la lluvia que estaba por caer se hacían presentes…

Aquí es señorita, cualquier cosa que necesite marque el número 0 en el teléfono…-sin más el mayordomo como entro salió en completo silencio…

Candice suspiro la verdad es que no se sentía cómoda en ese lugar, escucho los truenos y sintió mucho temor, miro a su alrededor y se miró que la habitación era preciosa…

De colores crema en las paredes, papel tapiz de flores, una hermosa cama adornada con edredones blancos, dosel…parecía una habitación para una princesa…

La verdad es que era amplia, había una puerta y detrás de esa estaba otra habitación…se sorprendió…la verdad sentía que estaba mirando algo prohibido…

Era una habitación para sin duda algún un hombre…en tonos azules, la cama sin dosel, colores neutros…todo muy sobrio…de pronto escucho unos pasos aproximarse y corrió de prisa a su habitación…sintió como el corazón se le saldría del pecho por esa adrenalina que corría…

Seguramente sería el personal de servicio…miro otra puerta más y había una sala con todas la comodidades…televisor un teléfono…todo…miro otra puerta más y era un baño…

Todo lo necesario…tomo asiento en la sala y encendió el televisor, tecleo miles de veces el control remoto y termino por ver una película de comedia…así paso toda la tarde mirando el televisor y descubriendo como era que se entretenía cuando era pequeña, pues ahora apenas tenía tiempo de desayunar…

Los toquidos de la puerta la trajeron a la realidad…se levantó con tranquilidad, la verdad que quedarse dormida en el sillón sin duda era un agasajo, nunca había descansado tanto en su vida de adulta…

Camino hacia la puerta y abrió entrando una menuda mujer con una bandeja…-disculpe, me ordenaron traer la cena…-señalo la mujercita.

Gracias…-sin más desapareció, cerró la puerta y miro el reloj eran cerca de las 9 de la noche…así que tomo su maleta y comenzó a arreglar la ropa para dormirse…

Si bien todo el día lo había pasado de perezosa, lo cierto es que deseaba aprovechar…afuera hacia un poco de lluvia…esperaba con ansias que el día siguiente fuera mejor…extrañaba al rubio tanto que le dolía respirar…

Tomo su ropa y camino hacia el baño…el agua caliente la reconforto mucho sintiéndose tranquila y feliz radiante…tomo asiento, miro el televisor y la cena…

Después de una tanda de películas corrió a la cama y se durmió profundamente…la verdad es que era tan fácil acostumbrarse a una vida como esa…

Bajo con tranquilidad a la mañana siguiente sin hacer nada de ruido, la verdad es que la mansión era una de esas que deseas espiar cada rincón…pero tampoco era tan metiche…

Bajo por las grandes escaleras de mármol que tenían figuras de ángeles sentados en una especie de pilares…era una textura dura y fría…se preguntó cuántos años tendrían ahí…esperando a subir al cielo…bajo con cuidado, sus valerinas se deslizaban de manera silenciosa, pareciera que flotaba…se escuchó una puerta y después unos pasos marcados…

Se emocionó de pronto…esperaba con ansias que Albert apareciera y le abrazara con fuerza contra su pecho, bajo lo más aprisa que pudo, pero no miro a nadie…

Había grandes pinturas por esa entrada…rubios…castaños…pelirrojos…en fin muchas fotos y algunas con ropas antiguas…

Un silencio sepulcral anunciaba que nuevamente la mansión estaba sola…pero al fondo escucho unos murmullos…miro una puerta, seguramente sería un despacho porque era una puerta muy grande y elegante…prefirió seguirse de largo…

Había una fotografía que le llamo mucho la atención…y supo porque…en la parte inferior anunciaba el nombre ostentoso de William II Albert Andley Rockefeller…

Era su amor…lucía un klit de colores verdes y rojos…miro la expresión seria y formal del niño con escasos 10 años…parecía todo un caballerito…

Lo que más le había gustado era como habían captado con tanta exactitud la mirada de bondad del hombre que amaba profundamente…

Es idéntico verdad…parece tan real que quiere uno sacarlo de ahí…-una dulce voz hizo que la rubia se girara de frente y ahí estaba una mujer de cabello rubio con unos ojos color cielo…y una sonrisa encantadora…sin duda la mama del rubio…

Recuerdo cuando lo retrataron, William decía que su hijo debería de verse como él era…así que nuestro pequeño William se la paso posando durante semanas, ahí justo tenía 9 años…se quedó quieto en esa pose por una hora seguida, después paraban a descansar y el muy formal tomaba asiento y esperaba sin renegar ni quejarse…por eso es que quedo tan exacta…puso todo su empeño…

Es muy real…-contesto Candice deseando que él estuviera a su lado…

Eres muy linda…ahora sé por qué William se fijó en ti después de que pensé que se quedaría soltero para siempre…-dijo Marie para sorpresa de la rubia…

Gracias…yo creo que usted impresionaría a cualquiera con su belleza…-dijo la rubia para deleite de la madre de Albert.

Muchas gracias por el cumplido, haz descansado…-pregunto sonriente Marie….

Creo que más de lo normal…pero gracias…-dijo la rubia…

Soy Marie y espero que te sientas bien en casa…te parecería si desayunamos juntas William ha partido al club, tiene torneo…así que siempre está en otro lado menos en su casa…-contesto Marie mientras caminaban en silencio…

Solo los tacones de la mama del rubio hacían ruido, la miro disimuladamente y la verdad es que era lógico que esa mujer vistiera todo de marca y diseño.

Portaba un hermoso vestido color crema y un saco, con tacones no tan altos, clásicos, un hermoso collar de perlas con pulsera y aretes…maquillaje discreto y el cabello lo llevaba suelto con una diadema…

El clima ha estado mal esto días pero parece que al fin se compuso un poco…

Albert le ha marcado…-pregunto la rubia con preocupación…

Albert…-Marie miro a Candice con duda, recordó rápidamente…-perdón, es que siempre es William tú le llamas por su segundo nombre…que interesante y personal toque…la verdad es que me encanta…-

Sin más llegaron a una terraza donde tomaron asiento…el jardín se miraba glorioso y verde completamente, lo que le llamo mucho la atención a Candice era un brillo lejano azul profundo…sin duda era un lago…

Has visitado el lago…-pregunto Marie mientras la veía a los ojos…

No, lo cierto es que ayer no salí de la habitación…-contesto con pena la rubia.

Y quien saldría con ese clima la verdad es que es un lugar que le fascina a William, siempre le encontrábamos ahí jugando, nadando…-contesto Marie mientras a su mente venían recuerdos agradables…

Era un niño travieso…-pregunto Candice…

No lo era…era más bien un chico tranquilo, muy prudente en todo, tenía un carácter afable, le gustaban mucho los animales, solo que nosotros pues no le dejábamos tener mascotas resulta que mi hija Pauna era alérgica al pelo de los animales y pues su salud era lo primero…así que el disfrutaba mucho andar en todos lados menos en la casa.

Candice solo sonrió…las mujeres del servicio entraron junto con el mayordomo en completo silencio sin decir nada sirvieron todo discretamente…

Y tu como eras cuando niña, pareces una chica moderna de hoy en día…-comento Marie.

La verdad es que mi madre dice que era bastante traviesa, recuerdo que trepaba arboles con mucha facilidad…la verdad es que creo que fui un dolor de cabeza…como hasta ahora…-confeso con pena la rubia.

Sabes cuando mi hijo dijo que estaba saliendo contigo la verdad es que no lo creí…-comento Marie mirando a los sirvientes marcharse discretamente…-eres muy joven para un hombre como él.

Una fuerte declaración de la madre del hombre que ella amaba…pero así era la situación.

Sin embargo nunca lo había mirado tan entusiasmado, cuando hablaba de ti…en sus ojos parecía que había otro, no te conocíamos y tenía temor de que jugaras solo con el…pero al verte cruzar el océano sola y llegar sola hasta este lugar me demuestra mucho…-confeso Marie mientras tomaba la taza de café y bebía un sorbo…

Fue difícil que Albert intentara establecer una relación conmigo, por el mismo motivo de la edad…-contesto la rubia.

Sí, es un tema complicado y más cuando tus padres seguramente tienen la misma edad que tu novio…ellos se han opuesto a esto…-pregunto Marie.

Mi padre es el único que al principio no lo acepto, ahora me respeta y deja que tome mis decisiones, confía en mi.-dijo Candice sonriente mientras bebía un poco de jugo.

Me gustaría conocer a tu familia…-contesto Marie quien estaba más que segura que la familia era quien hablaría siempre por un individuo.

Tal vez con tiempo…-contesto la rubia.

Solo quiero comentarte que mi hijo está entusiasmado contigo, sé que tuvieron una dificultad, pero como madre te solicito que no juegues con él, es lo que mantiene a esta familia unida y verle sufrir no me gusta…quiero que sea feliz, aunque sea a tu lado…-confeso Marie quien del todo no estaba de acuerdo con una relación entre los rubios por la diferencia de edades, que tarde o temprano suscitarían problemas.

Hoy por la noche habrá una fiesta, espero que tengas algo apropiado para presentarte con la familia, si no es así, el chofer puede llevarte a donde desees…-

El mayordomo se acercó…-Sra. Andley, el organizador ha llegado…

Hazle pasar al despacho…en un momento voy…-ordeno Marie…mientras el mayordomo salía.- querida te dejo en tu casa, la reunión inicia a las 8 te espero en ella.

Sin más Candice miro partir a Marie con los nervios de punta…ropa adecuada no traía…ahora que diantres haría…sin más recordó la tarjeta que el rubio le había hecho ahora era tiempo de utilizarla…

* * *

Hola…no se me desesperen…todo a su tiempo…la verdad es que pensé que no alcanzaría a subir el capítulo…esperemos que Candice de, el ancho con mami suegra…saludos…


	29. UNA FIESTA, UN PERDÓN Y UNA PETICION

**CAPITULO 29**

**UNA FIESTA, UN PERDÓN Y UNA ****PETICIÓN**

La rubia desayuno lo más rápido posible pensado que utilizar para la dichosa fiesta y asimilando que de la mama de Albert no le tenía mucha estimación.

Al final de cuentas era lo mismo…lo que su padre sentía por Albert y lo que Marie sentía por ella…aberración…

Miro el plato y al fin había terminado…bebió su jugo y partió en silencio hacia su habitación…trato de hacer el menos posible de ruido…lográndolo, mientras Marie discutía con un tipo de sonrisa extraña.

Ni siquiera se detuvieron a mirarla…estaban en verdad metidos en su rollo, entro a su habitación y saco de su maleta la tarjeta del mismo banco que el rubio anteriormente manejaba…

Creo que has pensado en todo Albert…-dijo la rubia mientras tomaba el único bolso que llevaba y pensaba en algo…de pronto sonrió.

Bajo en completo silencio mientras el mayordomo la miraba y se acercaba a ella…-la Sra. Andley indico que el chofer estuviera disponible para usted en cuanto saliera…

Gracias…le puedo preguntar una sola cosa…-dijo la rubia.

Si, madame…-contesto completamente serio el mayordomo.

El evento es de gala…-pregunto la rubia mientras el tipo que desde su llegada nunca había tenido una sola mueca se atrevía a sonreír solo un poco…casi al estilo de la monalisa.

Es de gala madame, le indicare al chofer que la lleve al lugar indicado…-la rubia le regalo una hermosa sonrisa…de pronto sintió que alguien más la miraba, pero no presto atención.

Muchas gracias…-sin más salió y encontró frente a ella el rolls roys del servicio, la verdad es que en su vida se había montado en alguno de esos.

Si su padre estuviera ahí sin duda alguna le tomaría un par de fotografías…-buenos días…-saludo la rubia mientras el chofer solo se limitaba a mover la cabeza…

Le miro escuchar con atención al mayordomo y después manejar…la verdad es que era un viaje largo sin duda, pero mientras se dedicó a mirar el hermoso paisaje que se hacía presente…con grandes extensiones de hermosos jardines…

Sin duda le gustaría iniciar una plática con el chofer, pero seguramente hablaría ella sola…por lo que se limitó a mirar los lugares de Escocia, la verdad es que lamentaba que no disfrutaría mucho del viaje…

Después de media hora llegaron a un poblado, la gente se giraba a mirar el vehículo, la verdad es que era un carro de colección sin duda alguna o que sería…

Disculpe por que miran tanto…-pregunto la rubia al chofer…-es por el coche cierto, es un clásico.

El chofer solo sonrió…-no miran al coche…intentan verla a usted, creo que no lo sabe, pero el rumor de que la novia americana de William Andley vino es solo por una cosa…

Cual…-contesto la rubia…

Matrimonio…-contesto el chofer mientras la cara de Candice era de completa sorpresa…era absurdo…ella estaba buscando a Albert, el igual, vuelos cruzados…y vúala, sola en Escocia en la mansión de los Andley.

Olvidemos eso…hemos llegado…-pregunto la rubia.

Si madame…-sin más el chofer bajo y le abrió la puerta, la verdad es que esperaba todo menos esa modesta casa de modas…ellos tendrían el vestido indicado…se preguntó si era una mala broma…

Está seguro de que aquí es…-dijo Candice con mucha duda, pues sin duda era una casa de moda, pero para su abuelita nicha…

Así es Madame, el lugar preferido de la Sra. Andley…- la rubia solo atino a sonreír y entrar con mucho temor…era joven no deseaba vestirse con antigüedades…

Es un honor que este usted aquí…-dijo una mujer de unos 50 años simplemente encantadora y elegante.

Gracias…vengo a buscar un vestido para un fiesta de gala…-dijo la rubia mientras la mujer le sonreía haciéndola sentirse en confianza de inmediato.

Por su puesto tengo el vestido perfecto para usted…sin más camino hacia dentro mientras la rubia miraba muchos estantes…sin duda bisutería fina estaba ahí…

Había algunos vestidos de varias épocas, así mismo uno en especial que le llamo mucho la atención, decía no tocar, por lo que solo se acercó a mirar las incrustaciones de cristales, bordados…era precioso, parecía de novia.

Es muy lindo ese vestido cierto…-la rubia asintió con un movimiento de cabeza...-es de principios de siglo de una preciosa dama de sociedad.

Es encantador…-contesto Candice sonriente…

Mira tengo una gran gama de vestidos…creo que estos dos son los más apropiados para una mujer como tu…además de exquisito gusto y sobre todo del agrado de la Sra. Andley.

Ella le marco o porque lo dice…-contesto Candice.

La conozco de toda la vida sé que es una mujer demasiado especial y encantadora, pero en cuestión de sus hijos es algo dura…

Si lo se…-contesto Candice recordando las palabras de Marie…aunque sea contigo.

No te lo tomes a personal, pero los Andley son criados para estar en las más altas esferas de la sociedad, es parte de su sangre el crecer y vivir así…con todos esperando cualquier simple error para ponerlos en evidencia.

Yo soy esa evidencia verdad…-contesto con pesar la rubia.

Puedes tomarlo de manera personal o simplemente hacerle caso omiso a las cosas…como tú lo prefieras…-contesto la elegante mujer…-

Aunque sea difícil…-confirmo para sí misma Candice…

Creo que así haz cruzado el océano completo es porque lo amas…yo lo hice hace muchos años…-sonrió divertida la mujer…

Es americana como yo…-pregunto la rubia.

Así es…me enamore de un guapo irlandés y lo seguí…ahora estoy aquí sola…

Como es eso…-pregunto la rubia.

Él era casado…así que las cosas no salieron como pensé teniendo escasos 15 años…pero puede lograr mis sueños gracias a mi perseverancia…-le confió la mujer.

Sin más saco los vestidos de su bolsa y vúala…eran preciosos…tal vez era más preciosos que todos los que hubiera visto en cualquier aparador de Francia…sencillos precisos y preciosos y carísimos…

Se quedó pasmada por el precio, pero la verdad es que lo valían, ahora utilizaría su tarjeta que tanto le insistía Albert usar.

Me encantan los dos…pero no se cual…eran idénticos solo en color plata y oro…-contesto Candice contrariada.

Creo que este te haría ver como un precioso ángel…Candice decidió probárselos y acepto con una amplia sonrisa la verdad…

Quiero todo perfecto…-contesto Marie seria mientras los arreglos del gran salón eran hechos…

Y qué me dices de ella…te ha gustado…-pregunto Pauna la hermana del rubio quien tenía un par de noches ahí, en una de las casas.

Es bonita, pero no lo sé aun…esta noche quiero ver como se desenvuelve…ahí es donde veré si tiene la casta necesaria para mi hijo…-confirmo con una sonrisa hostil.

Mama, pero William está enamorado de ella…-dijo Pauna mientras su madre la miraba con rareza.

Me extraña que lo digas…además es algo que no me importa tanto como lo crees tú…considero algunas cosas más importantes que solo el amor…William es un Andley el principal, él tiene muchas presiones y ella como su mujer deberá nadar…no ahogarse…-contesto Marie…

Madre perdieron un hijo…-dijo Pauna con solemnidad…-no puedes comportante con esa mujer como una tirana, puedes en verdad perder más que solo una posición…ella es importante para William…lo sabes y si de verdad te importa…no la hieras…

Se lo que me dices…pero por algo no fue…-contesto Marie mientras caminaba hacia la cocina…

Que sucede…-pregunto el marido de Pauna.

Ella no lo comprende Kirsh…esta cegada…-completo la bella rubia.

Hay que tener esperanza…además cuenta con el apoyo de la persona más interesada en ella…-completo Kirsh mientras ambos sonreían…

La fiesta estaba tomando un poco de auge…la rubia estaba bastante nerviosa, cuando llego nadie lo noto, pues todos estaban haciendo sus asuntos…

Subió cómodamente a su habitación y comió su subway y trato de pensar un poco como arreglar su cabello, algo que le encantaba era dar nuevas impresiones…así lo haría…

En verdad crees que se presente…que vergüenza…-comento Ana la amiga del rubio quien la verdad estaba más que interesada en él.

Que tiene de malo, he escuchado que la miraron en el pueblo escogiendo uno de los vestidos anticuados de melrose…-dijo otra chica…

Qué pena…el día de hoy nos reiremos a costa de ella…será tan divertido…-contesto Ana sonriente.

Como te parece que va todo…-comento Sir William sonriente mientras su esposa lo miraba.

Perfecto como debe de ser…-contesto Marie…

Mama…ella es Candice…-dijo Pauna mientras la rubia lucia espectacular…

Traía puesto un vestido color dorado que hacía verla como una estatuilla de oro, su cabello en un peinado de los años 50s, el vestido se le pegaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, mostrando con delicadeza su torneada figura y a la vez sin ningún escote escandaloso como algunas dentro de la fiesta llevaban.

Marie la miro con respeto…la verdad es que el vestido estaba muy lindo y a su gusto discreto, elegante y único…todo perfecto…un punto a favor…

Buenas noches…-saludo Candice con una sonrisa discreta.

Buenas noches…con razón mi hijo anuncio a todos que tenía novia…es un placer conocerle y darle la bienvenida a esta su casa…-dijo Sir William con un apretón de mano.

Gracias…-contesto la rubia quien sin pensarlo miraba el parecido innegable entre ese hombre y su adorado Albert.

Hola, mi nombre es Pauna debes ser la novia de mi hermano William…o como no nombras tu Albert…-dijo sonriente pero aun así el glamour y la clase era innata en la hermana de Albert…parecía una bailarina de ballet hermosa y delicada.

Es un gusto…-contesto la rubia mientras se saludaban de beso…

Él es mi esposo Kirsh…-comento Pauna sonriente…mientras ambos se saludaban con un apretón de manos…-tienes muchos días aquí en Escocia…-pregunto la rubia.

El día de ayer llegue por la noche…-comento Candice mientras sonreía…

Te encantara Escocia es un lugar precioso…-dijo con entusiasmo Pauna.

No tanto como Irlanda verdad…-dijo Sir William celoso quien aún le costaba aceptar que su princesa se había mudado del castillo como ella decía cuando pequeña.

Papa…-dijo Pauna mientras todos sonreían.

Ustedes tienen mucho tiempo aquí…-pregunto Candice para iniciar la plática, la verdad es que la hermana del rubio le agradaba…tanto como el papa de Albert, ambos era cálidos, con una sonrisa que daba confianza, solo Marie era la que la hacía sentirse incomoda…

Recién dos días…solo que nos estamos quedando en una de las cabañas…queremos privacidad…-dijo quedamente Pauna.

Lo se…pareciera que mi casa espanta a todos…-contesto Sir William sonriente.

No es eso papa…pero con los niños, sabes que a mi madre le gusta el completo silencio y con ellos todo es un completo caos…-contesto la rubia…

Te ves muy linda Candice…-dijo Marie al fin de escuchar un tanto la conversación.

Gracias, usted simplemente se me deja sin palabras…-contesto Candice diciendo la verdad, mientras sonreía levemente…

Buenas noches…-saludo George mientras entraba del brazo de su distinguida esposa y con su hija Annie, quien miro con desdén a Candice…

Qué bueno que asistieron…-comento Sir William mientras comenzaban a saludarse…la música comenzó a sonar para distraer a los ahí presentes…

Candice se sentía en verdad fuera de lugar mientras miraba a todos rincones esperando la oportunidad de salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco…así que en la primera oportunidad fingió ir al baño…y se salió…

La noche la golpeo de frente con su aire fresco…cerro los ojos y camino hacia el jardín…como extrañaba al rubio…de pronto se sintió no tan segura de pertenecer a ese lugar…

Extrañaba al rubio, sus padres, su hermano, Paty, su universidad…todo lo que en Norteamérica para ella significaba paz y estabilidad…

Camino un poco más y la luz de la luna se filtraba por todos lados…sonrió al mirar el lago y el brillo sobre el…miro a todos lados y aunque se sentía con la extraña sensación de ser mirada camino…

Camino contra todo pronóstico por el verde campo del jardín…la verdad es que el lago le llamaba mucho la atención y se dio cuenta después de como sentir el frio colarse por sus huesos que había llegado…

Agradecida que los pastos no estuvieran tan húmedos, si no su vestido sería un desastre…respiro tranquila junto a ese árbol admirando la noche y la luna en todo su esplendor…

Se sentía en verdad sola…aun a pesar de estar rodeada de gente que ella sabría cuidarían de ella, le hacía falta Albert…por quien había cruzado todo el océano…y lo haría nuevamente…no podría soportar más esa soledad…

Dios…cuanto te extraño Albert…desearía que estuvieras aquí para que me abrazaras y me dijeras que todo está bien…-dijo ella mientras una lagrima recorría su mejilla.

No pudo resistir tanto ahí y lloro un poco más…la verdad es que no entendía cómo es que el destino era tan malo con ella y no le daba lo que ella deseaba y necesitaba urgente…-

Sabes…yo también vine a llorar mis penas al lago…las lágrimas se funden con el agua…ya si todos mis antepasados…-la voz del rubio hizo que Candice se girara de prisa y lo mirara ahí frente a ella…era el real…se tallo los ojos sin importarle nada el maquillaje…

Su voz fue como el bálsamo tibio en su alma…sintió que algo dentro de ella nuevamente estaba completo no importo nada más…-yo quiero decirte que me he comportado como una idiota Albert y que a pesar de todo y todos…te amo…te amo como nunca me imaginé poder hacerlo…

No es necesario que digas más…-dijo el rubio sonriente, pues la verdad es que el también la amaba.

Si es necesario…quiero que sepas que cruzaría todos los océanos del mundo…llegaría al fin del mismo si es necesario para estar a tu lado…por qué te amo…-anuncio de corazón la rubia mientras sus lágrimas fluían libres y la liberaban de esa tensión que cargaba…-Perdóname Albert…

Perdóname a mí también por necio…-sin más la rubia corrió a sus fuertes brazos mientras el rubio camino deprisa y la tomo sabía que nunca más la dejaría ir…

Dios te extrañe tanto Candice…-dijo el mientras la miraba como el idiota que era…la beso como nunca lo había hecho la levanto del suelo entre sus fuertes brazos…

Sus lenguas se movían con fiereza tratando de reconocerse…degustando cada rincón de su boca…mordisqueando con pasión…

Sus cuerpos encajaban perfectamente…mientras ella sentía que llegaría al cielo entre los brazos más fuertes…se sentía toda como una gelatina…

El rubio la apretó lo más que pudo a su cuerpo y se dio cuenta de que no había nada comparado con lo que estaba viviendo ese momento…no había palabras más por decir…solo lo que sus cuerpos sentían y la piel como se erizaba ante el suave contacto…

Candice…estoy tan contento…-dijo el mientras la depositaba en el suelo…

Cuando has llegado…-pregunto la rubia mirándolo a los ojos, mientras sus manos delineaban su fuerte mandíbula.

Nunca me he ido…-Candice lo miro con sorpresa…

Como es eso…yo llegue tu saliste…-contesto ella deprisa…

Tu llegaste…yo no me pude ir y George me marco y no partí, solo que no te molestes…deseaba que estuvieras aclimatándote…-contesto sonriente el rubio mientras Candice sentía como calor…

Así que estos días han sido los más largo solo porque deseabas que me aclimatara…tú eras el que me miraba verdad…-dijo Candice…

Siempre…pero la verdad es que no deseaba interferir…después te asignaron el cuarto dúplex, por la noche te miraba y tu roncabas…-contesto el sonriente…

No ronco…mentiroso…así que los vestidos seguramente…-el solo sonrió, claro estaba por que parecían hechos a su medida…se sonrojo de pronto…

Te amo…-dijo el rubio, mientras la apretaba más a su cuerpo…-

Te amo más…pero creo que tu madre se molestaría si no me ve…-dijo ella.

Si…pues marchemos a la reunión que tengo algo importante por decir…pero antes-la rubia lo miro sonriente mientras se unían en un beso…

Llegaron unos minutos después, mientras él, le pasaba el pañuelo por el rostro mientras le acomodaba el desaliño del maquillaje…le deposito un beso y se miraron los zapatos mientras reían libremente…

Quiero que te pongas algo que para mí es de suma importancia…-dijo el rubio mientras sacaba una cajita y la rubia sonreía…mientras el abría la caja era un precioso escudo familiar…

Este es el escudo de los Andley ha pertenecido por generaciones a las mujeres de mi familia, quiero que estés enterada de que eres tú a la única mujer que pretendo dárselo y deseo que te lo coloques…-

Sin más la rubia sonrió y lo abrazo el haciendo lo mismo…tal vez para ella era bonito el significado de lo dicho…le acomodo el broche que resaltaba en su vestido y se besaron…entraron tomados de la mano hacia el salón, mientras la gente se quedaba callada mirándoles entrar…

Marie la miro con una sonrisa que Candice no pudo entender…pero al fin se sentía cómoda en ese lugar…capaz de contestar todo con valentía…

Sir William sonrió y se acercó a ellos…-es un gusto para mi anunciarles que mi hijo William II Albert Andley se ha comprometido con Candice Anderson…

La rubia se quedó pasmada mientras las felicitaciones y el abrazo de Pauna la llenaron de dudas…no comprendía las cosas…

Albert sonrió mientras abrazaba a su hermana…después a su madre y a su padre…ella no entendía nada…lo miro frente a ella…

Quiero hacer esto de manera a lo que en occidente se acostumbra…sin más el rubio se inclinó en una sola rodilla sin importarle toda la gente que había ahí presente y haciendo todo de manera formal.

Candice Stevenson…me declaro fan tuyo y deseo que tus ojos solo me miren y sean para mi hasta el último suspiro de mi vida…deseas casarte conmigo…-Candice se quedó en shock…él le estaba proponiendo matrimonio frente a todos…

Sintió como su corazón corría de la emoción y a pesar de que no esperaba eso lo único que pudo decir fue…-sí, acepto Albert…

* * *

Hola…al fin están juntos nuestros rubios…él nunca se fue solo deseaba verla en sus terrenos…creo que Candice lo hizo bien…que romántico…me acuerdo cuando me dieron mi anillo…es lo más precioso del mundo…te sientes única…así como Candice…

Esperemos las reacciones de todos los involucrados en la historia…les deseo un buen fin de semana…gracias por sus comentarios a mis demás historias y saludos…!


	30. VOY A LLENARTE TODA

**CAPITULO 30**

**VOY A LLENARTE TODA**

El anillo embono perfectamente en el dedo anular de la rubia quien sintió como las lágrimas se a galopaban en sus bellos ojos…los aplausos sonaron dentro del salón…

Y escucho como decían beso…beso…mientras el rubio se unían con ella en uno de esos besos de telenovela…

Todo había sucedido de manera muy rápida y en cierto punto acelerada…pero que más había que disfrutar el momento…

En verdad es que se comprometieron…-dijo Ana completamente sorprendida…nunca se esperó que el hombre que le gustaba de siempre ahora se fuere a casar con una chica que podría ser su hija…

Yo también me he quedado completamente sorprendida…-contesto otra mujer.

Muchas felicidades por su compromiso…-dijo Sir William mientras abrazaba a ambos…-creo que solo falto la presencia de tus padres.

La rubia asintió, pero así era mejor…después de un instante recibió sinceras e hipócritas felicitaciones, pero estuvo a punto de golpear a la mentada Ana…

Que lastimas que te nos cases…creo que hubiera sido mejor esperar más William…podrías haber encontrado algo mejor…-el rubio solo sonrió fingidamente mientras Candice sentía que la sangre le hervía…

No era necesario…ella es todo lo que necesito…gracias Ana…-una cachetada con guante blanco era lo que había recibido esa mujer…

La rubia sintió que todo lo que esa noche estaba viviendo, era como si fuera en cámara lenta…mucha gente, no se aprendió ningún nombre, lo único que le reconfortaba era la presencia de Albert a su lado…

Creo que todo salió bien…-dijo el rubio mientras estaban ambos sentados en la sala…

Si…mucha gente…-contesto ella ofuscada…-creo que no recuerdo el nombre de ninguna persona…

En eso no te debes preocupar…-contesto Albert.

Hijo…espero que te hubiese gustado lo que se organizó para ti…-dijo Marie mientras entraba y los miraba.

Si madre, todo estuvo a la altura…-contesto el rubio.

La verdad es que no creí que lo lográramos…parecía tan complicado…pero en fin…lo que haz dispuesto, aunque me parece un tanto absurdo ha quedado.-dijo Marie mientras miraba a Candice.

Espero que a ti también te hubiese gustado tu fiesta de compromiso…-la rubia se quedó callada por un instante…pero la verdad es que si estuvo bien el evento…aunque le falto que la gente que ella conociera estuviera presente.

Sí, todo quedo bien…-comento la rubia mientras sonreía levemente…

Creo que lo que nos falto fue que tu familia estuviera presente, pero no te preocupes corazón…los haremos participes de nuestra felicidad cuando regresemos a Norteamérica…-la rubia miro a Albert con una sonrisa…

Pensé que nos quedaríamos de manera indefinida en Londres…-comento la rubia…

Y solo haz traído una maleta para quedarte de manera indefinida…-contesto sonriente el rubio mientras ella también reía.

Creo que te has dado cuenta…-contesto la rubia…

Bueno, me retiro que descansen…-sin más su ahora suegra salía.

De verdad consideras que una maleta es apta o es que pretendías hacerte de un guardarropa nuevo.

Mmm…tal vez…es que te molesta acaso…la verdad es que mi ropa no sabía si sería adecuada para este clima, la gente o tu mundo…-contesto ella con verdad…

Crees que me enamore de ti por solo tu apariencia…-comento el sonriente.

No lo sé, pero estos dos días donde no apareciste me sentía completamente fuera de lugar…-dijo ella apenada…

Creo que mi madre tampoco es una persona que ayude mucho…siempre ha sido algo celosa conmigo a pesar de demostrarme cierta indiferencia…pero eres la opción que yo escogí…-dijo el rubio.

Sabes note como una molestia por mi edad…-dijo Candice preocupada…

He de confesarte que mucha gente me ha dicho que no es lógico que este contigo porque podrías ser mi hija…sin embargo no lo eres y no te veo como hija…te veo como mujer…como mi mujer…-el rubio la abrazo…-la madre de mis hijos…mi amiga…mi amante y todo lo que deseo hasta mi último suspiro.

En verdad...-dijo la rubia preocupada.

Claro mi amor es por eso que te pedí en matrimonio…por qué te amo de verdad…-contesto el sonriente…

Es malo amar a un hombre que podría ser mi padre…-dijo la rubia mientras el trataba de entender su pregunta.

Para mí no lo es…pero allá afuera hay mucha gente que no entiende como una mujercita como tú con todo un futuro por delante, con la oportunidad de escoger entre mil hombres escoja a un tipo divorciado, con dos hijos de casi su edad y para colmo con una familia como la que me cargo.

La rubia rio por toda la descripción grafica que tenía, pues lo que decía era completamente verdad…

Sin embargo agradezco de corazón que haya sido yo ese hombre y no otro…

Te han dicho que no te merezco…-dijo la rubia preocupada.

Si…y me he sentido como si yo no te mereciera…así me sentí cuando vine a parar acá a Escocia solo…fue terrible para mi…-dijo el mientras escondía su rostro en cabello de ella…tratando de guardar el aroma de su rubia melena.

Te amo Albert aunque tengas 40 y yo 20…-dijo ella mientras ambos sonreían uniéndose en un beso…sus labios se unieron de manera casi inherente adaptándose perfectamente…

Las manos del rubio tomaron vida, había estado demasiado tiempo sin ella…solo…cada noche sufriendo…recordado el dulce aroma de su piel…el verde de sus ojos…su sonrisa perfecta…la había extrañado demasiado.

Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos a nuestro nido…porque sería capaz de hacerte el amor aquí mismo…te he necesitado tanto que creo que no soportar más…-dijo el rubio con la voz entrecortada del deseo que lo consumía como braza al fuego vivo.

Se levantaron del sillón y él se quitó el saco del smoking, mientras lo deslizaba por la suave espalda de ella…quien solo se dejó hacer…

Caminaron hacia la salida y subieron a un jeep…Albert ayudo a la rubia a subir mientras ella miraba todo como fuera de lugar…

Que paso con los lujosos coches…-pregunto ella sonriente…

Nada…solo que a donde vamos no es un lugar que esté libre de lodo o tal vez prefirieres quedarte en la mansión…como tú quieras…lo que mi reyna ordene…-la rubia sonrió, la verdad des que nada más deseaba que estar a solas con el…

Yo te seguiré a donde tú me lleves…-contesto ella.

Lo se…además ahí podrás hacer lo que quieras…-contesto el mientras ella se ponía roja como tomate…después de unos minutos entraron a lo que era como terracería…lodo había mucho…por eso comprendió el porqué del Jeep…miro una cabañita…

Ahí es a donde vamos…-dijo ella…

No… ahí está mi hermana Pauna con su familia, a nosotros nos falta un poco más…-comento el rubio mientras Candice se percató de otro Jeep…después de unos minutos y varios jalones del Jeep llegaron…

La casita de campo era un poco más grande que la anterior…pero lo que más le sorprendió fue la hermosa vista del lago que estaba algunos metros…la luna se reflejaba de manera hermosa en el líquido lago…-es precioso…

No más que tu mi amor…-dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba a ella y la besaba…era algo que ni ellos mismos podrían explicarle a nadie…la química al sentir la piel del uno y del otro…el roce de sus labios…el dulce sabor del amor…

Vamos que nos congelaremos aquí afuera…-sin más el rubio desapareció y le ayudo a bajar a Candice cargándola en sus fuertes brazos…al llegar a la cabañita la puso sobre el suelo sacando la llave de su pantalón…entraron…

La verdad es que también estaba fría, claro aunque no tanto como afuera…-esta frio, pero espera un poco para calentar el ambiente…

La rubia se sonrojo interpretando en doble sentido lo que él decía…-esa cabecita tuya cumplirá sus deseos mi amor, voy a llenarte toda…pero antes un poco de leña para encender la chimenea…

Candice se preocupó por un instante…-si lo sabes hacer…-pregunto sin afán de molestarlo.

Aunque parezco un niño de familia rica, la verdad es que si se prender fuego, me gustó mucho la idea de la construcción de estas cabañas, así que cuando era adolescente le presente a mi padre el proyecto como algo a futuro para que nadie se hospedara en su casa…mi madre es una excelente anfitriona, pero ella adora su intimidad y aunque la mansión cuente con 10 recamaras, pues al final del día es su casa…así que para no tener a gente indeseada creamos las cabañas…

Y fue un éxito…-dijo ella.

No del todo, la Tía Elroy era quien terminaba recibiendo a la gente en su casa.-dijo Albert…-además resulto que funcionaron para nosotros…sus hijos…

Tal vez tu mama se decepciono…-contesto la rubia.

Puede ser pero lo cierto es que todos deseamos nuestra privacidad…-Albert encendió un poco la madera con gasolina y después las brasas lentamente comenzaron a arder…-listo…

Vaya…creo que falto un sistema de calefacción…-dijo la rubia mientras sonreía…

Creo que el mejor sistema es este…-anuncio el mientras tendía un par de cobijas en el suelo junto con dos almohadas…-me acompaña mi bella dama…

Claro…-contesto ella sonriente mientras se sentaba con él en el suelo…-

Las miradas intensas no se hicieron esperar…se miraron con deseo y pasión…el amor que existía entre ellos era mucho…

Tantos días de ausencia…el rubio la miro y se acercó a ella deslizando suavemente el saco por sus hombros desnudos…mientras ella lo miraba dispuesta a todo…

Las manos del rubio se acercaron lentamente a sus hombros tocándolos lentamente mientras la rubia solo estaba a la expectativa…

Sus manos subieron por su cuello…sus pulgares le acariciaron las mejillas mientras sus manos nuevamente se apropiaban de su cuello, busco la manera y quito los pasadores exactos, haciendo que el cabello cayera libremente en una cascada de turbulentos rizos…que lo hizo abrir los ojos al máximo sonriendo encantado…

La miro directamente mientras sus manos cobraban vida, deslizando suavemente los tirantes de sus hombros mientras el vestido se quedaba en su sitio, por lo que se acercó a ella y aspiro con gusto su dulce aroma mientras sus manos expertas bajaban el cierre oculto entre la tela, dejando su piel desnuda…

Desnuda frente a, el…quien solo se limitó a sonreír…dios era preciosa y completamente suya…el fresco de la noche la hizo erizar al abrazo del frio…

Sus rosados pezones se erizaron instantáneamente…logrando sacar una preciosa sonrisa del rubio…-eres preciosa y mía…

Sin más sus labios tomaron los de la bella mujer que tenía frente a, el…las lenguas se retorcieron con placer, las manos del rubio se apoderaron de los rellenos pechos de Candice quien gimió de placer ante el suave contacto de las manos de su hombre…

La recostó con cuidado sobre el suelo…haciéndola sonreír y mirar en ella sus más desesperados deseos carnales…

Sus labios le dieron lo que la rubia tanto ansiaba…Albert se deslizo lentamente por su cuello, mientras sus manos apretaban los suaves pezones haciendo que el deseo de Candice hirviera junto al suyo.

Su lengua llego al punto donde ella deseaba que el concentrara la acción…haciendo que un frio lengüetazo le alterara cada fibra nerviosa de su menudo cuerpo…en una reacción en cadena gimió de placer mientras su intimidad se apretaba fuertemente.

El rubio lo supo pues sus manos poco a poco se fueron deslizando junto con el vestido que termino saliendo del menudo cuerpo de su ahora prometida con delicadeza dejándola solo en una coqueta tanga…

Madre…este es el mejor regalo…-dijo el rubio sonriente mientras sus manos desabotonaron su camisa, soltando el moño del smoking…abriéndolo con lentitud mientras la rubia sonreía al ver el pecho desnudo del hombre que amaba…

Dios era un delicioso abdomen con una capa leve de bello dorado que la hacía suspirar…acompañada de una marcada línea que dividía su ombligo del deseo encarnado…

La rubia trago en seco…le dolía la garganta y otra parte de su cuerpo que deseaba ser liberada de manera completa…

El rubio se desabrocho el cinturón, mientras sus manos sacaban con agilidad el pantalón y ella miraba dispuesta por completo a ser tomaba de la manera más arrebatadora…

Miro solo el bóxer apretado contra el cuerpo del rubio…y después sintió la piel desnuda sobre su propia piel logrando que la electrizante descarga hiciera reaparecer el deseo.

Se besaron lentamente, mientras disfrutaban de las sensaciones que la desnudez regala, un pequeño trozo de tela los separaban del cielo…

El rubio bajo nuevamente por su cuerpo…reconociendo con sus labios cada parte de su bella anatomía, girándola, quedando boca abajo, mientras sus labios se deslizaban húmedamente por su espalda.

Provocando en ella reacciones en cadena, mientras los gemidos resonaban de manera más fuerte por la cabañita…

Las grandes manos del rubio levantaron el respingón trasero de, la rubia mientras se deslizaban lentamente junto con su tanga de encaje…

La miro ahí acostada con la expectativa de todo y el deseaba cumplirlas…satisfacer esas necesidades que tanto ocupaba…

Así que la giro nuevamente y la beso con pasión…una pasión que quemaba todo lo que tocara…bajo con rapidez y abrió sus piernas con suaves caricias hundiéndose en el centro del placer…

Logrando que Candice emitiera su nombre más de una vez…eso era para sus oídos la música más melodiosa de todo el mundo…

Jugueteo con su necesidad y cuando la miro estallar estuvo ahí para recibir el premio de tan gloriosa subida…

Candice cerró los ojos y suspiro pesadamente mientras sus manos se aferraban a la cobija y sin querer grito con fuerza…tanto tiempo hacia que guardaba esas sensaciones…esas necesidades de sentir un placer que solo él era capaz de darle…

Después de que su cuerpo se volviere gelatina sintió el reconfortante peso del rubio sobre ella y más cuando sus piernas de abrieron de manera automático para él.

Lo sintió llenarla por completo…invadir todo…como su vida…su tiempo…su espacio…todo…

Se movió lentamente mientras el gemía de placer al sentirse nuevamente en casa…la bienvenida estaba hecha…así que con lentitud inicio el suave vaivén de caderas mientras ella se abrazaba a su cuerpo y sus labios se fundían en uno solo…

Moviéndose lentamente mientras se calentaban sus huesos de manera rápida…esa soledad que sentían y se había penetrado algunos días, ahora se había evaporado…

Pareciera que el tiempo se había quedado parado…como si no existiera más que ellos dos…Candice vivía una de las más placenteras etapas de su vida…sus fantasías estaban siendo saciadas…

Albert solo ocupaba su vida para amarla, demostrarle lo importante que era para ella…el amor que sentía por esa menuda mujer era tanto que no le importaría tampoco cruzar el mundo entero…luchar contra mil hombres…con tal de poseer de lo que ahora era dueño.

Sus movimientos dulces se a galoparon de pronto haciéndolos más rápidos…obteniendo con ello más placer para ambos mirándola a los ojos y prometiéndole amor eterno…

Candice sintió que algo dentro de ella se llenaba de amor…algo desconocido y necesitado…y sin más estallo…sintió que cada fibra de su ser sintió que el cielo era poco a donde había llegado…

El rubio la miro preciosa…hermosa…con ese color de mejillas que la hacían ver como una aparición divina…un ángel…su ángel…

Se movió de prisa y sintió la prisión en su miembro haciéndolo estallar de placer…se dejó caer lentamente sobre el cuerpo inerte de la rubia quien solo respiraba lentamente…

La miro dormir durante toda la noche velando su dulce sueño…era gratificante sentir el peso de su pequeño cuerpo dependiendo de manera casi desesperada de, el…

Como si se aferrara a la vida para compartirlo con el solamente…creando su propia atmosfera su propio espacio y su propia historia de amor…

Sintió el alba aparecer junto a la ventana y decidió que era hora de caer sobre los brazos de Morfeo…meciéndose con el suave sonido de las respiraciones de Candice su futura esposa…

Ahora no le quedaba más que disfrutar el momento…el día…las horas…los minutos…los segundos…que dios le diera de vida…para compartirlos con ella…

* * *

Holaaaaa!...estoy enamorada de Albert…ahhhh!...quien no, con todos los detalles que tiene con ella.

Esperemos que nuestros rubios puedan lograr sus sueños juntos…gracias por sus comentarios, esta historia me ha sorprendido un poco a mi…me ha encantado…gracias por sus comentarios acerca de ella y espero pronto aparezca el primo Timothy…saludos!


	31. MIRANDO DE FRENTE

**CAPITULO 31**

**MIRANDO DE FRENTE**

La rubia se desesperezo…la luz se filtraba a raudales por las ventanas…iluminando todo por completo…amaba dormir así, desde que Albert se había ido de su lado nada había sido igual…

Lo miro dormido boca abajo…descansando…sonrió como una boba, la verdad es que no podía creer que ella estuviera al lado del amor de su vida…suspiro…mientras él se removía buscándola con el brazo…

Donde estas…-dijo entrecortadamente…

Descansa…déjame preparar el desayuno…-dijo la rubia…mientras el solo sonreía y se acomodaba para seguir descansado…ahora por fin podía hacerlo, pues sabía que ella estaba a su lado…confiaba en que las cosas eran lo mejor.

La rubia puso manos a la obra por lo que se levantó desnuda y lo primero que hizo fue montarse la escasa ropa que traía…camino hacia el baño y encontró todo…

Pasta dental, cepillo de dientes, toallas, jabón, shampoo…así que se animó a darse una ducha...espero un instante…la verdad es que el sentir el agua correr por su cuerpo era lo más gratificante…

Lavo cada parte con delicadeza recordando los labios de Albert recorriendo su cuerpo…tuvo que cerrar los ojos y evocar el recuerdo de una noche llena de pasión…y amor…mucho amor…

Se secó, saliendo envuelta en una toalla, mientras con otra secaba el cabello, se lavó los dientes y se miró unos instantes en el espejo…su miraba era brillante y su rostro trasmitía una paz envidiable…

Camino y miro una puerta…era un cuarto, entro y miro una gran cama…sonrió al recordar que habían dormido en el suelo y sin problema alguno…eso si…muy calientitos…

Entro y miro las maletas a lado de la cama…por lo que no pudo evitar alegrarse, sonrió entusiasmada con el hecho de que su ropa estuviera ahí…ahora si manos a la obra para ponerse a preparar un copioso desayuno…

Camino en silencio mientras miraba como Alberto dormía plácidamente, parecía que no había descansado hacia varios días…

Así que trato de hacer lo menos posible de ruido, pero estaba contenta y era imposible no sonreír…no cantar…no tratar de derrochar esa alegría…

Así que sin quererlo tarareo un par de canciones…el rubio por su parte opto por mantener los ojos cerrados y disfrutar del momento que con su prometida estaba viviendo…

Sin embargo el aroma de café y tocino, hizo que sus tripas se removieran inquietas…así que no tuvo más opción que levantarse…la rubia se sonrojo al verlo desnudo frente a ella…-buenos días…

Te ves preciosa…déjame voy al baño…-contesto Albert sonriente, mientras ella miraba con atención desaparecer al guapo hombre, por supuesto poniendo atención en ese precioso trasero, terso y suave al tacto…

Después de unos minutos y ya afeitado, bañado se encargó de recoger la sala para poder sentarse a desayunar, si bien ahora estaban comprometidos, las cosas estaban más allá de eso…había mucho por planear y negociar…estaba a la expectativa…

Siéntate…-dijo la rubia mientras él sonreía y obedecía pues conocía como era su prometida de mandona…después de unos minutos estaba degustando un delicioso desayuno de manos de su casi esposa.

Creo que te has lucido mi amor…esta todo delicioso…tendré que hacer más ejercicio…-comento el mientras la mirada crítica de la rubia le decía otra cosa.

Más bien considero que necesitas recuperar un poco más de peso…estas muy delgado…-dijo ella.

No lo creo…ahora me siento un poco más ágil de movimientos…-dijo él.

Esa entrenadora tuya quiere que adelgaces demasiado.- el rubio rio de buena gana, sabía que Candice era celosa y le gustaba.

Brenda solo me dio algunos tips…solo eso…la verdad es que los lleve a cabo y con el apoyo de tu abandono vúala…-dijo el sacando de onda a la rubia.

Oye…cual abandono…-contesto ella sonriente.

En serio…quisiera que de una vez habláramos…me parece que es necesario…-dijo el rubio.

Pedí una permuta en la escuela de 6 meses…termine las practicas con turnos dobles…me falta poco tiempo para terminar…bueno reduciéndolo a un año…-comento Candice…

Me parece bien…te gusta Escocia…-pregunto el rubio, mientras analizaba todo…

Lo poco que he visto es lindo…claro suponiendo que solo he estado aquí y lo poco que vi en el pueblo próximo…-dijo ella sonriendo.

No se cómo deseas que hagamos todo lo de la boda…me gustaría que fuera lo más rápido posible…creo que no poder vivir lejos de ti un segundo más…ya deseo que estemos juntos…-comento el con seguridad mientras la rubia tambaleaba.

Boda…-la verdad es que hasta ese momento le había caído el 20 de lo que decía Albert…

En serio no lo habías pensado verdad…-dijo él.

No…no mucho…son palabras mayores…pero emocionantes…donde quieres que nos casemos…aquí en Escocia en América…dios ya estoy como tu…-dijo ella mientras sonreía…

Me gustaría que nos casáramos en Escocia, pero si tú deseas que lo hagamos en Norteamérica por mí no hay problema…-dijo el rubio sonriente.

No lo sé…me gustaría que nuestros hijos conocieran el país donde su padre nació…-Albert se quedó sorprendido por lo que ella decía.

De verdad te gustaría tener bebes…-dijo el emocionado, la verdad es que la pérdida de su primogénito había sido muy dolorosa para los dos…

Si…pero después de que nos casemos…-contesto ella.

Candice sacrificarías todo tu universo por estar conmigo…-una pregunta bastante difícil para responder pero que necesitaba escuchar…

Deje todo por alcanzarte Albert…creo que la respuesta es más que obvia…-contesto ella mientras el rubio sentía como su corazón se llenaba de orgullo.

Lo sé y quiero que mientras estemos juntos todo salga bien…si quieres complacerme por mí no hay problema llevar la boda aquí o allá, lo único que debemos pensar es que tendré que estar este año en Escocia por los negocios…después de eso podremos regresarnos a Norteamérica…-dijo el rubio cerrando el ciclo.

Un año en Escocia…la rubia miro a su prometido…era tan guapo y tan divino y tan tan tan…-Creo que lo mejor es que nos casemos aquí en Escocia, además no soy de grandes amistades…me limito a un par y creo que además estaremos emparentados…

Como es eso…-contesto el rubio.

Si, lo que sucede es que mi mejor amiga, casi como mi hermana Paty es novia de Stear…-el rubio ya lo sabía así que solo fingió sorprenderse…-

Vaya esa si es una noticia…pues entonces se llevara en Escocia…te doy solo algunos meses para que se lleve a cabo…todo lo que desees está disponible para ti…la tradición es que el novio pague todo…-Candice sonrió, pues sin pedirlo, sabía que eso sucedería.

Sabes…hay muchas cosas por hacer, lo primero sería llamarle a mis padres para darles la noticia de lo acontecido…-dijo ella sonriente, mientras pensaba como su padre se tomaría la noticia…

Eso me parece un tanto informal, porque no mejor viajamos en una semana déjame arreglar algunos asuntos pendientes de mi padre y vamos para informarles de nuestras decisión…después de eso te dedicas a ver todo lo de la boda…-

La rubia se sentía muy contenta…pero la verdad es que estaba demasiado nerviosa…eso de casarse era en verdad un dilema…

De verdad…me da mucho gusto…si tía…y no han fijado la fecha…que mal…si…estamos en contacto…bye…-Rose sonreía encantada mientras Sofía entraba a la sala…

Qué sucede que mi hija esta con esa gran sonrisa…-pregunto la castaña.

Sucede que mi padre se ha comprometido…-soltó Rose mientras la castaña la miraba con duda…la verdad es que le daba gusto saber que su ex por fin había encontrado el amor en alguien, pero recordar el día que se casaron fue casi inevitable…

Sin embargo sabía que William merecía ser feliz como ella lo era con su esposo y su nueva familia…el poco amor que le había dado al rubio se había acabado…su matrimonio era como una cadena sobre su tobillo…su falta en casa…sus escasas caricias…sus escasas noches juntos…un pasado desastroso cualquier interés en él.

Me da gusto por tu padre…se merece esto…es con esa jovencita…-dijo Sofía.

Si…Candice es una chica increíble…ojala que algún día la conocieras, sé que suena bizarro mama, pero ella es encantadora siempre tiene de que conversar y es muy amable…considero que será la mujer que quiera a papa siempre…-dijo Rose sonriente mientras Sofía comprendía la euforia de su hija.

Espero que asistas a la boda…-dijo la castaña sonriente…

Esa boda no me la pierdo mama…sabes nunca me imaginé que mi padre se casara, pero cuando lo vi con ella…lo supe…-contesto Rose emocionada.

Parece ser que te cae muy bien la futura esposa de tu papa…-

Así es…es inevitable…aunque seamos casi de la edad a mí no me importa, mi padre está feliz con ella…y eso es lo que importa…-dijo Rose.

La verdad es que la sorpresa y desgracia había caído sobre William Albert Andley cuando ella había tomado la decisión de engañarlo con otro…pero esa decisión había sido la mejor…

Ajua!…-grito a todo pulmón el alegre Tim cuando escucho de la voz de su primo que se casaba…estaba rete contento por esa noticia, pues nada quien mejor por Albert merecía ser feliz.

Anthony se miró con el capataz del rancho Jesús, quienes corrieron de prisa a mirar el ruedo, pues en ocasiones Tim les daba una que otra sorpresa mientras montaba potros salvajes dándoles menudos sustos, pues terminaba inconsciente en el piso o con algunas magulladuras al caer del potro…

No está tu tío…donde se habrá metido…-dijo Chuy preocupado mientras Tony sonreía…

No lo sé…pero…-ajua…se escuchó otro grito más, pero provenía de la oficina de Tim…así que caminaron ya tranquilos hacia allá para ver qué era lo que lo mantenía tan contento…

Que pasa tío…pensamos que te habías montado a otro potro…-dijo Tony con una sonrisa…

Nada de eso…creo que eso de andar queriendo domar animales…pues simplemente, no se me da…-dijo el rubio sonriente con su marcado acento sureño.

Y entonces que lo tiene tan contento patrón…-dijo Chuy sonriendo…

Pues resulta que tu padre se ha comprometido al fin con Candice el día de ayer…se casa tu papa, con esa mujer que lo hará demasiado feliz…lo tengo casi seguro.-dijo Tim, mientras Anthony se quedaba estupefacto por la noticia…

Pues ha de ser un gusto ver a su pariente contento…-dijo Chuy alegrándose por la felicidad del primo de su jefe…

Anthony asimilaba la información que su tío le acababa de decir, la verdad es que se alegraba de que su padre se fuera a casar con la mujer que amaba y que además estuvo a punto de convertirlo nuevamente en padre, pero sentía algo raro…

Se quedó callado debatiéndose en sus sentimientos, la verdad es que Candice le seguía gustando, pero era la mujer de su padre y él era más importante que cualquier otra cosa…

Chuy ve a ver la carga de la pastura, mire que entro la camioneta y dile a jerónimo que te ayude…-dijo Tim mientras el capataz salía para hacer su trabajo.

Anthony, me puedes decir que es lo que sucede, parece que todavía tienes un problema con la relación de tu padre…sigues con eso…-pregunto Tim.

No es eso tío…la verdad es que es como sorpresa para mi…pero dentro de lo que cabe todo está bien…que bueno que mi padre se case con la mujer que ama…además espero que dios les dé, el hijo que les quito…-

No digas eso muchacho…dios no les quito nada…simplemente era un cáliz, estaremos seguros de que luego vendrán los hijos…espero que me digas que te has sacado la idea de Candice como mujer…ahora ella se convertirá en la esposa de tu padre…-dijo Tim con toda la razón.

La verdad es que es una mujer que me gusta, pero ya no puedo pensar en eso tío…creo que acá en el campo encontrare a la mujer que necesito…una que me quiera por lo que mi trabajo me dé…-dijo Tony sonriendo, mientras esas palabras le gustaron más al primo Timothy.

Así será sobrino, esperemos que nos llegue pronto la fecha para alistarnos, aunque tendré que ponerme uno de esos horribles trajes de pingüino…debería de hacer una boda sureña o una verdadera boda escocesa…-dijo Tim sonriente…

Creo que sacaremos los klits del armario tío…-contesto el rubio sonriente…

Está bien…así sirve que nos ventilamos un poco…-ambos rieron por el comentario atinado del alegre Tim.

Esto es casi absurdo…comprometerse con esa mujer tan vulgar y corriente…-dijo Sara escandalizada al leer las páginas de sociales mientras la Tía Elroy la miraba con desdén a su hija.

Creo que debes de mantener tu boca cerrada, no quisiera que Sir William escuchara eso de tus labios…-contesto molesta Elroy.

Pero tía…esa mujer ha ocasionado cosas desagradables, por su culpa mi hija se mudara a Irlanda de manera permanente, yo me divorcio…

Párale…eso nada tiene que ver con Candice ni William, las dos sabemos que Elisa no se comportó como la dama que le tocaba ser…así que ahora demos gracias de que el hombre que la desposara no le escandalizaron esas fotografías.

Lo se Tía…pero me da coraje…ellos tan felices y…yo tan sola…-por fin lo admitía Sara.

No estás sola, tienes a tus hijos y yo estoy contigo…-contesto Elroy con un enorme pesar de ver a su hija sufriendo, pero lamentablemente ella era la única culpable de su infelicidad…

Neel se casara el próximo invierno, me dijo que si deseaba me mudara con él a Norteamérica, pero estaré tan lejos de mi hija…sin embargo es la única opción que tengo…esta casa es demasiado grande para mi…-comento con enorme pesar Sara…

Elroy sintió que el corazón se le estrujaba de la tristeza, pues Sara era casi siempre la única compañía que tenia de manera permanente…-quédate a mi lado, para que me hagas compañía, podríamos viajar con los chicos…

Una buena propuesta, además la vieja Tía Elroy era la única que podría darle los lujos a los que ella estaba más que acostumbrada, desde el divorcio que había firmado con su ex esposo, después de 35 años de matrimonio.

Esa es una buena opción, estaría aquí cerca de mis raíces, de usted tía, mis amistades…-contesto Sara con una esperanza…

Así será querida…-contesto Elroy quien se sentía demasiado culpable de ver el fracaso de su hija y nietos…

Que sucede Marie…estas molesta…-pregunto Sir William al ver a su esposa pensativa…

Nada de eso…es que estoy pensando en todo esto de la boda y bueno una fiesta siempre hay que pensarla…-comento Marie.

Porque no solo lo disfrutas…parece que de todas las personas que rodeamos a William, tú eres del círculo que no está feliz con la decisión que ha tomado…-contesto Sir William molesto.

No pongas en mi boca que no he dicho querido…ni siquiera he sido capaz de discernirlo…simplemente creo que tal vez ella no tenga la madurez para llevar un matrimonio…me daría pesar que nuevamente William fracasara…

Yo creo que nos llenaran de nietos y que tú serás la más contenta…así que pon la mejor cara…si no me disgustare contigo y romperé esa dieta tan horrible…-contesto Sir William mientras Marie respingo…

Quisieras querido, pero lo dudo mucho, ahora ya eres adicto al golf y juegas criquet…dudo que con la barriga que traías pudieras hacer algo de eso que tanto te ha gustado…-Sir William sonrió su esposa siempre tenía razón.

La rubia estaba sentada a la orilla del lago sonriendo mientras Albert preparaba el último sándwich.-porque estas sonriente futura esposa…

Porque tú y yo estamos juntos…me estaba acordando cuando te conocí…la verdad es que no te pude olvidar…-dijo ella sorprendiéndolo.

En serio dices eso…-pregunto el entusiasmado.

Si…cuando mire tus ojos…fue como reflejarme en ellos…-contesto la rubia...

La verdad es que pensé que me golpearía ese novio que tenías…pero era como mirar a un ángel frente a mí…no lo podía resistir…-contesto el rubio.

Que haremos de ahora en adelante…tengo miedo de no ser lo que tu esperas Albert…tu familia y tu mundo es un tanto diferente al mío…-contesto ella.

Sé que es distinto mi amor…pero no se trata de eso…de encajar en un lugar que no sea tu propio hogar…tú debes de estar bien en el que conformaremos, nosotros seremos dueños de nuestra vida…-dijo el seguro mientras le entregaba un emparedado.

En eso tienes razón, pero no sé si tu mama termine por aceptarme…-contesto ella.

Ni yo sé si termine yo siendo un yerno tolerable…con eso de que tu papa tampoco me tiene en alta estima…-dijo el sonriente…-lo único que me importa aunque suene tal vez grosero, eres tu…

A mi también solo me importas tu…-contesto sonriente la rubia mientras se daban un beso en los labios…

Sabes a mermelada…-dijo la rubia…

Lo se…sé que soy irresistible…-ambos rieron divertidos…-Tim grito de alegría cuando le marque para decirle que nos comprometimos…

Como lo tomo tu hijo…nunca hablaras con el…-dijo preocupada la rubia.

No te preocupes, quiero que sea el mismo quien tome la decisión de hablar conmigo, si me siento mal porque es mi hijo, pero tampoco tengo que solapar sus errores…desgraciadamente él y yo tenemos un mundo de distancia, espero que algún día me perdone por haberle fallado como padre…-dijo Albert con pesar.

Tú no has fallado, simplemente son las circunstancias Albert…no le puedes quitar un hijo a una madre, creo que has hecho lo correcto y Anthony lo sabe, prueba de eso es Rose…ella y tu son muy unidos y aprendieron disfrutar del tiempo que tienen para conocerse…creo que solo falto que el pusiera un poco más de su parte…-dijo la rubia.

Sabes es por eso que te amo y ahora eres mi prometida…-contesto el sonriente…

Yo también te amo…espero que las cosa salgan bien Albert…he de confesarte que tengo miedo…-contesto ella de corazón.

No pasara nada, caminaremos tomados de la mano…mirando de frente…-dijo el mientras el sol comenzaba su travesía para ocultarse.

La rubia sonrió y se acercó a él sentándose sobre sus fuertes piernas, mientras el sonreía…-es una promesa verdad…

Asi es Candice Stevenson White es una promesa mi amor…-contesto el mientras se acercaba a sus labios y los besaba con amor, haciendo que la rubia suspirara por tan hermoso acercamiento…así era el amor de imprevisto…solo era cuestión de afinar los detalles…

Las cosas del corazón eran complicadas, pero no imposibles…ahora caminarían juntos mirando hacia el futuro…

* * *

Hola que tal, les dejo un capítulo más…así que vayan sacando sus galas para el enlace matrimonial del año…Jajaja…

Que tal con las reacciones de todos…creo que Anthony se siente aun culpable, me encanta escribir del alegre Tim siempre que escribo algo acerca de él me rió.

Gracias por sus comentarios y espero que tengan una bonita noche…que descansen…bye…!


	32. LA FAMILIA ES LO PRIMERO

**CAPITULO 32**

**LA FAMILIA ES LO PRIMERO**

Haz pensado como te gustaría la boda…-pregunto Pauna sonriente y emocionada porque su hermano se fuera a casar…

No lo sé aun…tu donde te casaste…-pregunto la rubia mientras sostenía al pequeño Dylan entre sus brazos...el hijo menor de Pauna…

La verdad es que me case en Irlanda, mi padre se puso como energúmeno pues él es tan escoces que considero como una traición a la patria el hecho de que tomara la decisión de casarme en un país que no era el mío…pero todo salió perfecto…-contesto ella.

Creo que mi padre pensara lo mismo…-contesto Candice…

Tal vez, pero la verdad es que las bodas en Escocia son de verdadera tradición, siendo William el hombre, pues con más razón, no es que el gane la guerra sino que simplemente será un paso para que tú seas la dueña…-comento la también rubia sonriente.

Así como lo dices de verdad creo que me haz convencido…quisiera que todo fuera sencillo, sin tanto lio…-comento Candice mientras Pauna abría un poco más los ojos…

No quiero que te desanimes, pero lo cierto es mi madre es una mujer perfeccionista, sé que tal vez no te agrade, pero ella tomara esto como un reto…-dijo Pauna sonriendo.

Creo que lo haría bien…pero no sé qué pase…aun no le pregunto a Albert que desea…-

Ese va a ser el problema, resulta que a mi hermano le encanta molestar a mi madre, siempre llevarle la contraria y ella está igual…si mi madre dice 100 invitados, el escatima a 30…es así…

Creo que quedare en medio…-contesto Candice preocupada…

No te espantes Candice, pero creo que si debes de hacer la lista de invitado con William, llegar a un acuerdo para que no venga gente que no deseamos ver…además es tu boda no la de mi mama…-comento Pauna mientras recordaba como ella había sufrido un poco el mal humor de su mama.

Espero que todo salga bien…-comento la rubia sonriente mientras su cabeza pensaba a mil por hora.

Tengo todo listo para que me digas cuando inicio con los trámites para la boda…la lista de invitados esta en 300 personas no escatimaremos gasto en eso…-dijo Marie entusiasmada mientras Albert y Sir William la miraban con recelo.

Mujer no le has preguntado a Candice que es lo que ella desea…-dijo Sir William bastante asertivo.

No…pero creo que es cuestión de que me diga William cuantas personas son para hacer algunos ajustes, tu sabes que nuestra familia está en Escocia y todos deben asistir…así que podríamos hacer ajuste con las personas que ella invitara.-comento Marie mientras Albert tomo la decisión de parar esto…

Sin duda habría un problema…así lo comprendido Sir William, amaba a su esposa pero todo lo referente a su hijo era en ocasiones motivo de problema.

Madre agradezco tu preocupación y todo lo que implica eso…pero desearía que no hagas ningún plan respecto a mi boda con Candice…-comento el rubio mientras su mama se sentía golpeada por eso, pues la primera vez que se había casado ella había dado la mejor fiesta…

Creo que no comprendo que quieres decir con eso…harás la boda en Escocia, nos corresponde…-dijo ella decidida.

Me corresponde a mí y a mi prometida…se hará como ella lo desee, además quiero una boda completamente intima…así que yo mismo hare la lista y todo lo demás…-contesto el rubio mientras su madre se ponía roja de coraje.

Considero que no es justo el trato que me das, además no puedes simplemente tomar decisiones respecto al uso de las instalaciones de mi casa…-contesto ella altiva segura de ganar lo que deseaba…

No te preocupes madre, la fiesta no la realizaremos aquí…hay miles de lugares donde el dinero pueda pagar una fiesta…tengo uno en mente…-dijo el rubio decidido…- con su permiso…-

Sin más el rubio se retiró del despacho para buscar a la rubia mientras Marie sentía una puñalada en su corazón…-no es posible que me trate así William…debiste de intervenir…

Es un asunto que no debo opinar…menos tu…mujer que no comprendes que William tiene 40 años…no es un crio más…no puedes tomar decisiones que él ya tiene consideradas…además también existe una prometida…-dijo Sir William tratando de hacer entrar en razón a la terca de su esposa.

Pero la boda anterior fue un éxito…-comento Marie molesta.

Y esa boda fue concertada…y sabes que terminó en divorcio…-comento Sir William…-además creo que no es correcto lo que has dicho respecto a la casa…sabes que esta propiedad será de William…espero que reflexiones mujer no quisiera que tuvieras problemas con tu hijo por una absurda terquedad tuya.

Aún estamos vivos…-comento ella completamente indignada…a lo que Sir William salió del despacho, no deseaba discutir con ella por cosas burdas…

Que sucede aquí con mis nietos preferidos…-dijo Sir William sonriente mientras los hijos de Pauna se acercaban a su abuelo abrazándolo…

Candice sonrió al ver el acto, mientras Albert estaba sentado a su lado sonriente…-que sucede…- le pregunto la rubia al ver su rostro.

Lo que pasa es que te ves hermosa con Dylan en brazos…-contesto el sonriente mientras se unían en un beso.

Parece que los tortolitos se están haciendo a la idea…-comento Pauna a su esposo mientras este solo sonreía…

La tarde fue agradable a pesar de que Marie solo hablaba en monosílabos, pero todos decidieron ignorarla por completo…

No puedo creer que se comprometieran…-dijo Annie recordando la fiesta mientras su novio la miraba con rareza…

Me puedes decir porque la noticia de que mi tío se case te ha perturbado tanto…-comento el castaño.

Es complicado ver a una mujer joven con alguien en el ocaso de su vida…-dijo Annie sin pensar.

Por dios si mi tío apenas va a cumplir 41 años…creo que está más vivo que otros…además eso a ti que debe de importarte…o es que acaso de verdad te importa…-dijo Archie un tanto molesto, pues debería de estar platicando de otras cosas.

No, para nada…-contesto la pelinegra mientras sonreía al castaño quien se sentía contrariado por los comentarios fuera de lugar de su prometida…

Pero la verdad radicaba en envidia…tenia envidia de que Candice tuviera todo lo que a su parecer no merecía…ella era una princesa y se merecía todo…desgraciadamente así la habían educado sus padres al ser hija única y deseada.

Que piensas que hará William…-dijo Amanda a su esposo…

Creo que estaremos un tiempo aquí y después nos regresaremos a casa…-comento George…-William estará un año o más aquí en Escocia, mientras yo me ocupo de los negocios en América…

Creo que está bien…extraño mi casa…-contesto la castaña sonriente…-

Solo estaremos un mes y nos regresamos…después volvemos para la boda de William…-comento George.

Cuando es que piensa contraer matrimonio…-me parece que el mes de Diciembre…

Dios…falta muy poco tiempo para que eso suceda…-contesto Amanda sonriente…-seguramente la Sra. Marie estará vuelta loca…

Creo que no será una boda como a la que estamos acostumbrados de los Andley…tal vez ahora será más pequeña.

No sé cómo saldremos de esto cuando nuestra hija decida casarse…ya no estará con nosotros en casa…-comento Amanda melancólica.

Es parte de la vida, así suele ser siempre…-contesto George mientras miraba a su amada esposa…-has pensado que tal vez tendremos tiempo para estar juntos…

Siempre he anhelado eso…pero tú sabes que mi sueño era darte más hijos…-contesto con pesar la castaña a quien la maternidad solo le había dado una hija…

Quieres convertirte en madre nuevamente…-pregunto el pelinegro, pues aunque él tenía ya 52 años, su esposa tenía 42 años…

No creo que sea posible, con trabajo tuvimos a Annie…ahora con la ciencia creo sería posible, pero…-de pronto miro la sonrisa de su esposo.

Yo estaría dispuesto a intentarlo más de una vez…-contesto el pelinegro mientras Amanda sintió que su frio corazón se calentaba un poco.

De verdad, lo intentarías…-contesto ella sonriente, siempre había pensado que podría dar más…

Lo importante es que nuestra familia este unida y si necesitamos esto para poder estar mejor, quisiera arriesgarme…-contesto George.

Lo se…hagámoslo…-dijo Amanda con un sueño en mente.

Que te parecería si nos casamos cerca del lago…-dijo el rubio mientras miraba sonreír a Candice.

Sería algo espectacular…me encantaría, estaríamos cerca de la naturaleza…pensé que deseabas nos casáramos en casa de tus padres…-comento la rubia dando por hecho que así seria.

La verdad es que no deseo lo mismo…además es nuestra boda, yo decidiré con tu apoyo…o es que deseas sea de manera tradicional…-contesto él.

No, de hecho me atreví a pensar una boda en el jardín con grandes arreglos florales, todos de manera casual…algo familiar…-comento la rubia…-pero no sabía si tenía yo el derecho de hacerlo.

El rubio la miro con duda…-Candice es tu boda, nuestra boda nosotros la haremos como se nos dé la gana…sé que lo dices por mi madre pero ella ya comprendió que las cosas no serán a lo que diga…

Hablaste con ella…-pregunto con temor Candice…

Claro que si…nosotros haremos nuestra lista de invitados y todo para la boda…quiero que seas la novia más feliz del mundo…

Así será mi amor…-dijo ella mientras se unían en un beso…la semana había pasado rápidamente, estaban listos para partir a Norteamérica, el vuelo había sido tranquilo, los privilegios de un jet personal ahora los comprendía la rubia.

Lo bueno es que vendrán en fin de semana por que la verdad tengo mucho trabajo…solo espero que sean noticias buenas….-comento Harrison.

No me encuentro preparada para nada…-dijo Clarise preocupada por su hija.

Mama…porque estas preocupada…-dijo Henry el hermano de Candice…

Tu hermana viene de Escocia junto con su novio…-contesto ella…-

Y eso que…-contesto el chiquillo.

No debes de contestarle a si a tu mama…-dijo Harry mientras tomaba el teléfono y tecleaba un número.

No se preocupe vera que será para algo bueno…-dijo Paty…-además lo sospechamos…

Y qué tal si no es eso…dios…espero que ella se encuentre bien y si es un nieto que lo pueda lograr…-comento Clarise…

Te sientes nervioso mi amor…-pregunto la rubia…

Algo, la verdad es que tu padre es lo que más me preocupa…-contesto él.

No lo creo…veras que tomaran la noticia bien…bueno eso espero, pero mi padre tal vez me cuestione con más insistencia la fecha de la boda por cuestiones de trabajo…-dijo ella…

Que te parece a finales de año…para que cada aniversario sea un año más juntos…-dijo el mientras la rubia sonreía…pensando las cosas bien, además suponiendo que el mes de diciembre en Escocia podría ser muy frio…

Y antes no sería mejor…por el frio…-dijo ella sonriente…

Octubre…-dijo el mientras Candice sonreía…siendo que estaban a escasos 2 meses…

Octubre…-respondió ella sonriente…

Octubre…!...-gritaron todos en la casa de los padres de Candice…

Es muy cerca dos meses cuando mucho…-dijo Clarise.

Además tan lejos de aquí…-comento Harry no tan convencido de tomar la boda de su hija como una buena noticia…

Pues yo si quiero ir…-dijo el hermano de la rubia sonriente.

Y has pensado cuanta gente invitar…-dijo Paty prediciendo la organización de la boda para tan rápido.

La verdad es que no será mucha gente, Albert y yo tenemos una lista de 100 invitados…incluidos ustedes, la tía Pony y la Tía Mary, junto con mis tíos y primos…además ustedes…

Pues dame la fecha exacta para la reservación de vuelos, solicitar vacaciones, avisarles a tus tíos…-dijo preocupado Harry.

Tranquilo todo está dispuesto ya…-comento sonriente el rubio.

Y la organización de la boda, donde será…-pregunto Paty entusiasmada.

Será en la mansión de los Andley cerca del lago, contrataremos a una organizadora de bodas, de hecho en estos días nos encontraremos para darle todo lo que necesitamos…-comento con entusiasmo Candice…

Pues no me queda más que darles un fuerte abrazo a los dos…-dijo con emoción Clarise mientras se levantaba y se unía en un fuerte abrazo con el par de rubios mientras un par de lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas…era lógico su única hija se casaría…

Que alegría amiga…-dijo Paty sonriente también dándoles un abrazo a los dos, lo mismo que el pequeño Henry.

Harrison los miro a todos participes de la alegría…sonrió por que era lógico que se sintiera orgullos de su hija, quien se casaba aunque fuera un tipo casi de su edad, lo consideraba como un buen hombre…

Todos lo miraban esperando la aceptación del patriarca de los Stevenson…- yo tal vez como padre de Candice hubiese deseado otras circunstancias, pero quiero comentarles que me da mucho gusto que ella forme su familia y que a pesar de que exista una diferencia de edades, sé que no pudo ella encontrar otro hombre como usted William, confió en que la hará feliz y cuidara de ella…todo sea por la familia…-

La rubia, Clarise y Paty, lloraron de la emoción…estaba listo era una realidad…

Harry abrazo a su hija mientras se daba cuenta de que aquella niña de graciosas pecas y frenillos era ahora una hermosa mujer, lista para tomar el destino en sus manos y sembrar la semilla que él alguna vez había hecho.

Bienvenido a la familia…-le dijo a Albert quien estaba emocionado también por las palabras correctas de su suegro…sus manos se estrecharon en un fuerte apretón.

La tarde siguió entre planes, ideas, comentarios y risas…muchas risas…así algunos días habían pasado…la rubia estaba muy nerviosa ese día verían al organizador de bodas más afamado de New York.

Buen día, tenemos cita con Joan…-dijo el rubio mientras una menuda mujer le sonreía casi de manera imperceptible…

El Sr. Andley…-respondió la mujer mientras el rubio asentía…-es un honor que ustedes nos hayan considerado para llevar a cabo su ceremonia civil y religiosa…pasen por favor…

La rubia camino tomada de la mano sonriente mientras miraba las decoraciones, mesas, sillas, arreglos, fotos…todo lo más elegante y por obvias razones caro…

Caminaron al fondo donde un tipo de cabello blanco….sonreía mientras hablaba por teléfono, pero al verlos colgó de manera inmediata y se aliso el traje de una manera no tal sutil.

Sr. Joan, la cita que tenía reservada…-contesto la menuda mujer.

Claro, gracias Matilde…futuros señores Andley…es un honor para mí que me den la dicha de organizar su boda…-dijo el mientras estrechaba la mano de ambos rubios.-tomen asiento por favor.

Todos tomaron asiento…-mire las fotografías que amablemente me hicieron llegar…particularmente considero que el lugar es precioso, solo me cuestiono si con los toldos árabes y todo lo que planeamos será suficiente, pero mi pregunta es la cuestión de tocadores…

Existe a unos metros del lago una especie de kiosco, con una terraza amplia, cubriendo esas necesidades…tengo las imágenes aquí, impresas…-dijo Albert quien ya venía con todo para armarlo ahí mismo y montarlo en fa.

Perfecto…-el chico alegre por así decirlo o de esos, tomo las fotografías y sonrió…

Creo que están haciendo la remodelaciones necesarias…este es el proyecto que requerí para la boda…-el rubio le paso al organizador los bosquejos de lo que harían en construcción…

Me recuerda a mi adorado Tennessee…-dijo Joan evocando a los hermosos paisajes…-solo es cuestión de que en el próximo mes viaja hacia allá, pues estamos a escasos dos meses del enlace y mirar todo lo referente a las flores…

Mi prometida quiero que considere todo lo que ella desee para la boda…la quiero feliz…-dijo Albert con un implicado signo de ya…ahora…

Preciosa has pensado en las flores…-comento Joan rápidamente, con esa boda lograría lo que siempre deseo proyección internacional.

Si, de hecho he mirado algunas revistas de novias, la verdad es que me ha encantado lo que vi en una revista y llevaba mención de tu nombre…-

Pues perfecto manos a la obra…-dijo Joan llenando de entusiasmo a la rubia, mientras Albert se paraba para realizar un par de llamadas, le encantaba mirarla sonreír y si en sus manos estaba que así fuera, lo conseguiría…

Pues creo que esas es una estupenda noticia primo…como no…santo redentor…!...-grito Tim contento…-vaya que la güerita y tu tienen prisa…por supuesto…aquí estaré…

Anthony miraba a su tío atento…esperando noticias de su padre sin duda alguna…lo miro colgar el teléfono…-suéltalo tío…-

Pues resulta que tu padre se nos casa…-comento Tim sonriente.

Eso ya lo sabía…-dijo Tony con cara de enfado…

Cálmate chamaco, déjame hablar…tu padre se casa, pero en el mes de octubre o sea en dos meses…-dijo Tim mientras Anthony lo miraba con cara de What…reaccionando un poco tarde…

En Octubre…dios son dos meses…-dijo el rubiecito sorprendido por la pronta boda…-

Además vendrá por un par de días…-contesto Tim, mientras Anthony tragaba en seco, pues tenía más de un años sin ver a su padre y eso le ponía de verdad nervioso por todo lo sucedido en el pasado…- así que ve preparando tu disculpa muchacho…que tu padre se la merece y más Candice…

Palabras acertadas del primo Tim, mientras Anthony pensaba en que haría ahora que todo estaba así…

* * *

Hola…les dejo un capítulo más…uff!, pensé que no alcanzaba, pero como ven al padre de la rubia, al final tuvo que aceptar que Albert era una buena opción…

Y que tal Anthony con la sorpresa de que su padre viajara para reunirse…es hora de pedir un perdón…esperemos que la reunión sirva para ambos limar asperezas…

Gracias por sus comentarios y saludos…espero mañana alcanzar para subir otro capítulo más…besos…!


	33. ASUMIR CONSECUENCIAS

**CAPITULO 33**

**ASUMIR CONSECUENCIAS**

Candice se sentía nerviosa, ahora que estaban a punto de llegar a Tennesse, la verdad es que tenía un año sin ver a Anthony, sentía la preocupación de Albert quien se mantenía callado mirando a través de la ventana.

La incomodidad entre los dos era latente, no era por su culpa, pero Anthony era el hijo del rubio, de su prometido y a pesar de que las cosas entre ambos eran difíciles, esperaba de corazón que se arreglaran…

Estas molesto por algo…-comento Candice mientras lo miraba.

No…solo estaba pensado en algunas cosas pero no te preocupes princesa…-dijo el mientras la miraba y sonreía.

Está bien…-contesto Candice mientras sonreía y miraba hacia la ventana, era el momento de no preguntar más…

Anthony estaba concentrado en servir el alimento a los caballos…la verdad es que se le había pasado que su padre ese día llegaría al rancho…

Considero que deberías de darte un baño muchacho, tu padre no tarde en llegar y no le encantaría verte todo sucio…-dijo Chuy el capataz.

De que hablas Chuy…-contesto Tony.

Pues de que su padre ahora llega y debe de recibirlo como persona decente…es el Sr. Andley…-comento el capataz.

No creo que sea una buena idea…la verdad es que quisiera que me mandaras a comprar la pastura…-comento Tony.

Estas de broma cierto, por que no estarías aquí hasta al anochecer, además ese no es tu trabajo lo sabes perfectamente…tanto temor tienes de aclarar las cosas con tu padre…-dijo Chuy quien algo sabia de la situación.

No lo sé…no sé qué decirle a mi padre, la verdad es que me porte de una manera muy mala y grosera con el…además le provoque un accidente a su prometida…-dijo el con mucho arrepentimiento.

Sabes…por algo te mandaron acá…debes de hacerte hombre y responsable de tus actos…si has podido domar unos potros a poco no puedes pedir perdón…-dijo Chuy.

Lo se…pero es distinto…-comento angustiado Tony.

No sea maricón y tome las riendas como son…o que le da miedo mijo…-contesto Chuy mientras el rubio lo miraba…-ocupa que le hablen fuerte para entender…-

Tony agacho la cabeza y se sintió de verdad mal, pero no encontraba las palabras correctas para disculparse con su padre, quien siempre le había dado todo lo necesario para ser feliz…y el término por darle una patada en el trasero.

Lo se Chuy…déjame termino con esto y pienso que hago…te parece…-comento Tony…

Ándele pues porque el Sr. Tim, ya se arregló…-comento Chuy mientras salía de las caballerizas…

Dios…espero que pongas en mi boca las palabras correctas…-dijo el rubio mientras seguía con sus labores…

Patrón, las habitaciones están lista, la que me encargo también…-dijo Genoveva la esposa del capataz.

Ta, bueno beba…quiero que todo este impecable, la comida ya está elaborándose verdad…-comento el rubio.

Si Señor…-contesto Beba, mientras salía hacia la cocina.

Ta bueno…ándele pues, a sus cosas…-dijo Tim mientras la menuda mujer desapareció.

Sin más miro como Tony cruzaba la casa para subir a su habitación por la puerta trasera, como era una costumbre para ellos y no ensuciar la entrada principal que raras veces era utilizada…

Hey!…tu…-Grito Tim, mientras corría para alcanzarlo.

Que pasa tío…-comento

Que pasa contigo, como es que estas así de mugroso, ve la hora te dije ayer que recibiríamos a tu papa, mande a Chuy para te fueras a arreglar…-comento el rubio.

Perdón…se me fue el tiempo en las caballerizas…-comento Tony quitándose las botas de trabajo y dejándolas fuera de la casa para no ensuciar.

Eso es lo que no puedes pedir verdad…es que hasta cuando se te quitara lo orgulloso muchacho…-dijo Tim con paciencia…-pero bueno, vete a bañar, te espero en 10 minutos.

Sin más Anthony corrió escaleras arriba para subir a asearse.

Es hermoso…-comento la rubia mientras miraba las grandes extensiones de tierras, con ganado, caballos, la verdad es que el aire era puro…tranquilo…en calma…tal como Tim lo había descrito…

Te ha gustado…-pregunto el rubio.

Si…la verdad es como dijo tu primo…me gusta mucho…me recuerda un poco a Escocia…-dijo ella sonriente.

Los pastizales verdes y las grandes praderas verdad…-dijo el sonriente, ya un poco más relajado.- espero que no te guste más que estar conmigo…

No digas eso…es un paisaje muy bonito, pero tú eres único…-dijo sonriente Candice…-espero que no montemos caballos porque la verdad me dan un poco de miedo.

En serio…tú que eres tan valiente, vives sola en un departamento y eres independiente, le tienes miedo a un caballito…-comento Albert sonriendo…

No es eso, lo que pasa es que una vez que fuimos a Texas, pues resulta que me monto mi padre a un caballo y me caía…me da un poco de miedo…-dijo ella con temor y nervios…

No te preocupes mi amor…yo montare contigo…-dijo el rubio.

Sabes montar…-dijo ella admirada, pues se imaginaba haciendo de todo menos montando al rubio.

Claro…porque parece que nunca me he arriesgado a nada…-

Algo así…bueno pensaba que tal vez siempre ocupado con el trabajo, no tenías mucho tiempo para diversión…-comento Candice.

Nos falta conocernos mucho mi amor…pero me gustan muchas cosas y algunos deportes extremos…-la rubia se le quedo mirando con mucha atención…

No me gusta eso de los deportes extremos…con montar creo que es suficiente…-dijo la rubia sonriente.

No te preocupes nada que me ponga en riesgo y ahora menos que te tengo a ti a mi lado…-contesto el sonriente.

Hemos llegado Sr.-comento el chofer al toparse con la casa de Tim, y verlo a, el sonriente.

Gracias, Gerardo…-dijo Albert mientras se bajaba y caminaba hacia su primo, la rubio los miro mientras cruzaban un par de palabras uniéndose en un abrazo y la verdad es que no comprendía como es que Tim no tenía una esposa e hijos, era guapo, trabajador y amable…sería un buen esposo.

Ella opto por bajarse de la camioneta y caminar hacia los rubios…-que pasa Candice como has estado…que sucede con la boda…todo listo…-dijo sonriente y alegre Tim.

Casi todo listo…solo falta montarlo…-dijo ella sonriente mientras Albert la abrazaba.

Y tú para cuando…-comento ella sonriente…sintió como el rubio se estreso un poco…

Nada de eso…yo soy feliz libre como el viento de Tennessee…-comento el rubio mientras se acomodaba el bigote…

Que hacemos…primero Candice quieres ir a montar a comer…a ver las caballerizas…-pregunto Albert mientras ella se preguntaba si había sido una buena idea haber ido.

No lo sé…-contesto aferrándose al pecho del rubio.

Tiene miedo de montar…-

Mmm…pues deberías de ver cuando Tony monta esos potros para domarlos…el muchacho tiene talento…-comento Tim mientras caminaban hacia la casa…

Chuy, dile a tu esposa y Simón que suban las maletas a la habitación de mi primo y su mujer…-contesto Tim.

Sí, señor…-contesto el capataz mientras le hablaba a su mujer…

Pasen, hace mucho calor…una limonada no nos caería para nada mal…-contesto el sonriente, así que entraron a la casa, con estilo vaquero, todo rustico y limpio…

Tomaron asiento, mientras una menuda mujer se acercaba con una sudada jarra de agua de limón…sirvió los vasos y salido dispara hacia la cocina…

Cuéntame primo has podido comprar los terrenos aledaños que deseabas…-pregunto Albert.

Si…una buena negociación…pero el problema me esta resultado con esa mula que me vende la pastura…-contesto Tim, mientras Candice reía por el comentario.

No te rías Candice, pero ahora que la hija de Don Clemente tomo las riendas del negocio…dios me hace la vida de cuadritos…no me abastece con regularidad, no me trae la carga, me entretiene a la gente…es una calvario esa potranca…-comento con enfado Tim.

No será primo que tiene cierto interés…-contesto Albert haciendo alusión a una relación personal.

Ni que tuviera tanta suerte…además a mí no me gustan las chicas de cabello negro…-dijo el mientras evocaba el recuerdo de una mujer que lo traiciono…-son de mal augurio.

Candice deseaba preguntar más, pero supo que no era lo más prudente, así que mejor bebió de su vaso...-como andan…vamos a las caballerizas, tengo un par de nuevos especímenes que compre…han salido buenos sementales…-dijo Tim orgulloso…

Vamos pues…-contesto Albert mientras se levantaban y comenzaban a caminar…la verdad es que hacía mucho calor…el sol se mostraba hasta cierto punto impecable.

Caminaron hacia un establo para el parecer de Candice y entraron a ver los nuevos potros…la rubia sonrió pero se mantuvo pegada a su prometido…esa clase de animales le daban un poco de temor y se sentía insegura.

Los escucho hablar mientras Albert pareciera que entendía lo que Tim le comentaba, toco los caballos y entro a verlos, uno de ellos estaba dando salto de repente, brioso era la palabra que escuchaba y sin más miro como Albert quien vestía unos jeans de mezclilla, camisa a cuadros y botas se trepo a pelo sobre el imponente animal…

Dios…la verdad es que se moría de miedo si algo le pasaba, la verdad es que verlo haciendo eso, no le causó mucha gracia…tenía miedo.

Lo peor fue ver que salía de la caballeriza montado sobre el caballo…y sin más camino con una voz firme agarrado del pelaje del animal…sentía que el corazón se le saldría de la impresión…sintió de pronto la presencia de alguien más a su lado además de Tim…era Anthony mirando a su padre.

Este ejemplar es grandioso…no te gusta Candice…-dijo Albert sonriente y sumamente atractivo, parecía uno de esos cowboys del viejo oeste…pero era más el miedo que le tenía al animal que termino por negar con la cabeza…

Bueno pues…será mejor que dé una vuelta, les encargo a mi mujer…-sin más el rubio salió montado sobre el animal y Candice se preocupó de más…-Albert…espera…!...-grito ella con mucho miedo…

Tranquila Candice, Albert resulta que ha sido campeón en algunos torneos de montar…es bueno…no le pasara nada…-dijo Timothy tratando de calmarla…

Nunca había visto hacer nada arriesgado…-comento ella.

Si tú supieras lo que le gusta a mi primo…-contesto de manera imprudente Tim.

De que hablas…-dijo ella con más angustia…

Nada…vamos al solar para que nos sentemos…Tony no piensas hablar con Candice…-dijo Tim mientras Anthony miraba con vergüenza a la prometida de su padre.

Caminaron y llegaron a una especie de terraza donde estaba la alberca y tomaron asiento…Tim camino hacia donde estaba su capataz para darle tiempo a Anthony de arreglar las cosas.

Candice…yo…-la rubia lo miro con incomodidad…la verdad era que ella tal vez sentía un poco de coraje con Anthony aun, pues había ocasionado un dolor de cabeza a su padre y a ella…

Sé que no soy una excelente persona, pero he tenido este año para reflexionar por lo que mis actos hicieron a ti y a mi padre…

Esa era una verdad doloroso…les había causado mucho daño junto con la toxica Elisa.

Quiero que sepas que me siento en verdad arrepentido por haberme comportado como el patán que era, me avergüenzan mis actos y sé que estas molesta, pero quiero que aceptes mi disculpa sincera, tal vez no me convierta en tu amigo, pero por lo menos podríamos estar de manera indiferente en un lugar…-concluyo Anthony mientras Candice miraba con recelo al rubio, pero sabía que eran sinceras sus palabras.

Yo no soy quien para no darte una disculpa, tal vez las cosas tarde que temprano pasarían con el embarazo, pero fue doloroso pasar por ello y más por causa de dos personas que no comprendían lo que era amar a una persona tan maravillosa como lo es Albert…

Anthony de verdad se sentía mal…avergonzado por lo que había sucedido.

Tal vez suene fuera de lugar que mantenga una relación con un hombre mayor que yo, pero él es lo que deseo y lo que siempre quise en mi vida…te disculpo por el amor que le tengo a tu padre…y por qué sé que podemos equivocarnos, porque somos humanos.-dijo ella mientras el rubio la miraba con verdadero pesar.

Pero quiero que seas consciente de que solo tendrás un padre en la vida y ese es Albert o William, mujeres miles…una madre y un padre solo una vez en la vida los tienes, así que espero que hables con el…conmigo no habrá problema.-concluyo Candice mientras tomaba asiento y se servía otro vaso de agua…

Después de unos instantes, Tim estaba sentado a su lado mientras miraba a Albert sonriente acercarse a ellos, pero su rostro cambio de expresión, cuando Anthony lo saludo.

Padre…quisiera poder hablar con usted…-dijo Anthony con vergüenza mientras notaba que la cara de su padre no era de alegría.

Caminemos…-dijo el rubio mientras Candice los miraba con preocupación, la verdad es que no deseaba ver a su novio triste o preocupado por lo que su hijo pudiera decirle…solo noto la cara de seriedad de Albert…

Tranquila…ellos se arreglaran…-comento Tim mientras le invitaba a comer un nacho…-están deliciosos…

Gracias…-dijo la rubia mientras tomaba uno y se lo llevaba a la boca…

Sabes siempre creí que las cosas entre los dos serian cordiales como la relación que tengo con tu hermana, parecía que las cosas marchaban bien entre los dos…no se en que momento perdiste el rumbo y la verdad me siento fracasado como padre…-dijo Albert mientras Anthony escuchaba atento.

No fallaste como padre…siempre de diste lo que cualquier hijo hubiese deseado…estabas presente, pero creo que escuche palabras de una mala compañía…-dijo el con enorme pesar.

Y tu colmo esa mala compañía se ha casado y vive como reyna en Irlanda, sin un remordimiento de consciencia, mientras tu tratas de arreglar el daño que ambos hicieron…-comento Albert.

Lo sé, padre de verdad estoy arrepentido de haberme equivocado…lamento haber provocado lo que le sucedió a Candice…-dijo él.

Y te has puesto a pensar si de verdad ese bebe que Candice esperaba hubiese sido un embarazo normal, como nos sentiremos todos…-una buena pregunta que ni el mismo comprendía.

Viví un año con ese remordimiento…pensé que usted nunca más me vería a los ojos y no hablaría conmigo…-dijo Anthony con pesar…-mi castigo fue ese, lejos de que me hubiere mandado al rancho, mi remordimiento era vivir con la culpa de haber matado a un hermano…

Albert lo supo pues lágrimas de su hijo corrían por sus mejillas, le dolía mucho porque era su sangre, pero le dolería más tener un mal hijo…así que un par de lágrimas no le vendrían mal.

Sabes en verdad siento pesar por ti…pero quiero que te des cuenta de tus errores y en verdad veas que lo más importante en la vida no es el dinero que ya poseas por ser hijo de alguien de renombre, o las amistades que tengas o lo que puedas obtener…-dijo Albert.

Anthony tarde supo que lo más importante era la familia, ser un buen ser humano.

Tienes que aprender a diferenciar entre lo que eres y debes de ser…tienes la fortuna de tener una familia como la nuestra…pero aprende que el poder no siempre da la felicidad…tienes que asumir las consecuencias de tus actos…ahora que te veo aquí…creo que tu perspectiva de vida simplemente cambio…-el rubio miro a su hijo.

Creo que fue la mejor resolución que has tomado para mi padre…he aprendido a ser un buen hombre con el apoyo de mi tío y la gente del rancho…y de verdad quiero que me perdones por lo malo que hubiese hecho…me he disculpado con Candice.

Eres mi hijo pero quiero que sepas que no por que seas mi sangre omitiré tus errores…así como fue mi padre conmigo…lo seré contigo…-Albert extendió los brazos a su hijo y se unieron en un abrazo…

Ves…te lo dijo Candice…-comento Tim, mientras la rubia sentía que se le quitaba un peso de encima…

Es complicado todo esto de los hijos, algunos solemos dar más dolores de cabeza…-contesto la rubia…

No lo sé…siempre he sido paciente…y eso de los hijos no lo sé, no tengo…-comento Tim, a lo que Candice no tolero mucho y tuvo que preguntar lo que deseaba saber…

Pero que tendría de malo que encuentres a una mujer que te quiera y te de la familia que ocupas…considero que podrías lograrlo…-dijo ella rodeando las palabras…

Es un tema que no me gusta hablar, pero antes de que te enteres por terceros…soy un hombre abandonado, por una belleza exótica que voló ante el primer postor…una historia de telenovela, la chica buena se enamora del menso que se enamora a su vez de la mala, una cadena que termina mal y quedas solo…-dijo el mientras tomaba un vaso y bebia limonada.

Lamento que pasaras por eso…pero puede que algún día encuentres a alguien que te amé de verdad…como yo lo hago con Albert…-dijo ella sonriente.

Sabes en ocasiones creo que mi primo tuvo mucha suerte, encontrar una mujer como tú, no es fácil tomar a un tipo con un pasado.-comento el mientras Albert y Anthony se acercaban…

Miro como Tim, siempre parecía estar de excelente humor…entre anécdotas y bromas sobre la estadía de Anthony en el rancho paso la tarde y llego la noche…

Que pasa princesa…te noto extraña…-pregunto el rubio mientras se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba…-el día de hoy te he dicho que te amo…

No…en todo el día no me lo has dicho…-comento ella mientras sonreía…era agradable sentir el cálido aroma de la piel del rubio, su calidez, sus abrazos, sus beso…su sola presencia llenaba perfectamente su mundo…lo amaba…demasiado…

Creo que pasa algo además de eso…-comento Albert adivinado algo pues ella estaba muy pensativa.

Nada…solo que Tim me comento algo sobre lo que pasa con su vida…me da pesar que no tenga a una esposa o una relación como la tuya y la mía…-comento ella mientras el rubio la soltaba y le tomaba la mano para sentarse, mirándola a los ojos.

Tim tiene una historia desastroza en el plano personal, no me gustaría que le preguntaras más…yo le estimo mucho, pero es un hombre que ha sufrido mucho…su historia está demasiado cargada de todo menos amor…-contesto el rubio.

Lamento haber preguntado…-contesto ella.

Es simple, solo que el arruino todo, estaba comprometido con una buena mujer que lo amaba y parecía que él estaba conforme, sin embargo una mujer que resultaba ser irresistible para todos lo embauco, el cancelo la boda y se unió con esta mala chica.

Que desastre…-dijo Candice con pesar…

Así es…lo peor llego cuando la que era su prometida se suicidó por despecho, la otra chica en menos de dos meses estaba llevando a mi primo a la quiebra y lo dejo sin pensárselo para irse con un inglés…después de que las cosas se enfriaran se dio cuenta de las consecuencias de todo lo que había hecho y cayó en las garras del alcohol…

Le ayudaste…-pregunto la rubia.

Era mi deber ayudarle, es por eso que el ahora no quiere nada de las mujeres, por eso me sentí mal cuando mire en mi hijo las mismas ideas, Tim no siempre fue este hombre de hoy, era altanero, presumido y por qué no serlo, un tipo joven, con buena fortuna y galante…era lógico…además de un padre consentidor…la intervención que tuve con él fue oportuna…-dijo Albert sonriente.

Por eso te amo tanto, lejos de presumir tu apellido, tu origen, simplemente eres un hombre libre, que se preocupa por los suyos y que tiene un enorme corazón para amar…-contesto ella sonriendo mientras el rubio la besaba…

Te amo…dime estas lista para partir a Londres y convertirte en la señora Andley…-una buena pregunta de parte del rubio…

Candice miro su mano donde portaba el ostentoso anillo como señal de compromiso entre ella y Albert.- Estoy lista para ser la Señora de Albert Andley…

Esa afirmación lleno de gozo el corazón del rubio quien termino por tomarla en sus brazos y llevarla a la cama que compartirían para hacer el amor…

* * *

Holaaaaa…el pedir perdón es de sabios…es difícil aceptar que uno se equivoca y más cuando eres joven, crees que te comerás al mundo a mordiscos…pero tremendas sorpresas te da la vida, así seas rico o pobre…suele ser siempre así.

Como ven a los rubios a Anthony, por fin hablan y se arreglan…esperemos que nuestro adorado Tim le dé oportunidad a que el amor llegue a su vida…

Particularmente su presencia me ha encantado en esta historia sé que algunas también…pero bueno ahora si listas al rumbo final…gracias por sus comentarios para esta historia, tratare de mañana actualizar…les mando saludos y que descansen…bye…


	34. TOMADOS DE LA MANO

**CAPITULO 34**

**TOMADOS DE LA MANO**

La rubia miraba el lago y todo lo que Joan decía acerca del montaje, la verdad es que se sentía como estresada, eso de casarse era un dolor de pansa.

Me has escuchado Candice…-dijo Joan.

Perdón…este…si…-contesto ella de verdad hecha bolas con todo esto.

Candice te explico, el boceto en vivo…es todo…-intervino Paty que para fortuna de la rubia tenía un par de días que había llegado.

Perdón…la verdad es que me siento demasiado nerviosa con esto de la boda, falta tan poco…-comento ella sonriendo.

Un día exactamente…-dijo Joan, mientras Paty y Candice lo miraban con enfado…-perdón…-dijo el mientras alzaba las manos…tenía mucho tiempo organizando bodas y si algo sabia era el hecho de que las novias podrían convertirse literalmente en godzila por el estrés de la boda…

Que sucede Candice…por qué andas tan nerviosa…-dijo Paty, mientras sonreía.

Lo que pasa es que quisiera que todo saliera perfecto…tal y como lo quiere Albert…y…-la verdad es que la rubia estaba estresada porque desde su llegada a Escocia la cara de su suegra era casi siempre inexpresiva.

Tu suegra…cálmate es tu boda, han contratado al mejor de los organizadores y todo quedara bien…- afirmo Paty mientras el ahora pelirrojo de Joan expresaba su opinión y la más acertada…

Gracias…-dijo Joan mientras sonreía…-además tu eres la novia no ella, déjame decirte que su organizador es bueno para interiores…pero hacer una boda temática o más a la moda no tiene ni idea…veras que todo quedara hermoso…tú debes de disfrutar…así que manos a la obra…

La rubia se sintió más confortada con lo que decía Joan, por eso era el mejor…sonrió aliviada mientras miraban las flores…y degustaban el menú.

Albert sonreía al verla ahí feliz de la vida con todo lo que su boda implicaba…- de verdad estás enamorado hijo…-dijo Sir William.

Sí, me siento feliz con esta mujer que el día de mañana se convertirá en mi esposa…-contesto el rubio.

Y que ha pasado con Anthony…haz arreglado las cosas al fin…-pregunto Sir William, sabiendo lo sucedido con su nieto y Eliza.

Creo que no es la sombra del chico que antes era, ahora cambio drásticamente como si fuera otra persona, algo tiene que ver con la madurez, se disculpó con nosotros y creo que puedes estar tranquilo, las cosas se han arreglado…-algo lo distrajo al escuchar los gritos de su hija…

Papa…papa…-dijo Rose encantada mientras se unían en un abrazo, la verdad es que nunca creyó haber tenido tanta suerte para que esa jovencita fuera su sangre, siempre con una actitud encantadora.

A penas llegaste…pensé que no vendrías a mi boda…-como crees papa, tuve que hacer unas cosas…

Y para mí no hay un abrazo…-dijo Sir William.

Abuelito…eres mi preferido…-dijo Rose mientras lo abrazaba…-vaya parece que todo quedara hermoso…me comento Candice que habían contratado a Joan y él es el mejor según las revistas de novias…-comento sonriente la rubia.

Así es…todo para que salga perfecto…-dijo Albert con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón mientras no perdía de vista a Candy quien estaba atareada mirando las flores.

Y mi abuela, porque no está ayudando a ella le encanta todo esto de la decoración y organización de fiestas…-dijo Rose ante la cara de seriedad de su padre y abuelo.

Tu abuela está en una pésima actitud, cree que tu padre le ha hecho un desaire al no dejarle organizar su boda…-dijo Sir William mientras Albert seguía sin inmutarse mientras miraba a su prometida, el cabello lo traía suelto.

Candice estaba sumida en mirar las flores del evento, pero sintió que algo cálido dentro de ella la hacía vibrar de pronto…giro su vista y ahí estaba el rubio de su vida sonriendo mientras la miraba.

Hay lo que hacía el amor…todo parecía precioso y hermoso, no tuvo más que decirle que fuera para ver los menús…- voy…el deber de una boda de llama…-dijo con una sonrisa esplendida mientras se reunía con su amada.

Abuelito, tú crees que sea para siempre esta vez…-dijo Rose mientras miraban como su padre se unía a Candice con un fuerte abrazo y un beso en los labios…

Creo que tendré un par de nietos más de parte de William, no te pones celosa de verle con una mujer como ella hija…-señalo Sir William…

No…creo que le dio más problema Anthony que yo…-dijo Rose mientras miraba a su abuelo.

Nunca entendí el por qué…tu sabes que paso en sí, para que Anthony reaccionara de esa manera…-dijo Sir William.

Yo no lo sé específicamente, pero creo que a mi hermano le gustaba Candice, entonces el menso creyó que era ridículo que mi padre anduviera con ella por ser tan joven, además de que a su parecer su relación era de interés y con Elisa lograron en verdad hacer daño…-Sir William se había sorprendido por lo dicho.

Tu hermano es un tonto…lo bueno es que creo que arreglo las cosas con tu padre y Candice…-comento Sir William, mientras Rose de verdad se alegraba…era su mellizo y lo amaba…

Iré con mi abuela para saludarla, me acompañas…-dijo sonriente Rose mientras el solo asentía.

Perfecto…ya quedo el menú…así que solo nos falta el pastel…probemos…-dijo Joan mientras el Chef Pastelero les distribuía un par de platos con varios sabores de tartas…

De verdad que nunca me imaginé que hubiese tanto problema para la organización de una boda…-las chicas rieron mientras Joan lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos…

Esto de casarse es un arte…mañana cuando mires a esta bella mujer radiante de felicidad lo comprenderás…-dijo Joan mientras Albert solo lo miraba como loco…

Creo que me gusta el de limón…-anuncio Paty…

A mí el de chocolate…-comento la rubia…-pero el de Limón esta delicioso…

La mama de la rubia tomo asiento mientras el chef le entregaba la prueba del pastel que ella también le había ayudado a preparar…- que delicia…-

Albert probo de todo un poco…y solo miro a todos que esperaban una respuesta para escoger el pastel…-creo que todos están deliciosos…-de pronto se sintieron en disyuntiva…-pero considero que este de chocolate esta supremo…

Clarise sonrió feliz, pues era su especialidad y aunque había colaborado en los demás, simplemente el suyo era un arte perfeccionado.

Así será Joan…el de chocolate…-anuncio Candice mientras sonreían por la elección.

Listo…creo que todo está listo…ahora sí que solo queda que la novia se concentre en ella…-Joan sonrió mientras se levantaba para seguir con lo demás…

Que nervios…mañana es la boda…-dijo la rubia.

Todo saldrá bien hija…-comento Clarise mientras Harry se acercaba a su esposa…

Voy a estar con Henry en el lago…-dijo Harry mientras sonreía, pues todos parecían relajados…-harás la parrillada o quieres que te ayude…-

No…de hecho ya me estaba ayudando María y tu hermana Pony pero mejor vamos…-contesto Clarise…

Ya tienes hambre mi amor…-pregunto la rubia sonriente…

Si…déjame decirle a Gibrán para que les indique a…mira quien viene…-era el alegre Tim con su sonrisa de siempre…

Llegue a la mansión y mire que todo estaba solo…pensé que no había nadie…me dijo mi tío que andaban acá…-comento el rubio sonriente…mientras saludaba a todos…

Mi suegros harán una parrillada para comer…nos acompañas…-pregunto Albert.

Perfecto…déjame le aviso a Anthony…-saco su radio y le dio las indicaciones…

Por cierto, ahí estaba Archie y Stear con tu padre…será que también desearan comer con nosotros…o les dará pena…-dijo Tim.

No lo creo…vamos…-lo cierto es que esa tarde se conocieron los Andley y los Stevenson…Harry incluso se sintió con la confianza de jugar un partido de futbol americano, ganando el y Albert…

Pasaron la tarde entretenida, mientras Marie se mantenía a distancia de todos, incluso evitando ir.

Mama no seas así…es la familia de William…-señalo Pauna con pesar al ver a su madre con esa actitud.

Sabes es mi problema…además no tengo ganas de lidiar con el laberinto que todos hacen, sabes que me gusta conservar el silencio y la tranquilidad…-comento con enfado Marie.

Pues como quieras, me voy al lago…si quieres venir ahí te esperamos…-contesto la rubia mientras colocaba al pequeño Dylan en la carriola y partía al encuentro con su esposo.

Que cansado…pero la parrillada esta deliciosa…-dijo Sir William contento, pues la verdad es que hacía años que no convivían así, casi siempre estaban acostumbrados a que los sirvientes prepararan todo, pero al ver a Tim asando carne, las mujeres cortando vegetales y los hombres acomodando las mesas, se sintió motivado para ayudar colocando un mantel…-que no piensas estar ahí…-

No…comeré aquí como siempre…espero que me acompañes…-dijo ella mientras el personal de servicio iniciaba el servicio.

Por qué haces las cosas así Marie…alejas a todos de tu lado como quieres que las cosas funcionen, por eso es que se crearon las cabañas y resulta que nadie se hospeda en esta gran mansión por que no deseas que se te moleste…me voy, allá tu si quieres comer sola.

Sin más Marie miro desaparecer a su esposo, sintiéndose completamente sola, como aun principio lo deseaba, pero de verdad sola.

Señora cuantos platos servimos…-dijo la chica del servicio…

Solo para mi…-contesto ella mientras miraba a través del gran ventanal, la verdad es que se sentía mal, pero ella también deseaba que las cosas se hicieran a su modo, tal vez pecaba de mandona, pero le hubiere gustado que la consideraran.

La tarde estuvo llena de risas, chistes, anécdotas…cosas que aligeraron completamente el ambiente, Joan incluso se acoplo haciendo reír a más de uno.

El hospedaje en casa de Marie había contado con la presencia de sus nietos, Stear y Archie…los demás se quedaron en las cabañitas donde tenían su propio espacio.

Que sientes respecto a la boda de nuestra hija…-pregunto Clarise mientras Harry miraba el smoking que usaría…

Raro, aunque ella vivía en su departamento sabía que la miraría si la visitaba ahora que se, que la extrañare cuando se quede aquí y no la mire más…-contesto el triste…

Ohh cariño, debes de estar contento además solo será por un simple año ya verás que todo saldrá bien…ansió que lleguen los nietos…así como ella una bolita de cabello rubio y rizos…hermosa…-comento Clarise con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas…

No es hora de llorar hermana, tenemos que apurarnos o es que acaso piensas llegar tarde para ayudar a Candice…-dijo la María su hermana…

Vamos…-contesto la castaña mientras miraban el reloj, eran las 9 de la mañana y solo faltaban 4 horas para que la rubia sellara su destino…

Cálmate quieres…todo saldría bien…-dijo Paty mientras el estilista terminaba con ella…

Estamos a tiempo con todo…-comento Pauna mientras sonreía, sabía que casarse era un completo show y en verdad estresante…

Listo…-dijo el estilista, la rubia no se quiso mirar al espejo hasta ponerse el vestido…por lo que le siguió la manicura…

Como van todas por aquí…-dijo el ansioso Stear que deseaba estar a solas con su prometida Paty.

No es bueno que estes aquí…vamos fuera…-dijo Pauna mientras sacaba a su sobrino..

Como me veo…-dijo Rose con un vestido color aqua que habían escogido para llevar como damas de honor…

Te ves preciosa…-dijo Candice, mientras Paty alzaba los pulgares en señal de aprobación…y Pauna sonreía encantada…

Te puedes calmar hombre…parece que te vas a casar…-dijo Tim, mientras todos se quedaban callados…-relajados es solo una broma…

De verdad no es momento para eso…-dijo Albert con los nervios de punta no siempre se casaba uno.

Tranquilo Tío, esto no es nada…si vieras que me corrieron de arriba…están vueltas locas…-comento Stear, mientras Archie entraba tranquilamente…

Que pasa…vaya…parece que todos luciremos nuestras piernas el día de hoy…-comento el castaño mientras Tim reía.

Dirás…lucirás tus popotitos…-todos rieron por el comentario del rubio.

Que tienen de malo mis piernas…son delgaditas si…pero lo que importa es lo que muestro con orgullo…el sello de mi familia…-dijo altivo Archie mientras entraba el mayordomo con su klit y una botella de champagne.

Pues vamos brindando por la felicidad del novio…-dijo Stear, mientras se pasaban las copas…el que iniciaría con el brindis seria el mayor de todos…

Tim…-quiero comentarles que he conocido a Candice y creo que no hay mujer más perfecta que ella para ti primo y que de corazón deseo seas feliz y me des más sobrinos.- todos rieron y dijeron salud…

Yo solo quiero que ahora formes el hogar que siempre sé que has deseado Tío y que nos hagas participes de tu felicidad…-Salud…gritaron al unísono mientras Archie sonreía por las palabras de su hermano Stear.

No queda tanto por decir, pero como comenta mi hermano y Tío Tim, espero que ahora si sea la definitiva, que estés contento con la elección que has hecho por que no se aceptaran devoluciones salida la mercancía…-dijo Archie mientras todos reían y decían salud…

Yo quiero decirle a mi padre que espero que Candice lo haga feliz y el a ella, se lo merece por ser un hombre ejemplar, buen hijo, buen padre y buen ser humano, espero que pronto lleguen más hermanos, porque Rose me enfada en ocasiones…-Albert se sintió feliz por las palabras que su hijo había dicho…salud…bebieron de un sorbo la copa…

Estoy listo…-dijo el rubio y los hombres Andley estaban preparados para el enlace, por lo que salieron rumbo al lago…

Ya es hora…vamos Candice gira…-la rubia se miró al fin al espejo y se quedó callada…el vestido era una preciosidad, corte sirena, con un ligero escote en la espalda y corte corazón que ceñía a la perfección sus senos…

El velo caía libremente adornando un peinado sencillo y un rostro divino…-pareces un ángel hija…-dijo orgulloso Harry, estas lista para caminar hacia tu boda…

Si papa…-contesto ella tratando de no derramar las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir…Clarise estaba también llorosa, pero listo salieron de la mansión en silencio, mientras Marie estaba ya con Albert esperando la llegada de la novia…

Todo fue idílico un sueño…la hermosa terraza adornada con las mejores flores, una larga alfombra roja era el pasaje de los novios hacia un arco de suaves rosas y el novio que esperaba ansioso…

Los invitados estaban dispuestos, tranquilamente sentados esperando a la rubia…los nervios de los involucrados estaban ahí marcados…

Era todo tan distinto…los Klits la mejor gala combinada con la moda americana…-ya llego la novia…-anuncio Sir William mientras sonreía y el rubio sentía morir de nervios…

Las damas desfilaron primero…Rose…con un ramo sencillo de lilas, le siguió Paty y la mama de Candice del brazo de Henry el de Smoking y no Klit como los Andley.

Sin más las gaitas comenzaron a sonar con el apoyo de Sir William, Stear, Archie y Tim…era el anuncio de que la novia aparecía y así lo hizo…

Albert de pronto sintió que todo lo malo sucedido en su vida había quedado atrás…ahora lo que más importaba para él era esa pequeña mujer que lucía como un ángel y era su ángel…sonrió al ver en sus ojos el amor que el mismo profesaba…

Candice sentía que el corazón le corría como un caballo desbocado por la emoción de que ese día ser convertiría en la esposa de Albert, el hombre que amaba…

Su padre caminaba a paso firme sujetándola en todo momento…llegaron al fin frente al rubio mientras las gaitas cesaron la música y el padre sonrió…-quien presenta a la novia…

Yo su padre…-dijo Harrison orgulloso mientras le cedía la mano a Albert de uno de sus más grandes tesoros…de pronto el rubio sintió la responsabilidad de lo que eso implicaba…la misa inicio…con todos los elementos que una tradicional tendría…

Todos escuchaban atentos, mientras los festejados sonreían…llego la hora de dar los votos y la rubia se sintió que no soportaría mas las lágrimas…

Yo William II Albert Andley Rockefeller, te tomo a ti Candice Anderson White, como mi esposa, prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso y darte todos mis días y mi amor por toda la eternidad…-

A esa altura Clarise era un mar de llanto, junto con Pauna y Paty, mientras Marie termino por comprender que su hijo era feliz…

Yo…yo…-dijo Candice con nervios y un enorme nudo en la garganta…-Candice Anderson White, te acepto a ti William II Albert Andley Rockefeller, como mi esposo, prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso y darte todos mis días y mi amor por toda la eternidad…-concluyo la rubia mientras una lagrima corría por su mejilla.

El padre sonrió, pues sabía que en esa pareja había amor sincero…-yo los declaro marido y mujer, lo que dios ha unido que no lo separare el hombre…

William, puedes besar a tu esposa Candice…-dijo el padre mientras él se acercaba a la rubia y le decía te amo uniéndose en un beso lleno de amor…

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, acompañados de la música de las gaitas…caminaron sonrientes por la alfombra mientras todos aplaudían alegres por la unión de sus seres queridos…

Las felicitaciones llegaron rápidamente y las fotos fueron el sello final para tan hermosa unión…la fiesta llevo a cabo mientras todos sonreían y brindaban de alegría…

El juez hizo acto de presencia…-hijo ya llego el juez que los casara por las leyes del hombre…-comento Marie…

Vamos…-le dijo a la rubia, mientras ella se levantaba y sonreía…

Me ayudas…-dijo ella para quitarse el velo y quedarse solo con el tocado…la verdad que él estaba ahí presente apoyando a su esposa…

La celebración civil fue rápida, cargada de mucho significado para todos, pues ahora si estaba el trámite completo, sus firmas fueron estampadas y sus huellas también…sonrieron alegres ante las cámaras…

La fiesta inicio con el suave vals de los novios…los aplausos los hicieron entrar a la pista…- te ves hermosa mi esposa…-dijo el rubio sonriente mientras la miraba con amor idílico.

Tu guapísimo…sabes…me siento orgullosa de ti y aunque algunos años nos separen…el amor nos unió para siempre…-dijo ella…-eres el príncipe que le pedía a dios…-dijo ella sonriente.

Y tú eres mi reyna y como tal te tratare porque te amo…te amo Candice…-dijo el rubio mientras la levantaba y giraban en la pista haciendo que los aplausos festejaran con su unión…

Se dieron un beso en los labios sellando su amor y esperando caminar tomados de la mano…hacia un futuro prometedor y pretendiendo disfrutar el día a día…

* * *

Holaaa….siiii!….se casaron…ehhh!…la verdad es que pensé que no terminaría el capítulo tengo mucho trabajo, pero quedo…

Qué bonito es casarse…espero que cuando lo haga por la iglesia sea así…sonriente y feliz…llena de amor por mi esposo…que tal los rubios…se unieron al final.

Gracias por sus comentarios a esta maravillosa historia, tratare de, el lunes actualizar pero ahora si estoy en la recta final…espero les agrade este capítulo y que tengan un excelente fin de semana…saludossss.


End file.
